Culpa
by FFADDICTION
Summary: Un terrible evento en la secundaria deja a Bella a la deriva y sola. Años más tarde ella comienza a recuperarse con la ayuda de un arrepentido Edward y su nuevo amigo James. Las cosas comienzan a caminar bien ¿Pero es todo lo que parece?
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:ineedyoursway**

 **Traductora:Agostina Corsentino (FFAD)**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)**

* * *

Si alguien lee la línea de mi existencia como si fuera una historia, podrían pensar que saben el punto exacto en el que mi vida se fue al infierno. Bueno, estaría equivocado. No me conoce. No sabe nada sobre mí. No entiende mis errores. No entiende que hice, que hice para hacerme caer a mí misma. No soy una persona completamente desinteresada. No soy pura, no soy una santa y no soy digna de lástima. Nadie entiende que yo causé esto. Invité al peligro a mi puerta trasera. Fui yo.

Primer año. Si ese fue un punto bajo. Edward dejó de hablarme. No es que pueda culparlo realmente. Quiero decir, estaba clasificada como un monstruo de la naturaleza. No hablé con nadie de nuevo, no tenía amigos, pasaba cada minuto del tiempo libre que tenía en la sala de arte. Igual en el cuarto me escondía detrás de mi caballete, el largo pedazo de pergamino me escudaba de cualquiera que entrara a la habitación. Usaba mi malsano, lacio y marrón cabello para ocultar mis ojos. Caía enfrente de mi cara en tiras grasientas porque no me bañaba. Era repugnante. Estaba atascada en la depresión.

Charlie me llevó a la escuela en su coche de la policía. Era un suicidio social, pero entendía que lo hacía por mí. El quería mantenerme a salvo después de lo que sucedió en octavo grado. Estaba teniendo precaución extra porque su hija fue violada.

En su casa.

Con su puerta abierta.

Con su arma en la mesa de la cocina.

Si.

No fue su culpa, de ninguna manera. Yo sabía eso. El no lo sabía. Yo sabía la verdad. Sabía que no era culpa de nadie, solo mía. Nadie podría haberlo previsto más que yo. Yo y mi estupidez, mis afán por perdonar, mi ingenuidad y mi negligencia con my sentido de la seguridad. Estaba inquieta. Pensé que era genial. Salir con un chico que duplicaba mi edad, me dio la charla de la escuela. Él abandonó la escuela secundaria. Estaba trabajando en el GED. Él arreglaba autos. Era un chico malo con un aro en la lengua y un horrible caso de acné en su mentón y mejillas. Me buscó en la escuela con su auto. Porque manejaba. Y esa fue la mierda.

A Edward no le gustaba.

El me decía eso. Todos. Los. Días.

Me reí de Edward. El fue a casa en el autobús con goma pegada en el asiento y el calvo travesti conductor del autobús llamado Vicky. Vicky tenía un ojo perezoso. Ella te miraba cuando te sentabas en el asiento de adelante. Te miraba mientras estaba manejando. Miraba a cada niño que se bajaba en cada parada. Ella, él, lo que sea, miraba mientras ibas por el pasillo con su ojo perezoso mientras que con el normal miraba la carretera. Podría decirte que, un Ford Taurus con el motor averiado y las ventanas rotas era mejor que Vicky, su ojo y la goma de mascar en los asientos.

¿Sabes lo que es triste?

Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

Solo recuerdo su aro de la lengua golpeando en mis dientes como un toc, toc toc en la puerta.

Jessica fue mi pequeña zorra en octavo grado. Era mi lacayo, siempre pensé que ella tenía grandes senos y que en su escote podría esconder dinero y cigarrillos. Recuerdo sacarlos en el baño de niñas. Era Como una interminable caja de sorpresas. Los cigarrillos salían. Pop, pop, pop. Parecía que nunca se acababan. Lo juro, ella tenía por lo menos dos paquetes allí. La hice comprarlos también. Quería ser genial. Era genial. Me ahogué con el primero, el humo quemó mis pulmones. Lo exhalé en un estallido de tos. Tiré las cenizas en el puesto de la chica bulímica, porque escuchar su desgracia era una mierda asquerosa. Jessica me siguió. Ella hacia cualquier cosa que yo hiciera. Creo que ella sigue fumando todavía.

Edward me atrapó fumando el último día de octavo grado. El no había entrado a la pubertad todavía. Era un petiso pelirrojo, con una rara piel pálida y sin músculos. Era más bajo que yo. Ese año, pegué un estirón como una rama, delgada y alta. Pero Edward, Edward metió la pata. Solo lo recuerdo mirándome furioso y tirando el cigarrillo de mis labios lanzándolo al suelo. (Movimiento estúpido, podría haber incendiado el maldito patio). Él me gritó.

—Sabes, se supone que no debes fumar. Conseguirás una enfisema1. Como una vieja con un agujero en la garganta. ¿Quieres un agujero en la garganta Bella? —. Me gritó. Escupiendo un poco. Su voz se quebró, subiendo dos octavas. Bajé la mirada de él.

—Oh, Edward—, me burlé. —Madura.

Recogí la colilla del cigarrillo del suelo. Él me miraba fijamente con la boca abierta. Recuerdo pensando que eso podría ser divertido si una mosca se metiera en su garganta. Ninguna lo hizo. Él se fue enojado.

El chico, el chico con el aro en la lengua, el Ford Taurus y el terrible acné, me recogió. Me llevó frente a los autobuses, fanfarroneando, golpeando de nuevo su aro de la lengua contra sus dientes. Tap, tap, tap.

—Hey— Besé sus labios. Realmente no me gustaban. Eran duros y estrechos como un balón de látex, una de las esquinas estaba roja que era donde sonaba el tap, tap constante cuando se tocaba con su aro. Saludé con la mano a Jess. La llamaba así porque quería, y por el hecho de que ella lo odiaba. — ¡Adiós Jess! — La llamé desde la ventana. Ella hizo una risa sardónica pero estrechó sus ojos.

—Hey—, dijo él. En una especie de gruñido, nos fue hasta que estuvo en mi casa que se detuvo. El cabeceo hacia el frente de la puerta. — ¿Tu papá está en casa?

—No

— ¿Estás segura?

—Si.

—Ok.

El nunca cerraba su coche con llave. Solo lo dejaba en la calzada, sus llaves tintineaban en el bolsillo mentiroso (oculto) debajo se su trasero, en las piernas.

Tap, tap, tap, tick, tick, tick.

—Hey. Vamos arriba— Lanzó una última mirada a la pistola y subimos a mi cuarto. Nos serví dos vasos de agua y lo seguí por las escaleras, entrando en mi infantil habitación. Mi cuarto seguía igual. Quiero decir, desde que nací. Era rosa. Había arcos en la esquina. Agujeros en el piso donde había estado la cuna, ahora cubiertos por mi sencilla cama. No es nada en contra de Charlie pero, desde que mi mamá se fue, él no ha funcionado bien por mucho. La redecoración nunca fue su fuerte de todos modos.

—Entonces—, dije sentándome alado de él en la cama. Le tendí el agua. La miró y luego la dejó sobre la mesa de noche, sin tocarla, Bebí un sorbo de la mía. Mi mano temblaba, y el agua se agito alrededor del vaso, derramando un poco. No pensé que se diera cuenta.

—Sé que podemos hacer.

Cabecee en aprobación.

Mi maldito consentimiento.

Charlie nos sorprendió en… una posición comprometedora. La puerta estaba abierta y la pistola en la cocina, el agua se agitaba en mi vaso cada vez que la cama se sacudía. Pienso primero entro en shock. El abrió la puerta y se quedo allí… mirando. Como si estuviera viendo porno o alguna mierda. Escuché los golpecitos del aro de su lengua con los latidos de mi corazón.

—Señor Swan—, se ahogo. Estábamos en una posición comprometedora. Y nadie llamaba Señor Swan al Jefe Swan. Nunca. Él nos contemplaba en aquella posición. Y estoy bastante segura que se encontraba bastante avergonzado como para salirse mientras Charlie nos miraba. Tal vez estaba avergonzado de que su pene era muy pequeño. Por otra parte, no tenía nada con que compararlo. Pero créanme, era tan pequeño que prácticamente no existía. Yo estaba inerte como un pescado muerto. Mis pechos colgaban fuera de mi sujetador, así que los volví a poner dentro de este. Era lo menos que podía hacer, realmente.

Charlie reacciono después de eso. Él inclinó el gatillo y apunto a su cabeza. El anillo de su lengua que golpeaba, comenzó a hacerlo mucho más rápido, salió de mi. Dejo mi cuerpo con una pútrida y sangrienta masa pegajosa que mancho mis sabanas. Charlie las quemo como si estuvieran infectadas con tuberculosis.

Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que paso después de que Charlie lo sacara de mi habitación. Solo me acurruqué. Me hice un ovillo y me quede dormida.

Trataron de conseguir gente que hablara conmigo, recuerdo eso. Pero yo no quería hablar. No quería hablar para nada. No quería decirles que yo no era una víctima, ni siquiera podía ser considerada una, era estúpida. Tonta. Fue completamente mi culpa, sin importar lo que dijeran. Todo el mundo decía que no era mi culpa. Bueno, ellos eran tontos también. Porque fue mi culpa. Todo fue mi culpa.

Recuerdo a Edward llamando montones de veces. Me aseguré de que nadie le contara lo sucedido. No lo quería a él, él entre todas las personas, pensando que era una sucia puta en la que con tanta facilidad me había convertido. Sabía que él pensó mal de mí. Lo sabía por la forma en la que me miró. Él me escribió una nota en clase de Español él me puso que había cambiado, y no de la buena manera, y que él realmente no quería ser más mi amigo. No me importaba porque era un enano pre—adolecente. No sabía cuanto significaba su amistad para mí. No sabía cuánto iba a perder actuando como el resto de ellos.

Primer año. Él no hablaba conmigo. Él tenía amigos. Estoy bastante segura de que estaba en el club de celibato, por irónico que parezca. No era religioso, y estaba en el club de celibato. Recuerdo mirarlo en su mesa, con todos sus amigos, todos con su casto pan blanco, amigos cristianos, orando. ¿Orando? Edward nunca oró. Yo sabía quién era. Y ese no era él.

Estaba siendo moldeado. Moldeado por esa chica. Tanya.

El adoraba a Tanya. El tenía un enamoramiento por ella. Yo lo veía. Él la seguía como un cachorro. Tanya era una estudiante de segundo año. Ella tenía senos, uñas falsas y lentes de contacto que hacían sus ojos súper azules, como ojos de alíen. Cuando miraba a las personas ellos suspiraban, pero eran solo como ojos de alíen para mí. Y Tanya era súper, súper religiosa. Tan religiosa que llevaba colgada una cruz alrededor del cuello, y llamaba a su vagina "su lugar sagrado". ¡Já!

Tanya no le prestaba atención a Edward, Bueno, ella dejaba que Edward llevara sus libros en alguna ocasión. Eran pesados, por lo que hizo que Edward lo hiciera. Claro, Edward era muy servicial. Edward lamería el suelo bajo sus pies para limpiarlo, si ella se lo pidiera. Lo veía suspirar por ella detrás de mi escudo de pelo grasiento, detrás de mi mierda de arte y en la mesa de una sola persona. Era invisible. Nadie se fijo en mí nunca más,

Ni siquiera Edward.

Entre Primer y Segundo año Edward pasó por la pubertad, y, ¡Dios mío!, era precioso. Alto y bien formado de llevar todos esos libros, se convirtió en el dios griego de segundo año. A continuación, Tanya le prestó atención. Solo tomo dos días para que estuvieran tomados de la mano y compartieran castos besos, con la boca cerrada en el pasillo, poniendo secretamente celosos a todos, y exteriormente siendo molestados por sus demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Recuerdo escuchar a las chicas hablar.

Hablaban de su mandíbula. Su fuerte mandíbula. Ellos también murmuraban sobre mí en alguna ocasión también.

'¿No solía ser amiga de él?'

'¿Qué pasó con ella? '

'Olvidé incluso que ella venía a la escuela'

'Si, ella está como muerta después de la secundaria'

'¿Por qué no se lava el pelo siempre?'

'No sé, está súper grasoso. ¿Siquiera toma una ducha?'

Toqué mi pelo. Estaba súper grasoso. No me importaba lo suficiente como para una ducha. Charlie me recogió en su coche patrulla después de la escuela. Al menos esta vez las luces no estaban parpadeando. Suspiré y me senté en el asiento trasero, detrás de las barras de metal como el prisionero en el que yo misma me convertí.

¿Tuviste un buen día Belly?— Belly, Ugh.

Hice un pequeño asentimiento, miré por la ventana, ansiosa por salir de la escuela. Tal vez debería tomar una ducha. Tal vez podría gustarles si me duchaba. Pero, ¿vale la pena? ¿Vale la pena, ser amiga de Lauren y sus DD'S? ¿Vale la pena, ser amiga de Eric, Sam, David, Elizabeth, Sarah o cualquier otra persona que me podría juzgarme sin previo aviso? ¿Vale la pena, mostrarles quién soy? ¿Qué hice?

No. Porque no era pura. No estaba en el club de celibato. No tenía amigos y destruí a los viejos. No era normal. Estaba arruinada.

 ** _Era Bella Swan y yo di mi maldito consentimiento._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora del fic: ineedyoursway**

 **Traducido por: Nikky Valencia**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**

* * *

 ** _3 meses después…_**

 ** _… 9 de Septiembre_**

 ** _(Tercer Año)_**

Me desperté con un sobresalto, mi camisón empapado de sudor espeso. Suspiré, mirando alrededor en mi habitación que no cambia. Mis muñecas seguían sentadas con las espaldas pegadas al pie de mi cama. Mi armario se apoyaba ligeramente entreabierto, las piezas rebeldes de ropa sobresalían de él. Una pequeña cinta había estado siempre atada a la perilla de la puerta. Me senté y me estiré, abrí mi ventana al mundo, ya que, ¡demonios! ¿Qué otra cosa podía salir mal? Lo hice un hecho para abrir todas las ventanas y la puerta cada vez que me encontré con uno. Era un hecho que abriera mi ventana y mi puerta cada vez que despertaba con un sobresalto.

No había nada de valor de todas formas. Charlie, por supuesto, pensaba diferente. Él mantenía la casa cerrada incluso de los muertos. Él me mantenía adentro. Cada ventana y puerta estaban cerradas. Incluso la puerta del gato estaba cerrada con tablas. Incluso era extraño que tuviéramos una, de todas formas. No es como si tuviéramos un gato. Charlie y yo éramos alérgicos a ellos. Me puse de rodillas con los codos apoyados contra el travesaño, dejando que el aire flotara y aclarara mis senos.

Me metí en la ducha (raro, lo sé). Pensé que desde que era ahora, una mujer de alta sociedad, bien podría darme una ducha. No sé. La lógica estúpida. Estúpido, lo sé. Estúpido lo que siempre he sabido. Cuando entré a la cocina de Charlie me miró con sorpresa. Limpia. Extraño. Tuve un breve momento de dejavú que lo montaba con Reneé, cuando yo era pequeña y las cosas eran sencillas. Ella utilizaba un exprimidor de naranjas para preparar zumo con las naranjas que había en la casa, a pesar de que era completamente inútil y una pérdida considerable de todas las naranjas que se encontraban en la casa.

Se colocaba en frente de nosotros, de Charlie y yo. Entonces ella esperaba, expectante, como si fuera un ama de casa normal, anhelando ver si su marido y su hija estaban satisfechos con la comida. Tomaríamos unos sorbos. Seríamos educandos. Escupiríamos la pasta en nuestra servilleta. Le diríamos que era la bebida más deliciosa que nunca tuvimos la suerte de probar. Ella haría como si el trabajo de su vida fuera finalmente completado, y volvería a la cocina a exprimir las naranjas restantes.

El día que ella se fue, fue algo así también. Nos hizo zumo de naranja, excepto cuando le dijimos que estaba grandioso, ella ni siquiera sonrío. Charlie no lo notó, pero yo sí. Ella siempre sonreía. Charlie se fue al trabajo. Yo aún era demasiado joven para quedarme sola. Estaba jugando con un caballo de plástico cuando ella bajó las escaleras, con su cabello recogido en un moño deshilachado y descuidado. Ella no era mi mamá: había una nueva y extraña mujer que había tomado su lugar. Algo había cambiado en ella. Ella me miró y después miró a lo lejos, como si ni siquiera pudiera soportar lo que estaba viendo. La llamé por su nombre cuando ella abrió la puerta porque quería filetes de pescado para la comida. El golpe de la puerta y el movimiento resultante de los marcos de los cuadros sueltos, fue la respuesta que me dieron. Corrí a la ventana, preguntándome a dónde iba.

Ella se despidió de mí desde el asiento del coche. Se despidió y luego se cubrió la boca con la mano.

Nunca regresó.

— ¿Bellita?— Bellita. Ugh.

—Sí, lo siento—. Noté que mi voz sonaba extraña últimamente. No la uso mucho, y ahora que había al menos intentado, sonaba una especie de tipo áspero, de como un zombi. Algo así como los muertos vivientes.

—Aquí—. Me entregó el zumo. Zumo de naranja. ¿Por qué la gente dice 'aquí', cuando te entregan las cosas? Ni siquiera tiene sentido.

Tengo un coche durante el verano. Para Charlie le tomó años el poder darme las llaves, aunque yo compré el carro con el dinero que ahorré de mi trabajo de verano. Empacar alimentos. La mayoría del tiempo era bueno. De verdad nadie me notaba tocando su comida y poniendo mis gérmenes sobre ella. El único problema que había tenido fue cuando alguien me notó. Alguien con uno de los siguientes nombres: Jessica, Lauren o Tanya. Tanya era una alegría. No, en realidad no lo es. Una vez ella quebró todos los huevos antes de pagar e irse, así que cuando los recogí, estaban goteando sobre mí, la caja registradora, el piso y los demás alimentos que llevaba. Ahora no solo tenía huevos escurriendo sobre mí, pero tenía que obtener todos los alimentos que no se había arruinado y regresárselos, trapear el piso, y limpiar la caja registradora.

Pero tenía que entregarle los alimentos a Tanya. Eso era creativo.

Se supone que haríamos todos esos dibujos, pinturas y demás mierda durante el verano. Yo no lo hice. Nada de eso. No solía tener problemas poniendo mis pensamientos en el papel. Pero este verano era peor que cualquier otro. Y las personas dicen que las cosas mejorancon el tiempo. Bueno, en eso están mal. Las cosas empeoran con el tiempo. Peor aún, como en los ataques de pánico, inquietantes pesadillas al azar y una existencia alrededor de esta mierda. Tampoco podía ni siquiera quejarme acerca de eso. Porque es mi culpa de todas maneras.

—No sé cómo te sientas para manejar hoy, Bellita— Bellita. Ugh.

—Voy a estar bien—. Murmuré, empujando las migas de un pan tostado en el plato.

— No lo sé. Me sentiría mejor si yo te llevará—. Lo miré a los ojos, estos estaban tristes y preocupados en todo eso se habían convertido. Yo había hecho así a Charlie. Él solía ser tan despreocupado. Todo lo que él pensaba era en la pesca y el baseball, y el juego ocasional que había en la reserva. Él se convirtió en un hombre pasivo cuyo cabello estaba, principalmente, salpicado de gris y cuya voz siempre contenía una cierta inflexión de preocupación.

—Si así te sentirás mejor—, suspiré. Nada de carro, no era lo peor a lo que hoy tendría que enfrentarme.

Charlie me dejó justo enfrente. Me miró caminar hacia el interior. Una vez adentro, yo estaba sola. El frente de la escuela estaba poblado en su mayoría por los estudiantes veteranos e incluso los nuevos estudiantes que no sabían nada de mí. Era extrañamente cómodo, pero todavía me encontré a mi misma buscando refugio en el salón de arte, mi santuario de apagados colores pastel y crayones rotos. El primer semestre era arte. Era muy normal, excepto por el hecho que me dieron una severa platica por no haber hecho mi trabajo de verano. La profesora consideraba reprobarme en la clase de arte la cual repetiría, pero sintió pena por mí y me dejó pasar. Mis clases eran mis principales pilares. Aburridos pilares pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo.

¡Oh, no! Gimnasio. Me estaba poniendo fuera, esta clase es mi peor temor. Necesitaba dos clases de esto para graduarme, así que serían en el tercer y último año. Caminé a las clases con un fuerte golpeteo de mi corazón. Me cambié en los vestidores: un par de pantalones deportivos conservadores para la sudoración y una ancha blusa, la droga de mi elección. La chica bulímica estaba vomitando en su casillero. Jessica Stanley me sorprendió. Ella se convirtió en una líder, asumiendo una posición entre los estudiantes veteranos que esperaban, literalmente, de una orden para seguir su voluntad. Ella encendió un cigarro. Jess Stanley. Jess Stanley encendió un cigarro.

Ella ni siquiera me notó como si hubiera muerto.

Era la primera que estaba afuera además de los chicos. Lo cual, a propósito, era demasiado injusto, porque los chicos lo que hacen es cambiarse su playera y lo llaman bueno. Me senté en las gradas en la parte traseras, rogándome a mi misma mezclarme en ellas como un camaleón. Ellos jugaron básquetbol. Los nuevos estudiantes, no más altos, que un joven Edward. Se quedaron debajo del aro sur de baloncesto, pasando un balón hacia atrás y hacia adelante, intentando superarse unos a otros. Los estudiantes veteranos tomaban turnos cada vez que podían. Ellos usaban musculosas playeras para lucir sus torsos y anchos shorts de basquetbol que colgaban de sus caderas.

No reconocí a nadie. Excepto a uno.

Edward lanzaba un balón una y otra vez con un chavo, al cual solo una vez había escuchado su nombre de pasada. Su brazo extendido había alcanzado una altura considerable para lanzar el balón, mostrando el vello de las axilas y sus músculos flexionados. Contuve el aliento, deleitándome con el hecho de que, de alguna manera, se había puesto más guapo durante el verano. Su forma había adquirido más madurez, tan solo con su estatura, y sus ojos eran bastante notables en su belleza. Sus ojos siempre habían sido muy notables. No de aliens, como los de su novia. Sin embargo agudos e intensos. Siempre podía ver la inteligencia y el ingenio de esos ojos. Él nunca fue estúpido como yo fui, como lo soy.

El trató de salvarme. El trató de salvarme de mi misma.

— ¡Eddie!— La ojos de alien corrió dentro del gimnasio, seguida de cerca por Jessica y su grupo. Era una jerarquía social muy evidente incluso para un ciego. Primero era la reina de la jerarquía, sus rubios rizos rebotando en la parte superior de su cabeza, sus senos rebotando en la parte superior de su pecho. La siguiente, la princesa, dispuesta a complacer, pero también a liderar. Y las damas de compañía, de una edad incalculable, escondidas detrás, con pulseras de la amistad idénticas en sus muñecas y tomadas de la mano como niñas de kínder. Ellas usaban pequeños shorts y tops expandibles con el nombre de zapatillas marca "Nike".

Para el gimnasio.

¡Já!

Edward sonrió y hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos, dejo de prestarle atención al partido de futbol americano. Él trotó hacia ella. Y… comenzó la exhibición pública de afecto. Sinceramente, quería mirar a otro lugar, pero fue como si no pudiera. Como un terrible accidente de coche, tuve que mirar durante todo el tiempo como se comían el uno al otro. Al igual que todos los demás en el gimnasio. Cuando se separaron la clase real comenzó y el gordo del entrenador del equipo de fútbol se movía pesadamente dentro del salón.

—A tus pies, ¡nosotros vamos a jugar fútbol de banderas!— Dijo, sentándose en la parte baja de las gradas.

¡Sorpresa!

Lanzó una caja de las banderas de clip en el suelo, momento en el que todos corrieron como si sus traseros estuvieran en llamas para coger el mismo color que sus amigos. Estaba básicamente formado así que era niñas contra niños, excepto por el hecho de que Edward estaba en el equipo de las niñas. Tanya lo forzó. Me di cuenta por la expresión de decepción en sus ojos cuando ella llegó y le entregó su bandera. Sus amigos hacían sonidos de azote, usando las banderas para señalar "el azote", golpeándolas contra el suelo. Tanya sólo se rió, ocasionando que sus senos rebotaran de arriba hacía debajo de forma molesta.

Me aseguré de que estaba cerca de la pared de atrás, lo más lejos posible. Me agaché un poco con la triste excusa de amarrar mis agujetas. ¿He mencionado que Edward no se dio cuenta que estaba en su clase todavía? Como era de esperar, el juego de fútbol de banderas se convirtió rápidamente en fútbol americano. El cual, para el equipo de los chicos, se convirtió en "Vamos a ver cuántos senos pueden acariciar el futbol americano". El maestro/entrenador estaba escribiendo obras de teatro en su libro de jugadas, que se apoyaba en las grasientas y gordas rodillas.

Juro por Dios, la escuela entera era una ironía en pie. O sentado como el caso del Señor Everhart.

Los chavos empezaban a estar muy cerca así que retrocedí. Gran error.

— ¡Mira hacia dónde vas, fenómeno!— Fenómeno. Lo mejor que Jess Stanley podía hacer.

—Perdóname, Jess—. Murmuré con una leve sonrisa, mordiéndome el labio y estando un paso lejos de su camino.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado?— Ella se adelantó hacia mí con paso torpe. El juego se detuvo para contemplar el espectáculo. Jessica tenía por lo menos tres pulgadas por arriba de mí, y otra libra y media demás (de la cual, ella decidió unirse a la chica bulímica durante un par de días, pero se negó a renunciar a su amor por Twinkies fritos)

—Jessica—. Dije, mirando mis pies. Me sonrojé deliberadamente. Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y mi respiración se agitaba. ¡Oh, mierda! No ahora. Por favor no ahora.

—No, no lo hiciste. Me llamaste Jess, torpe. Sabes que nadie me dice Jess. No ahora ni nunca.

—Perdón.

—No, eso no basta.

—De verdad.

—Ni siquiera estas siendo sincera. Tú eres solo, como, un muerto. A nadie le gustas. ¿Por qué sigues aquí, por cierto? Tú eres tan molesta. Como la peste. Como un escarabajo o algo tan horrible como eso.

—Perdón.

— ¡No, eso no basta!

Ella me empujó sobre el reluciente y pulido piso del gimnasio. Aterricé sobre el trasero con una rabieta, mirando al suelo. Me hice un ovillo. Por favor, que se vaya por favor, que se vaya, por favor que todos desaparezcan. El entrenador hizo sonar su silbato y le oía de pie. El puto suelo tembló como un maldito terremoto cuando aquel hombre se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo ahí?— Dijo. Su voz era tan bajita que el suelo vibraba como vibraba con su peso.

—Um, Señor Everhart, esta chica se ha vuelto loca.

El señor Everhart camino alrededor de mil con un ruido sordo. ¡Godzillaaaa!

—Todo el mundo retroceda— Bramó, jadeando y resoplando. Me asomé por debajo de mis brazos. Acababa de ver el suelo, deseando que me calmara. Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? Vi sus pies regordetes, ¿por qué cada parte de él, era regordete?, Rompí mi línea de visión.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Necesitas a la enfermera?

Sacudí mi cabeza, no. Solo sacudí mi cabeza varias veces. Probablemente me veía como una loca, sacudiendo mi cabeza muchas veces, porque él dijo.

— ¿Alguien puede llevarla con la enfermera?

—Yo la llevaré—. Conocía esa voz, solo que no tan profunda como lo era ahora. Conocía el ánimo de esa voz. El verdadero ánimo de esa voz, detrás de la fachada. Solo porque conocía el alma de él, no significaba que tenía que mirarlo. Mantuve mi cabeza en mis brazos, quedándome en el suelo. Se rayo por un zapato, una línea negra a través de la superficie encerada de oro.

— ¿Puedes caminar?—. Su voz estaba justo en mi oído, y cuando el tocó mi hombro una descarga eléctrica me recorrió. Me alejé de Edward.

—No me toques—. Escupí. Todos me estaban viendo. Se supone que nadie me veía porque era invisible. é del suelo. No quería que nadie más me viera por más tiempo. No podía soportar las miradas de todas esas personas sobre mí. No podía soportarlos, juzgándome con esas duras miradas y duros gestos. Corrí hacia el baño. Corrí hacía un cubículo. Vomité.

Un día menos, ciento veintinueve por venir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora: ineedyoursway**

 **Traducido por: Camila Carrera**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**

* * *

Charlie finalmente me dejó usar mi coche. Me di cuenta de que a mi coche le gusta resoplar gases misteriosos fuera del tubo de escape (la mayor parte no se parece a algo que pudo estar clasificado como tubo de escape). Me di cuenta de que no podría tener la pintura que quería, mi camión rojo fuerte tendría que notarse como un pulgar lastimado en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Y me di cuenta de que Charlie puso un dispositivo de localización en la cabina del carro que le permite saber exactamente dónde está el coche a toda hora del día. Entonces, en esencia, en realidad no podría usar el coche.

Charlie me compró un teléfono. Mis contactos solo son, la estación de policía (él), y 911 (que casi de inmediato me entregue a él). En realidad era un teléfono muy bonito, también. Uno de esos de marca-flamantes que ves en las vitrinas cubiertas de vidrio en las tiendas de teléfonos celulares. De esos que se les extraen los teclados y de diapositivas y, apuesto a que será capaz de estar flotando con nosotros como nuestros propios demonios personales.

Estaba en mi dormitorio y me senté en mi escritorio color rosa, y me quedé con la mirada fija en mi tarea. Mi tarea me devolvió la mirada hacia mí. Tuve calificaciones despreciables. No hice nada en el primer año. Fui a clase, presté atención, e incluso, en ocasiones, hice la tarea. Excepto en la segunda prueba, el maestro puso la prueba delante de mí, me congelé. Fue como si mi cerebro simplemente dejara de funcionar o se hubiera suspendido, e incluso no podría comprender lo que era un lápiz. Todo el mundo terminaba antes de que yo lo hiciera. Me puse nerviosa las personas me ponían atención porque estaba atrasando la clase, haciéndoles a todos ellos permanecer quietos. Así que devolví el examen a la mitad del trabajo. Y entonces fallé.

El segundo año me di por vencida. Supe que lo mismo ocurriría, así que dejó de importarme. El director había hablado conmigo cada período de calificaciones, él me dijo que tendría que repetir cada clase en la que fallé o si no, no me graduaría. Y entonces tendría que permanecer en la Escuela Secundaria más tiempo Ajá!…

Yo Sabía que la mitad de mi clases de tercer año clases iban a ser repeticiones, así que no estaba sorprendida cuando fui colocada en el historial del estudiante de segundo año, el idioma inglés y español. En cierta forma logré subsistir con las matemáticas y la ciencia, razón por la cual me senté en mi escritorio cada noche preguntándome qué diablos ―un número imaginario daría resultado―. La escuela tenía tutores de matemáticas, pero cuando supe que todos eran estudiantes universitarios y todos eran niños, me arrepentí. No trabajo muy bien con ellos.

El segundo viernes del año escolar fue siempre la última semana para cambiar clases. La mayoría de las personas no esperaban tanto tiempo porque significaba dos largas semanas de trabajo de recuperación, pero pocas personas retardadas tuvieron que esperar sus horarios para ser cambiados. El segundo viernes del tercer año fue igual de indeterminable como todos los demás días del año, hasta que Edward se cambió a mi clase de español. La clase de español que estaba repitiendo... La clase de español que no acerté el año pasado, como estudiante de segundo año mi éxito sería rotundo. Clavé los ojos en la imitación de madera del escritorio, haciendo círculos con mi dedo pequeño, usando mi pelo como un escudo.

―Hola todos.

No acerté español porque nunca hablé. Oh, y porque fui una mierda en las pruebas. Digo, ¿cómo diablos estoy dispuesta a leer una historia cuando está en otro lenguaje? Hey! Hablo Inglés. Espera. Falle en eso, también.

― ¿Como están hoy?

Señaló respuestas con multiples lenguajes incluyendo español, inglés, y el lenguaje secreto de niños.

―Vamos a trabajar con…

Bueno. Revisado apagado. Empezando a soñar despierta. Garabateé distraídamente en mi escrito, un montón de palabras sin sentido siendo inactiva en plan simpático con la página. Tuve una cabeza estupenda de un gato, cuando alguien golpeó su cadera contra mi escritorio, echando abajo mis lápices y mis libros al piso. No miré hacia arriba. Me puse a recoger los libros, tarde o temprano fui olvidada y la clase continuó donde quiera que el maestro la hubiera dejado. Incluso no noté cuándo empezaron a hablar todos los estudiantes porque la clase, para todos, se terminó.

―Bella―. Brinqué del susto en estado de shock. Nadie alguna vez dijo mi nombre… nadie dijo mi nombre alguna vez. Incluso en casa, ya sea Belly o Bells. En la escuela, fui ese Cisne de niña o señorita Swan, o, usualmente, nada. Edward se sentó en mi lado, en realidad se sentó al lado mío .Cuando miré hacia arriba, fue extraño. Era como si nunca lo hubiera visto el aula antes, si bien había estado en esta clase todo el año pasado... Las chicas se tapaban con sus manos en alto, hablan o susurraban. Los niños asintieron con la cabeza el uno para el otro, hablaron de sus juegos, se mostraron el uno al otro, fotos sospechosas en sus iPhones con una sonrisa afectada permanente en sus caras. El maestro se sentó en su escritorio, ingresando a internet desde su computadora mientras intentaba aparentar como si ralamente estuviera haciendo algo. Y Edward; Edward me miró a la derecha.

―Um―. Tosí. En verdad. Me cubrí la boca con mi brazo y me apoyé. Fue vulgar. Probablemente estaba enfermándome.

― ¿Estás enferma?

Me encogí de hombros. ―Supongo.

―Entonces, estaba pensando―. Él insertó su pluma en su boca colocándola entre sus dientes. De arriba abajo. La pluma fue de arriba abajo en medio de sus labios. De arriba abajo. Observé. ― ¿Recuerdas cuando en sexto grado estuvimos en una excursión de estudio y nosotros tuvimos que ser algo así como peregrinos o algo parecido? ― Él estaba actuando como si esto fue normal. No había hablado con este chico desde que fui una perra rugiente con él en octavo grado, y de repente él estaba pretendiendo que esta conversación era algo de todos los días. Esto no era normal.

―Tú, ― él apuntó su dedo en mí, su boca doblando una curva arriba en una media sonrisa. Él incluso dejó escapar una risa ahogada pequeña. ―tu odiabas esos sombreros que las chicas tenían que usar. ¿Los gorritos o lo que sea? Pienso. Sí, de cualquier manera. Y entonces estaba burlándome de ti porque tuviste que llevar puesto ese horrible sombrero. Ese fue un sombrero tan horrible, ¿sabes? Eran tan feos. Y tu pelo se encrespó, estabas tan molesta conmigo que te quitaste el sombrero, lo ataste tan apretadamente a mi cabeza que estaba atragantándome. Estaba tosiendo porque me estaba estrangulando en ese lugar de mierda del peregrino, y estaba tan bien atado que el maestro no me lo pudo quitar sin las tijeras―. Él se rió de su propio chiste. Podría verme los ojos recordando el pasado. No tuve el corazón para decirle que no tenía recuerdos de aquel día en absoluto. Apenas recordé cualquier cosa de antes. Mis memorias fueron básicamente inútiles.

Él dejó de reírse. Él me miró. Su sonrisa descendió.

―No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros. ―No.

La campana timbró. Me puse de pie y salí.

Fui una amiga tan horrible. Fui incluso una mala amiga en ese entonces. Estreché mis libros de español contra mi pecho y caminé para la sala de arte. Joder. Uf. La TV estaba encendida en la esquina y todo el mundo estaba cantando en conjunto el anuncio publicitario. Encontré mi lugar en la parte trasera y pegué con cinta adhesiva un pedazote de escrito en el atril. Ataqué dicho escrito con pintura negra. El escrito no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, y se dobló bajo el peso de la pintura. Sus bordes rizados encima y los goteos salpicados encima del piso y encima de mi ropa.

―Es bueno verte pintando otra vez―. Mi maestra era una chica. Ella tenía pelo negro crespo que ella siempre lo intentaba llevar en una cola de caballo, pero parecía que un fuego de artificio había estallado en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Su nombre solía ser Mrs. Gregor pero ella experimentó un divorcio ofensivo durante el verano. Ella vino a enseñar este año con su nombre de soltera, Ms. Miner. A veces cuando ella piensa que nadie está mirando, destroza su viejo arte y lo pone en una trituradora de papel. Pienso que esto le recuerda a él.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Esto no cuenta realmente.

―Deje de encogerse, no es bueno para su columna vertebral―. ¿Qué?

Ella recogió un pincel de pintura limpio y lo bañó en pintura color rojo sangre. Entonces, ella asaltó mi masa negra con ello. Solamente una salpicadura. Una herida con goteo grande atravesando el negro, como un cuchillo para la carne.

― ¿Qué le recuerda esto? ―. Sus pregunta no era una pregunta, era una delcaración. Era porque ella siempre tenía la respuesta en su cabeza y ella solamente la esperaba para leer su mente.

―Sangre. Un corte.

―Espantoso.

―Sí.

―Yo también.

Ella regresó a su escritorio, a recoger algunos pedazos más pequeños de arte y deslizarlos en la trituradora de papel. Uno por uno.

Una vez consideré cortar de un tajo todo mi pelo. Como jalar a una Britney Spears y sólo afeitarlo. Incluso compré una máquina de afeitar. No una máquina de afeitar para piernas, sino una de esas que en verdad usan para afeitar cabezas. Me senté enfrente de mi espejo y clavé los ojos en mi cara, en mi pelo graso. Era simplemente peso muerto. Eso es lo que yo me dije a mí misma. Ya no era una parte de mí. Esto importa. Células muertas. Conecté la rasuradora y la puse en mi frente, el zumbido de las láminas ronroneando. Estaba preparada y lista. Sólo… no lo podría hacer.

No nos permitieron comer en el salón de arte, o si no nunca saldría. Tuvimos que comer en la cafetería. En mi escuela, todos tenemos que comer en la cafetería. Dios prohíbe que dejemos un a miga de alimento en la cafetería. Había señales en todas partes. Ninguna comida fuera de la cafetería. Los empleados de limpieza sólo pueden limpiar la cafetería. Somos todas ovejas y todos nosotros debemos permanecer en la cafetería.

Me senté sola. No es gran cosa, realmente.

Observé mucho a Edward. Edward y Tanya. Comí mi mantequilla de maní directamente del frasco y yo obsesrvé a Edward y Tanya.

― ¿Eddie?

― ¿Si cariño?

¿Por qué les gusta hablar justo detrás de donde me siento?

― ¿Podrías hacer algo por mi?

― ¿Qué necesitas?

―Bien, realmente estamos quedándonos sin espacio en esta mesa… y ella realmente no comparte.

Edward me miró. Su cara transformada en una mueca de disgusto. Él le dijo algo a Tanya que yo no debía escuchar, pero estaba segura de que fue algo como 'pero Tanya ella no tiene amigos. Es por eso que ella se sienta sola. Sin embargo, tú puedes serlo, supongo'.

― ¿No podrías tú por lo menos hablar con ella?

―No puedo prometerte nada.

―Cariño, ¿por favor?

―Lo intentaré.

Me quedé con la mirada abajo. Miré hacia abajo a fin de que no tuviera que chocar con sus ojos. Supe lo que él iba a preguntar. No tenía a donde ir. Tuvimos que permanecer en la cafetería. No podríamos dejar la cafetería. Tuvimos que comer en la cafetería

― ¿Bella? ― Carajo, con esta son dos veces en un día

Miré hacia arriba. Él me miró. Miré hacia debajo de nuevo.

―No lo haré.

―Sí que lo harás.

― ¿Por qué no me hablabas en clase de Español? ¿Por qué Ahora?

―Porque no tuve nada que decir en español. No podría recordar. No puedo recordar.

―Eso está bien.

― ¿Necesitas la mesa?

Él miro a Tanya, quien estaba observando nuestra conversación. Ella apretó los labios y jaló su pelo detrás de sus orejas. Ella sonrió y movió los dedos, y si eso ocurriera en una película que el editor sensato sumaría en un tintineo detrás de ella él le devolvió la sonrisa. No fue una sonrisa falsa. Fue una sonrisa real. Hubo una razón por la que que él gastó un año comportándose servilmente a arrogantes y morales pies.

―Ni si quiera eres cristiano―. No podría creer que acababa de decir eso. Abofeteé una mano sobre mi boca. Él me miraba ahora. Eso lo hizo enojar. La cruz colgaba de su cuello.

―Las personas cambian, Bella. Tú más que nadie deberías saber eso.

―Pero te conozco.

―Me conociste.

―No, yo te conozco.

― ¡No Bella! En realidad no lo haces.

―Estupendo.

Recogí mis libros y salí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora: ineedyoursway**

 **Traducido por: Camila Carrera**

 **Traducido por Kikis D'Cullen**

 **Beta:Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**

* * *

Las primeras dos semanas que James estaba en la escuela, nadie siquiera lo notó. Él se escondía del resto, se alejaba, básicamente de la misma manera que yo lo hacía, así que era casi imposible que nuestros caminos se cruzaran. No teníamos clases juntos, no estábamos en el mismo grado, era nuevo y todos los demás de su edad, también lo eran. Todo el mundo había estado uno con el otro desde el jardín infantil. James se vio obligado, de hecho, por sus padres a mudarse a Forks, y fue sólo desafortunadas sus circunstancias que lo trajeron a Forks, el hogar de lo incambiable (ah, y los Espartanos).

No tenía dónde más comer en el almuerzo. Después de mi pequeño arrebato con Edward, su grupo asumió con éxito mi mesa. Cada día entraba en la cafetería, con mi bolsa de papel llena con mi tarro de mantequilla de maní, y estaba torpemente cerca de las puertas dobles. ¿Sabías que cada vez que alguien abre una puerta doble se golpea la otra cada vez que la cierran? Sí, lo sabía. Sabía muy bien ese hecho. Terminé sentado en el extremo de la mesa de primer año. Fue un golpe bajo, pero realmente no había ningún otro lugar para comer. Ellos me miraban raro cuando me senté, a pesar de que ocupa el asiento más alejado de sus bolsos preciosos de Hello Kitty.

¿Saben lo que James hizo? Él simplemente se acercó y me tocó en el hombro. Te juro que casi me da un ataque al corazón.

Fue muy contundente.

— ¿Por qué te sientas en esta mesa?

—Uhh ...

—Oh, vamos, escúpelo—. Aunque hizo lo que dijo, de hecho, escupió. Una gota cayó sobre mi hombro. Lo limpié. Se dio cuenta.

—Porque sí.

—Estás mintiendo—. Levantó la ceja. Él actuaba como si supiera todo. Esa era la forma en que sólo James podía ser.

— ¿A sí?

—Ahá. Lo sabía.

— ¿A sí?

—Dime.

—No.

Me di la vuelta. Le oí balanceándose un poco, cambiando sus pies hacia atrás y adelante sobre el linóleo. Siempre usaba botas con punta de acero. Nunca quiso decirme por qué. Pero siempre lo oía venir. El clack, clack de las botas con punta de acero en cada superficie dura era como una señal, o un collar en un animal. Una campana. James nunca fue muy cauteloso.

—Está bien. Soy James—. Se sentó a mi lado. Ugh.

— ¿Qué?

—No te tomes a mal, pero...— Oh, genial. — Podrías ser muy caliente, ya sabes, si tomaras una ducha o algo así.

—Uhh...

—Y la ropa. ¿Quién compra tú ropa? Eso no está de moda—. Estaba comiendo puré de manzana.

— ¿Eres gay?

Él escupió el puré de manzana.

— ¡No!

—Si es así, no tengo ningún problema con eso.

—Bueno, no lo soy. Lo siento.

Comimos en silencio. Comimos con cucharas. Comimos con las extrañas cucharas de plástico que vienen en los paquetes donde vienen los cubiertos, cuchara cuchillo, tenedor y una servilleta. Todos ellos están envueltos en un pedazo de plástico, y arrojado en un recipiente grande en el frente de la cafetería, donde la gente compra comida caliente. Ninguno de nosotros necesita una cuchara. Nos limitamos a usarlas, porque eso era lo único que nos dieron. Nos dieron sólo cosas prácticas, cosas que se podrían hacer mejor, pero no lo eran. Terminó su compota de manzana y la arrojó sobre mi cabeza en el cubo de basura al final de la mesa.

—Hay puré de manzana en tu pelo—, me dijo. Lo limpió con la manga de su camisa.

—No me toques—. Yo odiaba cuando la gente me tocada.

—Lo que sea.

Tamborileó con los dedos contra la mesa. Todos los estudiantes de primer año dejaron de comer y lo miraron a él, a sus dedos tamborileando sobre la mesa. Los miró. Les sonrió y continuó tamborileando con los dedos contra la mesa. Él empezó a rockear o algo así. Fue realmente extraño. Estaba moviendo la cabeza a un ritmo imaginario, como si estuviera en su concierto personal en la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía seis perforaciones en su oreja derecha. ¡Solo en la derecha! Era tan raro. Tres aros Y tres túneles, una línea de metal detrás de su oreja. Una de las perforaciones se infectó, y lo vi con sangre he hinchado. Puso roja toda una parte de su oído.

—Una de las perforaciones está de color rojo—. Pensé que debería por lo menos informarle. Él me lanzó una mirada.

—Duh. Yo duermo encima de ella para que se joda y se vuelva mierda.

—Lo siento.

—Lo Siento, ¿por qué?

—No sé.

—Eso es lo que pensaba—, sonrió, sacando la lengua de su boca como Gene Simmons de Kiss. — ¿Sabes qué canción estoy tocando?— Sus manos seguían tambores de distancia.

—Uhh... no.

—Es probable que no tengas un buen gusto en la música, entonces—. Parecía bastante seguro. Apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa para escuchar sus manos tamborilear mejor. —Te podría educar en la música, si quieres. Debido a que es probable que no tengas buen gusto musical. Es decir, la mayoría de la gente no lo tiene. Ellos simplemente caminan alrededor y piensan que lo tienen. Todos piensan que solo porque el cantante sale en las fotos y se clasifica a sí mismo como independiente, automáticamente se tiene el buen gusto en la música. Bueno, no sé nada, ¿sabes? Sólo podía andar por ahí como el resto, que todo el tiempo piensan que son tan inteligentes, pero no lo son. Hay que tener una gran variedad, ¿cierto?

—Claro—. Tomé un gran bocado de mantequilla de maní, así no tendría que dar más detalles.

— ¿No quieres saber de mí? ¿No quiere saber de dónde soy? Soy nuevo, ¿sabes que mi cabeza está loca?—. Él pasó la mano por su cabello. —Porque estaba en el campo de entrenamiento. Apuesto a que no sabes porque no hablas con nadie. Sin embargo, eso todo el mundo lo sabe—. A causa de todos los chismes. Ese es el problema de estar en la escuela secundaria. Todos los chismes. Me molesta como un infierno. Toda la crema de cacahuate se pegó al techo de mi boca. Lo Golpeé con mi lengua para que baje.

— ¿Estás loco?— Le pregunté cuándo mi mandíbula logró despegarse.

—No, pero tú sí. Es por eso que no tienes amigos. Porque estás loca—. Tamborileó con las manos más fuerte, como si ahogando cualquier réplica que pudiera ocurrir. Sólo se encogió de hombros, y tomó otro bocado de mantequilla de maní. Era mejor estar loco que ser un mentiroso, tonto, ingenuo. Preferiría una locura en cualquier momento. También me daba igual de dónde venía James, lo que hizo en su pasado, o por qué estaba aquí. Todo lo que importaba era que él estaba sentado a mi lado y que estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal.

— ¿Por qué sigues mirando hacia allá?— Señaló a Edward. Justo a él. No me había dado cuenta de qué estaba buscando hasta que lo señaló. Definitivamente estaba buscándome. Siempre me miraba. Apuesto a que si Edward lo notó James también. Era bastante obvio, supongo. —Ahí es donde te sentabas, ¿no es cierto?

—Uhh...

—Yo lo sabía. Vamos—. Se levantó y me agarró del brazo, tirando de mí. Lo Alejé.

— ¡No me toques!— Él no tenía mi maldito consentimiento.

—Lo que sea, simplemente vamos—. Él se acercó en dirección a ellos. Oh, mierda. Tanya estaba dando de comer uvas a Edward como en las pinturas de dioses y diosas griegos. La única diferencia era que, en lugar de descansar en las nubes, estaban sentados en taburetes de plástico duro en el centro de la cafetería. Tanya reía de algo que dijo Edward, y les llevó un tiempo darse cuenta de que James estaba caminando hacia a ellos conmigo detrás. Oh, mierda. Metí la tapa de mi mantequilla de maní con fuerza, sólo por hacer algo. Me dio algo en qué concentrarse, así no cundía el pánico por completo. Oh, mierda. Sentía el pánico trepando sobre mí como un monstruo. Comenzó con un hormigueo en los dedos de los pies y luego creció y creció, aumentando gradualmente, obstruyendo mi respiración, apretando mi corazón, haciéndome gritar, gritar y pensar que iba a morir.

— ¿Por qué tomaste su mesa? Eso es lo único que tenía. Tú tomaste su mesa, ¿por qué haces eso?— Su puño se cerró de golpe sobre la mesa. Una manzana saltó en el aire. Les tomó un segundo sólo para responder, se sorprendieron. Todas sus bocas se abrieron en círculos perfectos y simultáneos. Me escondí detrás de James. Esto no fue idea mía. ¿Pueden ver que esto no fue idea mía? Todo el mundo empezó a mirar, estirando sus cabezas alrededor. Oh, mierda.

—Ella estaba siendo egoísta. — Dijo Tanya. Recuperó su compostura. Era, después de todo, un modelo a seguir para los numerosos miembros de su club. —Y aquí, en Forks High School, no toleramos un comportamiento egoísta o inmoral.

James escupió una carcajada. Él no se inmutó en absoluto. Sonaba como un loco. Sabía que tenía que estar loco.

—Hablas como un mal folleto de sexo Ed.

Ella abrió la boca, echando la mano sobre el corazón, como para mantenerlo dentro de su pecho. En cualquier momento, su negro corazón podría salir volando por el mundo. Tal vez yo era la loca. ¿Para Tanya era realmente malo? ¿Era ella?

—Oye— Edward quería decirle algo al nuevo punk loco.

—Escúchate a ti mismo, hombre machista. ¿Por qué no acabas de darle su mesa? Tú sabes que es lo que debes hacer. Tú lo sabes. Puedo ver tus mentiras, niño bonito. Puedo ver tus mentiras por toda tu cara bonita. — Oh, mierda. Tenía que salir de allí. Iba a explotar. Estaba a punto de estallar fuera de mi piel. James se giró y pude ver que se sentía igual. El ambiente estaba que explotaba.

— ¡Fuera de aquí, pequeña B!

No sé por qué me llamó pequeña B. No sabía que él sabía mi nombre en primer lugar. No sabía que me defendería de esa manera. No sabía por qué lo hizo. No sabía lo que le llevó a venir a mí. No supe hasta después de ir a casa ese día que el chico nuevo, ames, había sido suspendido por golpear a dos compañeros durante el almuerzo y que les metió puré de papas a través de sus gargantas cuando gritaron. Él me llamó esa noche para decirme lo que había hecho. No sé cómo consiguió mi número, pero si sabía que cada vez que sonaba mi celular, tenía que ser él.

—Hey pequeña B. — se rió en el teléfono. El tipo debe sonar como un asesino en serie a través del teléfono. Era raro.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número de teléfono?— Le pregunté.

— ¡Oh! por tu papá. Fácil. Le dije que era tu amigo y todo, y que tipo de susto se llevó al principio. ¿Es tu padre uno de esos policías que acaba de disparar a la gente, como, bam, estás muerto? Me estaba preguntando, si él ti el tipo era uno de esos policías. De esos de gatillo fácil... — Divagaba mucho. Aunque él divagada en general, pero siempre era peor en el teléfono. Le gustaba oírse hablar a sí mismo, le gustaba el sonido de su voz. Una vez me dijo "B, ¿sabes cuál es el mejor sonido del mundo? Me encogí de hombros y se echó a reír, todo bullicioso y despreocupado. Luego dijo, "es mi voz en la la voz más hermosa del mundo entero".

—Podría disparar, supongo.

—Sí, me imagino que puede. Él tiene un arma de fuego y todo. Así que adivinen qué. Estoy suspendido. Sé dónde vives, también.

—Eso es espeluznante—. Puede ser que también lo llamen así.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no es como si tuvieras amigos. Quiero decir, no hay nadie más para elegir, además de moi.

— ¿Moi?

—Yo, Pequeña B. Eres mi pequeña B, chica.

Colgó. James era realmente espeluznante. Sin embargo, me agradaba. No se acercó a mí como si yo le gustara, mucho mejor. Pero se fue acercando a mí como un hongo cuando crece en el pie. Sólo un crecimiento lento, animal que te invade, y es molesto, pero también es una parte de ti. Y no había ningún removedor de pie de atleta para James. En cierto modo, tenía razón. Me quedé con él. Podía no tener a nadie o tenerlo a él, o podía contar con él. En realidad no lo elegí, pero yo no elegí estar sola, tampoco.

Prefiero estar loca. Prefiero ser estúpida e ingenua, mentirosa. Prefiero ser cualquier cosa, que estar sola.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autora:ineedyoursway**

 **Traducido por: Paulii Aguilar (FFAD)**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)**

 **www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

—Solo piénsalo. ¿Realmente irías al baile de bienvenida? Sería interesante, ¿sabes? — James tenía algo raro sobre los bailes y fiestas en general. Cada vez que alguien en la escuela hacía una fiesta, desde pijamada de chicas hasta fiestas con barriles de cervezas, James hablaba sobre asistir. Pero no era hasta ahora, que realmente me empezó a obligar. Él quería que vayamos juntos. No como una cita, por supuesto, porque James, para mí, era mi hermano. O solo un primo raro con el que tenía que ser cordial. De cualquier manera, estaba atrapada con él. Y él realmente quería ir al baile de bienvenida.

—No.

—Pequeña B, deja de ser tan molesta todo el tiempo y ven conmigo. —Se acostó sobre mi cama, tirando una de mis muñecas arriba y abajo. Era un milagro que James le fuera permitido estar en mi cuarto, bueno, considerándolo. Tomándolo como un compromiso raro, la puerta estaba bien abierta, y Charlie pasaba cada cinco minutos. La muñeca que tiraba parecía que iba a perder su cabeza en cualquier segundo.

— ¿Por qué querría meterme en eso? Dios. —Traté de enfocarme en mi tarea. Fallé.

—Eres tan molesta todo el tiempo. —La muñeca chocó contra el techo.

—Tú lo dijiste.

—Bueno, es verdad. —Escuché un golpe y algo caer, y la cabeza de porcelana de mi muñeca rodó a mis pies. Los ojos raros y quietos mirándome.

—Lo que sea. Vete si piensas que soy tan molesta.

—Pequeña B, —empezó a quejarse tristemente. Me giré para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Dije no.

—Ponte algo azul. Te paso a buscar a las 8. —Se levantó y se fue, dejándome con la boca abierta. Charlie lo miró bajar las escaleras, su paso pesado y lento, y escuchó cerrarse la puerta. Entonces, volvió y entró en mi cuarto. Se aseguró que la ventana estuviese bien cerrada, y luego me miro a mí, a mi cara en shock.

— ¿Te tocó?

Y ahí me repuse.

—Ugh, no, asqueroso. —Uno de esos escalofríos corrió por mi cuerpo. Esos del tipo que te dan cuando piensas en algo realmente asqueroso. Charlie permaneció parado un momento, esperando a que niegue mi respuesta, y entonces se fue, cerrando la puerta. Algo azul. Busqué en mi armario, buscando por la ropa colgada allí. Hace años que no salía de compras, y mucha de las prendas lucían usadas o gastadas. Algo azul…

Espera, ¿Por qué estoy buscando? No acepté ir.

Gruñí y me acosté en mi cama. Tal vez debería ir. No dolería, ¿o no? Y él realmente estaba emocionado. Tal vez debería ir. Tal vez debería.

Mi teléfono sonó en el medio de la noche.

— ¿Pequeña B?

— ¿Estás bromeándome ahora? —Me refregué los ojos. La única luz en la habitación era la suave luz roja de mi reloj, mostrando las 3:30.

—No, escúchame. Tengo la idea perfecta.

— ¿Qué? —gruñí, poniéndome una almohada sobre mi cara. ¿La gente no se asfixiaba de ese modo? ¿Al ponerse almohadas sobre sus rostros?

—Deberíamos ir como pareja. Como una cita, ¿tú sabes, pequeña B?

—No, —Asqueroso.

—Como sea.

Y colgó. Él decía 'como sea' todo el tiempo. Volví a dormirme otra vez.

El problema con el baile de bienvenida es el espíritu que se vive en esa semana. En esos días se suponía que teníamos que celebrar nuestra escuela y el puto equipo de football vistiéndonos cada día en distintos temas específicos. Por ejemplo, el lunes era el día en pijama. Eso significaba que los chicos vendrían a la escuela con la ropa que vestían para dormir la noche anterior, y las chicas se vestirían con pequeños shorts y musculosas. ¿Mencioné que en Forks era malditamente frío en septiembre? Viernes, el día del baile, era simplemente vestirse con espíritu, lo más soso de la semana.

Me puse una camiseta negra y jeans.

Vamos Spartans.

En gimnasia, era día de correr una milla. Justo uno de esos ritos de paso que venían con cada clase de gimnasia. Había correr la milla, voleibol, encestar un triple, etc. Pero hoy era el día de correr una milla. Y hacía mucho frío allá afuera. Las chicas se acurrucaron por el frío y formaron un abrazo que parecía una sesión espiritualista, si no mirabas de cerca. Los chicos se alinearon como si fuera una maratón de 400m. Se sacaron sus remeras. Ugh.

Yo no era una mala corredora. Digo, no era como si no pudiera correr una milla si lo quisiera. Podía. Solo que no quería.

Troté en el fondo, escuchando el estruendo de pies cada vez que un grupo me pasaba. Los chicos corrieron velozmente las dos primeras vueltas, a partir de allí bajaron la velocidad a trote. Estaban sudorosos. Lo que daría para lamer a Edward cuando estuviera sudado…

…No.

El entrenador sonó el silbato temprano, deteniendo a las chicas lentas a los diez minutos.

—Vayan a cambiarse.

Estábamos afuera temprano, también.

La cafetería estaba vacía cuando me senté en mi lugar en la mesa de primer año. Este era el primer día que James estaba sin suspensión. Podía decir por la manera que la mayoría en la cafetería se congeló cuando él entró. La gente mostraba respeto por la anarquía contra la jerarquía, eran demasiados gallina para unirse. James me palmeó en el hombro. Salté. Otra vez.

—No me toques.

—Como sea. ¿Encontraste algo azul?

—Sí, —mentí.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Jesús, ¿podrías parar eso?

El tomó su puré de manzana, clavándole el cuchillo como si le estuviese quitando la vida. Pedazos cayeron en la mesa como una mini explosión.

—Bueno, ¿vas a buscar algo azul? —Preguntó un rato después, con una voz menos acusadora.

—Tal vez. No lo sé. Ni siquiera quiero ir.

—Solo ven conmigo, pequeña B.

—Ni siquiera soy pequeña.

— Lo eres comparada conmigo, pequeña B.

—Por solo unas dos pulgadas.

—Como sea.

El tiró su media manzana comida en la basura y se fue.

Había algo a cerca de James que siempre podía esperar. El hecho que él era leal a su palabra. Podrías apostar, si él te decía que iba a hacer algo, lo haría. Él lo haría así estuviera en medio del infierno. Podrías apostarlo, que él podía hacerlo. Así que no estaba sorprendida cuando sonó mi timbre a las 8 en punto esa noche, y tampoco estaba sorprendida cuando Charlie empalideció al ver a James en la puerta luciendo un esmoquin. Fue casi gracioso cuando cerró la puerta en su cara.

Charlie tomó aire profundo.

—Belly, ¿Por qué James está afuera en esmoquin? —Belly. Ugh.

—Baile de bienvenida. —Simplemente le respondí. No había encontrado nada azul. Solo me había puesto esta falda. Esta falda vieja que tenía. Era negra. Creo que la usé para un funeral alguna vez. Oh, y lavé mi cabello.

—No vas a ir.

—Okey. —Antes de que pudiera girarme, hubo tres golpes fuertes en la puerta, señalando la protesta inmediata de James. Charlie la volvió a abrir dudosamente.

—Señor…

Ni siquiera escuché su argumento. Pero creo que funcionó, porque lo próximo que supe fue que Charlie me estaba acompañando a la puerta con mi teléfono y un aerosol de gas pimienta. James parecía orgulloso de si mismo cuando me ayudó a entrar a su coche (ni siquiera sabía que tenía un coche). Le recordé que no me tocara al menos tres veces antes de incluso haber llegado a la escuela. Estaba segura que me ignoraba en ese punto.

El baile era en el gimnasio. Algo que no sorprendía, para una escuela tan chica como la nuestra era algo esperado. Algunas personas gastaban en limusinas, aunque no tenía idea de porqué. La casa más lejos de nuestra escuela estaba probablemente a dos millas. No valía la pena hacerlo. Noté que James me miraba desde el rabillo de su ojo de manera tan aterradora, evaluadora.

— ¿Qué? —solté, mientras entrabamos. Como que quería irme. No, realmente quería irme. Esto no valía la pena.

—No te pusiste algo azul, —dijo. No sonó agresivo, solo decepcionado.

—Sí, bueno, no tenía nada azul. —Él solo asintió.

Había muchísima gente allí adentro. Gente por todos lados. Creo que toda la escuela estaba dentro del gimnasio. James me guió, pero sentí que me estaba sofocando. Me estaba sofocando, había mucha gente. Una chica de primero invitó a bailar a James. Lucía tan ilusionada. Estaba segura que me había sentado en su mesa. James me miró como si me estuviese pidiendo permiso. Casi quería reírme, pero estaba tan abrumada. En vez de eso, me fui de allí. Encontré un rincón apartado. Estaba oscuro. Estaba oscuro pero los flashes de luz me hacían querer vomitar. Me pregunté si era una de esas chicas que quedarían hipnotizados si mirara a los flashes de luz por mucho tiempo. No lo sabía, solo quería vomitar.

Me senté y puse mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. No podía ni siquiera irme. No podía irme de aquí porque James me trajo y él estaba bailando con esa chica de primero que parecía que tenía una colección de bolsos de Hello Kitty. Traté de respirar lentamente porque a veces eso funcionaba, pero realmente no estaba funcionando, para nada.

— ¿Bella? — No quiero que me veas en este estado. — Bella, ¿estás bien? — No, no quiero que me veas así.

Edward puso sus manos en mis hombros y jadeé, alejándolo. Esa electricidad, esa peligrosa corriente.

—No me toques, —Jadeé. No quería que nadie me tocara.

—Perdón. — Él parecía un modelo en su esmoquin. Su cabello estaba peinado, pero igualmente sexi, y cuando bajó su mirada hacia mí pude ver esa mandíbula de la que todos siempre hablan. Esa mandíbula perfecta. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso ese chico raro te hiso venir aquí? Te juro por Dios que le romperé el rostro.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Los flashes de luz estaban brillando.

—Necesito irme de aquí.

—Si, si, okey. Si, está bien, vamos.

Me levanté y el casi me guió como si fuera un guardaespaldas. Caminamos por el gentío pero él los empujó fuera del camino así no pasaban muy cerca. Aprecié eso. Lo aprecié, creo. Me senté en un banco afuera y para mi sorpresa él se sentó a mi lado. El zumbido de la música todavía se podía escuchar saliendo por las puertas del gimnasio, como un latido del corazón.

— ¿Dónde está Tanya?

—Bailando.

Silencio.

—Bella, ¿Quién es James?

—No sé, mi amigo, —me encogí de hombros.

— No me gusta, creo. No creo que deberías ser amiga de él.

Que ridículamente familiar que era su frase. Pero esta vez, ¿a quién más tenía? ¿A quién más tenía además de James y su pequeña B? Me pregunté si él sabía que parecía un modelo, solo al estar sentado allí en su esmoquin. Me pregunto si lo sabe, porque era realmente abrumador tenerlo aquí sentado y parecer como un modelo.

Después de un momento de silencio, él habló.

— ¿Qué pasó, Bella? ¿Qué pasó ese día? ¿Qué te pasó a ti? —Y su voz contenía mucha emoción, no podía enfrentarlo. Puse mi rostro entre mis manos y sacudí la cabeza, porque él no podía saberlo. Él no podía saber lo que me hice. Le voy a repugnar, lo podía ver. Él era perfecto y me iba a encontrar repugnante.

—Eddie, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Tanya.

Escuche a Edward levantarse, y el ruido de sus zapatos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó otra vez. Su voz era muy burbujeante. Muy burbujeante y chillona.

—Solo charlando. — Él estaba triste. Probablemente le desilusioné.

—Oh, bueno ven adentro, ¡Dios!

Hubo una pausa. No levanté la mirada.

— Está bien.

Y se fueron.


	6. Chapter 6

**Autora:ineedyoursway**

 **Traducido por: Ligia Rodríguez (FFAD)**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)**

 **www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

James me encontró afuera en un banco mirando las estrellas. Se sentó a mi lado, ocupando el lugar vacío de Edward, y suspiró. Pensé que él esperaba de mí el no ser capaz de manejar el baile. Me pregunto si habrá disfrutado bailar con esa chica. No me importaba si lo había hecho. En realidad, estaba agradecida. Si no fuera por ella probablemente me hubiera retenido por más tiempo, y yo me hubiera vuelto loca.

— ¿Se terminó?— Le pregunté. Era extraño en mí iniciar las conversaciones.

—No, aun le queda una hora, creo—, contestó pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para volver a entrar. —Quieres irte, verdad.

—Sí.

—Ok.

Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado aquí. Probablemente vente minutos, agrega o quita algunos. Mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero no lo suficiente para James al parecer. Odio decepcionar a las personas. Odio decepcionar a las personas y mentir. Odio decepcionar a las personas porque me siento como la mierda, y odio mentir porque era una mierda en ello. Conciso y sencillo. James no me acompañó a la puerta. Solo me trajo de vuelta, me dijo que me llamaría. No estaba decepcionada creía. Pero él sí. Me preguntaba si había vuelto para allá. Era posible.

La cosa sobre mis ataques de pánico es que venía de repente. Una vez estaba sólo comprando alimentos y miré una pera, y, solo con eso, estuve ida. La persona que se encarga de arreglar el área de frutas me encontró en el piso, convulsionando como un animal con rabia. Ellos llamaron al hospital y al 911 (mi papá). Eso fue una pequeña catástrofe. Y fue obscenamente público. Pero si. Me llegan de repente. Sin aviso. Solo el pánico.

Había momentos en que sí podía sentir que iban a llegar, lo podía sofocar. Lo empujaba para algún sitio en mi interior para que desapareciera para siempre. Algunas veces permanecía así. Otras veces, me sentaba con mi cabeza en medio de mis piernas y esforzándome por respirar. Esas eran las peores veces. Muchas veces me pasaba en la ducha. No sé por qué. Algo sobre estar desnuda, creo. Estar desnuda en el agua. O cuando el agua se calentaba mucho, mi cerebro, por alguna razón, decide que no podría abrir la ducha si quería. Y luego la ducha se convertía en una celda y el agua estaba muy caliente y yo desnuda y todo pasaba de nuevo.

Normalmente me sobreponía rápido. Especialmente cuando llamaban a la policía. Eso también era lo peor. En realidad, siempre era peor así. Demasiadas personas, creo. Demasiadas personas a mí alrededor, haciéndolo todo peor. Aun así nunca me había pasado en la escuela. Esta fue la primera vez.

Fue como dos semanas antes de volver a casa, en el momento luego de inicio de septiembre pero antes del receso por acción de gracias. La mayoría de las personas le llaman octubre. No octubre de Halloween, pero principios de octubre que se sentía todavía como septiembre. Edward volvía a ignorarme, yo seguía a James como un perrito, y todo parecía normal para Charlie. Todo parecía muy normal en general. Exceptuando a James. Pero yo solo decidí aceptar el hecho de que él no era normal, y seguir desde ahí.

Sabía que el día sería malo cuando busqué en la nevera y me di cuenta que Charlie había comido lo último que quedaba de mi mantequilla de maní. Mí mantequilla de maní. Eso iba a ser mi almuerzo. Ugh. Hice una nota para comprar más cuando saliera de clase. Charlie me llevó a la escuela, pero a mitad de camino detuvo a alguien de mi clase por exceso de velocidad por recoger a un amigo. Decir que me miró mal mientras recibía su multa de $150 es quedarse corto. Por supuesto, las luces de Charlie todavía pestañeaban cuando me dejó en la escuela, y todos voltearon a mirarme.

Estaba tarde para mi clase.

Agarré con mi mano un chicle que estaba comiendo durante mi clase de inglés para jugar.

No pude pintar nada en arte.

Mi ropa de hacer gimnasia estaba en mi casillero y olían horrible a sudor.

Para español, ya había tenido suficiente.

Murmuré algo y escapé al baño a la primera oportunidad que tuve.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo. Estaba vacío, eso quizá fue parte del problema realmente. Era solo un pasillo vacío. Uno de esos donde puedes escuchar tus pies golpear el linóleo, y todo luce desierto y solo, como una bomba atómica suelta a mitad del invierno (sin la parte del invierno). Las puertas estaban cerradas, prácticamente selladas, y aun así el viento soplaba, haciendo sonar los casilleros.

Eso fue parte del problema. Los sonidos de los casilleros. Y como chocaban con los libros dentro. Estoy muy segura de que ese sonido fue lo que me estresó. Podía señalarlo. La mayor parte fue el sonido. Como si alguien hiciera chocar su lápiz contra la mesa repetidamente. Tenía que bloquear los sonidos o estaría perdida. La campana –la campana estaba mal también. Era como un reloj cucú, sonando a lo loco. Fueron muchas cosas. Muchas cosas que podía sacar fuera, pero por alguna razón se sentía como si estuviera inmune a ellas. Como las drogas que tomaba para detener mis emociones y miedos eran como un placebo, y yo estaba engañándome a mi misma.

— ¡Hey tú!— eso también era algo malo. Ese —Hey—. Ese —Hey tú—. No están hablando conmigo. Están hablando con alguien más en el pasillo. Puede haber otra persona en el pasillo. Caminé más rápido. — ¡Hey tú!— casi estaba trotando. No me había tropezado con mis pies. Eso era un milagro.

Y de repente las señales de lo que iba a pasar aparecieron. El pulso me aumentó, respiraba dificultosamente, la visión se nubló. Todo estaba presente. Lo podía sentir. Estaba perdiendo el control. Era una sensación como de que iba a morir. Iba a morir.

— ¡Espera!—, doblé en una esquina. Un camino sin salida. Solo una puerta. Traté de abrirla. Cerrada. Así que di la vuelta.

Él estaba alcanzándome. Me iba a alcanzar rápido. Se estaba acercando y mi visión se volvió negra y me fui, ida. Totalmente.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Qué?… ¿Qué mierda?—.

—Ella, pensé que era alguien. La hija del policía… pensé. Me dieron una multa, quería pedirle ayuda, Jesús, realmente se asustó… Jesús. ¿Debería llamar a la policía?.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué… espera, que?—.

—Espera, ya no se está sacudiendo tan fuerte. Debería revisar.

—Quizá no debas hacer ni una maldita cosa.

—Sólo estaba tratando de…

— ¿Quieres que te golpee?

Ambos callaron

— ¿Bella?

Zap.

— ¿Bella, debería llamar al hospital? No quiero hacerte pasar peor; ¿lo estoy haciendo peor?

Zap. Él seguía tocándome. Pero estaba en mi mundo ahora así que no importaba realmente. Era agradable. Supongo. Pero me estaba sacudiendo y eso no era agradable. No podía decidir si estaba muerta o no. Mi corazón todavía palpitaba fuera de control al igual que mi respiración. Sabía que era Edward por la sensación eléctrica del zap. Me pregunto si esa sensación dejara alguna marca en mi piel. Algo tangible. Probablemente no. probablemente yo estaba loca.

—Jesús Cristo… No sé cómo yo… Jesús Cristo—. Estaba completamente segura de que estaba hablando consigo mismo. Quizá estaba orando. Há.

Gruñí un poco por la molestia que sentía en mi mejilla. Quizá una piedra me golpeo. Probablemente no estaba muerta tampoco.

—Jesús Cristo. Okey. Okey.

De repente me rodeó y la electricidad era demasiado buena y me sacudía, y luego me abandonó. Edward se apoyó contra la pared, acomodando su polla, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su rostro poco a poco convirtiéndose en un color rojo brillante. Mi culo herido por haber sufrido una caída en el suelo. Me dolía la cabeza también, porque por lo general lo hacía después de que me pasaba esto. Edward soltó su pantalón de poco, y un quejido muy pequeño. Algo poco varonil. Pero parecía estar bien. Él me miró, un poco aterrado, un poco molesto, y quitó sus manos de los pantalones.

—Buena patada—, tosió. Su voz era más alta que de costumbre y me entraron ganas de reír. Pero no lo hice.

— ¿Es necesario ir a la enfermería?— Le pregunté. Puso los ojos un poco.

— ¿Para obtener una bolsa de hielo para mi polla? Eso será una gran conversación. Espera. ¿Tú necesitas ir a la enfermería?

—No.

—Acabas de gemir y temblar. Parecía que te había dado una sobredosis. Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería.

—No me importa.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser una perra todo el tiempo Bella? Sólo trataba de ayudarte. —Buena pregunta.

—Te fuiste de la clase de español por mucho tiempo, por eso vine—, me dijo luego de que no le contesté en unos minutos. Recosté mi espalda de la pared del pasillo. Edward se quedó mirándome, en actitud defensiva, con la mirada fija en mí y las manos en los bolsillos. Pero algo más había ahí. Había algo de culpa. Por qué culpa. No estaba segura. Pero definitivamente estaba ahí. La podía ver.

—No es mi intención ser una perra. —En cierto modo se lo confesé como si fuera un pecado. Como si no fuera el cerebro detrás de la ingeniosa trama para ser una perra. Y luego otra cosa vino a mi mente. Era extraño, sus reapariciones súbitas. Lo había visto más en el último mes que en los últimos tres años. — ¿Por qué estás siempre ... por qué estás siempre ahí?— Me sorprendió mi audacia. Tal vez fue la fuerza que recibí al expulsar mis emociones retenidas en el ataque de pánico. Desencadenada por... Ni siquiera podía recordar.

Lo agarré con la guardia baja. Abrió la boca, la cerró, la abrió de nuevo.

—Yo sólo quería... Quiero decir, somos amigos y pensé que... tal vez podríamos...— se estancaba con sus palabras y su lengua. Su actitud cambió y se sentó en el suelo, enterrando la cara entre las manos. —Eras mi mejor amiga, Bella. Yo sólo quiero saber lo que ha cambiado. ¿O qué pasó? Eso creo. No lo sé. Me siento tan mal por… Ni siquiera lo sé. Con respecto a quién soy, me imagino. ¿Suena muy estúpido?— Hizo contacto visual conmigo. Me sorprendía que se sintiera mal por quién era. No entendía que podría, pueda, en todo el mundo hacerlo sentir mal a él con respecto a sí mismo. Así que me quedé paralizada, en blanco. Sin comprender. —Supongo que sí es estúpido. Está bien.

Algún indicio de las habilidades sociales de mí pasado me dijeron que yo tenía por lo menos que hacer un intento de conectar con él.

—Una vez vi este programa en el MTV. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se llamaba, en realidad. Pero estaban estas tres personas. Quiero decir, realmente bonitas. Casi perfectas. Perfectas en todo. Y simplemente se odiaban.

—Creo que lo vi—. Su risa era sin humor.

—Es que... quiero decir... no se...

Él me miró y, una vez más, cambió de actitud.

—Soy un imbécil. Te encuentro, como, ni siquiera sé mierda, ¿muriendo? Casi muriendo en el suelo, yo ni siquiera sé. Y ¿qué hago? ¿Me siento y te acabo de decir mis problemas? ¿Qué coño es eso? —Él tiró de su cabello con las manos.

—Está bien...— Simplemente se veía tan angustiado.

—No, no lo está.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos. Estaba segura que la clase estaría por terminar. El timbre sonaría. La vida real seguiría y James me haría comer de su compota de manzana de nuevo.

— ¿Alguna vez me dirás que fue lo que pasó?— Sus ojos verdes miraron directo a los míos. Esos ojos eran tan sorprendentes. Tan inteligentes. Era posible que lo estuviera en un muy alto pedestal. Muy alto a Edward. Era imposible pensar en ocultarle algo a esos ojos. Eran perfectos.

Sabía que tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que decírselo. Aunque me odiara, él debía saberlo.

Así que abrí mi boca para hablar, la abrí para contárselo.

Y el timbre sonó.


	7. Chapter 7

**Traducido por:Antonela Masen (FFAD)**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)**

* * *

He notado que Edward estaba tratando de hablar más conmigo. Pude ver su esfuerzo en español. A veces me pide ayuda, lo cual era muy chistoso. Pero cada vez que él necesitaba ayuda, siempre me preguntaba. Una vez que pensó que un cuadro era gracioso en el libro, me lo señaló. No fue muy divertido, así que no me reí. Pensando en eso, era muy grosero de mi parte no reírme. Que mi retardo social de señales era un verdadero problema cuando se trataba de Edward. Él estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con la gente normal. Las personas que pretenden reír, pretenden recordar una anécdota, o fingir que lo encuentran interesante. Estaba acostumbrado a los farsantes. Y yo no era un farsante.

James no ayudó en eso. Era tan sencillo, como una bala. Nada delo que decía tenía ningún tipo de inhibición, y si algo le disgustaba, lo describía con un 'lo que sea'. Me di cuenta de que le comenzó a crecer su cabello rapado. Nunca supe por qué tenía el cabello rapado o si verdad alguna vez estuvo en los campo de entrenamiento. Por alguna razón lo dudaba.

31 de octubre de ese año pasó a ser un viernes, lo que tenía emocionado a todo el mundo. Al parecer, Tanya estaba lanzando enorme fiesta de disfraces que era sólo con invitación, pero James era bastante parcial al aparecer. Bueno, no se aparecería por sí mismo, pero sin duda a escondidas a través de una ventana o pretender pisar los talones junto con un amigo invitado. Era todo de lo que hablaba, por lo menos durante una semana.

Estábamos sentándonos comiendo cuando de repente levantó sus cejas, y yo sabía exactamente de qué iba a tocar el tema.

—Así que la fiesta—. Sorpresa.

—Sabes que yo no voy—, le recordé la enésima vez.

—Pequeña B—, se quejó él. La mayoría del tiempo cuando decía mi nombre, se quejaba.

—Yo no quiero ir. Eso es todo.

Él resopló.

—Igual de molesta todo el tiempo. —Se comió una cucharada de puré de manzana. Su puré de manzana siempre parecía vomito de bebé, y siempre terminaba la taza pequeña de la misma en menos de dos bocados. Nuestros hábitos alimentarios eran una especie de sincronización. Nos gustaba entrar en la cafetería juntos, tomar bocados, al mismo tiempo, y me detenía para permitir a James a hacer algún comentario descabellado. Los dos ingeríamos. Estrafalaria observación.

— ¿Qué pasa si llevas un disfraz de gato?

Tenía que esforzarse por no palidecer ante la idea.

— ¿Qué pasa si me quedo en casa y duermo?

—Descarada—, murmuró, pero me di cuenta que estaba satisfecho. Estaba bastante segura de que era su misión. Tan solo en general, supongo. Dio otro mordisco a su puré de manzana. Y di otro mordisco de mi mantequilla de maní. Terminó, tiró el vaso de plástico por sobre mi cabeza. Esta vez logró mantener los restos fuera de mi pelo. Él suspiró y se estiró, básicamente se lanzó a sí mismo en la mesa de plástico. La estudiante de primer año con la que bailó en el baile de bienvenida lo miraba cada cinco o menos segundos, por el rabillo del ojo. Entonces ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—Por favor, pequeña B. por favor, por favor, por favor. Conozco un lugar donde puedo conseguir pintura para tu coche.

Eso me sorprendió.

— ¿En serio? ¿Es barato?

—Sí, mi amigo me puede conectar totalmente—. Esta afirmación me preocupó, porque la única persona con el que lo había visto hablar era conmigo. Él vio mi falta de voluntad para confiar en su declaración. —Bueno, no un amigo de verdad. Un primo. Está relacionado conmigo, por lo que tiene que hablarme. El punto es que lo puedo conseguir, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tienes que venir conmigo.

— ¿Cuándo lo puedes conseguir?— Le pregunté, con un peso de mis opciones.

—Hoy, puedo conseguirlo hoy—, dijo con una sonrisa. No estaba segura de por qué estaba tan preocupada por ir con él a la miserable fiesta, pero si podría obtener los servicios para pintar mi auto de su espantoso y perpetuo rojo, estaba bastante segura de que era un trato justo.

—Trato.

James escupió en su mano y me la estiró.

—No, gracias.

—Pequeña B, no es un acuerdo a menos que escupas tu mano.

—Te aseguro que es un trato en mi mente.

—Por lo tanto, descarada—, murmuró con una sonrisa. —Te recogeré a las 8. En realidad, no, no lo haré. Voy a ir a tú casa a las 6 con el traje. ¿De acuerdo? No se puede punk pequeña B, ¿de acuerdo? Me voy a molestar si vas de punk pequeña B, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí. —Lo despedí con la mano, lista para enfrentar la segunda mitad de la jornada escolar.

Ya en español, era la segunda clase y la última del día, todo el mundo ya estaba repleto de entusiasmo para los festejos del fin de semana. Edward me sonrió cuando me senté. Fue una de sus sonrisas medio extrañas que hace que todas las chicas estén a punto de desmayarse. No era como si no me desmayara también. Mis desmayos eran solo en el interior, en lugar de ser visibles. Estábamos a mitad de la lección cuando la persona encargada de repartir los dulces vino. Era uno de los niños de ASB, también conocido como el gobierno estudiantil, vestido como un zombi. Cada vez que uno de estos niños entraba, sin importar la temporada, siempre pensé que 'cuatro para Glen Coco, vamos Glen Coco`.

Ese día no fue la excepción. Un par de las chicas fueron llamabas, causando que se emitieran gritos de placer y de tener pequeñas bolsitas de dulces de maíz colocados en sus escritorios. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando dijeron mi nombre, y me di cuenta que hasta los niños de la ASB se sorprendieron. El aula quedó completamente en silencio cuando se acercó a mí y me dio no uno, sino dos pequeños sacos de dulces de maíz. Las cabezas se estiraron en sus escritorios para mirarme, mirando las tarjetas pequeñas envueltas alrededor de la parte superior de las bolsas que contenían de quienes eran.

El maestro dirigió la atención de la clase de mala gana y todo el mundo dio la vuelta. Me quedé mirando las bolsas como si fueran objetos extraños, aturdidos. Vi a Edward mirándome por el rabillo de sus ojos, sus manos en puños apretados que convirtieron sus nudillos blancos. Su pobre lápiz era una víctima desafortunada en su mano derecha, que amenaza con romperse.

La primera bolsa estaba firmada por los Jonas Brothers. Traté de no bufar. Ese era sin duda James. A él le gustaba llamarse a sí mismo el cuarto Jonas. Primero, porque pensó que su voz era un don de Dios en la tierra, y segundo, porque James Jonas sonaba tan genial, y más genial que Joe Jonas. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo. Por lo general de mala gana estuve de acuerdo, más que nada para conseguir que se deje de hablar de los Jonas Brothers.

La segunda bolsa, la segunda bolsa era de Edward. Me quejé audiblemente y quedé sin aliento cuando miré la etiqueta, pero por alguna razón no podía verlo a la cara después de leerlo. Pude ver, en mi visión periférica, a él tratando de leer mi expresión. Sus manos se apretaron aún con más fuerza, el lápiz temblando ligeramente. No tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar hasta que los últimos cinco minutos de clase habían quedado libres.

— ¿De quién es el otro?— espetó. Lo miré con la boquiabierta, entregándole la bolsa. Frunció el ceño, leyendo la etiqueta. — ¿Jonas Brothers? ¿Qué carajo?— Las dos personas más cercanas a Edward, que estaban escuchando nuestra conversación, se rieron.

—James, —le aclaré, con un poco de vergüenza. Era divertido cuando éramos sólo nosotros dos, pero hablar de algo así como los Jonas Brothes sin que fuera con James sonaba tonto y soso. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla. Algo acerca de la reacción de Edward me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, sintiéndome nerviosa, paranoica y con miedo. Cuando Edward levantó la vista, parecía darse cuenta, y suavizó su expresión. Con calma y poco a poco volvió la bolsita a mi escritorio, murmurando una disculpa.

—Creo que... no sé. Bueno, el mío, quiero decir, la mía era una ofrenda de paz. Eso es lo que se suponía que era, quiero decir—, dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano abierta a la otra bolsa. La que firmó con su nombre.

—No estaba consciente de que estuviéramos en guerra—, le contesté, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, no lo estamos. Quiero decir, eso no es lo que quise decir. Uf. Todo lo que digo está mal—, gruñó, llevando las manos en alto a tirar de su pelo de nuevo. Yo estaba bastante segura de que lo hacía de manera inconsciente, llegando así a mover todo su sexual pelo alrededor.

—No eres tú, soy yo—, le aclaré, y él se rió de mi línea de cursi. —Quiero decir, yo soy el bicho raro en esta amistad... o lo que sea. No es culpa tuya. —Su risa murió y él me miró.

—Yo no creo que seas un bicho raro.

Me llevé a la boca un pedazo de dulce de maíz. Era extraño, pequeño, azucarado y dulce. Era extraño porque no era la consistencia pegajosa de mantequilla de maní, y no podría ser usada para detener una conversación si no le gusta el lugar donde se dirigía. Por suerte, sonó la campana, y fui capaz de salir de allí. Sobreviví a un gimnasio y tanto Edward y yo actuábamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido en el período anterior. Siendo realistas, no pasaba nada. Nada de lo que nadie podría hablar, excepto el hecho de que, al parecer la chica extraña, loca y sin amigos realmente recibió dos bolsas de dulce de maíz.

James se presentó a las 6 en punto.

Lo primero que dijo fue, —Te estás metiendo a la ducha, en éste momento.

No podía culparlo supongo. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Mi decisión con respecto a la ducha en el comienzo del año, había vacilado dramáticamente. Yo todavía no podía encontrar el impulso que podría causar que valga la pena algo. No me estaba mostrando a nadie y yo no estaba tratando de impresionar a nadie. Ducharse, el maquillaje, la ropa y arreglarme eran superfluos para mí. No permití que James estuviera cerca de mí cuando me estaba cambiando o aún en una toalla, naturalmente. Podría haber hecho que este proceso fuera un poco más justo, porque James tuvo que sufrir con Charlie solo en la cocina.

El disfraz que me proporcionó era ridículo, así que cambié la falda negra y corta por pantalones negros, y la camisilla estaba cubierta por una camisa de manga larga. Le hice un agujero y lidié con eso, pero realmente, no pude dejar el agujero de acuerdo al look.

—Pequeña B, parece que te va a robar a alguien—, dijo James cuando baje las escaleras.

—Gracias—, hice una mueca. Charlie estaba mirando a James. Sólo mirando. Fue realmente espeluznante, y me pregunté cuánto tiempo en realidad en manos de James estaba su mirada. Probablemente un largo tiempo. James realmente no se retractaba de nada. Nunca sabía cuándo dar marcha atrás. Ese era su problema. Mientras que yo me retracto de todo, James no da nunca marcha atrás. Éramos un par extraño.

Terminamos caminando a la fiesta. Yo no sabía que Tanya vivía tan cerca de mí, pero al parecer ella estaba a sólo dos cuadras hacia abajo. No había ido a ninguna parte del parque de todos modos. Cuando llegamos, estaba claro que el aspecto sólo era para personas con invitación de la fiesta, había sido rescindido como la gente se presenta a través de la puerta abierta sin una invitación. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde venían todos. Muchos de ellos eran irreconocibles, lo cual era extraño, Forks era un lugar pequeño.

Nos filtramos por nuestro camino al interior. Estaba lleno de pared a pared. No había música, sólo un ritmo que latía y la gente alrededor se sacudida, saltando y movimientos. Seguí a James lo más cerca que pude. Hacía mucho calor y todo era negro, estaba sudando rápidamente. Tal vez estaría bien quitarme la chaqueta. Me la quité y la dejé en mis manos. Estaba tan desnuda como no lo había estado en años en público. Era muy incómodo, y me envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi estómago mientras caminábamos. Parecía como si James se dirigía a la cocina, pero me llamó la atención Tanya y Edward.

Superaron las muestras de afecto que había visto en el pasado. Ellos estaban presionados uno contra el otro completamente en el lavado moviéndose con la —música—. Edward había empujó a Tanya contra la pared con sus antebrazos que rodean su cara, y todo lo que podía ver de su cara era que se estaba hundiendo en sus rizos rubios rojizos. Fue desgarrador, porque a pesar de que todos en la fiesta lo estaban haciendo era diferente. Ese era Edward. Y por alguna razón, se sentía como si me hubieran apuñalado en la espalda. Y me dolió. Vi sus pequeñas manos tirando más por los lados de la camisa, extendiendo la tela, dejando al descubierto los perfectos tonos de su piel. Yo no podía apartar la mirada. Simplemente no podía.

— ¿Pequeña B?— era James. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a mí, cuando se dio cuenta me detuve. Al mismo tiempo, la cabeza de Edward reaccionó rápidamente. Volvió la cabeza y miró hacia mí. Los dos estábamos congelados.

— ¿Pequeña B?— Movió el brazo y le devolví la miraba. — ¿Qué pasa contigo? Vamos. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Sentía como que iba a vomitar. Náuseas abrumadoras.

—Me tengo que ir—, le susurré.

—Pero.

No oí su protesta. Yo ya estaba demasiado inmersa en la multitud, buscando la puerta. Todos los cuerpos eran los mismos y cuando miré lo único que vi eran Edward y Tanya. Edward y Tanya juntos de una manera que nunca había experimentado, en realidad no. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro y yo estaba ahí mirando. Al igual que un pervertido.

Alguien me llamó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y era lo único que podía hacer para no caer al suelo allí mismo. Finalmente vi la puerta y empujé a la gente fuera de mi camino con todas mis fuerzas. Hubo gruñidos de protesta, pero no me importaba. Sólo quería salir de los latidos del pulso a la noche negra. Era mucho peor que la vuelta a casa, a pesar de que era lo mismo, supongo. Tenía que salir.

El aire fresco de la noche me golpeó como una pared, pero el brusco cambio no afectó a los sentimientos de nauseas en mí. Corrí a través del patio, tan rápido como a una persona le sea posible, y vomité en un arbusto. Me limpié la boca con la palma de mi mano. Mi desesperación se transformo en enojo. Pero enojo conmigo mismo por saltar a las conclusiones realizadas. La ira por estar enojada con Edward, a pesar de que no tenía razón de ser. La ira conmigo misma, por ser tan débil. La ira con James por arrastrarme hasta aquí. Así que cuando alguien tocó mi hombro, me volví con mi puño en alto, preparado para golpear.

—Guau—. Fue Edward. Sorprendente, supongo. Se apartó de mí con las manos levantadas y abiertas. Me di cuenta que estaba manejando mi mano como un arma, y poco a poco las baje a mi lado.

—No te esperaba.

—Hemos cogido, Bella.

Sabía lo que quería decir él y Tanya. Él estaba ahí. Esperando por mi reacción.

—Así que supongo que el club de celibato es una mentira.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Supongo.

Me acompañó a casa esa noche. Nos quedamos en silencio durante todo el camino.


	8. Chapter 8

**Traducido por: Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)**

* * *

 _Flashback_

No pensé que ellos se esperaban que estuvieses preparado. Es decir, ¿cómo alguien puede estar preparado para el enorme salto que es de quinto a sexto grado? Era ridículo. Incluso Edward vino todas las noches a mi casa por una semana. Fue la última semana de verano, la última semana de la completa inocencia infantil. Fue la última semana antes de que entrara Jr. High y la última semana que vería a Edward como mi mejor amigo, fiel y verdadero.

—Apuesto a que estás nerviosa, huh—. Él actuaba como si no lo estuviera. Comía mis uvas en mi sillón y actuaba como si no estuviera nervioso.

—Así que lo estás—, le acusé, agarrando un puñado de uvas antes de que se las pudiera comer. Edward sólo rodó sus ojos. Su intento de valentía fue tan débil que me reí a carcajadas. Me miró, furioso de que no estuviera impresionada por sus habilidades. Él tenía un amigo que vivía en la puerta de al lado a la suya que era un año mayor. Su nombre era Emmett, y había asustado con éxito a Edward con historias de los horrorosos y embarazosos años.

Pensamos que él estaba exagerando.

No lo estaba.

Emmett le contó a Edward que la clave de la supervivencia podría ser el actuar de forma ruda. Esencialmente, no mostrar miedo. Eso era especialmente importante para esos chicos que eran más pequeños. Esos eran los objetivos. Eso fue lo que Emmett dijo. Él no advirtió a Edward sobre las chicas. No sabía que las chicas eran iguales, si no más peligrosas que los chicos. Si los chicos luchaban, uno terminaba con una suspensión y una nariz sangrienta. Si las chicas peleaban, una terminaba apartada con una mente rota.

Edward estaba preparado. Yo no.

—Irás en el bus conmigo, ¿verdad?— Edward y yo habíamos ido juntos en el bus desde 2º grado, el primer día que él se mudó a Forks. Charlie, uno de los primeros amigos del padre de Edward, me preguntó para ir y asegurarse que él sabía dónde estaba la parada del autobús. Después de eso, nunca dejamos de ir juntos.

Edward hizo una pausa.

—No puedo, Bella. Emmett dice que los chicos tienen que seguir a los chicos ahora. Tú harás que me vea femenino y eso es malo. ¿Qué pasa si no tengo amigos?— Estaba en shock. Él estaba siendo completamente serio, actuando como pensaba que tenía que actuar según su plan para salir de cualquier inconveniente. Sin duda, a él se le ocurrió con Emmett. Yo no tenía un Emmett. Sólo tenía a un Edward.

—Pero soy tu amiga—, protesté.

—Sí, pero eres una chica—. Se comió la última uva. — ¡Mierda! Tengo que estar en casa en cinco minutos. Te veré mañana sin embargo. Quizás tengamos clases juntos.

—Quizás—, eso fue todo lo que pude añadir antes de que él cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

No pude dormir esa noche, y me levanté a la mañana siguiente con mis ojos de marrón oscuro rodeados con círculos de un gris brumoso. Con mi único padre siendo hombre, no tenía acceso a ningún maquillaje salvo para una sombra de ojos que era un poderoso azul neón. Los conseguí en una fiesta como favor. Pasé dos días llevándolas en el verano, pero paré cuando Edward me preguntó por qué mis ojos parecían que se iban a salir de sus órbitas. Miré a la sombra de ojos con dudosa curiosidad esa mañana, pero me decidí por mi seguro conjunto de colegio-de primer-día. Conservador y neutral, mi vestido de primer día mostraba muy poca piel. En conjunto con medias y zapatos planos.

Para mi sorpresa, Charlie reunió todas mis cosas y las dejó encima de la mesa, junto a un almuerzo con mi nombre claramente impreso en la bolsa de papel.

Edward nunca se presentó en la parada del autobús. Descubrí tarde, mucho más tarde, que la madre de Emmett le había llevado al colegio junto con Emmett. Sin embargo no lo supe ese día. Así que cuando el bus se detuvo y él no aparecía todavía, consideré pedirle al conductor que parase y esperase por él. No lo hice por supuesto, viendo la mirada de todos los chicos mayores del bus. Pero mantuve un ojo en su casa hasta que giramos en la esquina, esperando ver la masa de pelo rojizo corriendo hacia la puerta. Nunca lo hizo.

El colegio era grande. Mucho más grande que nuestra escuela de primaria y mucho más intimidante. Ya que Edward era mi único amigo de primaria, vagué por los pasillos sola en busca de alguna forma de seguridad. Nunca vino.

Edward no estaba en ninguna de mis clases.

No tenía ninguna amiga chica. No sabía cómo hacerlo.

El día que tuve mi período no estaba sorprendida. Sabía lo que era de todas formas. Lo sabía por Salud. Sabía la logística de ello. Lo que no sabía era la forma en que manchaba la ropa interior y los jeans, y se escapaba cuando intentaba dormir por la noche. No sabía cómo usar un tampón, y la primera vez que compré compresas en la tienda estaba avergonzada. Lo hice yo misma, caminando el trayecto entero. No le pedí a Charlie que lo hiciera por mí. Eso hubiera sido peor que exponerme al dependiente de la tienda.

Cambié rápidamente a la mitad de sexto grado. Con mis rápidos cambios físicos vinieron los emocionales. Esos eran para los que no estaba preparada. No hablaban sobre las desenfrenadas hormonas en Salud. Solo hablaban de sexo y enfermedades de transmisión sexual y bebés y muerte. Especialmente bebés y muerte. Había mucho de bebés y muerte.

Crecía más alta que Edward y crecí más desarrollada. Era una adelantada, y eso era raro. Tuve que defender mi rareza.

Edward y yo pasamos tiempo juntos fuera del colegio. Sabía que él todavía estaba nervioso sobre hablar conmigo en frente de sus amigos, y yo intentaba que eso no me molestara. Fue peor cuando crecí más alto que él. Él era todavía bajo, muy bajo. Bajo y flacucho, y estar cerca de una chica que era más grande en ambos sentidos le hacían ver más pequeño. Edward tenía también un buen grupo de amigos. Parecían lo suficientemente agradables. No conocía realmente a ninguno de ellos, pero no tenía problemas con ellos.

Destaqué en Arte. Unas pocas de mis piezas fueron presentadas por mi profesor a un concurso nacional donde quedé tercera en mi categoría. Charlie estaba frenético. Incluso enmarcó la pintura, solo un dibujo de un pájaro solitario volando sobre el atardecer. Lo puso en el salón sobre nuestro pequeño sofá verde. Se lo mostré a Edward. Lo miró por un rato, pero podía decir que él no lo entendía. No entendía la desolación en la pintura.

—Bonito pájaro—, dijo.

—Gracias—. Reprimí mi decepción.

Primer día de Jessica.

Ella era una friki, no había duda. Pero era una persona solitaria, incluso si no era por su propia voluntad. Era justo como yo, en cierto modo. Estaba en mi clase de historia y ambas nos sentábamos al final. Hice de mi misión el hacerla mi amiga. La quería a ella para ser mi amiga.

Ella empezó a venir a mi casa después de clase. Me enseñó sobre manicura y su colección de sujetadores deportivos. Tomé prestado mi primer sujetador de ella. Realmente lo necesitaba. Ella no. Me invitó a su casa una vez. Estaba en una zona relativamente rica de la ciudad. Tenía una habitación grande con una cama queen y unicornios grabados en el techo así ella podía verlos bailar en los arcoíris cuando se dormía.

—Ni siquiera quería esos unicornios—, dijo.

Estaba segura que ella estaba avergonzada de esos unicornios.

—Me gustan, creo.

Estaba segura que ella quería que aprobase sus unicornios.

— ¿De verdad?

Estaba bastante segura que necesitaba que yo fuera más empática.

—Por supuesto.

Me sonrió, su aparato (brackets) brilló a la luz de la luna, y estaba bastante segura que nuestra conversación fue un éxito.

Al principio de séptimo grado, descubrí que Jessica podía hacer lo que yo quisiera. Si le pedía hacer algo, ella lo hacía. Tan simple como eso. Desde que Edward aparentemente no tenía ya mucho tiempo para mí, lo llené con Jessica. Jessica fue la que me presentó a él de todas formas. Él era amigo de su primo. Al mismo tiempo que él estaba en secundaria, jugaba como corredor para el equipo de fútbol JV. Siempre que el primo de Jessica la recogía del colegio.

Él descansaba en la parte de atrás, la ventanilla del coche parcialmente abierta permitiendo al humo del cigarro salir fuera en una corriente ligera de color gris. Me intrigaba. En ese momento todas las chicas empezaban a hablar sobre chicos. Especialmente de chicos altos, o de chicos con las voces más graves. Los chicos de secundaria. El hermano mayor de una chica. Los inalcanzables de octavo. Los chicos con pelo largo. Los chicos.

Jessica salía con un chico llamado Mike. Él estaba en nuestro grado, así que no era un gran trato, pero al mismo tiempo lo era. Tenía pelo corto rubio en punta y se abrazaban cada vez en que se encontraban en el casillero de ella. No podía negarlo, estaba celosa.

Veía a Edward después de eso. Lo consideraría. Estaba haciéndose más alto. Todavía era más bajo que yo. Pero era un chico después de todo. Sin embargo, Edward nunca me miró. Todavía venía a mi casa después del colegio, pero sólo para explorar en los bosques de detrás de mi casa o para ver televisión mientras ocasionalmente hacía los deberes. Éramos amigos. No éramos los mejores amigos, pero éramos amigos. Y yo sabía que veía a Edward de una forma diferente a como él me veía a mí.

Y yo prefería estar muerta que tocar el tema.

Pero el amigo del primo de Jessica, él era diferente.

No sólo era mayor, sino más maduro. Él era el arquetipo de todo lo que podía hacerme cool. Era suficientemente malo que Jessica tuviera novio antes que yo. Yo lo tenía que hacer mejor. Y lo hice.

Paré en el garaje en el que él trabajaba.

—Hey—, dije, descansando contra el techo de un coche sin comisión. Tomé prestado una camiseta de Jessica que mostraba el pequeño escote que tenía. Él se deslizó fuera de la parte inferior del coche, con grasa esparcida por su cara.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó. Era la primera vez que veía su pendiente en la lengua.

—Oh, sólo estaba dando una vuelta. Se está bien aquí. Quiero decir, sólo estaba mirando.

—Oh—. Se deslizó de vuelta bajo el coche. Mierda.

Llamé a Edward esa noche. Contestó al teléfono al tercer tono.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?— preguntó. Podía decir que no tenía amigos a su alrededor. Cuando tenía amigos por ahí, el decía 'qué pasa'. Cuando no tenía amigos alrededor, el decía mi nombre al final del saludo.

— ¿Quieres venir?

—Supongo.

Vino en bicicleta. Tenía una bici roja. Hubo un verano inocente donde estábamos obsesionados con nuestras bicis. Incluso intentamos pintarlas con acuarelas para hacer que parecieran bicis de carrera. No funcionó. Íbamos en bici por el bosque y nos salíamos del camino. Nadie nunca nos paró. Un día, la bici de Edward se enganchó en una rama suelta y se clavó en el barro. Cayó por encima del manillar, chocando contra el suelo. Empujé ambas bicis de vuelta a casa mientras él lloraba.

Aparcó su bici fuera y nos sentamos en el sofá. Yo jugueteaba con mis manos, pero él no lo notaba.

— ¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos en el colegio ahora?—, pregunté. No sabía si las reglas habían cambiado desde sexto. Pensé que había que darle una oportunidad.

— ¿No eres amiga de la chica de pelo marrón?

— ¿Jessica?

—Sí, ella.

—Sí, supongo.

—Okey, genial.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un rato. Edward hacía esa cosa donde tironeaba su mejilla y sonaba como una gota de agua. Pensé en Jessica. Ella tenía novio, ¿no? Ellos se abrazaban y esas cosas. Él tenía la edad de Edward. Era posible que Edward quisiera ser mi novio ¿no? Me coloqué más cerca de él. No lo notó. Moví mi meñique cerca de él. Cada vez más cerca. Él no se daba cuenta.

Nos tocamos.

Él se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— se rió. A veces cuando él se reía resoplaba un poco.

—Oh, yo-yo no lo sé—, balbuceé.

—Eres tan rara a veces, Bella—. Él se fue después de eso.

No hablé con Edward mucho más. Traté de no hablar con él. Él llamaba después del colegio y yo no contestaba. Charlie dio alguna excusa como que estaba demasiado ocupada, o que no quería hablar. Jessica fue más en serio con Mike. Me contaba sobre cómo dejaba que él la tocase y sobre besos con lengua. Ganaba más descaro cuando me hablaba. Quitó los unicornios de su techo. Estaba dejándome detrás.

Era el comiendo de octavo grado cuando decidí mi plan de acción. Me tiré sobre él. Él empezó a darse cuenta. Se daba cuenta cuando me ponía sobre el techo de los coches en los que trabajaba, mostrándole lo que podía ofrecerle. Se dio cuenta cuando le compraba comida para el trabajo. Notaba cuando llevaba faldas cortas y ropa interior divertida y me quedaba sobre él. Empezó a darse cuenta.

Me mostraba cosas. Cosas que no sabía que existían. Me dio experiencia. Podía contarle a Jessica cosas. Ella se lo contaría al colegio. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Todo el mundo sabía sobre mí y pude mostrar mi superioridad en todas sus caras. Jessica y yo comprábamos cosas para divertirnos. Hicimos que su primo nos comprara cigarrillos. Nos contamos nuestras historias en el baño de chicas.

Éramos todo. Éramos la comidilla del colegio.

Y debido a eso, debito a todo eso, Edward ya no me importó más.


	9. Chapter 9

_Autora:ineedyoursway_

 _Traducido por:Miranda Pattinson (FFAD)_

 _Beta:Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)_

* * *

Fue cuando estábamos caminando a casa que me di cuenta de que Edward no llevaba puesto un disfraz. Me parece de mal gusto, para mí, ir a una fiesta de Halloween sin siquiera usar uno. Me toqué distraídamente las orejas de gato que adornaban mi cabeza con una diadema, y al instante me sentí ridícula sólo por tenerla puesta. Con una rabieta la saqué de mi cabeza y la tiré en el suelo, pisándola con mi pie. Edward dejó escapar una ligera risita por mi arrebato, pero no hizo mención de ello. La noche era oscura y sorprendentemente seca, poco común para finales de octubre. Era la hora de la noche en que la mayoría de los trick-or-treat habían regresado a sus hogares, aunque algunos todavía corrían con fundas de almohada que rebotaban en sus caderas. Edward los enfrentó a mi lado, sus pies descalzos (por qué estaban desnudos, no estaba seguro) arrastraban contra el asfalto negro.

―Puedes volver ahora―. Sentí la necesidad de liberarlo de la obligación imaginada.

Él miró por sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño a algo, y cuando se volvió hacia mí se quedó perplejo.

―Prefiero quedarme, si eso está bien―. Era una algo como, si me estuviera pidiendo permiso. Era casi divertido, en cierto modo.

Nos acercamos a mi casa a un ritmo constante. Pude ver desde afuera que Charlie se había quedado dormido en el sofá durante su espera por mí. Las persianas de la ventana estaban abiertas y la luz se asomaba por encima de su cabeza. El televisor estaba transmitiendo algún partido de fútbol, lo más probable una repetición, y las piernas de Charlie colgaban al azar fuera del sillón. Su boca se abría y cerraba en ronquidos inaudibles. La noche era cada vez más fría y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, haciéndome temblar de repente.

― ¿Quieres entrar?― preguntó.

Él asumió que yo lo dejaría entrar.

―Claro.

Por supuesto que lo dejé entrar.

Caminamos a hurtadillas cuidadosamente pasando a Charlie y de puntitas a mi dormitorio. Él me siguió por el pasillo, momento en el que inmediatamente abrí la ventana y entreabrí la puerta. No grité antes, pero si sucede una vez más. Si vuelve a suceder, gritaré. Edward estaba en el centro de mi habitación, dando vueltas sobre el lugar, sus ojos abiertos y su boca curvada hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

―No has cambiado nada.― Sonrió. Tocó una de las muñecas. Tocó la única que no tenía cabeza. ― ¿Qué pasó con su cabeza?

―James―. Le expliqué, encogiéndome de hombros levemente. Edward resopló y suspiró como un hombre de las cavernas.

―Él no debería haberte llevado a esa fiesta.

―Eso no te corresponde juzgarlo.

―Bueno, eso es lo que siento, Bella.

Me senté en la cama y él se hundió junto a mí. No nos estábamos tocando, habría sentido la maravillosa y al mismo tiempo, aterradora electricidad si así fuera, pero estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo pudiera experimentar un suave zumbido. Su peso causó que la cama se hundiese un poco sobre él mismo, inclinándome hacia sus rodillas. Era extraño, ver al viejo Edward trasplantado en mi habitación. Por supuesto, él había estado allí decenas de veces durante decenas de años, pero nunca como esto. Nunca como esto. Él se rascó la barba en su rostro, sólo otro recordatorio de lo mucho que había cambiado mi Edward, y continuó observando mi habitación con su mirada. Yo tosí ligeramente, pero él no hacía contacto visual conmigo. Me di cuenta por lo fruncido de su frente y los ligeros garabatos de las profundas arrugas que él estaba pensando.

Su teléfono celular zumbó y me hizo saltar y alejarme de él como un cangrejo asustado. Vibrando.

Echó un vistazo a la pantalla por un momento, y lo cerró con la misma rapidez con un apático golpe seco. Suspiró y finalmente se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos verdes, malditos esos ojos verdes, determinado.

― ¿Hablas con James?

―Por supuesto que hablo con James.

―Pero le dijiste, Bella. ¿Se lo dijiste?― Lo vi retorcer las manos sobre su regazo. Hice como que no sabía a dónde quería llegar.

― ¿Decirle qué?― Yo estaba fingiendo.

― ¡Deja de mentir!― Él sabía que yo estaba fingiendo. Su voz era dura. Tenía un temperamento fuerte. Siempre tuvo un temperamento fuerte.

―No, yo no le dije.― Le espeté en respuesta. Lágrimas de rabia, de pérdida y arrepentimiento se asomaron imprudentemente por las comisuras de mis ojos. Traté de quitarlas de manera sutil pero una escapó, corriendo un buen camino por mi mejilla. Él la miraba con sus ojos, esa lágrima. La única lágrima a la que no hice ningún movimiento para detenerla. Se detuvo en mi labio superior donde sus ojos se congelaron. No pude tolerar la penetrante mirada por más tiempo. Yo no podía tolerar esa mirada. Yo no podía soportarlo, así que me froté la lágrima con un rápido golpe de mi brazo.

Sus ojos golpearon a los míos.

―Traté de estar allí Bella, traté. No me dejaste entrar ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar?― Su tono era molesto, casi acusatorio. Pude ver su mano flexionarse, agarrando la manta rosada que caía sobre mi cama, los nudillos blancos.

―Tú no lo entiendes―. Jadeé.

― ¡Tú no me dejas entender!

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la ventana, permitiendo que el viento frío disipara algunas de mis emociones. El aire era refrescante en mi cara, y con esa distracción fui capaz de ignorar la presencia de Edward en mi habitación. Él no entendía. Él nunca lo entendería. Por supuesto que no le di la oportunidad de hacerlo. Era una idea ridícula, siquiera en teoría. Sin embargo, él se sentó allí, esperando una explicación como si fuera su derecho dado por Dios recibir una. En cierto modo, era absolutamente despreciable. Y él lo esperaba.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarlo aún sentado estoicamente en mi cama, sus ojos fijos en los míos como si algún pegamento los mantuviera allí. Pero al mismo tiempo, había algo diferente en ellos. Ellos, también, contenían la clase de líquido, de lágrimas no derramadas. Su cuerpo tenía la tensión de la esperada negativa. Él no se lo esperaba. Él no estaba esperando nada. Él se sentó allí y no esperaba nada de mí. Me senté junto a él una vez más, mi aliento entraba en pequeñas y rápidas ráfagas de aire. Él se volvió ligeramente hacia mí, solo un poco inclinado.

―Oh, tú no tienes que decirme.― Su voz se quebró en la última palabra y yo pude sentir sus dedos retirar ligeramente el pelo de mi cara.

―Yo tengo que hacerlo―. Cómo se habían volteado las mesas. Sentí que le debía a Edward, al menos una explicación. Después de todo, mis acciones no eran culpa suya. Tal vez sus acciones han contribuido a las mías, pero yo, sólo podía culparme a mí por mis propias acciones. Él no había tomado el control de mis piernas y obligado. Todo fue por mi propia voluntad, y yo tenía que asumir la culpa por ello. Tenía que aceptar eso, y, por lo menos a Edward, tenía que explicarle. Le dije, sin lugar a dudas, de mi descenso en los últimos años de séptimo a octavo. Me escuchó pacientemente, al mismo tiempo que mantenía la respiración en medidas estables, lo que apenas aumentó en el transcurso de mi historia. Cada vez que menciona su nombre -tal vez mi noticia de que él no aprecia mi arte, o el hecho de que él nunca se presentó al bus el primer día- se le escapó un pequeño grito ahogado de shock. Él no tenía idea de que sus acciones habían tenido algún efecto en mí. Al igual que yo, en él.

Durante las partes más difíciles tuve que parar más de una vez, según el confesionario despertó emociones que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo presionadas en lo más profundo de mí. El toque dudoso de Edward en mis omóplatos. Aunque al principio salté, le permití frotar suavemente la mancha ahí, adelante y atrás en un tranquilizante patrón. Fue realmente muy relajante, y la suave electricidad zumbaba profundamente en mis huesos, calentándome desde dentro. Este no era el apático Edward. No era el Edward distante o el Edward extraño o el malentendido Edward. Era mi Edward, así de simple, puro y verdadero. Y él se sentó conmigo. Incontables horas nos sentamos en esa cama, lágrimas de dos fuentes ocasionalmente goteaban solo para ser tragadas por la colcha de algodón de color rosa.

Eventualmente dejé de hablar. Mi voz sólo se secó, supongo. Pero Edward seguía sentado allí. Su teléfono estaba apagado, la ventana estaba dejando entrar una mínima cantidad de luz, y los ronquidos de Charlie todavía se podían escuchar, suaves y constantes, desde la planta baja.

―Yo no lo sabía―. Como una confesión, susurró la frase. Sí, él no lo sabía. Y eso no era su culpa, sino la mía.

―...no―. Mi débil protesta, sólo por su auto-culpa.

―Si yo hubiera sabido, pudiera haber ayudado. Yo debería haber sabido. Yo debería haber hecho algo―. Sus palabras fueron demasiado fuertes para la temprana mañana. Yo sólo quería tranquilidad. Yo quería calma.

―No lo era.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a auto-sacrificarte? No fue tu culpa. Eso es lo que no lo era.― Sus palabras eran una especia de revuelto en mi cerebro. Sus patrones no tenían sentido. Yo sólo quería dormir. Yo quería calma.

Como si reconociera esto, Edward nos acostó en mi cama pequeña. Me volví hacia la pared, deseosa de librarme de la conciencia. La ligera brisa en mi cara era más que una manta de seguridad, solo por si acaso necesitaba escapar. Pero era Edward. Y aunque yo no confiaba en él, yo confiaba en él mis secretos. Y eso era más que a nadie.

Él se quedó en el borde de la cama, casi cayéndose, pero su mano nunca dejó su relajante masaje entre mis omóplatos.

Nunca cesó hasta que me quedé dormida. Nunca cesó hasta que estuve en calma.

Me desperté segundos después del muy familiar sonido de un clic. Me froté los ojos con los puños, sorprendida de encontrar la cara de Edward, pero a centímetros de la mía, sus ojos cerrados y su boca babeando en mi muy linda almohada. Y entonces me di cuenta de la pistola, sostenida en las temblorosas manos de Charlie, solo a pocos centímetros de la parte superior de la cabeza de Edward.

― ¡Papá, espera!― Mi grito sobresaltó a Edward despertándolo. Se levantó de un salto, golpeando su cabeza con la culata de la pistola y una mueca de dolor. El murmuró algo y luego estuvo consciente, mirando una sola vez de Charlie a mí. Y entonces él entendió lo que estaba pasando. Fue entonces cuando levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

―Jefe Swan, esto no es lo que parece.

Pero las manos de Charlie todavía estaban temblando y él no estaba escuchando, y su cabello estaba revuelto de un lado por dormir en el sofá toda la noche.

―Solo estábamos hablando. Eso es todo lo que estábamos haciendo, simplemente hablando. Te lo juro por ésta.― Yo no sé si alguna vez fue un niño explorador, pero definitivamente intentó hacer la señal de juramento. ―Por favor, jefe.

―Papá, está bien. En serio. Solo estábamos hablando―, enfaticé, poniéndome de pie junto a Edward. Pude ver cómo Charlie pudo observar nuestra situación completamente por el lado equivocado, y eso no estaba ayudando en ninguna medida.

Él volvió a la vida.

―Vete―. dijo Charlie con cansancio. Yo esperaba que él estuviera molesto. Yo esperaba que él escupiera obscenidades. Sin embargo, él simplemente me miró, ojos tristes y corazón triste, solo cansado. Cansado de siempre tener que proteger a su única hija. Cansado de gastar tanto esfuerzo, tanta tensión, sobre una base diaria. Cansado porque todas mis acciones nunca dejan de llevarlo a una muerte prematura. Me regañé a mi misma por ser tan descuidada, como permití a Edward dormir en mi cama fue completamente estúpido en mi ingenuidad. Estaba avergonzada.

Edward murmuró una especie de despedida, mencionó algo acerca de que lo llamara, y se fue.

Charlie suspiró en voz alta y guardó la pistola, ocultando sus emociones, y se fue.

Y entonces me quedé. Me quedé con las consecuencias de mis acciones, una casa prácticamente vacía, ¿y qué? Y nada. La maleable comprensión de Edward, parecía tan lejos después de su partida. La desaprobación de Charlie y la falta de sueño, provocado por mi descuido, siempre. Incluso James y su constante, perpetua inexistencia. Mi propia inquietud, nada consciente pero clara después de mi admisión. Bajé las escaleras en la temprana mañana con un andar pesado, mirando a la nevera abierta en la insensible aceptación. Comencé a tomar los ingredientes. Simplemente cualquier cosa que tuviéramos en la nevera, lo coloqué en el mostrador. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que teníamos la cantidad exacta de caldo de res.

Así que eso fue lo que hice. La receta tomó horas en cocinarse. Estaba diseñada de esa manera. Me calmé, haciendo ese estofado de carne.

El estofado de carne. Así como mi mamá solía hacerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autora:ineedyoursway**

 **Traducido por:Miranda Pattinson (FFAD)**

 **Beta:Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)**

* * *

James se acercó y vimos los dibujos animados de los '90. Los estaban transmitiendo en Nickelodeon durante un raro día de recuerdos para todos los deprimidos y nostálgicos de veintitantos años. James se sabía cada línea de cada episodio de CatDog que vimos. Fue realmente espeluznante, sobre todo cuando interpretaba las escenas sin tener que mirar la televisión. En la cuarta ronda de James cantando a todo pulmón la canción tema, yo ya estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para apagarlo con un clic.

—Aguafiestas—. Murmuró.

— ¿Quién más dice eso?— Le respondí.

— ¿Qué sabes?— Rara vez vi a James enojarse, pero cuando lo hizo, fue como un rayo contra un árbol. Un segundo era sólo un tranquilo tallo meciéndose en la brisa, y al siguiente las hojas estaban ardiendo y las ramas se vieron envueltas en llamas. Él no tenía ningún tipo de filtro, y sus acciones estaban fuera de control y era aterrador. Se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre mí, en respuesta me hundí más en el sofá. Al mismo tiempo, Charlie echó un vistazo a la sala (como lo había venido haciendo cada 10 minutos durante toda la mañana).

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Gritó Charlie, alarmado por la proximidad e híper-alerta desde el incidente de Edward.

—Hiéndame—. Respondió James, fresco, tranquilo y cooperativo.

Charlie gruñó su descontento tan pronto James salió por la puerta principal. Yo temblaba en el sofá, pero traté de restarle importancia. Charlie se sentó a mi lado, su peso hundía el sofá y eclipsaba la impresión que James dejó. El par de nosotros en la misma habitación era incómodo en el mejor de los casos. Tosí sólo para hacer ruido.

— ¿No tienes tarea, Belly?— Belly. Ugh.

Entonces me di cuenta que él me estaba dando una salida.

—Sí.

Me pasé el resto de la noche en mi cuarto, el sol lentamente desapareciendo fuera de mi pequeña ventana, moldeando tenebrosas sombras. Me dormí tarde, pero incluso después de eso, Charlie entró en mi habitación con un ligero golpe sobre mi puerta. Lo miré, perpleja cuando cruzó el piso para sentarse en el borde de mi cama, colocándose incómodo con la respiración contenida. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que él había entrado voluntariamente a mi habitación. Ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

—Bell—. Sus ojos estaban muy rojos. Bastante sangrientos y muy rojos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Charlie era un hombre sencillo. Quiero decir, él sabía desde lo qué estaba correcto hasta lo que estaba mal y él siguió sus prácticas con el tiro recto de una bala (literalmente). Él era solo blanco y negro, claro y sencillo, y no había ninguna zona gris. Por eso se convirtió en policía, realmente. Porque él sabía que podía juzgar a la gente. Él podía juzgarlos para ver si eran buenos, o si eran malos. Y si eran malos él podía dispararles, condenarlos, hacer algo al respecto. Y si eran buenos, podía mantenerlos derechos. Pero esa noche él me disparó una sonrisa, una difícil sonrisa, después de que le pregunté qué pasaba, y yo sabía que había aspectos de Charlie de los que yo no tenía ni idea que existían. No tenía ni idea de que existían. No tenía ni idea y nunca la tendría.

—Nada, Bell—. Incluso se rió un poco. —No hay nada malo.

—Ok...

—Solo estaba pensando, ¿alguna vez has considerado alguna chica? quiero decir, amigas que sean niñas—. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron el menor tono rosa.

—No me llevo muy bien con las chicas—. Nos miramos el uno al otro por unos momentos. Charlie parecía como si quisiera decirme algo más, pero en cambio se mordió la lengua y asintió minuciosamente.

—Bueno—, dijo. Su tono de regreso era brusco, untenor brusco que había aprendido a amar, —Te veré en la mañana, entonces.

—Buenas noches.

Se acercó a la puerta, dudando.

—Ah, ¿y Bell? Yo...— Hizo una pausa.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo, yo sé que odias cuando te llamo Belly—. Por alguna razón, mi corazón se hundió hasta mis pies. Nuestra relación nuca ha sido verbal en nuestro amor por el otro, pero la ausencia de la palabra golpeó más fuerte de lo que me permito admitir.

—Buenas noches, Papá—. Él asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta detrás de él, envolviéndome en la oscuridad.

Me sentí fuera de lugar, caminando a través de mi antigua escuela a una edad mayor. Todo parecía más pequeño y decrépito, sin embargo, me hizo sentir un poco nostálgica de la misma manera que los adultos al ver viejos dibujos animados. Pasé mis dedos a través de los escritorios y anduve por el pasillo, saltando y dando vueltas. Yo vestía una falda, una de esas largas que rozaban mis rodillas, y cada salto causaba que revoloteara como una mariposa en la brisa. Podía oír niños riendo. Niños pequeños, no niños que estarían en una escuela secundaria.

De edad primara. Ellos estaban riendo. Los podía escuchar. Era bastante lejos de donde yo estaba, pero estaba segura de que la risa era en alguna parte en la escuela. Continué mi recorrido por los pasillos, tocando los casilleros oxidados y los carteles clavados, escuchando la tintineante risa de los niños pequeños. Tal vez ellos estaban de visita. Tal vez eran mayores de lo que yo pensaba. Tal vez eran de sexto año.

Fue cuando llegué a la mitad del largo pasillo que representaba la mayor parte de la escuela que el sonido cambió. La feliz risa se transformó en gritos de llanto. Y no era un grupo de niños que se unen en un coro de risas, pero una persona solitaria, sola una, llorando. Podía oír los gemidos y resoplidos y yo sólo quería ayudar. Corrí hacia el sonido de la voz. Corrí con tanta fuerza que mis pulmones ardían y mis pies volaban por debajo de mí, pero era como si no me hubiera movido en absoluto. El pasillo era interminable, las puertas, los casilleros y las ventanas simples repeticiones de cada uno, como una diapositiva rota de una película.

Tiempo después doblé en la esquina al final del pasillo. Estaba cada vez más cerca. El llanto era más fuerte, el inocente niño infinitamente más desesperado. Yo estaba tratando tan fuerte como podía, para alcanzar al que lloraba. Yo estaba tratando tan fuerte como podía.

Había una puerta abierta. Lo recordaba claramente como el estudio de arte. La luz se filtraba por la abertura e inundó el pasillo en una extraña media-aureola. No me había dado cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba antes de que viera la luz del estudio de arte. El sonido del llanto y la desesperación magnificado en mis oídos y se hizo eco en mi cerebro. Yo estaba tirando por él, tirando por el niño roto, tirando en la habitación. En el umbral pude ver el pequeño cuerpo. El género, no podía descifrarlo. Quienquiera que fuese, estaba acurrucado en un rincón de la habitación, la cabeza entre las rodillas, temblando.

—Te puedo ayudar—. Mi voz era suave. Todos los lienzos de la habitación eran blancos espejos.

El niño no respondió. El niño negó fuertemente.

—Déjame ayudarte—. Me sentí más insistente, pero sonaba igual. Mi falda, anteriormente fluyendo libremente, cayó inerte alrededor de mis piernas. Peso muerto.

Di un paso hacia adelante.

Uno más.

Uno más.

Un golpeteo vino de detrás. Golpe, golpe, golpe. Me encogí. El niño se estremeció. Yo no volteo.

Golpe, golpe, golpe.

El niño estaba llorando. No podía ayudar. No me podía voltear. No podía correr. Yo no podía hacer nada. Yo era inútil. Era yo. Era yo. Era todo sobre mí. Era todo yo.

Golpe, golpe, golpe.

—Bella.

Me desperté con un grito, un pesado cuerpo masculino se cernía sobre mí. Demasiado cerca, demaciado cerca. Una mano en mi hombro. Tocando, cálido y putrefacto, pegajosas sábanas.

— ¡No me toques!— Me apreté contra la pared detrás de mi cama. Mi corazón latía rápidamente en mi pecho. Podía sentir el latido contra mi caja torácica, esforzándose. Las sábanas estaban envueltas alrededor de mis piernas y la iluminación de mi habitación aún era sombría y envuelta en la oscuridad. Comencé a concentrarme, filtrando la imaginación de realidad, mirando a mi captor. Charlie, su boca abierta y su ceño fruncido. Parecía como si tuviera miedo de hablar.

—Te escuché gritar—, admitió después de unos momentos. Todavía vestía la ropa para el día, a pesar de que estaban arrugadas como si se hubiera quedado dormido en ellas. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas, sintiendo la delgada capa de sudor sobre mi piel.

—Pesadilla. Sólo una pesadilla—. Le expliqué, pero mi voz temblaba como la del niño que yo recordaba claramente. Charlie suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. No avergonzado, solo impotente. Siempre impotente. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Yo debí haberlo despertado a medio dormir con mis gritos, mis gritos y llantos y pesadillas.

—Oh Bells. Vamos, tan solo a tratar de terminar la noche—. Dijo de camino a la puerta. En el último minuto se dio vuelta, declarando: —y recuerda: No fue tu culpa.

El resto de mi noche fue sin sueños, para mi gran satisfacción. La mañana llegó con la somnolencia de la inquietante pesadilla, y la evidencia se mostraba sencilla y clara en mi rostro. Los ojos rodeados de círculos negros por la privación del sueño, llegué a la escuela caminando como un zombi. James me saludó cerca de la parte delantera, mientras esperábamos la primera clase para comenzar. Él no hablaba. Él tomó mi mano, sin embargo. No fue un gesto romántico, simplemente uno reconfortante. Yo sólo dejé que me tocara porque mi mano estaba enguantada para el frío.

Edward trató de hablar conmigo en Español. Yo no respondí porque no podía responder. Yo estaba agotada. Simplemente no podía.

Me senté junto a James en el almuerzo. Él se comió su puré de manzana en silencio. James tenía una extraña intuición cuando se trataba de mí. Él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Él sabía cuándo yo no quería hablar. Él con frecuencia sabía dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, también. Lanzó puré de manzana por encima de mi cabeza.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?— preguntó, su tono suave. Su cabello estaba creciendo hasta el punto donde el puntiagudo corte estaba soltando hebras que caían sobre su frente. Él tenía una cicatriz encima del ojo derecho que cortaba directamente a través de su ceja, casi como si un cuchillo lo hubiera cortado simple y limpio. La cicatriz era difícil de ver si uno no estaba mirando lo suficientemente cerca, pero pude verla. Esa pequeña cicatriz, prohíbe permanentemente el crecimiento de pelo en la ceja, más oscura que el resto de su piel.

—No—. Respondí, y comí un poco más de mantequilla de maní. Él asintió con la cabeza y tiró de su infectada perforación en la oreja. Esa maldita cosa siempre estaba infectada. Yo sólo quería tomar un poco de alcohol y volcarlo sobre su cabeza.

—Oye, ¿podemos tan solo olvidar el fin de semana?— Él en realidad sonaba tímido, incluso avergonzado. —Oye, quiero decir, yo no te abandoné en la fiesta. Traté de seguirte, y tú desapareciste, ¿sabes? Pero lo intenté. Y entonces me enojé y mierda. Quiero decir, todo el mundo se molestó y fui mierda por momentos, ¿sabes?

—Supongo.

—Excepto tú.

— ¿Excepto yo qué?

Él hizo una pausa. Señaló con su cuchara hacia mí. Todavía tenía un poco de puré de manzana en ella.

—Tú nunca te enojas—. La forma en que lo dijo, lo hizo acusatorio. Lo hizo sonar como si fuera una cosa horrible, el que yo nunca me enoje.

—A veces me enojo—, me defendí con un poco de esfuerzo.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea—, bufó. Él comenzó a tamborilear en la mesa con la punta de sus dedos. Después de unos momentos yo estaba bastante segura de que reconocía la canción. A medida que él tamborileaba yo miraba la puerta de la cafetería. Estudiantes entrando y saliendo, vertiendo su comida en la basura y haciendo su camino a los pasillos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, por primera vez ese día, que Edward no estaba en su mesa (lo cual era ridículo, porque por lo general miro a Edward cada cinco minutos o así). Tanya estaba allí, pero Edward no estaba.

Mis ojos recorrieron la cafetería por su silueta, sin duda rodeada por un montón de gente.

Todavía no podía verlo.

Vi a Tanya, riendo y cubriendo a un chico llamado Alec. Hice una segunda-toma.

—Pequeña B, ¿qué pasa? Te ves como si alguien hubiera disparado a tu gato.

No le hice caso. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado mirando. Mirando a Alec y Tanya. Quienes se besaron. Justo ahí. En la mesa. Me volví casi 360 grados, escaneando la cafetería buscando a Edward. Seguramente, ¿habría visto esa escena? Seguramente, ¿él la llamaría una adúltera? Ella llevaba esa blasfema 'A', justo en la entrada, para que todo el mundo la viera. Seguramente, él la había visto.

Pero no lo había hecho, por momentos, después de que todo había terminado, Edward caminó dentro de la cafetería. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos, y su cuerpo estaba encorvado, la cabeza gacha. La chispa en esos ojos inteligentes, esos verdes, verdes ojos, se había ido.

Y simplemente así, yo estaba enojada.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Autora:ineedyoursway**_

 _ **Traducido por: Paulii Aguilar (FFAD)**_

 _ **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)**_

* * *

— ¿Pequeña B? — James realmente sonaba nervioso. No podía imaginar las expresiones faciales que estaba haciendo. Todo lo que sentía era mi furia. Mi furia y mis ojos moviéndose de un lado para el otro. Edward se sentó solo en una mesa que usualmente era usada para promocionar posters de clubs. No comía. Reposó su cabeza sobre sus brazos y ocultándome su rostro. — ¿Pequeña B?— Gorgojeó James otra vez como un pájaro molesto. Solo quería que se callara.

— ¿Tomarías mi mantequilla de maní? Aquí tienes, toma mi mantequilla de maní. Tómala. —Le lancé el pote a James. Rebotó de los brazos de James pero logró agarrarla. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, asombrados, pero apenas le puse atención. Me levanté muy rápido y golpeé mi rodilla contra la mesa. Dolió un poco pero lo ignoré. Caminé hacia él. Directamente hacia él.

Golpeé su hombro con un golpe sonoro.

— ¿Qué mierda?— Edward alzó la mirada hacia mí. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Estaba disgustada. — ¿Bella?

—Solo vas a dejar que lo haga. No puedo… no puedo creerte. No puedo creerte. No puedo creer que vayas a dejarla que haga eso—. Estaba gritando tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho en años. La gente empezó a mirar, y como un reloj, mi paranoia respondió. Tragué y me esforcé en concentrarme solo en Edward. Enfocarme solo en lo estúpido que estaba actuando. Y sabía que él era mejor que eso. Lo sabía. Ni siquiera respondió. Solo se quedó observándome, con su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un pescado. Un pez idiota.

Y antes de poder comprender mis propias acciones, lo abofeteé en su rostro.

La cafetería estaba completamente en silencio.

El sonido claro de la bofetada sonó por todo el lugar e hizo eco. Edward levantó su mano lentamente para cubrir la marca roja que empezaba a formarse en su mejilla. Su boca seguía abierta y cerrada como un pescado. Mi pecho pesaba con aliento innecesario. Rápidamente se estaba haciendo demasiado. Bajé mi mirada hacia él. Avergonzada, abrumada y furiosa. No avergonzada por mi, no. Pero avergonzada por Edward. Por dejarla a ella, por encima de todos, pasarle por arriba. Como si fuera un animal en la carretera.

Un pescado muerto en la carretera.

—Pequeña B., pequeña B, vamos—. James estaba tirando de mis brazos, la única voz sonando en la cafetería. Solo estaba murmurando, pero su voz era chillona para todos los oídos sensibles. —Te van a suspender, pequeña B, vamos. —Fui casi trastrabillando y James logró sacarme del lugar lleno de personas. Incluso después de girar en la esquina hacia la entrada, la cafetería seguía en silencio. James me sentó en la sala de arte y se paró frente a mí, como si fuera mi padre y estuviera decidiendo la manera apropiada de regañarme. Respiró profundo, se cruzo de brazos, suspiro, golpeó su pie contra el suelo. Todos estos gestos me estaban sacando de quicio.

—Escúpelo—, ordené. Sus ojos estaban de nuevo sorprendidos.

— ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con pequeña B?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Qué quieres?

—No, pequeña B. Mal.

Tomé de mi cabello. Nuestra conversación no estaba teniendo sentido. Gruñí, nuestros momentos de silencio me permitían reflexionar sobre mis acciones. ¿Quién era esta chica? James tenía razón, esta no era yo. Me moví hacia el escritorio y escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos, paralizada. No podía sacar la última media hora. No podía borrarla y hacer que se vaya. James relajó sus brazos y se sentó frente a mí, golpeando suavemente mis brazos con la punta de sus dedos.

—Quiero que cambies, pequeña B—, dijo suavemente. —Pero quiero que cambies para bien.

El firme golpeteo del reloj era el único ruido en la sala, aunque eventualmente escuché los suaves pasos de mi profesora al entrar. No nos prestó atención, lo que me agradó. James tamboreó sus dedos suavemente en la mesa, se estaba convirtiendo en un sonido agradable. La luz repiqueteó en el viejo plástico. Se sintió como si fuera a dormirme hasta que sonó la campana despertándome. El almuerzo había terminado. James tomó sus cosas para ir a su próxima clase. El shock de mi acto llegó cuando iba a gimnasia. Refregué mis sienes con cansancio, decidiendo que hoy sería un buen día para no ir a clases. Valdría la pena la detención. James nunca se despedía, pero mientras caminaba de salida escuché sus pasos detenerse.

—Tú, vete de aquí—. El James enojado estaba allí. El James enojado, cazador, furioso estaba allí. Alcé mi mirada, temiendo que estuviese hablando conmigo.

No lo hacía.

—Bella, necesito malditamente hablar contigo ahora, jodidamente ahora—. Edward estaba hablando por sobre el hombro de James como si él no existiese. Y Edward estaba echando humo.

—Dije fuera de aquí—. James mantenía su furia con calma. Calmado y tranquilo, definitivamente era mucho más peligroso que Edward.

—Eres una hipócrita, una maldita hipócrita, Bella…

James lo golpeó en el estómago. Grité y la profesora de arte saltó, corriendo hacia nosotros, completamente inútil.

— ¡No peleen! ¡No peleen! —. Su voz de melodía estridente era completamente ignorada en medio de la testosterona. Sabía que solo yo podía detener que James le causara serios daños a Edward.

—James, déjame hablar con él—, dije casi sin ganas. Edward estaba tosiendo fuertemente mientras James estaba encima de él, con su puño alzado. La señorita Miner lucía desesperada, otra vez. Ella siempre lucía desesperada.

—Eres tonta, pequeña B—. Lo sé. Él caminó lentamente alrededor de un indefenso Edward, con su puño alzado mientras se iba. El puño parecía haber hecho un efecto neutralizador en Edward, porque cuando se levantó ya no estaba tan furioso. La señorita Miner lo miró indecisa, sin duda preguntándose si él iba a volver a reventar. Ella sacudió su cabeza, moviendo todo su cabello enrulado calmándose un poco. La campana de tarde sonó, exigiéndonos que nos pongamos de pie incómodamente y esperemos para que el sonido molesto termine antes de poder hablar. Estuvimos en silencio otra vez cuando los últimos estudiantes entraron a sus respectivas clases. En este periodo no había arte, solo estaba la señorita Miner preparando la clase.

—Voy a hacer como si esto no pasó. No sé por qué, pero lo haré. Lo rompes, lo pagas—, dijo cada palabra muy clara. Lentamente caminó hacia su escritorio, tomó sus cosas, hizo sonar sus llaves y se fue. Edward no quitó sus ojos de mi rostro, aunque me mantuve firmemente mirando el suelo bajo mis pies. Mis manos se removían ansiosamente sobre mi regazo y me di cuenta que tenía mucha tierra debajo de mi uña del dedo índice. Me distraje sacándola, ignorando completamente el presente. Era algo a lo que me había empezado a acostumbrar.

Escuché el banco del otro lado sonar contra el piso, seguido por un suspiro mientras Edward se ubicaba en la silla.

—Ella terminó conmigo cuando se enteró que pasé la noche en tu casa—, dijo simplemente.

Me encogí de hombros. Todavía había algo de tierra bajo mi uña y para mí, eso era más importante que Edward y Tanya.

—No estaba triste, lo esperaba… creo. Estaba feliz Bella, y eso lo hizo peor.

Realmente no me interesaba.

—Así que no fue…

—Dejaste que te pasara por encima —le acusé interrumpiéndolo. Eso es lo que me importaba. Él, quien tenía el poder para enfrentarse a lo que quería, tenía la inteligencia, la base, la habilidad para hacer que las personas lo escuchen y lo entiendan, pero la deja pasarlo por arriba. ¿Qué pedestal? No vi un pedestal.

Excepto el que puse bajo sus pies.

— ¿Me dejarías terminar maldita sea? —. Su puño golpeó contra la mesa y mis hombros saltaron involuntariamente.

—No estaba mal porque ella terminó conmigo, estaba mal porque quería que lo hiciera y no entendí –ni entiendo– por qué.

Estuvimos en silencio por un poco tiempo mientras absorbía sus palabras. La razón por la que estaba enojada era porque él permitió que ella le hiciera eso. Si realmente no la dejó, si él lo quería, ¿por qué estaba enojada? ¿Por qué esperaba más de él? ¿Qué más era lo que podía esperar?

—Pero Bella, tú dejas que la gente hable mierda sobre ti todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué dejas que te traten como mierda? —. Se inclinó sobre la mesa. Podía ver las puntas de sus dedos abiertas, sus palmas hacia abajo. No había tamboreo de dedos con Edward, habían otros tipos de tamboreo. El tamboreo rápido que vino de la intensidad de mi corazón.

Suspiré y finalmente logré sacar el pedazo de tierra, tirándolo en el piso. Ahora no había nada para distraerme, solo éramos Edward y yo en el medio de manojos de arte. Mis ojos rápidamente se levantaron para ver los suyos –intensamente verdes– observándome fijamente. Sabía que me estaba tomando mucho para responder, pero sabía exactamente qué iba a decir desde el principio.

Es porque todo lo que dicen es verdad.

—Porque tienen razón—. De entrada odié lo tímida que salió mi voz, lo malditamente odié.

Edward cubrió su rostro con sus palmas y murmuró algo que no entendí.

— ¿Recuerdas a mi padre?

— ¿Carlisle?

La pregunta era al azar, pero estaba más que aliviada por donde iba la conversación.

—Es un doctor.

—No estoy enferma.

—Un psiquiatra.

Inmediatamente palidecí, levantándome y tirando el banco detrás de mí.

—No estoy enferma—, repetí. No necesitaba alguien que me ayudara. No había nadie que me podía ayudar, especialmente el padre de Edward. Jesús. Caminé hacia el rincón más lejano donde estaban mis caballetes y pinturas, y arranqué una hoja. No importaba que Edward estuviera en la habitación conmigo o que ambos terminaríamos en detención por eso, solo necesitaba descargarme un poco. Los colores más cercanos a mí eran el negro y el rojo de mi última pintura, así que los mezclé sin dudar. Había mucho más rojo que negro, pero al final terminó convirtiéndose en un rojo oscuro. Encontré el pincel más grande y empecé la pintura, golpeándolo contra el papel.

No me di cuenta que Edward estaba detrás de mí hasta que habló.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me mostraste esa pintura y no la entendí? La que tenía el pájaro, la que está sobre tu sofá. Digo, esa es de la que estoy hablando.

Suspiré y asentí, extendiendo la pintura sin un ritmo consistente.

—No la entendí—. Dah.

La pintura se estaba convirtiendo en un globo gigante, un globo rojo oscuro y feo.

— ¿Aunque sea me estás escuchando? —. No respondí. —Bella, Dios. Estoy tratando de decirte que ahora lo entiendo. Solo era muy joven. Sentí lo mismo, solo era muy joven.

Giré enfrentándolo.

— ¿En serio?

¿Cómo podía simplemente convencerme con sus palabras y su rostro?

—Sí, sentí lo mismo. Estaba tan perdido como tú, igual de solo—. Acercó su mano y gentilmente tocó la piel de mi palma. Salté y la alejé.

—No parecía así—, admití.

—Tú tampoco parecías así. Bueno, hasta…

Ni siquiera podía decirlo, ni siquiera él podía admitir mi fracaso. Suspiró.

— ¿Hablarás con él?

— ¿Quién?

—Carlisle.

Dudé. No quería hacerlo. No lo necesitaba. No lo merecía. Pero Edward, con sus malditos ojos, su maldito cuerpo y su maldita perfección… era él. Porque era su pedido, pensé.

—Por favor, Bella. Hazlo por mí. Diablos, hazlo por Charlie—, persuadió. Hice un mohín en respuesta. Eso era un golpe bajo y él lo sabía. No sabía sus motivos, no lo entendía en lo más mínimo, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era él, él pidiéndome que haga algo y, por supuesto, no podía decir que no. Por supuesto que no podía.

—Supongo…

Sonrió satisfecho y radiante.


	12. Chapter 12

**Autora:ineedyoursway**

 **Traducido por: Silvana Olvera (FFAD)**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)**

* * *

Así que básicamente de ninguna jodida manera iba a reunirme con Carlisle Cullen. Tenía miedo del tipo desde que accidentalmente lo había llamado Carly en nuestro primer encuentro (en mi defensa, Carlisle era un nombre demasiado raro). Era alto, rubio, y utilizaba unas gafas que hacía que pareciera que estaba analizando mi cerebro. Lo evitaba a toda costa sólo por el encuentro que me temía que ocurriría.

En realidad, Carlisle era bastante amable. Rara vez lo escuchaba hablar, a excepción de su brillante sonrisa la vez que lo llamé Carly. Edward no hablaba mucho sobre él. Aunque sí sobre su mamá. Edward era tan niño de mami. Era ridículo. La mitad del tiempo que fui a casa de Edward, estaba cocinando, tocando el piano (pobremente, nunca practicó), o limpiando la casa. Su madre canturreaba su nombre y despeinaba su cabello, alabando su horrible actuación mientras yo observaba a lo lejos, abatida y con un poco de celos.

No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela ni de enfrentarme a nada, así que fingí estar enferma cuando Charlie trató de despertarme en la mañana. Dije gripa, él gruñó, y ese fue el final. Me senté en el sofá con cheerios en un tazón para ensalada y volví a ver "So You Think You Can Dance"(1) a un volumen obsceno en la TV. Todos los tipos lloraban en este programa. Era tan raro. Sólo lo veía para poder ver a chicos llorar de vez en cuando. Y entonces golpeaban a algún tipo en la cara (por accidente, desafortunadamente) y también era bastante interesante.

James me mandó mensajes un par de veces. Varias de esas veces fueron durante la hora del almuerzo. Asumí que probablemente estaba solo.

Terminé cuatro competencias para cuando Edward tocó a mi puerta. Me paré enfrente de él con mi pijama con conejitos bordados en el pantalón. Los miró y levantó una ceja, hacia el cielo.

—No estaba esperándote —apostaba a que mi aliento olía como a cheerios. Esos cheerios estaban rancios.

—Estuviste de acuerdo en reunirte con mi padre—, su voz se fue apagando, haciendo movimientos inútiles con sus manos.

—No me refería a que fuera un día después de acordarlo. ¡Dios!—. Mi mano se apretó más alrededor de la puerta, con ganas de golpearlo en la cara. Pero eso también significaría ser incapaz de ver su cara y tampoco estaba dispuesta a hacer eso.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre hoy y cualquier otro día?— Sutilmente metió su pie entre la puerta, pero lo noté. Me preguntaba si podría cerrar la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle un dedo del pie.

—Uh…

—Eso fue lo que creí—. Era tan jodidamente presumido. Ni siquiera me dejó responder.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Lo sé. Cámbiate—. Edward quitó su pie y cerró la puerta. Lo vi bajar y caminar hacia el carro de su abuela. ¿Quién utilizaría un Volvo para ir a la preparatoria? Demonios, ¿Quién elegiría un Volvo para manejar alguna vez? Él siempre lo mantenía impecable, como si fuera una posesión invaluable. Cada día se estacionaba, sin un rasguño o mancha. No era que siempre lo mirara estacionarse. No cada día. Sólo la mayoría.

Intencionadamente me tomé un largo tiempo para vestirme, incluso aunque mi vestuario compuesto de sudadera y pantalones de mezclilla estaban amontonados en el piso. Caminé por las escaleras, sin realmente querer seguir con lo que había acordado. Edward aún estaba pacientemente sentado en el carro, pero pude darme cuenta, por la forma en que sus manos golpeteaban el volante, que estaba algo ansioso. Charlie no sabía a dónde iba a ir, así que le dejé una nota en la mesa amarilla de la cocina antes de cerrar e irme.

Me deslicé en el asiento de pasajeros, mi ansiedad aumentando exponencialmente con cada segundo que pasaba.

Edward podía sentirla, percibirla.

—Cálmate—, dijo en voz baja mientras salíamos de la calzada. Manejó odiosamente rápido, siendo su carro un Volvo. Me di cuenta que incluso en el interior estaba impecable. Nunca había estado dentro, pero aún así fue una sorpresa esperada. Froté mis botas sucias contra los tapetitos del piso solo para molestarlo. Sus ojos pasaron de mis pies al camino, perturbado, pero siendo lo suficientemente educado para no decirlo.

— ¿Quieres dejar de tronar tus nudillos? Sabes que esa mierda me molesta—, dijo repentinamente. Yo ni siquiera había notado que estaba haciéndolo, tirando ausentemente de mis dedos provocando unos pop, pop, pop. Se volvió a mirar el camino.

—Lo siento—, me disculpé, desanimada. Estacionó el carro y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—No quise decirlo de esa manera.

En un gesto inesperado, rodeó rápidamente el carro y me abrió la puerta. El húmedo pasto fuera de su modesta casa aplastado por mis botas. Pude sentir el toque de pluma casi inexistente de la mano de Edward a través del grueso algodón de mi sudadera. Destellos de mi infancia nadaron detrás de mis ojos. Vagos recuerdos de juegos afuera de la casa de Edward, aventando bolas de nieve en invierno, riendo con Esme cuando nos llevaba limonada; todo eso haciéndome cosquillas en mi memoria dormida por largo tiempo. Edward una vez más mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, haciéndome pasar.

La casa estaba más obscura de como la recordaba. Más oscura, más vacía y más grande. Me pregunté qué había cambiado.

Esme entró en la habitación y de inmediato se iluminó considerablemente, su cabello marrón claro brillando como si tuviera una aureola. Ella sonrió mostrando los dientes (algo que sólo parcialmente ocultaba su conmoción por mi apariencia) e inmediatamente se inclinó hacia adelante y me envolvió en uno de sus abrazos. Me puse rígida, moviendo torpemente uno de mis brazos en respuesta, pero demasiado lentamente como para que fuera considerado una reacción natural. Brincó hacia atrás como sobresaltada y pude ver cómo la cabeza de Edward se movía hacia atrás y adelante, con una expresión severa en su rostro.

—Oh, Bella. Es tan bueno verte de nuevo. Te extrañamos. Todos—. La última parte del enunciado la dijo casi sin pensarlo mucho.

—Es agradable verte, Esme—, dije educadamente. Fue uno de mis raros momentos de leer correctamente las señales sociales.

Nos quedamos con la respiración contenida, esperando a Carlisle, todos temiendo decir algo incorrecto.

Carlisle llegó misericordiosamente rápido. Reconocí el alborotado cabello rubio, muchas veces igual de indomable que el de Edward, aunque en diferente color, a la deriva por las escaleras. Sonreía con la boca cerrada. Realmente no podía decir si estaba alegre de verme o no, pero las comisuras de sus labios casi alzándose en una sonrisa mayor. Sus ojos, de un impactante azul (y sorprendentemente extraño), parecieron salirse de su cara.

—Hola Bella, —dijo calmadamente, extendiendo su mano para saludarme. La tomé dubitativamente, apartando mis miedos.

—Hola Carlisle, —contesté en voz baja.

— ¿No quisiste decir Carly?

Se produjo una risa incómoda.

—Cierto—. Me sonrojé furiosamente y miré mis pies.

—Estaba pensando que podíamos hablar un poco en mi estudio. ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Um, creo.

—Fantástico—. No fue tan fantástico cuando su voz sonaba tan carente de emociones. Vi que la postura de Edward se relajaba mientras Carlisle se volteaba hacia las escaleras. Sus pies hicieron eco contra la obscura madera. Me agarré a la barandilla como si fuera un salvavidas, pero me negué a mirar hacia atrás. Eso, me negué. Caminamos por un largo pasillo que se sentía como si se fuera a cerrar sobre mí, y al final estaba el estudio de Carlisle. Nunca antes se me permitió entrar. Solía ser una habitación fuera de los límites. Recuerdo que Edward siempre lo rodeaba como si fuera un laboratorio secreto o algo así.

Eso probablemente tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Edward una vez me dijo que Carlisle era un agente secreto. Estaba mintiendo.

Carlisle se sentó en una silla de cuero. Era una de esas intimidantes que se arqueaban hacia arriba y se arremolinaban hacia atrás, con los grandes botones de latón clavados en ella. Tenía brazos que se enroscaban por debajo y brillaban como oro pálido. Diablos, la silla incluso rodaba. Rechinó debajo de él mientras se sentaba. Puso un cuaderno en su regazo, indicándome por señas que me sentara en el sillón frente a él. Al lado del sillón había una mesa de aspecto desgastado. Encima estaba un reloj, como un pequeño reloj abuelo. Cada segundo haciendo tic-tac, tic-tac.

Me senté incómodamente en el borde del sillón, alisando mis pantalones sin razón aparente. Me negué a ver a Carlisle a los ojos. En vez de eso, tomé una pelusa que estaba en la orilla de mi sudadera. De repente recordé, estas sesiones eran caras. Y Charlie no tenía ni idea de que estaba aquí.

—Carlisle, no puedo, me refiero a que, no puedo pagarte por esto. Me refiero a que, Charlie no sabe—. Odiaba cuando mis palabras se volvían confusas y sin sentido. Odiaba cuando me salían así. Pausas torpes y frases repetidas y articuladas, un feo lenguaje saliendo de mi boca.

—Considéralo un favor—, sonrió. No tenía ninguna razón para no confiar en Carlisle. Aún así, no confiaba para nada en él. Ni en sus impactantes ojos azules, su sonrisa apretada o en su maldita silla de cuero. Oía los sonidos apagados de la casa a través de la gruesa puerta, sonidos normales de personas moviéndose, hablando y riendo. — ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Bella?

Casi reí por el cliché. Casi.

—Bien—. Carlisle inmediatamente comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno de notas como si mi simple 'bien' resolviera todos mis problemas. No sabía cómo responder a sus preguntas porque si las respondía con la verdad, llegaría a la misma conclusión que yo tenía. Y no quería que nadie más me juzgara. Y menos que nadie un psiquiatra con ojos extraños.

Los de ojos extraños siempre fueron mis enemigos.

Mis ojos se lanzaron repetidamente a la puerta. Sólo quería escapar, creo.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te has sentido este último mes?— preguntó después de que terminó de escribir un ensayo en ese maldito bloc de notas.

—Bien—, repetí. En vez de escribir, dejó su lápiz y el bloc en la mesa a su lado. Me miró con esos malditos ojos.

—Voy a ser honesto contigo, Bella. Para que yo pueda ayudarte, tienes que decirme la verdad. Ese es el modo en que los psiquiatras realmente trabajan. Yo confío en ti, tú confías en mí. Si eso no ocurre, sólo iremos en círculos, sin solucionar nada—. Él fue bastante franco y preciso. Envidié lo fácil que había sido para él ponerlo en palabras.

— ¿Así que esperas que me deje caer hacia atrás y tú me analices?

Dejó salir una ligera risa. Era bastante parecida a la de Edward, esa risa.

—No, aunque te aseguro que no te dejaría caer. Mejor, ¿por qué no me dices lo que hiciste hoy? De principio a fin, sólo hechos reales, no mentiras—. Me hizo sentir mejor que Carlisle no levantara su bloc. En su lugar, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en mi frente, su cuerpo posicionado ligeramente hacia adelante para demostrar que quería escuchar. Empecé a recitar mi día vacilantemente, aunque después de algunas palabras se volvió más fácil. Recordar los hechos no era mi problema, el único problema era hacerme hablar. Tenía la extraña sensación de que Carlisle sabía eso.

La sesión duró una hora. Carlisle la cortó en ese momento. Al final, lo único que habíamos conseguido era hablar de los chicos lloricones de "So You Think You Can Dance". Asintió y golpeó el lápiz dos veces y me dijo que me vería cada tercer día, si el tiempo lo permitía. Me acompañó para que cruzara la puerta, donde Edward estaba esperando; retorciendo sus manos, algo que nunca antes había visto que hiciera. Carlisle regresó a su estudio después de una rápida despedida, dejándome con un obviamente ansioso Edward.

— ¿Cómo fue?— Preguntó. Llevaba una camisa donde se le marcaban claramente los músculos de los antebrazos. Era bastante distrayente.

—Estuvo bien—, contesté, bajando con él por las obscuras escaleras de madera.

Gruñó, insatisfecho por mi respuesta.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente le preguntas a Carlisle?

—Confidencialidad doctor-paciente. Ya le pregunté—, gruñó.

Edward manejó de regreso a mi casa en silencio. Incluso el radio estaba apagado, el único sonido era el suave zumbido del asfalto por debajo de los neumáticos. Edward apretó las manos sobre el volante. Estaba demasiado cansada para presionarlo.

Me acompañó a la puerta. Cuando iba a agarrar la manija, presionó la palma de su mano contra la madera, deteniéndome. Me volteé hacia él con una mirada interrogante.

Honestamente, parecía que él iba a besarme. Incluso ladeó su cabeza y todo. Y sus labios, ugh, incluso estaban ligeramente abiertos. Hasta podía ver su aliento salir en pequeñas espirales de aire frío. Entrecerré los ojos, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, pero aceptándolo.

Por supuesto, él no me besó.

— ¿Bella?— Preguntó en lugar, a lo que yo incline mi cabeza hacia un lado. — ¿Quisieras, quiero decir, crees que, ugh. ¿Crees que ?— No escuché lo que en realidad había dicho. Bueno, sí, pero no lo comprendí. Me consoló, sin embargo, el hecho de que tropezó con sus palabras. Para mí, tenía esa singularidad humana. No era elocuente cuando hablaba. No era de una novela romántica. Él era normal, lloricón, nervioso, obstinado y se enojaba con facilidad, era Edward.

Y porque era Edward, miEdward, dije que sí.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Autora:ineedyoursway_**

 ** _Traducido por: Sasita Llerena (FFAD)_**

 ** _Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)_**

* * *

James se paró cerca de mí mientras miraba los percheros con curiosidad. Estábamos en JC Penney, caminado torpemente a través de montañas de ropa sin ningún propósito específico. El pequeño centro comercial de Port Angeles tenía pocas tiendas, y de alguna manera terminamos aquí. James recogió un pequeño bikini de encaje y lo sacudió en mi cara.

— ¿Qué tal este? — Probó. Yo estaba muy segura que la cantidad de tela que tenía ese pedazo de ropa, no era suficiente ni para cubrir a un hámster.

—James, estamos en Noviembre —le respondí. —Yo pensé que venimos a comprar nueva ropa de invierno.

—Sí, si— se quejó. Regresando la prenda a su lugar. Pasé mi mano por una hilera de enormes chaquetas de nieve con una extraña imitación de piel, que rodeaba la capucha como si fuera un mapache. Encontré que el tejido podía llegar a ser molesto por la picazón. James se puso uno y cerró la cremallera hasta su barbilla, se colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza, formando un gigante afro de piel falsa.

Solté una carcajada mientras el corría en círculos asustando al resto de clientes.

—Soy el malvado Eskimo y vine a matarte— gritaba. Saltó detrás de una niña de cinco años y la hizo huir gritando y llorando. Sacudí la cabeza ante su travesura, pero no pude negar el hecho de que esta fue divertida. Estuvimos mirando alrededor de toda la tienda por unas buenas 3 horas y todo lo que sacamos del viaje improvisado fueron tres sencillos cuellos de tortuga. James me dijo que parecía una monja fuera de servicio con ellos. Le respondí que se jodiera.

Todo estaba yendo bien hasta que la puta fraternidad se acercó.

Era claro que no querían estar aquí, de compras en el JC Penney. Tenían bolsos Nordstrom(1) colgando de sus brazos, el crujido del plástico contra sus True Religion (2) talla 24, jeans para culos delgados. James seguía persiguiendo a sus víctimas inocentes. Sus tacones resonaban con un ritmo constante contra el piso de linóleo. Yo esquive su línea de visión, agachándome detrás de percheros y estantes sueltos. Se pararon por un momento, chequeando un teléfono que sonaba con "Party in the USA". Eso me agarró fuera de guardia y me hundí detrás de un estante bajo, poniéndome sobre mis rodillas. Contuve la respiración y mire al suelo. Había una pequeña mancha circular del tamaño de un centavo, un poco más oscura que la alfombra gris claro, exactamente en el medio de mi visión.

— ¿Qué está haciendo ella en el suelo?

Mierda

—Ella probablemente solo está vomitando su cerebro, como en educación física. Sí, definitivamente lo está haciendo. Eso fue tan repugnante, que ni siquiera te lo imaginas.

—Oh mi Dios, estás en lo correcto. Apuesto que es bulímica o algo así. Ahí hay otra chica bulímica. Podría decir que esos son sus amigos pero, no creo que ella tenga alguno.

Lentamente me di la vuelta. Tres stilettos me devolvieron la mirada, los tres tenían poco diferenciadas tonalidades de rojo. Tragué saliva y me levanté lentamente, manteniendo mis ojos en el suelo. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica. La Puta fraternidad.

—Chicas, de hecho ella está comprando aquí. Eso es tan desagradable. He escuchado todas las cosas que tiene esta ropa, como piojos o esas cosas.

Lauren dijo eso. Yo sabía a ciencia cierta que ella tenía piojos en cuarto grado. Todo el mundo estaba asustado de contagiarse por lo que nadie le habló por el resto del año, incluso después de curarse. Estaba más que segura que eso fue la etapa oscura de su existencia por lo que el breve período de marginación social siempre estaba en su mente.

Ellas continuaron con sus comentarios insultantes, tratando de superar el ingenio del otro. Fallaron estrepitosamente, especialmente cuando el concurso termino con un —Si, y apesta también—. James finalmente se acercó. No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero él seguía vistiendo la chaqueta de piel falsa. Sentí su respiración caliente en mi cuello cuando se acerco lo suficiente.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó

—Oh, ella acaba de vomitar en la alfombra o algo así—. Lauren contestó educadamente. Hubo una pausa en la que James buscó los restos del supuesto vómito.

—No veo ningún vómito.

—Eso es porque es tu cara, duh—. Eso fue Tanya. Obviamente fue Tanya. Eso fue lo único que tenía algo de ingenio. Estaba segura que su intención era decir que la cara de James lucía como vómito. Era obvio que fue algo desesperado. No pude ayudar pero sentí un poco de alivio cuando al menos algo de la atención negativa se alejó de mí. Manoseé la tela de los cuellos de tortuga en mis brazos y mordí mi labio. Un zapato a la derecha empezó a repiquetear con impaciencia.

— ¿Nos podemos ir ya? Estoy cansada de esto? — Esa fue Jessica. En ese momento pensé en ella como mi salvador. Dijeron algo grosero sobre mí, chupando la polla de James cuando se alejaron, pero fue disfrazado por el taconeo de los malditos stilettos que siempre usaban. Ellas los usaban para sentirse superiores. Porque ser alta, en su diccionario, te convertía en alguien superior. Y maldito sea el infierno si esa táctica no funcionaba. James suspiró detrás de mí, sacándose la chaqueta y arrojándola en el estante detrás del cual me estaba ocultando. Él arrastró sus pies de un lado para el otro. Por primera vez estaba sin palabras.

— ¿Deseas comprar esos buzos e irnos?

— Ya no los quiero más.

—Solo cómpralos. Necesitas nueva ropa. Pequeña B, vistes la misma ropa todos los días. Es tan malditamente molesto.

—Gracias.

—Sabes que no te estoy insultando solo es crítica constructiva.

—Supongo que solo confundí todo.

James hizo algo caballeroso al comprar los tres buzos. Claro que cada uno costaba 7 billetes, pero seguía siendo un lindo gesto de su parte. Regresé a casa un poco después de la cena para encontrar a Charlie roncando audiblemente en el sofá. Cualquier juego que estuvieran mirando –tan típico de él– era a todo volumen. Apagué la TV con un click y casi sin ganas intento despertarlo.

Acababa de sentarme cuando el pequeño golpeteo en la puerta me forzó a pararme de nuevo. Después recordé que ese era Edward, venía a recogerme para otra sesión con Carlisle el Consejero (con drogas). Lo llamaba así porque eso era él para mí. Digo, no es que no me agradara Carlisle. El estaba bien o eso creo, hasta que comience a hablar sobre cosas que no quiero hablar. Le puse el (con drogas) cuando él indiscutiblemente me recetó unos antidepresivos. El me dijo que yo estaba deprimida clínicamente y me dio estas enormes jodidas pastillas que me hacían vomitar todas las mañanas como una mujer embarazada. Me las retiró inmediatamente, pero sus acciones me permitieron adjudicarle el nombre de Carlisle el Consejero (con drogas).

Edward estaba de pie afuera de mi puerta con gotas de lluvia en su cabello broncíneo. Este estaba enmarañado y con gotas que caían desde sus patillas y a lo largo de su mandíbula, lo que me hace estar ansiosa e inquieta y dejar de lado el cansancio. La lluvia caía sobre las hojas enmarcando su silueta afuera de mi porche. Nosotros aun no habíamos visto la película que mencionó. Simplemente no se dio. Es decir todavía nos vemos en Español y eso, pero en el almuerzo Edward básicamente desaparece. Y yo nunca lo veo después de la escuela a menos que me recoja para ir con Carlisle, y eso era incómodo. Como ahora, el parado incómodamente en el porche, sus manos metidas profundamente en sus bolsillos.

—Hola.

—…Hey.

Lo seguí bajo la lluvia, encorvando mis hombros bajo el aguacero. La calefacción de su auto era totalmente bienvenida. Froté mis manos delante de esta, creando fricción. Edward cambio la temperatura a una más alta, pero sus ojos seguían puestos en el camino delante de él. Los limpiaparabrisas quitaban el agua torpemente. Suspiré y miré mis manos, ansiosa por estar con Carlisle y alejada de la espesa tensión del auto de Edward.

—Así que, ¿ya no quieres ir?— preguntó repentinamente. Conducía con exceso de velocidad sobre el pavimento mojado. Me agarré de mi asiento.

— ¿Ir a donde?— Su manera de conducir me asustaba.

—A la película. Quiero decir, no tenemos que hacerlo… si tú no quieres—. Se trabó un poco al final de la oración.

—Quiero ir. Solo no sabía si era de verdad, supongo —no sabía que pensaba eso hasta que salió de mi boca. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con de verdad?

—Como si tú solo tuvieras lástima de mí o algo.

—Bella— se rió. Amaba su risa. Amaba la manera en la que dice mi nombre. Simplemente lo amaba. —Yo como en un cubículo del baño.

Así que allí es donde estaba en el almuerzo. No hablamos durante el resto del viaje. La casa de Edward estaba oscura como nunca. Al parecer Esme salió para hacer algo por lo que Edward fue el que me llevó al estudio de Carlisle. Se sentía como si él estuviera todavía incómodo de entrar en el área personal de Carlisle, por cómo se revoloteaba fuera de la puerta. Toqué tímidamente y Carlisle respondió casi inmediatamente, abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa gentil.

—Hola Bella.

Sus ojos todavía me enloquecían.

Edward se quedó hasta que le cerraron la puerta en sus narices. Volví a mi asiento en el sofá, convirtiéndome rápidamente en una criatura de costumbres. Carlisle se sentó en su silla, frunció los labios y metió un bolígrafo entre ellos. Me di cuenta que iba a salir con algo nuevo. Su postura cambia cuando va a intentar un nuevo enfoque conmigo. Incluso Carlisle el Consejero (con drogas) no puede esconder todas sus manías, aunque sea muy cuidadoso.

— ¿Puedes recordar cómo te sentiste en el momento que estaba sucediendo?

Supe inmediatamente a que quería llegar. Me tensé y bloqueé.

— ¿Me estás preguntando si me gustó?— Mi tono fue cortante. —Claro que me gusto, a todo el mundo le gusta que le jodan, ¿verdad?

Carlisle bajó su bolígrafo y se pinchó el puente de su nariz. De tal padre, tal hijo. Aparté los ojos y me quedé mirando la alfombra verde–marrón. El reloj seguía sonando sin cesar en mi oído. Quería arrojarlo por la ventana. Quería arrojarlo por la ventana y verlo aterrizar en un revoltijo de vidrio y engranajes, para que nunca más vuelva a sonar.

— ¿Pero recuerdas exactamente como te sentiste?— Intentó de nuevo. Mantuvo sus ojos en mi rostro. Leyendo mis expresiones, supuse.

—No exactamente —admití—, quiero decir, no es que estaba precisamente alejándolo de mí. No hice eso.

— ¿Sentiste como que no debías?

—Creo que no sentí nada.

Tiré de un hilo perdido del sofá. Salió de inmediato. Carlisle escribió algo rápidamente en su bloc de notas, regresándolo en un instante a un lado de la mesa. Después de la breve conversación se movió sobre temas más neutrales. En su mayoría los hechos que me gustaban, simplemente sobre mi día o mi padre y nada de ese tipo. Edward llamó a la puerta en el minuto en el que nuestra hora se acabó, como lo había venido haciendo últimamente. Eran solo las 7 cuando llegamos a mi casa. Me preparé para volver a la lluvia cuando la voz de Edward me detuvo.

— ¿Qué te parece esta noche?— Dejó escapar.

—Edward, el contexto —le recordé.

—La película, esta noche. Hay una de terror en Port Angeles a las 9—. Había oído de esa. Port Angeles, al parecer, siente nostalgia por el Halloween y por ese motivo estaban pasando un maratón de películas de terror en sus cines. Una pequeña mirada a través de la ventana me confirmo que Charlie seguía durmiendo en el sofá. Tiré del dobladillo de mi sudadera antes de contestar.

—Claro—. Me encogí de hombros. Él me sonrió antes de volver al camino. Conducir hasta Port Angeles nos llevó 30 minutos más o menos, así que tuvimos una buena media hora sentados juntos antes de entrar a un oscuro cine. Eso me puso ansiosa como la mierda y ni siquiera me distraje cuando Edward empezó a hacer chistes estúpidos o cuando pagó por mi boleto. Él a propósito compró un enorme cubo de palomitas de maíz que puso entre nosotros, ese era el espacio que tanto necesitaba.

La primera película del maratón, y la única que vimos, fue El Resplandor. Edward y yo vimos esa película juntos cuando estábamos en quinto grado solo para decir que lo hicimos. Edward empezó a llorar del miedo cuando Jack persigue a su hijo a través del laberinto. Hicimos contacto visual durante la misma parte esa noche, compartiendo una rara sonrisa por nuestros recuerdos.

Las puntas de nuestros dedos se rozaron innumerables veces. Claro, que solo fue accidental. Accidentes en el cubo de las palomitas, descargas eléctricas que me mantenían despierta y estimulaban mis sentidos. La película terminó demasiado pronto para mi gusto, salimos a las luces brillantes del vestíbulo. Edward apretaba el cubo de palomitas restantes contra su pecho. No se para que se las llevaba, las palomitas guardadas eran horribles.

—Así que, um, ¿a casa?— sugirió. Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos juntos al auto, encorvados y un poco distanciados como las clásicas parejas que se encuentran incómodas.

El regreso a casa fue en silencio.

La caminata hasta la puerta fue en silencio.

Y cuando sus dedos suaves lentamente acariciaron mi mejilla como despedida, yo estaba en silencio.


	14. Chapter 14

**Traducido por Miranda Pattinson (FFAD)**

 **Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD.**

* * *

Había oficialmente tres personas con mi número de teléfono celular. Charlie, James y Edward estaban en la lista de contactos. No era lo suficientemente larga como para requerir una barra de desplazamiento (a menos que incluyera todos los números de emergencia, por supuesto), pero aún así, era un aumento de un 50%. Busqué torpemente dando a Edward mi información hasta el punto de olvidar mi propio número. Tuve que buscar mientras él esperaba, las manos tiesas en los bolsillos después del inesperado rose de la mano. Edward dejó escapar una risa vacilante mientras yo colocaba los números, mis dedos de repente demasiado grandes y torpes para las teclas. Por el contrario, Edward ingresó el suyo en el mío con facilidad. Yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de parpadear antes de que él estuviera entregándome el dispositivo de vuelta, su número y su nombre programados en el mismo.

—Así que, ¿yo te llamo? —Preguntó él.

—Si tú quieres.

—Yo quiero.

—Entonces, sí.

—Um, está bien—. Él bajó los escalones. Comenzó a lloviznar; mojando su cabello y haciéndolo brillar. — ¡Te llamaré!— gritó con su mano en la puerta de su auto.

—Lo sé—, me reí, respondiendo de vuelta. Observé a Edward salir por la carretera antes de regresar al interior de la casa. Charlie aún dormía en el sofá, roncando como el zumbido de una motosierra. Suspiré y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, mi paso firme y lento, un arrastre calmado sobre el piso. Estaba exhausta. No sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente. El estrés de permanecer cuerda durante toda la noche me tenía agotada, pero me sentía realizada también. Tomé una ducha rápida, no era una aficionada del agua, del espacio, de la desnudez, antes de secarme con una toalla y entrar en mi habitación.

No estaba preparada para lo que me esperaba.

Sentado en mi cama, moldeado por la luz del brumoso brillo de la luna, James sonrió, arrastrando sus ojos de arriba hacia abajo por mi cuerpo mojado.

— ¡Jesucristo! —Maldije, mi corazón tronando en mi pecho. Mantuve mi comportamiento y abracé la toalla cerca de mi cuerpo. Mi pijama se perdió precariamente cerca de su muslo, burlándose de mí.

—Te duchaste—, él observó, jugueteando con algo en sus manos. Lo reconocí como mi teléfono celular.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? —Le pregunté, distraída por eso.

—Ves, aquí está la cosa pequeña B. Tú lo dejaste totalmente olvidado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Así que simplemente entré y lo tomé, ¿sabes? Tu padre solo estaba durmiendo, ¿tú sabes? Maldita sea, él ronca como una motosierra. De todas formas, lo agarré y luego zumbó. Él vibró y mierda, también. Odio los teléfonos celulares que se encuentran en vibrar. Me recuerdan el sexo. ¿Por qué está el tuyo en vibrar? Dios, me recuerda al sexo. La vibración, eso es lo que es—. James estaba divagando. La habitación estaba fría. Estaba desnuda. Y él prácticamente tenía mi ropa de rehén. Yo no, no, no estaba sintiéndome lo suficientemente paciente para quedarme a través de su divagación. En lugar de eso, ignoré la mayor parte de lo que dijo. En cambio, agarré un pijama nuevo de mi tocador. En cambio, me salí de mi habitación con un portazo y me cambié en el baño.

Traté de ignorar el hecho de que James estaba sentado solo en mi cama. No es que eso me estuviera poniendo nerviosa; a mí solo no me gustaba que él la tocara. Era como una escena de un crimen para mí, una escena de un crimen en la que tenía que dormir todas las noches en un purgatorio por mi estupidez. Me miré a mí misma en el espejo. Mis ojos estaban hundidos en la frágil carne, rodeado de círculos oscuros y franjas del color de tono. Las manzanas de las mejillas sólo sirvían para hacer que mi rostro se viera más delgado, los pómulos sobresalían salvajes en una línea a mis orejas, escondidas por mi húmedo y oscuro pelo enmarañado. Tenía una peca o un lunar, supongo, justo debajo de la oreja izquierda, en el punto donde la mandíbula se unía con el oído. Solía rascarmelo constantemente. No me gustaba, era como una plaga sobre mi cara. Aleatorio y feo, la "bella" marca era una imperfección que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Apreté mis labios en una línea dura, mirando el hecho de que el labio inferior era más grande que el superior, y tratando de igualarlo.

Mis clavículas, líneas irregulares en sombras a través de mi pecho.

Un esqueleto, vacío y frío.

Mi interior comenzó a zumbar y presioné la frente contra el cristal del espejo. Tomé respiraciones profundas y relajantes bajo la administración de Carlisle. Ayudaron. Un poco.

Volví a entrar en mi habitación para encontrar a James con mi portátil.

— ¿Por qué no tienes un facebook?—, preguntó. Me preguntaba cuando Facebook se convirtió en un sustantivo.

—No tiene sentido—, murmuré, tirando de las mantas de mi cama y envolviendola alrededor de mis hombros. Eso estaba bien después de las 2 de la mañana. Miré a la página de facebook de James por sobre su hombro. Tenía más de mil amigos, y la foto de él se veía como de, por lo menos, dos años. De repente cambió a algún juego de granja con cabras y cultivos, y dejé de mirar. Sólo estaba a la deriva cuando mi teléfono celular vibró. James lo agarró y miró el número de teléfono. Era Edward.

— ¿Por qué te sigue enviando mensajes de texto? Él te envió un mensaje antes, sabes. Cuando estaba en la mesa de la cocina y yo lo tomé. Ahí fue cuando él te envió un mensaje. ¿Y ahora, otra vez?

— ¿Por qué no solo te vas a tu casa? —me quejé, tapándome con una almohada sobre mi cabeza. Él abrió el teléfono y leyó el texto. Realmente no me importaba, porque dudaba que Edward quisiera revelar nada demasiado personal a través de un texto.

— ¿Saliste con él? —James gritó de repente, cerrando mi portátil de golpe. Giré mi cuerpo lejos de él y mirando a la pared, apretando mis ojos cerrados. — ¿Por qué saliste con él? ¡Él te abandonó! Él… ¡él te abandonó y mierda! yo soy tu único amigo, pequeña B. ¡Lo soy para ti! —Golpeé la almohada sobre mi cabeza de nuevo. No quería escuchar. No más, no más. El ronquido de abajo de repente se detuvo. Afortunadamente, James tomó eso como su señal para salir. Lo escuché dejar caer mi teléfono en el suelo con un ligero golpe, y luego la ventana abrir y cerrarse al viento.

Él se había ido.

Para todo (vuelta, vuelta, vuelta).

Hay una estación (vuelta, vuelta, vuelta).

Y un tiempo para cada propósito, bajo el cielo.

La canción de The Byrds me despertó por la mañana, interrumpiendo el oscuro silencio con el sonido granulado de la pobre recepción del radio. Los males de la vida pueblerina.

Me sentía confusa y pegajosa, a pesar de que me duché la noche anterior. A tientas en la oscuridad mientras buscaba mi atuendo habitual. Escuché a Charlie alistándose abajo y me moví para reunirme con él, tomando el resto de su café de la cafetera y añadiendo varias cucharadas de azúcar. Tomé un sorbo distraída, con mi espalda apoyada contra el mostrador. Charlie y yo entramos en la patrulla. Afortunadamente, no hubo automovilistas a exceso de velocidad en el camino a la escuela. Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo en un capricho repentino, recordando que nunca había verificado los mensajes de Edward.

Edward: ¿Cómo t va?

20 minutos más tarde.

Edward: ¿sts bien? ¿Hice algo en la película?

1 hora más tarde.

Edward: Porfa txt de vuelta.

Hubo otros varios de contexto similar al anterior, y me pregunté cuál era el problema. Lo llamé en lugar de textearle. Yo era lenta como la mierda texteando.

— ¿Bella? —Él respondió casi de inmediato.

—Sí—. Charlie me lanzó algunas miradas, obviamente preguntándose con quién estaba hablando. Los parabrisas brillaban mientras apartaban la lluvia.

— ¿Por qué no respondes a mis textos? ¿Qué diablos, Bella?— Él estaba enfadado y yo honestamente no tenía idea de por qué.

—Yo solo me fui a la cama—, le expliqué. —No recibí los textos, es decir, ¿lo siento? —Deliberadamente dejé fuera lo del encuentro con James. Hubo una pausa de su lado del teléfono, aunque todavía podía oír debilmente su respiración profunda.

—Lo siento. Sólo me estaba volviendo loco, creo. No lo sé. Te veré en... ¿el almuerzo? —Hubo una vacilación antes de la última palabra. Me pregunté por qué. Por lo general lo veo en español, de todos modos. Y eso era justo antes del almuerzo.

—Supongo—, le contesté, sin saber realmente si él necesitaba confirmación o no. Nos despedimos mientras Charlie se acercana a la escuela, dejándome en la acera. Llegamos temprano así que la escuela estaba bastante desierta. Encontré un lugar para mí mientras esperaba el primer período. Vi a James entrar a la escuela y me metí en el baño de chicas, no estaba dispuesta a conversar acerca de la noche anterior. Yo no quería tratar con él. No más, no más. Mis primeras clases fueron lentas y aburridas. Vi a Edward en español, pero en realidad no había mucho que decir. El profesor también nos hizo trabajar hasta sonar la campana. Edward abrió la boca ligeramente como si quisiera hablar, pero él nunca dijo nada. Lo dejé en su escritorio.

Vi a James venir primero. Vestía una pesada chaqueta de cuero. Su puré de manzana junto a él, sin abrir y sin una cuchara. Tomé dos cubiertos y me senté frente a él, sacando mi jarra de mantequilla de maní de mi mochila. Él no quiso encontrarse con mis ojos, en cambio, pasó su dedo a lo largo de la mesa. No estaba siquiera tamborileandolo. Eso era tan raro. Le entregué un cubierto, deslizándolo sobre la mesa. Aterrizó justo en su línea de visión. Él todavía no levantaba la vista.

— ¿Qué está mal? —Finalmente pregunté, exasperada.

—Nada—, respondió secamente.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Me comí dos cucharadas más de mantequilla de maní antes de que Edward se presentara. Él permanecía inmóvil sobre el hombro de James, tratando de hacer contacto visual conmigo. Tenía una bolsa de papel en la mano, simple y plana, arrugada y golpeada. Se aclaró la garganta, momento en que James se dio la vuelta. Él se tensó inmediatamente. Su puré de manzana seguía en su lugar sin abrir, el cubierto a su lado. Me quedé mirando a Edward. Todo el mundo miró a Edward. Todos se volvieron. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando. A nosotros. A mí. Me entró el pánico.

— ¿Podría yo, um, tal vez, sentarme aquí? —Su mano crujió alrededor de la bolsa de papel. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero James respondió por mí.

—Um, tal vez, no—, le espetó, dándose la vuelta y finalmente abriendo su puré de manzana. Lo miré boquiabierta. Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no?— Le exigí, cavando mi cuchara en la mantequilla de maní. Los ojos de James se clavaron en mi rostro, sorprendido por el hecho de que iba en contra de él.

—Oh, cielos. Bien, pequeña B, no lo sé. ¿Tal vez porque fue él quien tomó tu mesa en primer lugar? No sé, a lo mejor es por eso. Él tiene que sufrir—. Hablaba como si Edward no estuviera detrás de él, escuchando cada palabra.

—Lo sé, pero…

— ¿Pero qué, pequeña B? Él no se levantó por ti. Él no se lo merece—. Poco a poco la cafetería quedó en silencio, escuchando nuestra acalorada discusión. Edward aún no se había movido. Él no había intentado defenderse, tampoco. Vi la mesa de Tanya mirar por encima con incredulidad, su boca abierta, sorprendida por el brusco golpe de jerarquía social. Edward Cullen, dios griego, rechazado por la escoria social de la clase junior. Eso era tan bajo y todos lo sabían. Incluso Edward lo sabía. Me di cuenta por la forma en que sus ojos se movían adelante y atrás, su labio inferior apretado en su boca, sus nudillos tornándose blancos en su agarre a la bolsa de papel.

— ¿Qué hay de ojo por ojo o algo así? —Ni siquiera podía recordar el final que ese proverbio decía.

— ¿Hace al mundo entero más ciego?— James espetó. Oh, eso era todo. —Yo prefiero estar ciego que sentarme con eso—. Su pulgar sobresalía por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Qué pasa con el perdón?

Todo el mundo necesitaba perdón.

Yo necesitaba el perdón.

Yo necesitaba perdonarme.

—No puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo—. James se puso de pie, su puré de manzana vacío y lo tiró a la basura. Se encogió de hombros y me lanzó una mirada de disgusto, pero al mismo tiempo de lástima. Él salió de la cafetería, sus botas haciendo eco sobre el linóleo. Edward seguía estoico, con sus ojos en el suelo, avergonzado. Mi frente se arrugó y cavé mi cubierto en la mantequilla de maní. Finalmente, sentí a Edward sentarse frente a mí. Extendió su mano encima de la mesa, obstruyendo mi visión. En su mano tenía un pequeño anillo de plástico. Lo ganamos juntos en un carnaval en Port Angeles en el verano entre el 4to o 5to grado. En un juego de piedra, papel, tijeras, Edward tenía permitido conservarlo.

Él me lo estaba dando a mí, como muestra de agradecimiento.


	15. Chapter 15

_Traducido por Carla Liñan, FFAD_

 _Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD._

* * *

"Tal vez sean igualmente buenos, igualmente dotados, igualmente hermosos, pero nunca habrá quien ame a dos igual de bien" —Carlisle dejó el libro usado. Él lo soltó, este se abrió, en la pequeña mesa junto a la cual estaba sentado. La unión estaba deshilachada y las páginas suaves con el uso, y las notas adhesivas llenaban los bordes. Se quitó las gafas de lectura, lentes gruesas con delgadas líneas que sobresalen horizontalmente a través del centro, y los puso en la parte superior del libro excesivamente maltratado. Dejó escapar un suspiro, contaminando el ambiente viciado con dióxido de carbono, y haciéndome sentir sofocada.

Me recosté en el sofá, relajándome. A veces funcionaba y a veces no. Estaba esperando la inevitable pregunta de Carlisle. También estaba sólo esperando un pequeño golpecito de Edward en la puerta, señalando el final de las sesiones de tortura. Bueno, era un poco tortuoso suave–dramático. No eran una tortura. No era agradable, por decir, pero lo hice al final se sintiéndome mejor después. A veces. Un poco.

— ¿Crees que esa cita tiene validez, Bella?— Cada vez que él me hacía una pregunta decía mi nombre como si aclarara que no se estaba dirigiendo a mi amigo imaginario. — ¿Quieres un poco más de agua, Bella? ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? ¿Quiere permanecer más tiempo esta vez, Bella?

Suspiré y me mordí una uña, luchando con mi piel, tratando de desalojarla.

—Creo que sí— le contesté.

— ¿Por qué es eso?

—Quiero decir, tiene sentido. Supongo que tiene sentido—, tropecé con mis palabras.

— ¿Qué tal un ejemplo?

—Bueno, en Romeo y Julieta…

Carlisle me interrumpió.

—En realidad estaba pensando en un ejemplo, tal vez, ¿en tu vida?— Golpeó su pluma arriba y abajo contra su bloc de notas. Me removí incómoda.

— ¿Está preguntando si amo a alguien?

— ¿Que hay acerca de Charlie —hizo una pausa— o, tal vez, Renée?

Habíamos estado hablando mucho acerca de Renée, últimamente. No estaba segura de que obtenía de eso, en verdad. Solo sabía que me hacía sentir incómoda y con nauseas y creaba un sentimiento inadecuado en la boca de mi estómago. Nunca pensé en ella, personalmente. Digo, ella se fue. ¿Qué se suponía que pensaría? No era como si la extrañara. No la extrañaba. Solo extrañaba a quien podría haber sido, a quien fue antes de que cambiara. Era a quien extrañaba. Pero no la extrañaba, no, no a ella, no a mi madre.

—No la amo.

—Lo dices como si lo hubieras pensado— presionó, aún golpeando la maldita pluma.

—Bueno, lo hice. No pienso en lo absoluto en ella. Solía pensar mucho en ella. Ahora no. Pero solía.

— ¿Por qué no la amas?— Preguntó. Mis manos como garras se clavaron en el sofá, a la defensiva.

—Porque se fue

— ¿Por qué se fue?

—No lo sé.

—Si tuvieras que suponer.

—Ella ya no nos amaba.

— ¿Y tú la amabas?

— ¿En ese tiempo?

—Sí.

—Sí.

Carlisle rayó algo rápidamente en el bloc. Él suspiró y lo dejó en la parte superior del libro raído, tumbado en su silla de cuero con todos esos botones y apoyando las manos en su regazo. Miré a otra cosa que a él, sintiendo un incómodo picor en los ojos y un espesor en mi pecho. Que con éxito se ahogó después de mirar fijamente a la larga fila de la Enciclopedia Británica en su pared del fondo.

— ¿Alguna vez consideraste que eso no fue por lo que se fue?— Preguntó. Su voz era más tranquila, suave ahora que había tocado un tema delicado. Esperaba con expectación mi respuesta, su aura tranquila y serena, esperando con gran interés que lo que tuviera que decir estuviera completo.

—No. Solo la vi irse, eso es todo. Charlie tampoco habló de eso, de todos modos. Fue todo lo que vi.

—Se que ella te amaba.

—No lo sabe— Era mi turno de interrumpir, querido Carlisle —El Consolador— (con fármacos). Mi tono era virulento y lleno de angustia, pero sobre todo estaba sorprendida de su habilidad de adivinar los sentimientos de personas que no conocía. Carlisle permitió mi arrebato con un frío asentimiento. Él se inclinó hacia mí, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, respirando un flujo constante de aire a través de la nariz.

— ¿Alguna vez has considerado —normalmente empezaba a preguntar de esa forma— que ella no sabía cómo amarte con la sencillez con la que la amabas?

—Creo que esa es una excusa pobre.

Él asintió.

—Probablemente lo es, pero simplemente tienes que superarlo. Tienes que hacerlo, sé que puedes, y después tienes que aprender a amar, así no cometerás sus errores.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando mi tan esperado golpecito sonó delicadamente en la puerta. Carlisle se puso de pie y me dio la mano, haciendo un guiño, como si fuéramos socios en el crimen. Él me llevó a la puerta, todo tranquilo y despreocupado, a la espera de un Edward en el otro lado del cuadro. Edward sonrió e hizo una mueca y miró a Carlisle hasta que él cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —me preguntó.

—Todo bien— le contesté, a lo que él resopló.

—Tienes que darme más información uno de estos días, Bella.

Me reí ligeramente.

—No tengo por qué.

Seguí caminando hasta que alcancé el final del pasillo, en ese punto me di cuenta que Edward estaba paralizado atrás de mi, los ojos totalmente abiertos, rígido a mitad del paso. Regresé a él, curiosa de su repentina imitación de un espantapájaros.

— ¿Qué?

Levantó ambas cejas. Esa fue la única indicación de que no se había congelado en el acto.

—Acabas de reírte un poco.

—Me di cuenta.

—No, quiero decir, en realidad. Tú no has, quiero decir, tú no has bueno, probablemente has, pero no enfrente de mi…— él se detuvo, recuperando el aliento y apoyando su brazo contra la pared, como si acabara de correr una milla.

— ¿Qué no he hecho?

— ¡Reír!— Gritó, proclamando la cosa más obvia en el mundo — ¡Bella te reíste!— Corrió hacia mí y me abrazo levantándome, girando en círculos y mando el mundo a volar. Era mi turno para congelarme. No había estado tan cerca de Edward. No había estado tan cerca de nadie desde… desde…

Él me volvió a poner en el suelo, dejándome desorientada.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento. Mierda. Mierda. Lo siento. Mierda— Se alejó de mí hasta que golpeó la pared del fondo, pero ni siquiera estaba temblando. Estaba un poquito mareada, creo, pero no estaba enloqueciendo. No estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Incluso estaba respirando regularmente. Demonios, solo quería sentir su calor una vez más.

Edward me miró, con los ojos abiertos, al igual que un búho, evaluando la situación. Su espalda presionada contra la pared del fondo, temeroso de tocarme. Temeroso de romperme. Miré mis uñas, mordidas al punto de casi sangrar, y los buenos seis pasos que nos separaban. Había un retrato de la familia de Edward, Carlisle y Esme a la derecha del soldado Edward. Recuerdo cuando esa foto se había tomado. Bueno, no estaba ahí. Pero sí recuerdo cuando Edward regresó aún con su corbata puesta. Me reí del y se avergonzó tanto que todo su rostro se puso rojo, y se quitó la corbata tirando la inofensiva pieza de fábrica en el lodo. Él proclamó que era —él más feo y estúpido collar— que jamás había usado.

Eso me hizo el día.

Solté una ruidosa carcajada y me doblé, mis costados temblando con la fuerza de mi risa. La situación se combinaba con la aparición repentina de un recuerdo ridículo y al azar era demasiado para comprender al mismo tiempo. Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras en mis ojos corrían las lágrimas. Lágrimas felices. Tontas, felices y risueñas lágrimas que nublaron mi visión y distorsionaron su cabeza, y la maldita foto con esa corbata tan fea.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó tentativamente, las comisuras de su boca convirtiéndose en una sonrisa. Lo único que pude hacer fue apuntar a la imagen, a la corbata, a la corbata que él llamó un collar, por el amor de Dios. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, examinando la imagen.

Hizo una pausa, y luego, como si señalara, su cara se volvió de un rojo brillante.

—Te reíste de mí ese día— acusó, señalándome — ¡Estaba mortificado!

Eso, por supuesto, me hizo reír aún más. Edward finalmente se dio por vencido y se unió a mí, sus ojos más brillantes que nunca. Vi a Carlisle asomarse desde su estudio y evaluarnos, con una sonrisa orgullosa y alegre plantada en sus rasgos atemporales.

Edward no estaba en la escuela el miércoles. Me di cuenta en español, pero en realidad no lo acepté hasta que estaba sentada sola en la mesa del almuerzo, mi cubierto alojado en la mantequilla de maní. Y me dolió. Quiero decir, había estado sola antes. ¡Caray! Estuve sola durante la mayor parte de la preparatoria. Pero me acostumbré a su compañía. Me acostumbré a James, que ya no estaba hablando conmigo. Me acostumbré a Edward, quien estaba ahora enfermo. Y luego, de repente estaba sola, y me di cuenta de lo egoísta que era cada vez, con mi falta de gratitud.

Me quedé mirando a la mesa y me recordé quién era y por qué.

—Finalmente, ¡la jeringa se ha ido! James se sentó frente a mí y me levanté de un salto, mi traqueteo aventó mi cubierto sobre la mesa de plástico.

—James — ¿Qué? ¿Dónde has estado?— Le pregunté, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Fuera— respondió secamente. Y luego hizo algo aún más inesperado. Él sacó la maldita Nutella de su mochila. Él camino a zancadas hacia los cubiertos, se paró y tomó uno, y volvió con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

—Está bien, ¿qué carajo es eso?— Pregunté con incredulidad, señalando a la Nutella. Sin duda no era puré de manzana, y eso era más aterrador que cualquier cosa.

—Es Nutella. Tiene avellanas— Explicó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—Um... ¿dónde está el puré de manzana?

—Pienso que soy más del tipo que come Nutella ahora.

— ¿Qué te hace un tipo come Nutella?— Solté un bufido.

—Bueno, mira y escucha. Nutella es básicamente el enemigo natural de la mantequilla de cacahuete, ¿sabes? Hay vegemite demasiado, supongo. Pero lo que sea. Ni siquiera podía encontrar vegemite en la tienda. Pero Nutella, obviamente tenían Nutella. Me abastecí. Pequeña B, tengo seis latas de Nutella en mi casa. Seis.

No le hice caso después de que él comenzó a hablar de Vegemite.

—Entonces, ¿me acabas de declarar tu enemigo o algo así?

—Así es.

Él tomó una cuchara llena de Nutella.

—Mmmm, avellana— sonrió, sus dientes cubiertos con el material marrón. Comimos nuestras comidas en silencio hasta que sonó la campana. Por alguna razón, yo sólo me sentía segura de hablar una vez que la Nutella estuviera de vuelta en el interior de su bolso. Se detuvo cuando nos paramos. Él siempre sabía cuando estaba a punto de decir algo.

— ¿Crees que podrías perdonar a Edward?— Le pregunté.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Él no se lo merece.

—Pero — pero ¿Qué pasa si no lo merecías? ¿No seguirías queriendo el perdón?

James se detuvo por un momento, sus ojos sobre en mi rostro. Los abrió brevemente y luego rebuscó en su bolso, sacando la Nutella y tirándola a la basura. Lo tomé como el mejor 'sí' que podría recibir.

Charlie me llevó con los Cullen esa noche, mientras Edward estaba enfermo. Me senté en la parte delantera esta vez, ya no enjaulada por las barras imponentes de la patrulla. Charlie me miró de forma extraña cuando vio el asiento que yo elegí. Por lo general no le gustaba montarme a su lado. No me gustaba que la gente me viera cuando nos detuviéramos. No me gustaba ser la culpable.

Él me dejó y se despidió mientras regresaba por su camino. Di dos pasos a la vez, ebria de esperanza y con ganas, sin ninguna razón. La lluvia caía en láminas en el momento en que llegué a la puerta. Cuando Esme respondió, amablemente me permitió exprimir mi pelo fuera en su alfombra. Ella me dijo que Carlisle me estaba esperando arriba.

La sesión fue corta y breve, más que nada una réplica del día anterior. Para mi sorpresa, todavía fue Edward quien llamó a mi puerta. Su frente estaba un poco sudorosa y su nariz rosa. Era evidente que estaba enfermo. Era adorable.

Nos sentamos en el sofá a esperar a Charlie. La lluvia seguía cayendo pesadamente, trozos de relámpago crearon destellos en el horizonte. Nos sentamos en silencio, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, inicié la conversación.

—Carlisle me dijo una frase ayer en mi sesión. Realmente fue una decepción. No puedo recordar toda la frase, pero me acuerdo que terminó con dos personas no pueden amar unos a otros igual de bien, o algo así. ¿Alguna vez te ha dicho eso?— Le pregunté.

Edward resopló, pero me di cuenta que estaba contento de que le dijera algo acerca de nuestras sesiones.

—Tan solo me la ha dicho como mil veces— dijo riendo. Su voz era nasal cuando hablaba.

—Es deprimente.

—No, en realidad, no— contradijo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No te ha dicho la última frase de la novela? —Me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza en respuesta. Él sonrió, mirando al techo y lo recitó de memoria.

—Pero pronto moriremos y todos los recuerdos de esos cinco habrán dejado la tierra, y nosotros mismos seremos amados por un momento y después olvidados. Pero el amor habrá sido suficiente; todos esos impulsos de amor retornarán al amor que los hizo. Ni siquiera la memoria es necesaria para el amor. Hay una tierra de los vivos y una tierra de los muertos y el puente es el amor, la supervivencia, el único significado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Traducido por Miranda Pattinson, FFAD**

 **Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD**

* * *

Charlie se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, los cojines se hundieron bajo su peso. Él se las arregló para salir del trabajo. Eso fue sorprendente en realidad, pues por lo general él tenía un tiempo difícil sacando la "incidencia criminal" de las calles de Forks. Carlisle se sentó frente a nosotros en su lugar habitual, evasivo a través de sus notas y papeles, ignorándonos. Miré hacia el lado para encontrar pequeñas gotas de sudor formandose en la frente de Charlie y su sien.

Todavía estaba en su uniforme.

Él no encontraba alivio en la pistola enganchada en su cadera.

El propio Carlisle llamó a Charlie. Vi la sorpresa de Charlie cuando contestó el teléfono para encontrar a ninguno otro que al buen doctor en el otro extremo de la línea. Me senté en la mesa de café para hacer un poco de tarea cuando sonó el teléfono. La sorpresa en las facciones de Charlie rápidamente se transformó en un ceño fruncido y un tono inaudible. Sus ojos se movían adelante y hacia atrás entre mi persona y cualquier otra parte de la habitación. Él asintió con la cabeza una, dos, tres veces, y luego colgó. En lugar de enfrentarse a mí como yo esperaba él cayó a mi lado con un resoplido, cambiando a un juego de béisbol.

Diferente sofá, diferente día, Charlie y yo sentados uno al lado del otro en un silencio igualmente incómodo. Carlisle finalmente miró hacia arriba, descansando su tobillo sobre la rodilla para crear una apariencia de comodidad.

—Muchas gracias por reunirse conmigo hoy Jefe Swan, Bella—. Carlisle nunca me había dado las gracias por reunirme con él.

—Por favor, sabes que nunca me ha gustado cuando me llamas Jefe Swan—, dijo Charlie con brusquedad, frunciendo sus labios y evitando sus ojos. Charlie tenía un peculiar respeto por Carlisle. Eso era algo que nunca entendí.

—Charlie—, corrigió Carlisle con una sonrisa. —Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no es así? Puedo jurar, la última vez que vi a Bella antes de nuestras sesiones ella era de apenas unos 4 pies de estatura—. Ellos hablaban como si yo ni siquiera estuviera en la maldita habitación. Zapatié con mi pie hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la alfombra con molestia.

—Se puede decir—, Charlie se rió, llegando a acariciar la parte superior de mi cabeza. Me encogí.

—Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué te pedí que nos acompañes hoy—, comenzó Carlisle, golpeteando su boligrafo en la libreta de apuntes. Las cortesías obviamente habían terminado. Era el momento de ir al grano.

—Bueno, yo ni siquiera sabía que Bella estaba viéndote, en absoluto—, admitió Charlie, al que Carlisle entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos.

—Lo cual te expliqué por teléfono—, le recordó Carlisle con un tono agresivo. Yo no estaba muy segura de lo que ellos habían hablado por teléfono, pero al parecer Carlisle estaba disgustado con Charlie por sacar el tema delante de mí. Charlie reconoció la agresión y se enderezó en el sillón, imponente sobre mis hombros caídos.

—Sí, bueno.

—Yo sólo te pido que me hables de lo que ocurrió cuando tu esposa, Renée, te dejó.

Charlie casi palideció ante el tema, sus ojos como dardos hacia mi cara como si yo fuera la autora intelectual del ingenioso plan para llevarlo a él a realmente hablar sobre la obvia desaparición de su esposa. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza de manera desanimada y continué mordiendome la cutícula de mi pulgar.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo—, dijo Charlie con brusquedad, con su mano encontrando un planificado lugar de descanso en su arma.

—Sí, hace 12 años, ¿correcto?

Charlie asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Han cambiado las cosas?

Charlie asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Me podrías dar ejemplos?

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Bella?

Miré hacia arriba cuando mi nombre fue pronunciado. La cutícula cedió demasiado, comenzando a sangrar.

—No recuerdo mucho—, admití. Charlie me miró con una mirada que gritaba traidora.

—Pensé que estábamos aquí para hablar de la violación—, espetó Charlie. Hice una mueca y Carlisle se levantó de su silla. En ese momento habría sido seguro para mí describir a Carlisle como aterrador. Él apareció con arrogancia por encima de Charlie, al diablo la pistola, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y endurecidos, no la mirada líquida a la que estaba acostumbrada en nuestras conversaciones abiertas, y estos estaban dirigidos en una mirada de acero a Charlie. Dos egos en una habitación era un poco aterrador, pero yo pude empezar a ver ceder a Charlie.

— ¿Tengo que pedirle que se vaya, Jefe Swan? ¿Necesito recordarle, que estamos aquí para ayudar a Bella?— El desliz en el otro título no pasó desapercibido. Me moví lejos de su silenciosa batalla de egos y voluntades, presionandome a mi misma hasta el extremo del sofá.

Vi los engranajes zumbando en la cabeza de Carlisle, y yo casi podía predecir el momento exacto en que hablaría.

—Bella, ¿considerarías hablar con Edward por unos minutos afuera? Luego te puedo llamar para que regreses. Esto no sería parte de tu hora, por supuesto—, dijo Carlisle calmadamente.

—Bien —, murmuré, empujándome a mí mismo fuera del sofá. Mantuve un amplio espacio entre mi persona y los dos hombres en mi camino hacia la puerta. Creo que yo sabía que no estaba en ningún peligro real, pero no había necesidad de empujar mis límites.

El pasillo estaba vacío y misteriosamente silencioso cuando salí de la habitación. Eso era extraño, sobre todo porque yo estaba acostumbrada a Edward saludandome siempre desde el punto exacto en que él estaba ausente. Caminé lentamente por las escaleras de madera oscura, mis pies haciendo eco ominosamente en el pensamiento oculto. Yo no sabía qué había acerca de la casa que la hacía parecer tan vacía y fría para mí. Yo asumía que era porque la estaba comparando con una época en la que no era tan vacía y fría. Cuando Edward y yo eramos jovenes, y era sencillo, y los días eran más brillantes.

Esme estaba en el fregadero lavando platos, con los ojos fijos en el exterior, su mirada en blanco. Llamé con timidez tocando en el marco de la puerta, lo que la hizo saltar y dejar caer un plato en el fregadero con un chapoteo.

—Oh, Bella querida—, jadeó ella, con su mano en el corazón, —me has asustado.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Buscando a Edward?

—Sí.

—Creo que está en la parte de atrás.

—Bien.

La casa de los Cullen estaba rodeada en bosque. Eso incluye la masa constante de árboles que crecían cada vez más cerca de la parte trasera de su casa. Ocasionalmente ellos solían contratar personas para calmar a la imposible multitud. Trataron de construir vallas para impedir la fauna, o ellos tenían que rociar veneno para matar el rápido crecimiento de las malas hierbas, pero por lo general todo se proclamaba inútil cuando la lluvia se llevaba cualquier apariencia de progreso. Era evidente que a la larga se habían detenido de intentarlo. La maleza y hojas de hierba eran tan altas como hasta mi cintura, a sólo pulgadas de la casa. Ellos tenían un pequeño piso de madera que solía ser impecable, pero se podían ver pequeñas malezas creciendo a través de las grietas.

Edward estaba en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en los paneles mohosos de la casa, un cigarrillo apoyado descuidadamente entre sus dientes mientras él lo balanceaba arriba y abajo. No parecía muy sorprendido de verme, porque casualmente miró hacia mí y luego dio una larga calada, soplando el humo por la nariz.

La hipocresía no pasó desapercibida para mí.

Entonces otra vez, las personas cambian.

— ¿No se supone que deberías estar ahí arriba?— Echó un vistazo a su reloj para reafirmar su conjetura. —Sí, allí, como 30 minutos más o algo así—. Golpeó las cenizas del cigarrillo con su dedo índice. Estas cayeron como hadas a la inmundicia.

—Charlie y Carlisle están hablando a solas o algo así—, le expliqué, parándome junto a él. Apoyé mi espalda contra la pared. El frío filtrándose de los cristales húmedos se filtró por mi gruesa chaqueta.

Edward asintió y dio otra calada. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su nariz estaba todavía un poco rosa de cuando estuvo enfermo. O tal vez era sólo el frío. Yo no lo sabía. Yo solo sabía que él iba a estar en la escuela el lunes. Eso era todo lo que yo sabía, supongo.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el cigarrillo se redujo a nada, y en ese momento se le cayó al suelo húmedo y lo pisoteó con el pie.

— ¿Y qué si te beso?

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que no podría, aunque quisiera.

Me detuve en eso. Probablemente era cierto.

—Tú podrías…—Negué todos modos.

—Vamos. Tendría que ser tú besándome. Sabes que no funcionaría al revés, Bella. Lo sabes.

—Cállate.

Y así lo hizo. Sacó otro cigarrillo y su encendedor, luchando un poco con él antes de lograr encenderlo. Su mano temblaba ligeramente, por algo que no sabía, mientras él apretaba el pequeño palito a sus labios. El humo salía en olas al exhalar antes de disiparse en la niebla.

Me paré delante de él, pero él no me miraba. Él ni siquiera me miraba, carajo. Él sólo chupaba su cigarrillo, todo arrogante y engañoso, hasta que jodidamente lo besé.

Eso ni siquiera era besarlo, en realidad.

Era más bien como cuando una madre da el beso de buenas noches a su hijo o algo por el estilo. Yo apenas sentí sus labios. Yo sólo probé el humo que salía y el aire cubierto de rocío y el sutil calor que yo anhelaba, ansiaba. Constantemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y dio un paso adelante.

Yo di dos pasos hacia atrás.

Un paso adelante, dos pasos atrás.

— ¿Bella?

Carlisle asomó su cabeza hacia nosotros, su aliento salía en bocanadas al aire frío. Edward llevó el cigarrillo detrás de su espalda, mirándome mientras yo miraba a Carlisle quien miraba a Edward inquisitivamete.

—Puedes volver a entrar ahora.

Asentí con la cabeza y sin otra mirada, seguí a Carlisle por las escaleras hasta su estudio. Charlie sentado en el mismo lugar, pero su actitud era mucho más relajada. Carlisle cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros antes de regresar a su propia silla, su libreta de apuntes adornando sus rodillas una vez más. Mantuvo contacto visual conmigo solo un momento más largo de lo habitual antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

—Bella —me dio una pequeña media sonrisa—, estábamos hablando sobre el estilo de crianza de tu padre después de la partida de tu madre. —Yo pude haber resoplado ante eso. ¿Qué estilo de crianza?

—Creo que es muy difícil, Bella, —comenzó Charlie. Fue entonces cuando me vi obligada a hacer contacto visual con él—. Ser papá y mamá para ti.

Parecía tan dolorosamente obvio para mí el qué decir a continuación, que yo quería gritar y reír al mismo tiempo. Pero me di cuenta de que Charlie estaba luchando. Pude ver que él estaba siendo sincero, y que el problema lo estaba atormentando, así que esperé una cantidad apropiada de tiempo, y cuando hablé, hablé con calma.

—Yo no quiero que seas la mamá. Sólo el papá.

Carlisle sonrió, informándome que yo había, de alguna manera, dicho exactamente lo correcto. Charlie me dio una cálida sonrisa. Nos envolvimos en un torpe abrazo del que realmente yo sólo me quería soltar.

Podría mentir y decir que era el fin de nuestros problemas.

No lo era.

Charlie estaba todavía mayormente igual, en casa y fuera de ella, y yo podía lidiar con eso. Generalmente sólo era el hecho de que él lo sabía. Era el hecho de que él sabía y estaba tratando de mejorar, lo que realmente me impresionó más. Eso fue lo que hizo nuestra relación infinitamente mejor de lo que había sido antes.

Charlie todavía me dejaba en la escuela como cualquier otro día. Llegamos al frente el lunes, ninguno de los faros encendidos (con gran alivio para mí) y me moví para salir del coche.

—Que tengas un buen día, Bella—, dijo. Era una especie de trabajo forzado, pero el sentimiento estaba allí. Y él no me llamó Bells. O Belly. O algo horrible como eso. Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Cuando caminé hacia la escuela pude sentir un cambio. Era como si algo dramático hubiera ocurrido, algo a lo que yo estaba completamente ajena, pero todos los demás sabían. Había miradas y susurros, pero sorprendentemente no eran dirigidas a mí. Estaban dirigidas a Edward. Edward, quien seguía siendo espléndido, perfecto. Edward, quien estaba parado solo en una esquina, mirando al suelo, su cabello rebelde fuera de este mundo. A eso era que estaban dirigidas.

Yo retrocedí. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oír las conversaciones de las personas más cercanas a mí.

¿No solía ser amigo de todo el mundo?

¿Qué pasó con él?

Me olvidé de que él incluso asistía a esta escuela.

Sí, él murió después que Tanya le pateó el culo.

¿Por qué nunca se lava el pelo?

No lo sé, es súper asqueroso. ¿Alguna vez se baña? Argh.

Estaba todo mal. Incluso lo de la ducha. Incluso eso estaba mal. Septiembre. Era septiembre, tan sólo unos meses antes, todo el mundo amaba a Edward. Yo quería gritar. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, James se abalanzó y me enganchó en brazos, arrastrándome hasta la más alejada, más apartada esquina de la escuela.

— ¿Viste lo que pasó? —exclamó—. ¿Lo viste?

— ¿Por qué está todo el mundo hablando de Edward? ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¿Viste lo que pasó?

— ¡James!

—Él se puso de pie por ti. Tanya empezó a gritar mierda sobre él siendo tu novio. Y él se levantó por ti. Pequeña B, él tiene pelotas. Ya lo he decidido. Creo que me gusta. Oh, joder.

—Él... tú... ¿qué?

—Pequeña B, escúchame —James sonrió—. Él se puso de pie por ti...


	17. Chapter 17

**Traducido por Valentine Flesar, FFAD.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD**

* * *

¿Hacer pis o no hacer pis?

Esa era la cuestión.

Y por el amor de Dios, tenía que hacer pis.

Había una cosa con la que dos amigos (¡los cuento a los dos!) no podían ayudarme. Y eso era todo el drama de las chicas y los servicios. Hay una razón, chicos, por la cual las chicas van en grupos de no menos de tres. Era porque el baño es un terreno de caza regido por los pocos y orgullosos, dejando al resto de nosotros muriendo bajo sus zarpas como pequeñas ratas. La cola de espera siempre se salían del baño, y había mucha verdad en la afirmación "la fuerza está en el grupo". Desafortunadamente, ni Edward ni James tenían permitido entrar al servicio de mujeres. Era una cuestión de penes.

Por tanto, desafortunadamente, me dejó moviéndome y cruzando mis piernas a la hora de comer, debatiendo mi fastidiosa decisión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —bufó Edward. Se sentó frente a mí, su comida normal de un bocata, patatas y una lata de Sierra Mist delante de él. El estudiante de primer año de nuestra derecha lo miraba como si estuviera contemplando un dios, y estaba segura que no habían escuchado las noticias sobre la violenta caída en la desgracia de Edward. Se encorvó sobre su comida, todavía siendo, de alguna manera, perversamente elegante la forma en la que se protegía. Cuando no respondí levantó la mirada, atrapando mi mirada con un brillante destello de esmeralda.

—Por el amor de Dios. Ve al puto baño, pequeña B —dijo James, interrumpiéndonos.

Negué con la cabeza vehementemente, en vez de hincarle el diente a mi mantequilla de cacahuete. Llegados a este punto, James hacía mucho que había abandonado la Nutella y había vuelto a su usual puré de manzanas. Cuando Edward vio por primera vez nuestra elección enarcó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario aparte de eso. Rodé los ojos cuando vi como llenaban un gran vaso de limonada. Me removí en mi silla un poco más. Lo aguantaría hasta que terminara el día. Estaba decidido.

—¿Por qué no? –presionó James.

En vez de responder, meneé otra vez la cabeza. Suspiró y terminó su puré de manzanas en tres mordiscos más.

Mi decisión se disolvió rápidamente a los diez minutos. Por lo menos, todavía quedaba media hora de almuerzo, y otras dos clases después de eso. Incluso yo era consciente de que no lo lograría.

—Volveré en un momento –chillé, abandonando mi mantequilla y el bolso en la mesa.

Un rápido vistazo sobre mi hombro me aseguró que James estaba de verdad manteniendo su promesa de permanecer de manera educada cuando estuviera solo con Edward (aunque había convertido en un juego el mantenerle la mirada hasta que sus ojos se secaran). Conseguí salir de la cafetería sin ningún problema, a pesar de que podía ver la cola desde la esquina. Una vez más, estaba completamente fuera. Suspiré y recorrí el camino que quedaba, mi vejiga amanzanando con estallar.

Vale, respiré, únicamente para mí. La cola era larga pero se movía sorprendentemente rápido. Lo que es más, las chicas de mi derecha e izquierda estaban entretenidas con sus amigas, las cuales estaban a su lado. Lentamente avanzamos por los pequeños baldosas, el serpenteante pasillo hasta el baño acabando en una fila de servicios y solamente tres lavabos. Esperé pacientemente, especialmente cuando me di cuenta de que la brigada de las puntas estaban en los lavabos (era seguro decir que hoy nadie tenía jabón). Sólo estaban maquillándose y hablando, así que mantuve mi cabeza bajada para que no me vieran. Por fin, era mi turno. Entré como una flecha en el servicio y acabé rápido, ansiosa de irme de allí.

Alguien tuvo que haber tenido gastroenteritis. Olía horrible.

Abrí la puerta del servicio y me encontré cara a cara con tetas—grandes con una cruz colgando del borde. Tragué y miré los ojos de mi captora.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en este baño, Bella Swan?

Era gracioso, debido a que no tenía ni idea de que ella supiera mi apellido.

—¿Haciendo pis?

No hubo risas. En vez de eso, colocó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, llevando sus labios a mi oreja. Inmediatamente me tensé, una enfermiza sensación en mi estómago. Las chicas de la cola se giraron a observar, con ojos de búho, sin parpadear y constantes. Miré a todos lados menos a algún lado, manteniendo mis ojos enfocados en una baldosa con una extraña muesca triangular en su esquina derecha.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con Edward Cullen? –susurró en mi oído. Era completamente audible para todo el mundo. El silencio era grueso, agobiante.

—Nada –jadeé. Por eso era. No había nada. Se rió alto y fuerte, amenazando con hacer añicos mi tímpano. Jessica y Lauren fueron entusiasmadas a su lado.

—Exactamente.

Ella me empujó dentro del servicio, dando lugar a un moratón en la espinilla cuando el hueso chocó contra la porcelana.

La mayoría de los urinarios tenían una salida de escape por debajo de la puerta corrediza y a la derecha y a la izquierda también. Desafortunadamente, el brillante arquitecto de la mía decidió que la privacidad mientras sólo podría ser ideal si los muros de todos los lados llegaban completamente hasta el suelo. Por supuesto, había una apertura de medio pulgardebajo y un buen piearriba, para permitir que la puerta se abriera, pero ¿aparte de eso? Nada.

Oí un golpe y parloteo, junto con un coro de altas risas. Aguanté la respiración, esperando a que se marcharan. Para poder irme. Cuando la charla y las risas y el vomitivo sonido del servicio de al lado acabaron, dejé salir una fuerte respiración. Me levanté de mi posición privilegiada en el retrete, intentando abrir la puerta. Pero era en vano, ya que esta no se abriría. Ni siquiera un centímetro. Jadeé, golpeando el plástico con mi hombro, tratando débilmente de romperla. Nada. Me aseguré de que la puerta no tuviera el seguro puesta y lo volví a intentar. Nada.

Jadeé, mi cuerpo dando vueltas y mis ojos zumbando en sus cuencas. No había ni una puta posibilidad de que pudiera alcanzar el comienzo de la puerta, ni siquiera subida al retrete. No había salida por abajo. No había nada. El aire estaba viciado y se filtró velozmente por mis pulmones mientras inhalaba con rápidos y estrechos jadeos. Golpeé los puños contra la puerta pero no grité, porque mi voz no funcionaba, y todavía no quería que nadie me oyera o me prestara atención. Era horrible y contradictorio y no estaba funcionando para nada. Me senté sobre las sucias baldosas, agarrando en puños mi pelo, intentando calmarme pero fallando miserablemente. Mis rodillas subieron hasta mi pecho y dejé salir un inesperado gimoteo. Resonó a través de la puerta hasta el resto de la vacía habitación.

Me senté allí por tanto tiempo. Demasiado, demasiado tiempo. En algún punto fui consciente de que estaba llorando, y entonces sonó el timbre, y más pánico. Todo estaba cayendo sobre mí de una sola vez y no había salida por las puertas porque eran tan jodidamente altas que no podía salir.

—¿Bella? –él me estaba llamando pero estaba demasiado lejos y las paredes eran jodidamente altas.

—¿Bella? –un nuevo intento, más cerca esta vez, pero simplemente no podía. Simplemente no podía.

—¿Bella? –una vez más, al otro lado de la puerta, un pequeño empujón, sólo un poquito más, el click de una cerradura, y era libre.

Él era extremadamente alto, desde mi penoso estado en el suelo podía haber tenido treinta metros de altura. Su pelo broncíneo estaba enmarcado en un halo de luz fluorescente, emborronando su piel pero encendiendo su pelo como un incontrolable y salvaje fuego. Su boca se abrió ligeramente. ¿Iba a hablar? No estaba segura, por tanto puse mi cabeza entre mis rodillas a modo de repugnancia. Fui encontrada en el suelo del baño, desechada. Hubo una sibilante exhalación, saliendo mediante el sonido de un profundo "oh", pero sin distinguir ninguna palabra.

—Oh —dijo, siendo esta vez intencional— todo estará bien. Lo estará –todas las palabras eran un tumulto de pensamientos solos, coordinadas y difíciles de entender. Todavía seguía sin querer verlo. No quería que él me viera.

—Bella, vamos, Bella. —Sus manos estaban en mis hombros, entonces apareció el siempre presente hormigueo de mi piel y huesos, aumentado intensamente.

Tomé aire y abrí mis ojos y, oh Dios mío, estaba sentando en frente mío. Estaba sentado en el sucio suelo del repugnante baño de chicas por mí. Antes de que fuera siquiera consciente de mis actos, estaba sentada en su regazo, mis brazos acercándolo todo lo que me era posible, el fuerte olor a sal y desodorante y a chico picando en mi nariz. Inhaló debido a la sorpresa, y entonces lentamente enrolló sus brazos a mi baja espalda, descansando su mejilla en mi coronilla.

La campana volvió a sonar, y como si de un acto divino se tratara nadie usó el baño durando este período. Vi el alambre que trabó la puerta tirado en el suelo.

Solamente cuando mi corazón se calmó a un ritmo normal, noté la proximidad a la que estaba del cuello de Edward. Únicamente un movimiento de unos pocos centímetros permitiría a mis labios contactar con la barba de varios días que allí había. El pelo broncíneo de su pecho se entreveía precariamente de su camiseta, tentándome. Ya no importaba que estuviéramos en el suelo de un baño. No importaba el porqué de estar ahí tampoco, o el hecho de que Edward tenía que verme en mi peor momento. Sólo quería besarlo. De verdad. Por todos lados.

El hormigueo emergió rápidamente en la boca de mi estómago. Estuvieron inactivos por demasiado tiempo y, la prisa con la que volvieron fue tan inmediata y arrolladora que tuve que apretar los ojos simplemente para contenerme. Edward no se había movido o notado algo llegado a ese punto, ya que él seguía sentado en la misma posición, el aire caliente chocando contra mi coronilla.

Acorté la distancia que separaba mis labios de su garganta sin arrepentirme. ¿Era para saciar el deseo que casi siempre permanecía ausente y que inesperadamente estalló en la boca de mi estómago? ¿Era porque estaba emocionalmente usada? ¿Era porque se trataba de Edward? ¿Simplemente estaba loca? No lo sabía. En realidad, casi no sabía nada. Solamente que su barba se sentía como papel de lija al tocarlo con los labios desnudos, pero piel contra piel era fuego y llamas y todo lo que necesitaba.

Soltó un pequeño jadeo que mudó a un gemido, lo que causó que sus manos me apretaran más. Moví mis labios por su cuello hasta la mandíbula, más y más lejos hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Bella, no—. Protestó tan débilmente que sólo me alentó a seguir. Recorrí sus labios con los míos, y entonces él respondió ansiosamente.

El sabor a humo y almizcle era prominente en su boca y sentí como tiraba caprichosamente de mi labio superior para metérselo en su boca. Sus manos se hicieron puños alrededor de mi camisa, estirando la tela alrededor de mi estómago cuando intenté acercarme más a él. Abrí la boca para tomar aire y Edward decidió tomarlo como su invitación, ya que su lengua se metió dentro, delineando la mía. Jadeé cuando sentí sus dedos arrastrándose hacia mi trasero y envolviendo mis muslos, tirándome hacia él, arriba y alrededor de él, arriba y alrededor de él.

Lo sentía y, oh, estaba asustada. Pero también estaba nerviosa y excitada y demasiado entusiasmada para detenerme solamente para preocuparme por si me arrepentiría más tarde.

Deslicé mis dedos entre su pelo y hundí profundamente mis uñas, sacando un pequeño grito que sentí resonar profundamente en su pecho.

Dedos calientes se paseaban imprudentemente debajo de la tela de mi camisa, acariciando la suave piel.

—Tenemos que… tienes que… Bella —murmuró Edward alrededor de mis labios, sus manos encontrando apoyo en los hoyuelos de mi baja espalda y presionándome contra él. La áspera tela de nuestros vaqueros frotándose una contra la otra, creando una fricción disfrazada—. Necesito… —gimió, y sentí sus caderas empujando hacia arriba. Jadeé en sorpresa, provocando que él parara de repente y sus ojos encontraran los míos. Los suyos estaban llenos de lujuria, densa y oscura, el carbón goteando en el verde bosque. Sus labios estaban separados, invitando, y respondí a la invitación con un beso. Un sí.

Su cabeza cayó inerte sobre mi hombro, donde el relajante frescor de su lengua se mezclaba con el calor que allí había. Gimoteé cada vez que nuestros vaqueros chocaban, estaba tardando demasiado y yo estaba demasiado ida.

Edward no me dio ningún tipo de advertencia antes de correrse. Sus manos se apretaron en mi cadera, y en un fluido gruñido, sentí su espasmo y entonces la caída inerte bajo mí. Quitó el pelo de mi hombro y besó gentilmente mi piel. Se separó y me miró a la cara, la cual esperaba que tuviera una expresión tranquilizadoramente neutral. Pero algo debió pasar, a juzgar por la mueca y la liberación de una mano para pasarla por su pelo. Mis ojos se ensancharon y él suspiró.

—No debería haber hecho eso. Oh, Santo cielo. Oh –susurraba quedamente. Todo era escandaloso cuando se trataba de nosotros.

Quería decirle que debió hacerlo, que quise, que lo pedí, que lo causé, pero las palabras estaban atascadas y mezcladas en mi garganta.

—Lo siento. No estabas p—preparada… No debería haber hecho eso. Oh. No debería. No estabas… Yo no, ¡mierda! —Me quitó de sus piernas tocándome lo menos posible, y por alguna razón, me sentí como si fuera un equipaje perdido, depositada en algún lugar para ser ignorada. Sus ojos eran salvajes, en pánico—. Lo siento. —Se levantó como un rayo, y tal que así ya se había ido. Estaba sola en el servicio pero esta vez la puerta estaba abierta para mí. De todos modos, todavía me sentía atrapada, como si no pudiera salir, comos si las paredes fueran jodidamente altas.

Me enrollé en una bola, olvidada.

James vino un momento después, entrando al baño de mujeres como si esta fuera su segunda casa.

— Sabía que lo jodería —murmuró—. Está bien, pequeña B. Te puedes apoyar en mí.


	18. Chapter 18

**Traducido por Miranda Pattinson, FFAD.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD.**

 **www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Me hice un ovillo en mi cama. Me sentí intencionalmente violada. Eso fue como mirar hacia mi pasado, o una costra sacada de una herida fresca. Comencé a sangrar de nuevo, tirando del edredón y colocándolo alrededor de mis hombros como un escudo. James se sentó a mi lado, su mano ahuecando mi hombro, pero él no dijo ni una palabra. Charlie vino más tarde esa noche y echó a James fuera de la casa a patadas, ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar su defensa. Trató de hablar conmigo, yo lo sabía. Yo sabía que no podía responder. Yo sabía que no podía responder porque yo sabía que no podía escuchar; yo sabía que no podía oír.

Me dejó faltar el resto de la semana de la escuela. Edward nunca llamó. Ni una sola vez. Yo no podía decir la hora desde este lugar, sólo la distante salida y puesta del sol a través de mi ventana parcialmente rota. James vino dos veces, pero no se le permitió entrar. Estaba segura de que Charlie pensaba que él era el culpable de todo lo que fuera que me regresó a mi infierno.

Yo no estaba viendo a Carlisle. No podía ir a su casa. Simplemente no podía.

Carlisle trató de llamar. Carlisle fue el único que intentó llamar. Yo no quería hablar con él. Simplemente no podía. No podía.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? —Charlie se sentó al lado de mi cama. Yo miraba a la pared. No lo miré a él—. Yo sé que no quieres hablar, pero, cielos Bell, tengo que saber qué pasó. Por lo menos de alguna manera. Tengo que saber. —Empujé mis puños a los ojos. Quería caer dormida y hacer que el tiempo pase más rápido.

Charlie se fue y regresó horas o días más tarde. Llamó en el marco de la puerta. Yo no abrí los ojos.

—Bella, Edward está abajo — dijo. Presioné una almohada sobre mi cabeza—. Él quiere llevarte a ver a Carlisle. No has ido hace algún tiempo, quiero decir, sé que eso no es bueno para ti.

—No me importa—, le susurré, voz ronca. Charlie parecía sorprendido por la repentina respuesta. Él se acercó rápidamente a mi cama y se sentó a mi lado, con la mano posada tentativamente en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Yo no quiero ir con él—, confesé. Charlie hizo una pausa por un momento y lo único que podía escuchar era su suave y lenta respiración.

—Puedo ir a trabajar tarde hoy. Sólo voy a llevarte —dijo Charlie—. Sólo tienes que levantarte, Bella. No me gusta verte así. No me gusta. — Me saqué el edredón hasta la barbilla, sin querer—. ¿Hazlo por mí?

Accedí porque no podía romper su corazón de nuevo.

Charlie se fue para permitirme cambiar de ropa y me asomé por la ventana para ver a Edward aún esperando en el pórtico. Vi a Charlie regresar a la puerta de al frente y decir unas cuantas palabras, a las que Edward hacía gestos salvajes con sus mano. Yo no podía oír lo que decían, pero me di cuenta que Edward estaba furioso. Charlie cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño, sus palabras lentas y constantes. Me pareció que pudo aplacar a Edward porque él desvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, dando pasos hacia atrás en el pórtico. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia su auto, el retumbante golpe de la puerta se coló a través de mis ventanas desde el marco hasta la entrada. Él se detuvo con sus manos en el volante y sus ojos se precipitaron hacia mi ventana antes de mirar al frente una vez más. Su mano golpeó en el volante con un manotazo antes de salir chirriando las llantas hacia la carretera tan rápidamente que había quemaduras de goma marcadas en el pavimento.

Escuché el paso firme de Charlie por las escaleras, lo que me hizo cambiarme rápidamente. Yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que llevaba. Yo ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen en silencio, el único ruido era el constante aguacero sobre el parabrisas y los limpiaparabrisas tratando en vano de mantener el vidrio limpio. Nos detuvimos en el camino de entrada y Charlie suspiró, poniendo el cambio del auto en aparcar.

—Voy a estar de vuelta para recogerte en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza y salí a la lluvia.

No tuve que llamar, la puerta se abrió antes de que yo llegara. Edward estaba de pié delante de mí todo ojos sangrientos y pómulos sobresalidos, su respiración jadeante en su pecho. Un rápido vistazo por encima de mi hombro me dijo que Charlie ya había salido fuera de la vecindad, dejándome a solas con Edward.

—Déjame ser—, dije con una convicción sorprendente.

—Espera, escúchame—. Extendió su brazo y lo dejó caer antes de que me hubiera tocado. Me estremecí ante el recuerdo.

—No.

—Bella, por favor.

Él estaba bloqueando la puerta.

—Dije que no.

—Pero…

—No— dije bruscamente, empujándolo más para pasar.

— ¡Espera!

—Ya es suficiente, —gritó Carlisle, apareciendo como de la nada en la parte superior de las escaleras—. Edward, ve a tu habitación. Bella, ven conmigo. —Vi cómo tenía los nudillos blancos, agarrando la barandilla con una fuerza innecesaria.

—Pero…—Edward intentó protestar de nuevo.

—Dije que te vayas—, Carlisle lo interrumpió, su calmada voz se escuchó infinitamente más amenazadora que su voz enfurecida. Me di la vuelta para ver a la tormenta Edward por el pasillo, el golpe de una puerta haciéndose eco hacia nosotros. Carlisle suspiró y rodó sus ojos, apretando el puente de su nariz. —Bueno... ¿vamos?

Lo seguí hasta el estudio donde se sentó frente a mí, como de costumbre. Por lo general él comenzaba con una pregunta, pero esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez comenzó nuestra sesión con una declaración absoluta. Así fue como supe que esta vez sería diferente. Así fue como supe que Edward había cambiado todo. Para mejor o para peor, bueno, eso yo no lo sabía.

—Sólo me gustaría recordarte —dijo él— que todo lo que se dice entre nosotros es sólo eso; entre tú y yo. No voy a discutir nada con mi familia. No a menos que tú desees que cualquiera de ellos se una en una de nuestras sesiones.

Asentí con la cabeza, todavía sin estar lista para hablar. Carlisle pareció darse cuenta de eso, porque puso su libreta sobre la mesa y se quitó las gafas para leer.

—También me gustaría confesar que yo sé lo que pasó en la escuela la semana pasada. Edward vino a mí. Eso fue sorprendente, pero lo hizo. Teniendo en cuenta que solo sé lo que pasó desde su perspectiva. No tengo ni idea de cómo eso te ha afectado a ti, ni tus intenciones. No voy a mirarte por encima del hombro sobre cualquier cosa que me digas, aunque sea mi hijo.

Mientras Carlisle hablaba, sus sentimientos sobre los asuntos estuvieron particularmente ausentes. Él no daba ningún indicio de lo que estaba sintiendo, o de lo que Edward sentía. Él simplemente dijo que sabía lo que había pasado, pero él no habló de las consecuencias, por cualquiera de las partes. A veces me preguntaba si habría sido más fácil si Carlisle simplemente me dijera como se sentía Edward, porque yo siempre me sentí como si estuviera sola. Sola y equivocada.

—Así que sabes lo que sucedió entonces—, evadí torpemente, retorciendo mis manos en puños sobre mi regazo.

—Tú no tienes que decirme nada específico, Bella.

Asentí con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio. De hecho, casi no le dije nada. Las cosas que pasaron más en detalle eran Tanya, el baño y Edward encontrándome en el interior. Mis mejillas encendidas tras eso, y no podía entrar en detalles sin sentir el hueco en mi pecho crecer bajo el sentimiento de no ser querida. Rechazada.

— ¿Hubo una mayor diferencia entre este momento y el último?

Fruncí mi ceño, sin saber a qué se refería.

—Bueno, lo que he notado es que de buena gana me hablas sobre lo que pasó entre tú y Edward, pero cada vez que hablamos del incidente con el Muchacho X, te cierras. Tú no me hablas para nada de ello.

Muchacho X fue el nombre que le habíamos dado a mi novio de 8vo grado. Las pocas veces que habíamos abordado el tema, la razón principal por la que había estado hablando con Carlisle en primer lugar, me negué a dar detalles o motivos. Me negué a dar alguna información en absoluto.

Asentí en acuerdo a su declaración, porque era verdad, y no podía negarlo. Eso no cambia el hecho de que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para Edward y, no cambia el hecho de que no podía serlo, aunque lo intentara, pero aún así, era cierto. Yo podía aceptar eso.

— ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra diferencia? —preguntó, recogiendo sutilmente su libreta, bolígrafo listo para atacar.

Me quedé inmóvil y negué con la cabeza, mis ojos fijos en mi regazo.

— ¿Qué tal si lo escribes?

Miré hacia arriba para ver a Carlisle entregándome la libreta de notas y el bolígrafo. Estaba curiosamente en blanco. Tal vez había abierto una nueva página, no estaba segura. Todo lo que sabía era que las líneas horizontales me devolvían la mirada, burlándose de mí con su vacío. El bolígrafo se retorció en mi mano y miré hacia arriba para ver los ojos de Carlisle en mi frente. Me mordí el labio y Carlisle habló de nuevo.

—Te voy a dar un minuto.

Me dejó sola en la habitación, el ligero clic de una cerradura sonó mientras la puerta se cerraba. Me mordí el interior de mis mejillas y miraba a cualquier lugar excepto al papel vacío. La lluvia seguía cayendo de manera constante, cascadas cubrían la ventana salpicando consistentemente. Los cristales de las ventanas estaban empañados por la humedad dentro de la casa y tuve el curioso impulso de dibujar un corazón en él, o alguna otra imagen infantil. Miré hacia abajo en el papel otra vez.

Al principio, sólo podía escribir hechos.

Con Edward fue en el piso del baño en lugar de una cama.

Con Edward no me quité la ropa.

Con Edward, Charlie no entró.

Con Edward nadie vio.

Con Edward se fue por su cuenta.

Poco a poco mi letra se volvió más ilegible, frenética para escribir las palabras en el papel antes de que se volvieran un revoltijo de nuevo en mi cabeza.

Con Edward yo lo deseaba.

Con Edward me rompió el corazón.

Mi mano empezó a temblar y tiré la libreta de notas en el suelo como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. Carlisle abrió la puerta solo unos momentos más tarde, el roce ligero de la madera contra la alfombra era el único sonido en la habitación. Los ojos de Carlisle se lanzaron hacia la libreta en el suelo. Cerró la puerta rápidamente y la tomó. Parecía aliviado de encontrar palabras en el papel. Él me dio una sonrisa confidente y luego leyó a través de ellas, mis dientes mordiéndome las uñas.

Si las palabras lo afectaron en alguna manera, no lo demostró. Tranquilamente colocó la libreta de notas en la mesa y levantó sus ojos a los míos, mirándome por encima de los marcos de sus lentes.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti—, dijo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, el tic-tac del reloj contando los segundos para nosotros.

Carlisle rompió el silencio, por supuesto.

—Escribiste esta diferencia aquí—, apuntando a algo que yo no podía leer en la libreta de notas. Su voz era muy suave. —Escribiste que con Edward, tú lo deseabas.

Asentí con la cabeza.

No quería pensar en lo mucho que lo deseaba.

No quería pensar en cómo él no me deseaba de vuelta.

—Lo que significa que con el Muchacho X, ¿tú no lo deseabas?

—Yo le dije a él que sí.

—Lo sé, pero ¿lo deseabas?

Contuve la respiración por un momento.

—Supongo que no. No lo sé. Supongo que no.

Las comisuras de los labios de Carlisle se movieron hasta una muy breve, muy pequeña sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo se escucharon tres suaves golpes en la puerta. Carlisle se volvió hacia mí y divulgó una verdadera sonrisa antes de desearme buenas noches. Miré por la ventana para asegurarme de la presencia de Charlie en el camino de entrada antes de moverme hacia la puerta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla Carlisle me detuvo.

—Oh, Dios mío —maldijo. Luché con una sonrisa, por la selección de palabras que ejemplificaba Carlisle—. ¿Quieres que saque a Edward para que puedas salir, cierto? Dios mío, ¿en qué estaba pensando? —Asentí con la cabeza educadamente, aliviada de no tener que enfrentarme a él. Yo no estaba preparada. No habría sido capaz de poner mis pensamientos en palabras.

Carlisle me hizo señas para que volviera a sentarme cuando se acercó a la puerta. Efectivamente, Edward estaba en el otro lado, un pedazo de papel arrugado entre sus manos.

—Bell… — él empezó, y luego se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que era Carlisle a quien estaba enfrentando.

—Bella quiere irse, hijo. —Dijo Carlisle calmadamente—. Voy a hablar contigo pronto, si me necesitas.

La sorpresa de ver a Carlisle parecía haber aturdido a Edward al silencio, porque él no respondió. Él solo se quedó mirando.

—Por favor muévete—, dijo Carlisle, más duro ahora. Edward parecía salir de su aturdimiento. Él miró por encima del hombro de Carlisle a donde yo estaba sentada en el sofá. Cuando hicimos contacto visual yo inmediatamente miré al suelo, de repente muy interesada en la alfombra.

—Bella. Bella, tengo algo para ti. ¿Ves? —No miré hacia arriba—. Solo, espera Papá, solo dale esto a ella. Bella. ¡Bella! Lee esto, ¿de acuerdo? Léelo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Edward, tienes irte.

— ¡Bella!

—Edward, ahora—. Hubo un ruido sordo cuando algo golpeó la pared. Me negué a mirar hacia arriba.

— ¡Bella, lo siento! —Sí, lo siento. Siento que él alguna vez me notara. El golpe de la puerta me dejó sola en el estudio de Carlisle. Era extrañamente silencioso. Ya no llovía. Éramos sólo yo y el aire en una habitación vacía. Carlisle regresó solo un instante más tarde, pero por alguna razón se sentía como si fuera una eternidad. Me di cuenta de que sostenía el papel que Edward tenía en la mano, pero estaba hecho un ovillo en su puño. Carlisle luego me llevó fuera al pórtico donde detuvo mi partida colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Edward me pidió que te diera esto —suspiró, extendiendo el pedazo papel hacia mí—. Puedo entender si no quieres tomarlo. Ambos entendemos. —Yo sabía que cuando los ojos de Carlisle corrían hacia la habitación a su izquierda, significaba que era desde donde Edward estaba mirando nuestra interacción. Me mordí el labio y miré al suelo antes de evaluar la inofensiva pieza de papel. ¿Quería verificar la negativa de Edward hacia mí en el papel? ¿Podría yo leer eso? Yo no podía decidir.

—No... aún—, le contesté. Carlisle asintió, aunque me di cuenta por el repentino estruendo en la cocina que Edward no respondió con tanta comprensión. Carlisle lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, y luego me dio una sonrisa cortés. Se guardó la nota y salió al pórtico para acompañarme, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Si tu padre no te puede traerte aquí, tanto Esme como yo podemos recogerte mañana—, dijo en voz baja. Asentí con la cabeza, notando una pequeña esquina del pedazo de papel que se asomaba de su bolsillo.

—Gracias, Carlisle —susurré—. Por todo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Traducido por Miranda Pattinson, FFAD.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD**

* * *

Dieta de Lombrices.

Dieta de Lombrices.

Lombrices.

Lombrices. Lombrices.

Ew.

—No estás concentrándoteeee… —trinó James, descansando en el borde de mi cama. Se tumbó de espaldas en el suelo y los pies encima de las mantas como si se tratara de una silla invertida. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero con puños fuertemente desgastados y una sonrisa que me molestaba al extremo. Gruñí y le tiré el libro a la cabeza, el cual atrapó con destreza, sus ojos echando una ojeada la página—. ¿Dieta de lombrices? ¿Les gusta, comer gusanos y mierda o algo así?— Parecía genuinamente confundido, colocando el libro en el suelo.

—No, — solté un bufido, una risa, echándome hacia atrás sólo para golpear mi cabeza contra la pared—. Ouch —espeté, frotándome la parte posterior de mi cráneo. James puso sus ojos en blanco.

Oí pasos subiendo las escaleras seguidos de un ligero golpe en la puerta. Hubo poca o ninguna pausa antes de que abriera.

— ¿Estás bien Bells? —Charlie— Me pareció oír un libro caer o algo así. —Sus ojos se clavaron del libro en el que James estaba sentado junto y luego hacia mí, una y otra vez.

—Oh no, estoy bien, yo solo me acabo de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared —le dije, todavía frotándome. Duh.

—James tiene que ir a casa pronto. —Él lo miró directamente.

—Está bien —me encogí de hombros. Lanzó una mirada más a James y al libro de historia antes de salir por donde había venido, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. Oí sus pasos dirigiéndose pesados a su propia habitación, y el cierre de la puerta que me decía que él había terminado por el resto de la noche—. ¿A qué hora te tienes que ir? —Le pregunté a James. Él se encogió de hombros como respuesta, mirando por la ventana hacia la noche.

—No sé —respondió finalmente, desdeñoso.

Eché un vistazo al reloj. 10 PM.

—Tal vez deberías irte...— Le sugerí, sin darme cuenta de la reacción que eso causaría. Se puso de pie, echando humo. Yo podía ver el fuego en sus ojos, sintiendo que viene de él en oleadas de ira. Me encogí ligeramente de nuevo en la cama, presionándome aún más a mí misma contra la pared. Él era James. Yo sabía que no haría... nada. Pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera miedo, sola, en una cama, en una habitación, con un chico. Un chico enojado.

—Sí, claro, joder, lo que sea. Solo déjame. Eso es impresionante, pequeña B. ¿Qué soy yo para ti de todos modos no? No solo tu único amigo, eso es seguro —declaró apagado. Él escupió un poco. Eso aterrizó en mi cama.

—Tú eres mi amigo — insistí, tratando de sonar lo más válida posible. No era como si las palabras fueran falsas. Ellas eran ciertas. Sin embargo, yo todavía sentía la necesidad de situar la mentira detrás de ellas, para cumplir con una medida de falsedad que no estaba presente antes.

—Lo que sea. Ni siquiera me importa. —Se dio la vuelta torpemente y se empujó a sí mismo por la ventana, una pierna tras la otra como peso muerto, apenas logrando escapar ileso debajo del umbral. Oí el ruido sordo de su cuerpo caminando descuidadamente en el techo, aunque no hice ningún movimiento para ver su partida. Me encogí, sintiéndome impotente y exhausta. Mayormente, sin embargo, sintiendo la última. Cansada. Yo quería dormir todo el día, esconderme debajo de las sábanas y no regresar jamás. Minutos después de que James se fuera lo que hice, sin molestarme en despojarme de mi ropa del día saqué el edredón y lo coloqué alrededor de mis hombros, pegando mi rostro a la reconfortante tela. Aspiré profundamente, porque el olor a menudo me recordaba a una madre perdida hace mucho tiempo. Tenía la sensación de Charlie todavía compraba el mismo detergente, poco dispuesto a desprenderse de sus manerismos. Hizo lo mismo con las servilletas y condimentos, envases y el papel film. Yo nunca lo cuestioné.

Mientras empecé a ir a la deriva en mis pensamientos frenéticos, que a menudo se producían mientras trataba de dormir, me di cuenta de que habían pasado dos semanas completas desde que hablé con Edward.

Cualquiera, Carlisle o Esme, me recogían para llevarme a la consejería. Me sentaba a solas con James en el almuerzo. Llegaba a la escuela en un coche de policía, mi camión seguía guardado, un rojo abatido en mi camino. Carlisle configuró la alarma que marcaba el final de nuestras sesiones, un zumbido áspero que reventaba mis tímpanos y lo hacía rogar por el suave golpeteo de los nudillos de Edward en la madera. Me encogía cada vez que lo apagaba, recordando mi pérdida. En mi mente sólo a regañadientes admitía que le echaba de menos, aunque yo lo sentía en cada fibra de mis huesos. Todavía no lo diría en voz alta. Una vez más, yo sabía que era miedo lo que me impedía pedir disculpas. Temía perderlo, temía que me iba a odiar, temía que no volvería a hablar con él de nuevo, temía acercarme a él por última vez.

La nota en el bolsillo de Carlisle plagaba mi mente, y eso fue la última imagen que vi antes de irme a la deriva en el sueño sin sueños.

La mañana siguiente estaba calmada e inusual, un típico jueves lleno de movimientos lentos y cansados. Charlie me llevó a la escuela. De vez en cuando se le escapaba llamarme por mi nombre de infancia, Belly, aunque esta mañana no lo hizo, y estaba agradecida por eso. El lento caminar hacia la escuela se llenó con rigidez muscular y apenas algunas voces, todos grandes bostezos y suspiros. "Otro Jueves", afirmaba el gemido colectivo de los del primer período.

James apareció con Nutella en el almuerzo. Podría decir que me sorprendió, pero no fue así. Asimismo, no me sorprendió ver que no utilizara la cuchara que le di, y cuando él miraba a través de mí en vez de mirarme a mí.

Sólo estuve sorprendida cuando Edward se acercó sin hacer ruido detrás de mí y se sentó junto a James con un resoplido. Yo palidecí visiblemente y James se encogió, moviendo la comida a un lado como si la mera presencia de Edward contaminara su contenido. Edward no parecía darse cuenta de las reacciones de James, ya que él sólo sostuvo contacto con mis ojos con una mirada firme. Conmigo, no a través de mí.

—Ya han pasado dos semanas. —Su voz era áspera, como lo era su barba de tres días (la cual imaginaba bajo mis dedos).

Yo sólo asentí minuciosamente, mi boca se abrió ligeramente en estupidez. Estaba enojada conmigo misma por no responder con algo de inteligencia. Él se aclaró la garganta, su ceño fruncido mientras miraba abajo hacia a sus manos. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de la misma nota, aunque tal vez más desgastada, arrugada y sucia, posada en ellas.

—Mi trato con Carlisle fue que, um —se aclaró la garganta otra vez— que te daría espacio por 2 semanas. Sin decir nada y, quiero decir, yo no… —hizo una pausa— pero ahora que ya son dos semanas, puedo ofrecértela de nuevo. —Él la deslizó sobre la mesa y rápidamente quitó sus manos, colocándolas en su regazo. Sólo podía mirarla en estupidez y como si mi momento de fracaso no fuera lo suficientemente grande, duró solo un segundo demasiado largo. Porque cuando yo estaba a punto de tomarla él la tomó rápidamente y la arrancó de nuevo, su cabeza agachada—. Cierto. Eso está bien. Lo entiendo.

No sonaba como que estaba bien. No sonaba como que estaba bien en absoluto. Se puso de pie rápidamente. Demasiado rápido para yo advertirle. Demasiado rápido para advertirle que Jessica Stanley estaba peligrosamente cerca, un plato de puré de papas cuidadosamente equilibrados en su bandeja. Toda esperanza se perdió cuando justo en frente de mi, Edward se giró y se alejó, caminando inmediatamente hacia la bandeja de Jessica, desparramándola de un tirón hacia arriba y salpicando su contenido en un desenfrenado desorden contra su pecho. Las papas uniformemente goteaban bajando por su camisa y su piel, penetrando en su ropa. La gravedad permitió que los grandes trozos aterrizaran en el suelo de un extrañamente delicado golpe y chapoteando. Jessica inhalaba con furia, y toda la cafetería quedó en silencio.

En algún lugar a lo lejos escuché a James soltar una carcajada. Debe haber sonado penetrante en contra del silencio de la cafetería, pero por alguna razón, el sonido era apagado y sin brillo a mis oídos.

—Tú tan solo no hiciste eso —respiró Jessica. Yo no podía ver la cara de Edward, pero supuse que estaba mortificado.

Estaba equivocada.

Dejó escapar ruidosamente una risa resoplando, golpeando su mano contra la boca para ahogarla. Mis ojos se abrieron de manera exponencial, y rápidamente me di cuenta de la sonrisa involuntaria que ocupaba la mayor parte de mi cara.

— ¡Agh! Tú-tú... ¡perdedor! — Inteligente.

En vez de despotricar en la cafetería en una rabieta como en las películas, la "aventura" a largo plazo encaprichada de Jessica, Mike Newton, no tardó en llegar en su ayuda, una bebida grande en su mano y el ceño fruncido estropeando su rostro. La cafetería vio con asombro como el pequeño Mike Newton, no más alto que 1.80m, se paró en la punta de sus dedos de los pies para derramar la bebida en la cabeza de Edward. Edward, sorprendentemente, no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo, pero saltó mientras el líquido dentro de la taza, que resultó ser un batido odiosamente púrpura, fue vaciado sobre su cabeza y hombros. Miré el frío hielo artificial de color gotear lentamente por la parte posterior de la camisa de Edward.

—Cabrón —sonrió Mike, triunfante.

Y entonces Edward se lanzó. Abordó a Mike en el suelo, ambos chicos se deslizaron en una mezcla horrible de patatas y batido, blanco y morado, linóleo sucio. Se volcaban uno arriba del otro como un decibelio cada vez mayor de "lucha" empujándolos a seguir. Estaba claro que Edward tenía la sartén por el mango, porque simplemente era más de él. El hecho fue comprobado cuando Edward fijó a Mike al suelo. Él no dudó en lanzarle un puño cerrado directamente a la cara. Mike gimió mientras la sangre brotaba como una fuente de su nariz, claramente rota. James corría hacia adelante y hacia atrás en torno a la lucha, un loco exagerado, imposible de detener. El resto de la cafetería se puso inquieto y comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros, queriendo otra pelea. Más acción.

Silbidos penetrantes se infiltraron en la habitación y una tormenta de facultad seguido rápidamente por detrás.

El director tomó por asalto otra vez, todo el humo del cigarrillo y el bigote gusano, señalando hacia nosotros.

—Ustedes cuatro. Oficina. Ahora. — Me preguntaba por qué era tan imposible para las personas hablar en oraciones completas cuando estaban molestos.

Mike Newton fue llevado a la sala de emergencia cuando se hizo evidente que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre para mantenerse saludable. Eso nos dejó a Edward, Jessica y a mi solos en la oficina. Por supuesto, yo estaba allí sólo por mi proximidad. Y la verdad, Jessica no había hecho nada.

—Wow. Yo ni siquiera hice nada. Ugh —se quejó Jessica leyendo mis pensamientos, limpiando las rápidamente secas papas majadas en su ropa. Me encogí de hombros y Edward se quedó quieto, ensangrentado, los nudillos magullados colgando ociosos en su regazo—. Ugh, yo quería estar atrapada aquí con ustedes dos. Sólo mi maldita suerte de mierda, ¿no? —Y, sin embargo, su voz era lo único en la habitación—. ¡Nunca voy a conseguir sacar estas manchas! Tienes que estar bromeando. Compré esta camisa ayer. Jódete mucho, Edward.

—Cállate —espetó Edward, su voz llena de tanto veneno que incluso Jessica Stanley escuchó. La recepcionista amablemente ignorado nuestra diatriba, un teléfono pegado entre el hombro y la cabeza. Ella ni siquiera estaba hablando. Eso era extraño. Cinco minutos más de silencio me dejó inquieta e intranquila, y mientras yo trataba de hacer contacto visual con Edward, él se negó a responder. En su lugar, miró hacia delante, los ojos inmóviles, sin pestañear. Sus nudillos estaban empezando a hincharse y ponerse morados, y honestamente la batida que contaminó su camisa gris empezaba a oler. Su pelo estaba enmarañado hacia abajo debido al peso de la bebida azucarada, y también estaba teñido de un color ligeramente diferente.

Yo estaba tan tímida hacia Edward que estaba empezando a molestarme incluso a mí misma. Contuve el aliento y lo solté antes de finalmente hacer algo atrevido (para mis estándares, al menos). Echar mis dedos hacia adelante rozando suavemente la piel de los nudillos hinchados de Edward, sintiendo su pulso, inusualmente rápido, bajo mis dedos. En vez de tirar lejos sus dedos se relajó un poco, liberándolos a sí mismos de su estado cerrado. Todavía, él no encontraba mis ojos, y yo sabía que tenía que esforzarme aún más con la esperanza de recibir la nota que trató de darme. Utilicé el mismo movimiento, esta vez trazando suavemente los huesos duros de sus nudillos, los valles y los picos que delineaban las crestas. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro y en lugar de mirar hacia mí, como yo esperaba, miró hacia la dirección opuesta.

Fruncí mi ceño. Tenía que darle una razón para hablar conmigo sólo por esta vez, aunque nunca quisiera hablar conmigo otra vez.

— ¿Te duele? —Le pregunté, mi voz demasiado fuerte y desagradable para mis propios oídos.

—Está bien —murmuró, todavía sin mirar hacia mí. Lo intenté de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de hielo?

Él negó con la cabeza. Traté de pensar en otra pregunta.

—Um, um... —Murmuré, buscando en el lugar por algo relevante. Finalmente, él se volvió hacia mí.

— ¿Qué?

—Um ... ¿crees que ella está realmente hablando por el teléfono? —Yo bromeaba a medias, señalando a la recepcionista. Ella me lanzó una mirada.

—No, yo no lo creo. —Y para mi alivio, se rió entre dientes.

—Oh, ¿así que Bella tiene permitido hablar? Wow. Impresionante. — Jessica habló bruscamente.

—Cállate —espetamos Edward y yo al unísono, seguido de una sonrisa compartida. Jessica resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos de papas majadas.

Yo estaba construyendo mi descaro para preguntar abiertamente a Edward por la nota cuando el director salió, me llamó a su despacho antes que a los otros dos. Me levanté sin decir "adiós" mientras yo sabía que nuestra conversación sería breve. Yo era correcta, incluso si yo hubiera hecho algo en la cafetería el director probablemente me dejaría salir de todos modos. Creo que el profesorado puede oler la debilidad emocional. Cuando regresé a la oficina, tanto Jessica y Edward habían desaparecido, aunque los restos de puré de patatas y suciedad fangosa permanecieron en sus respectivas sillas. Afortunadamente, sólo quedaban unos veinte minutos para salir de la escuela. No dispuesta a ir a mi clase de último período, yo caminaba fuera a esperar a Charlie para que me recogiera. Sorprendentemente, él estuvo allí pronto. Me imaginé que la escuela lo llamó.

Manejó en silencio, y no fue hasta que me puse mi pijama esa noche que encontré la nota de Edward mostrándose cuidadosamente en el bolsillo izquierdo de mis pantalones vaqueros.

La saqué y me quedo mirando, atónita, cómo él pudo haberla puesto allí sin que me diera cuenta. Dos días atrás y me habría enfadado, furiosa de que él pusiera su rechazo hacia mí antes de que yo estuviera lista para recibirlo. Pero hoy yo estaba segura de poder manejar la situación.

Quiero decir, al menos tenía James.

Abrí la carta arrugada para encontrar casi ilegible, un garabato rayado. Después de todo, él era un chico.

"Bella", leía, aunque las "l" se perdían juntas y la "a" estaba descentrada cuando se comparaba con el resto de mi nombre.

Probablemente debería disculparme antes de joder algo. O antes de joder algo más de lo que ya he jodido. Me molesta que no me permitas disculparme. —Algunas palabras están tachadas, ilegibles—. No quise decir eso. Pensé que si yo fuera a hablarte a ti acerca de esto, te asustarías, o, demonios, yo me asustaría. No lo sé. Yo no sé mucho de todo, de verdad. No puedo decidir sobre la mayoría de las cosas, y cuando la gente me pregunta lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida, no tengo ni puta idea. Sin embargo, sé que no quiero perderte. Quiero decir, perderte otra vez. No lo hice, con intención. Yo no quise perderte antes. Yo solo tenía miedo porque estaba tan —más palabras tachadas, ilegibles—. Y sobre... en el cuarto de baño. Ni siquiera puedo escribirlo. No es que fuera malo. No lo fue. No debería haberme ido. Ya lo sé. Lo supe entonces, también. Supongo que en general soy demasiado cobarde para hacer lo que debo, pero voy a ser mejor. Prometo que seré mejor.

Sólo necesito otra oportunidad

Edward.


	20. Chapter 20

**Traducido por Nikky Valencia, FFAD.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD**

 **www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Después de leer la carta, la destrocé. No fue porque no me gustara. ¡Demonios, la amé! Solo que sentí más definitivo si la rompía. Miré todas las pequeñas piezas caer al piso de mi habitación, y procedí a patearlas debajo de mi cama. Se mezclaron con el polvo, y estuve satisfecha de que pudiera ser la única en leer esas palabras. Las palabras de Edward eran para mí y sólo para mí. Suspiré con una sonrisa de chica efusiva, y descansé mi espalda en mi cama mirando al techo. Escuché mi ventana abrirse y después cerrarse, pero no estaba sorprendida. Las tardías visitas nocturnas de James eran frecuentes.

—I got a feelin'. Uooooh ooooooo —cantó— that's tonight gonna be a good night. —Ni siquiera me molestée, pero tenía mis dudas de que Charlie lo escuchara desde las escaleras. Él no aprobaba las visitas de James, especialmente cuando eran muy tarde, manteniéndome despierta. Sonreí al techo y me gire para mirarlo. Esta noche, ya era una buena noche. — ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? — preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

—Nada —respondí, sin querer coqueta. No me creyó ni por un segundo. En su lugar, cruzó la habitación y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, con una sonrisa traviesa impresa en sus labios.

—Está bien hermosa, suelta la sopa.

Fue mi turno para dedicarle una mirada aprensiva.

— ¿Qué? —Se defendió—. Estoy más aburrido que la mierda ¿Okay?

—Lo que sea —rodeé mis ojos. Fui salvada de la persistente inquisición de James por un golpe a la puerta de mi habitación. Charlie entró con un andar torpe y un cinturón brillante, mirándome directamente e ignorando a James completamente.

—Edward está abajo, dice que quiere hablar contigo. —Picó su barba de dos días con sus dedos, creando un sonido áspero como al de un papel de lija que emanaba rápidamente de la habitación. Me estremecí. Quiero decir, no me estremecí por Edward. Me estremecí por Charlie parado en mi habitación, picando su barba, viéndose completamente fuera de lugar y con ganas de escapar. Cuando rompió el contacto visual, Charlie aclaró su garganta en una manera brusca, con emociones fuertes y aliento a whiskey. Noté una mancha en su camisa, recordaba específicamente el día que se la dieron. Tenía ocho y aprendiendo primero como cortar hasta varios trozos y piezas de los ingredientes de una salsa tártara. Charlie, después de quemar el pescado (ennegrecido), se volteó para darme una reverencia. Exigió una prueba, tomando un globo fuerte con su dedo índice. La mitad se fue hacia su boca, la otra mirad se perdió. La mitad faltante terminó en su camisa, en el piso, y en la tierra de nadie de su barba. Teñida.

— ¿Necesita algo? —Pregunté estúpidamente, mis ojos como dardos se dirigieron a James. Él seguía sentado despreocupado, con la espalda recargada en la pared, la viva imagen de la tranquilidad.

—Quiere hablar contigo. —Charlie repitió con un tono algo dudoso, posiblemente considerando mi salud mental. A menudo había un montón de preguntas, tuve que darle eso.

—Cierto. Perdón.

—No te disculpes, ¿solo ve? —Sabía que Charlie muchas veces intentaba ser un padre moderno, pero algunos momentos se convertía en uno lleno de preguntas.

—Está bien. —Con una última mirada a James (que sólo me valió un gesto apático de sus hombros), pase junto a Charlie. Casi de inmediato, mis manos empezaron a sudar y se aceleraron los latidos de mi corazón, y me pregunté qué tipo de ropa había elegido al azar para mi pijama. Me preocupaba mirar hacia abajo, incluso a mi propio cuerpo, miedo de lo que podría encontrar. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sonreí con anticipación, saltando las escaleras con prisa y preguntando exactamente el por qué Edward había venido. Quiero decir, yo sabía que las cosas habían cambiado significativamente desde que puso la nota en mi bolsillo. Su tiempo fue impecable, un sexto sentido para determinar el momento exacto en que debe llegar, sabiendo exactamente cuando yo abriría la nota.

Si no supiera lo que hacía, hubiera pensado que era un adivino.

La puerta estaba en su mayoría cerrada, solo permitiendo una pequeña abertura hacia el exterior. Brevemente, consideré la rudeza de Charlie por no permitir que Edward entrara, que luego fue rápidamente eclipsada por la culpa. La culpa en el hecho de que Charlie nunca podría volver a confiar en ningún chico que conversara conmigo. Culpa de que nunca volvería confiar en ninguno de esos chicos conmigo. La culpa de que yo era quien lo mantenía despierto probablemente, porque estaba mirando a Edward desde la pequeña ventana en la esquina de su dormitorio oscuro, oscuro, abandonando el sueño. Tomé un respiro (¿esto me dio confianza? No, el aire estaba viciado con las sobras y la madera de la puerta olía a podrido con moho) y empujó el ofensivo trozo de madera a un lado.

Edward miró hacia arriba desde donde estaba parado, completamente fuera de lugar en mi porche. Llovió mucho en el alero que colgaba a baja altura sobre el porche, las hojas y las paredes de agua se marchitan sin problemas en la noche. Vi el pelo de Edward estaba ligeramente húmedo, oscurecido a causa de ello. Sin embargo, estaba enmarcado por la luna y la oscuridad y la belleza pura de la naturaleza. En lugar de invitarlo al interior, me deslicé fuera y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Luego nos dirigí a la esquina del porche —la única sección que era bloqueada por completo de los ojos indiscretos de Charlie—. Me pregunté si nos acosaba por mi movimiento, pero supuse que habría pensado que nuestra colocación fue un accidente.

Antes que Edward pudiera decir una palabra, las mías vinieron volando a mi mente a una poderosa velocidad.

—Leí la nota. La leí y debí haberla leído antes. La leí y la rompí, y ahora está debajo de mi cama en mil pedazos.

Él parpadeo.

— ¿La rompiste?

Me tomó una pequeña pausa para entender el cómo había sonado.

—Sólo lo hice para que nadie más pudiera leerla, es la única razón, lo juro —sus labios se curvaron hacía arriba, y sexo fue en lo único que pude pensar.

—Te creo —Sus labios curvados, apretados, fruncidos… sexo.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí —sus labios se separaron, respiro, difícilmente… sexo.

Tomé sus manos, vendadas de golpear los rostros de los muchachos. Sin ninguna vacilación anterior, se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, rodeándola. En vez de los labios, apoyando sus labios acariciantes, echaba de menos los míos. Esquivó, casi, pero con un camino estricto. Porque fue solo un momento después de que sentí su nariz rozar mi cuello, inhala, suspiro. Las caricias eran un "te extrañe" para nuestros cuerpos, sin necesidad de palabras, y ellos respondieron con la base del entusiasmo que se presenta sólo cuando el cerebro pierde la cadena de sus pensamientos coherentes.

Entonces sólo había una necesidad de base. Entusiasmo.

—Te extrañé —dijo él, junto con el toque de sus dedos rozando a través de mi espalda, arrastrándose más y más alto por mi espina dorsal, haciéndome temblar de deseo.

—Sí— fue todo lo que pude decir de forma coherente, a lo que él se echó a reír. Sentí las vibraciones hacia abajo, abajo, abajo dentro de mí, un hormigueo y palpitante y sexo.

— ¿Así que me extrañaste? —Labios corriendo frenéticamente a través de mi cuello, ásperos con rastros de barba y suave terciopelo, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás.

—Sí— repetí. Sentí la dura y fría madera mientras me empujaba contra la pared, caballeroso pero firme en las misteriosas contradicciones que venían con el inhibido placer. Sentí manos vagando encima de la tela de algodón, tentador, tentador, sexo.

Apenas, solo apenas, apenas, nuestros labios se tocaron. Boca cerrada, sin lengua, vacilante y fresco. Chasquidos ahogados por la lluvia que caía golpeando a la madera, golpeando la tierra. Me sacó la camisa, caminó hacia mí más cerca, más cerca. Abrió la boca para respirar, para un jadeo, y su lengua salió, tentativamente. Le respondí, porque no podía responder, porque necesitaba la doble negación para demostrar lo mucho que realmente quería que su lengua… su lengua, su sexo.

Una mezcla de aire frío invernal y el cálido aliento mezclados en el huracán entre nuestras bocas, caricias, pruebas y… sexo.

Sus dedos, rozaron la punta de mi camisa, la punta de mi pantalón, mi piel desnuda, provocando que tuviera piel de gallina. Me estremecí de nuevo, gemidos sofocados por labios. La lluvia empezó a morir, elevando nuestros ruidos a un nivel que claramente pude oír. Ojos entornados llenos de deseo se encontraron con los míos, imágenes del espejo mientras sus caricias subieron por la piel pálida de mi espalda, extendiéndose a lo largo de ella. Caí inerte sobre él, repentinamente indefensa y dándole todo. Lo sentí empujándome de nuevo hacia la pared, cerca y más cerca, y entonces sentí su sexo.

Tap, tap, tap.

Labios presionados firmemente en los míos de nuevo, una vez, dos y hasta tres veces.

Tap, tap, tap.

Callosas, y manos vendadas acariciaron el aro de mi sujetador, probando.

Tap, tap, tap.

La lluvia se detuvo, completamente, dejando que el sonido se amplificara, amplificando los sentidos.

Tap, tap, tap.

Una caricia más de su lengua.

Tap, tap.

—Para —jadeé, pero solo sentí un agarre más insistente—. Edward, Edward detente, por favor. —Una pausa, una vacilación —. Por favor, para.

Tap, tap, tap.

Él retrocedió, verdaderamente aturdido y confundido, sus manos se alejaron del interior de mi ropa y ligeramente temblando. Él pestañeo, reevaluando sus pertenencias mientras miraba alrededor de mi cara y luego de vuelta a ella. Contuve el aliento, preocupada de que estuviera decepcionado, avergonzado, harto.

Tap, tap, tap.

— ¿Es un pájaro carpintero? —Él escuchó a un pájaro carpintero, yo escuché un aro de lengua. Sin embargo, asentí, porque estaba segura de que él tenía razón. Solo un pájaro, solo fue un pájaro. Mi frecuencia cardiaca bajó considerablemente, dejándome sólo con el recordatorio del quemante deseo por sexo… sexo. Edward, por otra parte, no se calmó tan fácilmente. Pude ver eso, pero desvié la mirada educadamente mientras se adaptaba. Una vez más, él tomó nuestro entorno. La noche, los arboles, los charcos de agua en el piso—. ¿Hice algo mal?

El golpecito no era tan fuerte ahora, el pájaro carpintero moviéndose a una nueva rama de un nuevo árbol.

—No —confesé. Y entonces estaba avergonzada—. Tengo que irme, lo siento. —Antes de que hubiera dado la vuelta, Edward atrapó mi brazo y me hizo regresar a él.

—Espera —su voz era áspera—. Solo, no te alejes de mí. Quiero decir, no hemos hablado acerca de ello. —Él se pausó, su frente se frunció como si tratara de ordenar sus pensamientos—. Pero, solo, no te alejes, ¿está bien? Podemos hablar después. O nunca. No me importa. Bueno, de verdad me importa, pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no tenemos que hablar ahora. —Él resopló y apretó el puente de su nariz por irritación, y no lo podía ayudar pero reí un poco. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Ahora te estás burlando de mi? Genial —Él sonrió ligeramente.

—No, solo pensé que fue divertido —sonreí. Se giró a mí, travieso.

— ¿Divertido? ¿Quién se está riendo ahora?

Grité cuando me hizo cosquillas en los costados. Él gruñó y me cargó sobre su hombro, abriendo la puerta de mi casa e inmediatamente nos bañamos en luz y calor. Sólo entonces me di cuenta cuan frío estaba afuera, exactamente. Protesté mientras me cargaba alrededor, eventualmente arrojándome al sofá, en medio de una rabieta, en nuestra sala de estar. Presionó mis costados, y sus dedos me despeinaban mientras me reía.

— ¡Me doy por vencida! —Lloré.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Él sonrió.

— ¡Me doy por vencida!

Bam.

Edward y yo nos congelamos, inmediatamente se ensombreció mientras girábamos a un furioso Charlie parado en la marquesina. James sonrió detrás de él, una muñeca sin cabeza descansando en sus manos. Charlie había disparado su arma, sin munición, hacia el techo. El fuego penetrante de la pistola resonó en mis oídos. El silencio en la habitación era atemorizante. Edward se movió lentamente y extrañamente lejos de mí, moviéndose hasta quedar parado mientras me sentaba boquiabierta en el sofá. Nunca en mi vida había visto a Charlie disparar un arma, con munición o no. Lo miré, mis ojos completamente abiertos por temor y respeto. La expresión de Edward era un eco de la mía, sin embargo vi un poco más de miedo en él.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Charlie lentamente triste, su voz era el tono de un gato moribundo, gruñendo en su última protesta.

—Nada, se lo juro, Jefe Swan. ¿Sólo íbamos a ver una película? —Edward espetó. ¿Íbamos?Los ojos de Edward buscaron los míos, buscando apoyo.

—Sí, es eso. Eso es todo, papá. Cálmate. Baja el arma, ¿está bien?

Miré a James lanzar la muñeca sin cabeza, arriba y abajo detrás del hombro de Charlie. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo.

Para mi alivio, Charlie vacilante bajó el arma. Parecía que algo había hecho click en su mente cuando hablé, y sus siguientes palabras fueron directamente para mí.

— ¿Nada está pasando? —preguntó, casi sin aliento. Me sentí culpable. Demasiado culpable por ponerlo demasiado ansioso.

—Nada —le aseguré, solo para convencerlo esta vez, no la siguiente.

—Está bien. Edward puede quedarse a ver una película, y después tiene que irse a casa.

A pesar de que solo eran las ocho en una noche de viernes, no me atrevía a quejarme de la regla.

Todos seguimos inmóviles mientras escuchábamos los pasos de Charlie subiendo la escalera. Después de que su puerta se cerrara, Edward se derrumbó en un arrebato, murmurando "Jesús" bajó su mano. James, todavía sonriendo, se movió para sentarse a lado mío, con la muñeca sin cabeza aún en su mano.

—Así que —James sonrió ampliamente—, ¿qué película verán chicos?


	21. Chapter 21

**Traducido por Nikky Valencia, FFAD.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD**

* * *

Las semanas pasaron en un torbellino de contradicciones. Era como si estuviera viendo mi vida desde lejos, la rutina diaria convirtiéndose en una norma poco a poco, pero también tomando una posesión que nunca había vivido antes. El patrón se estaba convirtiendo en algo sólido. James, una presencia esporádica pero constante. Edward, una relación tentativa llena de caricias y momentos difíciles. Carlisle y su prescripción fallida seguida de otra seguida de progresos vagos. Incluso Charlie, otra relación que consiste en breves momentos de comodidad, pero sobre todo de cuidadosa interacción. Los tres hombres de mi vida seguían consecutivamente el día, con mayor frecuencia de inicio y fin en el modelo respectivo.

Había días cuando James o Edward se quedaban hasta tarde, o Edward y James se quedaban hasta tarde. Charlie no parecía que se preocupara mucho de James —al menos, eso es lo que parecía—. Edward, por otro lado, era todo lo contrario. Plazos estrictos de tiempo y lugares, no citas lejos de la casa (sin contar el que Edward me llevaba a casa después de la escuela cada día). Realmente no podía culparlo. Quiero decir, Edward era más grande y por eso era más intimidante para Charlie. Por no mencionar que las peleas entre nosotros cada vez los tomaban en posiciones precarias.

Pero en general mi relación con Edward ni siquiera podría ser llamada como tal. Era más bien un acuerdo. El acuerdo contenía un entendimiento. Fue tácito, pero ambos lo entendíamos.

'No se follen uno al otro'.

Por eso me sorprendió increíblemente cuando Edward, avanzó hacia mí con su carismático paso habitual al final de clases, me paró en frente de su coche y me pidió que fuera su novia.

—Así que estaba pensando. Tal vez ¿quisieras salir alguna vez? O, quiero decir, siempre salimos de tu casa así que, estaba pensando… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sólo así.

—Um —tuve que responder.

—No tienes por qué —me había cortado abruptamente—. Quiero decir, sé que los títulos siempre lo arruinan todo, pero estaba pensando que tal vez…

—Seguro, creo. —Tuve que detener su discurso.

Era muy romántico. Especialmente cuando la van de Tyler Crowley se derrapó en un poco de hielo y se estampó contra el parachoques de Edward. Por supuesto, eso ocasiono que Edward gritara maldiciendo a Tyler, quien aceleró en dirección a la carretera. Él pasó sus dedos a lo largo del tajo rojo oscuro en su precioso Volvo (una vez más, un bufido, un Volvo) y murmuró insultos en voz baja. Su rostro se había encendido por la ira, sus rojas mejillas igualaba casi exactamente al color de la pintura en la abolladura. Él me miró después de su discurso. Avergonzado.

Sólo porque Edward y yo estábamos oficialmente en una relación no significaba que el pronóstico para Forks fueran constantemente rayos de sol y arcoíris.

De hecho, era todo lo contrario.

Edward y yo peleábamos. Demasiado.

Peleábamos por el hecho de que estaba pronunciado mal "Nochebuena". Peleábamos por el hecho de que él pensaba que Russell debía de ganar "Survivor" mientras yo pensaba que Natalie era la mejor. Peleábamos por el hecho de que Edward conducía un Volvo, por amor de Dios, y no me dejaba usar nada sucio cuando me sentaba en el asiento del pasajero. Pero siempre lo hacíamos. Queríamos resolverlos (aunque el compromiso de ambos nos puso incómodos, siendo dos personas testarudas) y luego nos acariciábamos y nos tentábamos con un beso. Había líneas cruzadas, nuevas líneas dibujadas. Sin embargo, había una correlación interesante y peculiar.

Y estaba James.

James debía tener un radar "Edward y Bella están peleando" interno, porque cada vez que estábamos peleando, James se acercaba más a mí, pasaba más tiempo conmigo. Pero, cada vez que no estábamos peleando, James desaparecía. A veces era por horas, a veces por días. Semanas. Hubo un tiempo en Febrero que James desapareció por catorce días. Dejé la ventana abierta para él cada noche, pero él nunca apareció. La muñeca sin cabeza fue dejada en un montón desordenado, en mi piso acumulando polvo en su ausencia. Olvidada.

Veinte preguntas estaban empezando a parecerse como la pesadilla de mi existencia. Era, literalmente, el peor juego jamás inventado. Claro, era grande cuando se conoce a alguien por primera vez, supongo. Preguntas como 'cuál es tu color favorito' o 'cuál era el nombre de tu primera mascota' nunca hería a nadie. Pero preguntas como 'piensas qué fue tu culpa que tu madre te dejara' y 'el progreso es algo que de verdad te interesa o piensas qué te estoy forzando a esto' herían a alguien. Y ese alguien era yo, maldición.

Sabía que Carlisle tenía un doctorado para todo. Quiero decir, él era Doctor Cullen. Doctor blah, blah, blah. Bueno, no estaba tratando de desacreditar el hecho de que Carlisle tuviera un Doctorado, porque, coño, esas son demasiadas clases. ¿Pero las veinte preguntas poco? Por favor. Era como si él escogiera el primer libro de "cómo ser un psiquiatra" que pudiera encontrar, y leyera la primera técnica debajo del capítulo "Adolescente". No lo entendía.

No entendía el punto de que Carlisle decidiera que sería una buena idea pasar un balón de un lado a otro. Era un balón pequeño de basketball que Carlisle robó de la habitación de Edward (o eso admitió en una de las preguntas que le hice). Mira, veinte preguntas eran geniales cuando tenías el igual de preguntas para formular. Pero tenía que preguntarle a Carlisle cosas estúpidas como su color favor, mientras él me golpeaba con unas enormes. Hubo un punto donde estaba tan enojada que termine aventando el balón de basketball a la pared en vez de a las manos de Carlisle.

Entonces él anoto algo en su bloc.

Pobre hombre.

— ¿Fue suficiente? —preguntó en una enfermiza y dulce voz. Gracias a Dios, en lugar de verme obligada a responder a su pregunta vacía, Edward llamó a la puerta. Era temprano. No me quejaba.

Carlisle, sin embargo, sí. Él resopló con fastidio. Edward estaba impidiendo nuestras sesiones más y más en los últimos tiempos —la elección para pasar el resto de la hora asignada lejos de los ojos de Charlie y en su lugar escondidos en su dormitorio. Dormitorio oscuro y húmedo—. Gracias a Dios, en vez de protestar verbalmente, Carlisle permitió mi salida inmediata. Yo sabía que me estaba convirtiendo en una ingrata. Después de todo, Carlisle ni siquiera me hacía pagar por las sesiones. Pero todavía no me atrevía a tirar todo mi ser a su esfuerzo. Sentí la intensa necesidad de quedarme. Tuve que mantener lo más posible bajo llave; otra cosa que seguramente se vendría abajo.

Abrí la puerta para encontrar a Edward parado cerca, con una sonrisa atrevida en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? —Le dije en silencio, sólo para que él negara con la cabeza en respuesta y cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Me tomó la mano y me llevó a su habitación, apenas dándose cuenta del desconcierto de Esme como todos, pero pasó volando. Su habitación estaba más oscura que de costumbre. Ahora estaba cumpliendo una hora más tarde con Carlisle, gastando las últimas horas de luz de primavera encerrada en su estudio. Después de todo, Edward y yo nos quedamos con el comienzo de la noche, los últimos rayos de sol furtivamente mostrándose a lo lejos en el horizonte.

El presionó sus labios con los míos, lo cual fue seguido por un leve golpe mientras mi espalda golpeaba la puerta. Sus dedos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cintura mientras yo enredaba los míos a través de su cabello. Era espeso y enmarañado, necesitaba un ajuste. Sin embargo, me encantó la forma en que se sentía, a lo largo de la piel de mis dedos, bloqueado en los nudillos y devanando. Cuando nos separamos para respirar vi mi extenso abuso en su cabello, los bloqueos de color marrón rojizo enriquecidos de esta manera y así, ignorantes de las leyes de la gravedad. Me sonrió y rozó mis labios suavemente contra los suyos. No es un beso, solo un suspiro, apenas un susurro, solo…

—Te amo.

Oí mi brusca inhalación después de las palabras de Edward, pero yo no lo sentía. Edward hizo una pausa, con los dientes clavados en una esquina de su labio inferior, el rosa transformando poco a poco en blanco. Después de tres exhalaciones, vi algunos gestos de Edward tomar forma. Sacó una mano de mi cintura y la pasó por el pelo. Luego tragó saliva —su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando—. Tres parpadeos a la derecha sólo para mirar al suelo, todavía no hay palabras. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos otra vez.

—Se suponía que no tenía que salir de esa forma. —Sus palabras fueron abruptas, cortadas.

—Oh —fue todo lo que pude decir. Oh.

—No se suponía que… mierda. Tú no dirás que… también lo sientes… entonces.

Edward casi nunca tartamudeaba. Tomó pausas medidas. Pausas medidas antes de cada palabra. Contemplando.

—No sé cómo se siente el amor —finalmente confesé—. No lo sé. Al menos, yo creo que no lo sé... aunque yo estaba enamorada de ti. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La última pregunta que le lancé, le hizo detenerse. Tomó aliento, habló.

—Lo sé por la manera en que me haces sentir. Es decir, me haces sentir como si estuviera entero, completo o algo así. Eres una distracción. Bueno, espera, distracción no es la palabra correcta. Pero eres una buena distracción. ¿Eso tiene sentido? —Hizo una pausa, pero solo brevemente—. Y cada vez que estas lejos de mí, quisiera que estuvieras conmigo. No te quiero en ningún lugar que no sea junto a mí. Creo o al menos, estoy muy seguro que eso es amor —respiró profundamente después de su discurso, su pecho se movía pesadamente como si hubiera corrido una maratón, cansado y gastado pero complacido.

—Estuve esperando, creo, por lo que dicen en las películas, o en las novelas de romance. Eso hace que suene por todo lo que abarca, de manera increíble, tan inmediato e inolvidable —no podía recordar la última vez que yo había hablado tan elocuente.

—No hay ningún soundtrack para la vida, Bella. —Normalmente, si alguien decía esas palabras iban a ser muy duras y poco sinceras. Sin embargo, cuando Edward las dijo, con tanta reverencia y paciencia, se dejó en claro que él también pensó en el concepto. Contemplándonos, juntos. Contemplando lo que sentía, como si debiera haber contemplado lo que sentía. Yo sabía que me sentía extraña, diferente, nueva. Yo sabía que estaba sintiendo necesidad y cariño, pero no era capaz de hacerlo coincidir con lo que había llegado a entender acerca de cómo el amor se sentía.

Quería a Edward. Necesitaba a Edward. Él era… él era Edward. Pero, ¿Edward era mi amor? ¿Él era incluso mío para reclamar en una forma imperdonable?

— ¿Esperarías por mí? —pregunté. Tenía que hacerle saber que necesitaba tiempo. Podría decir por su expresión —una de esperanza, no de dolor—, que él había entendido el sentimiento.

Asintió en consentimiento.

Y entonces asentí para mí misma.

Él besó la punta de mi nariz y mis mejillas, pasó sus labios, un poco agrietados por el cambio en el tiempo, a lo largo de mi mandíbula. Gemí y me presionó contra él, todo él al ras contra mi pecho mientras caminábamos hacia su cama. Sabía que sólo tenía una cantidad limitada de tiempo, y yo sabía que nada grave iba a suceder entre nosotros esta noche, pero también sabía que el cambio en nuestra relación era palpable. A pesar de que éramos jóvenes, relativamente, yo estaba completamente segura de que Edward sabía lo que sentía. Me hubiera gustado ser su igual, su socia y parte de mí sabía que tenía que sanar antes de que eso suceda completamente. La otra parte de mí sabía que él estaba conmigo ahora y de alguna manera tenía que sostenerlo.

Sus dedos pasearon como chispas de fuego debajo de mi camisa, levantándola más con cada pasada. Chupaba la sensible piel de mi cuello, le permití que alcanzara el punto donde él tomó mis pechos, suavemente amasándolos. Me apegué más a él. Mis nervios estaban encantados y fue intencional. Yo no me entregué a él por completo. Me mantuve a raya. Sabía que me iba a parar, y cuando comenzó a empujar la tela ligeramente acolchada de mi sujetador, agarré sus muñecas para mantenerlas con él. Le tomó tres grandes respiros para regresar su mente hacia mí, pero vi la claridad en sus ojos cuando lo logré. Su toque disminuyo a sólo un viento por el aleteo de manos, arrastrando el algodón de la camisa sobre la sensible piel de mi estómago.

—Tengo que volver a casa ahora, ¿no? —Su voz fue ahogada por la lujuria, a la par con mi pelo cuando sus labios se presionaron. Sentí llevarlos a un circuito más largo de mi cuello antes de que me llevara a la puerta de su habitación. Claramente despeinado, nos escapamos por poco de las cejas sugerentes de sus padres cuando nos dirigíamos a su auto. Me alise la tela de mis pantalones vaqueros y la camisa cuando nos sentamos. Encendió las luces y su silueta se iluminó inmediatamente con un resplandor amarillo lechoso.

Yo nunca había admirado los movimientos simples de sus músculos, como lo había hecho esa noche. La forma en que sus bíceps se flexionaban mientras empujaba el carro en reversa y manejaba, o la forma de los tendones de la muñeca se hacía más prominente cuando giró el volante. De vez en cuando echaba una mirada para encontrarse con mi mirada, lanzando una sonrisa caprichosa en mi dirección. Miré el espejo por encima de mi asiento sólo para encontrar un moretón sangriento muestra para que todos lo vieran en mi cuello. El amor mordió mi cuello.

Cubriendo tanto de él como fuera posible con mi pelo, miré en silencio mientras la lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas cuando llegamos.

Edward se inclinó sobre la palanca de cambios y levantó mi barbilla para mirar mis labios, sus labios contra los míos, sólo una breve reunión. Me puso mala cara ante lo obvio, sin brillo.

—Tu papá está en la ventana —sonrió, apretando su dedo rápidamente en la punta de mi nariz.

—Oh —suspiré, arrugando la nariz en decepción.

—Pero te veré mañana, ¿no?

—Sí.

Hubo una pausa. La pausa celebró una frase que faltaba. La frase no podía ser dicha hasta que de verdad lo sintiera.

—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo en cambio. Salté del coche, esquivando la lluvia como balas que caían del cielo. Charlie abrió la puerta para mí, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba en agradecimiento por ser Edward el que me trajera. Vi a Edward al final de la calzada desde mi lugar en el porche, viendo cómo, en la oscuridad, no podía ver su cara, no más.

Carlisle le habló a Charlie.

¡Gracias, Jesús!

Estaba oficialmente autorizada a entrar a la casa de Edward sin la presencia de Charlie, aunque, por supuesto, Carlisle tenía que estar ahí. Sinceramente, eso me hizo preguntarme qué obligaba a Carlisle a hacerlo, considerando especialmente el hecho de que habíamos tenido como que un nulo progreso en las últimas dos semanas. Me sentía mal por eso, en serio que sí, pero era como si la mera idea de Edward estando al otro lado de la puerta me volviera completamente distraída, tanto que no podía concentrarme ni un poco. Tal vez era eso. Tal vez Carlisle solo quería que folláramos y que lo superáramos, para que así mis hormonas no estuvieran corriendo libremente hacia mi cerebro otra vez.

O tal vez era lo que yo pensaba deseosamente.

Edward me había llevado a una 'cita'. Era tan malditamente cursi, lo juro por Dios. Fuimos a su casa, cierto; estaba usando un vestido, cierto, y partió de ahí. Y, sí, me bañé. En serio. De verdad. De cualquier forma, Edward incluso contrató a Esme. Quiero decir, fue lindo, pero juro por Dios que eso fue tan jodidamente cursi. Ya sabes, como en La Dama y el Vagabundo (1), cuando el vagabundo está todo cachondo e invita a la Dama a comer pasta en algún tipo de burdo callejón. Seh, eso fue lo que Edward organizó. Excepto que no estábamos en un burdo callejón, sino en su comedor.

—¿Vino, Bella? —preguntó, y yo asentí. Entonces, sirvió jugo de uva en una copa de vino. Qué decepción.

Incluso si es algo realmente y jodidamente cursi, Edward en un esmoquin es algo absolutamente para morir. Afeitado y aseado, se puso el traje blanco y negro de pingüino para la ocasión. Inclusive tenía una pequeña corbata de moño en lugar de una corbata, y estuvo jugueteando con ella durante la comida. Para el final de la cena, ya estaba completamente de lado. Oh, y por cierto, no hay absolutamente nada de atractivo en comer espagueti. Es imposible. Hasta en La Dama y el Vagabundo eso era un fiasco. Bueno, supongo que ellos eran perros, pero de todas formas. Era difícil.

Después de un viaje rápido al baño después de la comida (¡tenía que asegurarme de que mis dientes no estuvieran amarillos, ¡por Dios!), regresé para encontrar que la mesa ya había sido recogida, excepto por una pequeña caja rectangular sobre el mantel a cuadros. Cautelosamente, regresé lentamente a mi asiento, buscando por una vía de escape antes de darme cuenta de que tenía que enfrentar esta situación, absolutamente. Mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho, y empalidecí cuando Edward sonrió. Alzó una ceja y aparté los ojos, terminando nuestra silenciosa conversación. Cuando miré de vuelta, Edward estaba arrodillado enfrente de mí, con una pequeña caja rectangular en su mano.

—¿Qué estás…? —me quedé a medias.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo —dijo, con sus ojos amplios y sinceros. Mierda. Mierda. Cabrón. Mierda. Las pelotas.

—¿Uhm? —chillé.

En lugar de contestar, abrió la caja. Lentamente, dolorosamente lento, la abrió. Dentro había un pequeño trozo de papel con una caligrafía tan pequeña que tuve que levantarlo para leerlo.

'¿A la Graduación conmigo?' decía.

Me detuve.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó.

Graduación.

La palabra con G.

Parpadeé. Tres veces.

—Sí, de acuerdo —respondí. Sonrió, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y jalándome a un abrazo. Se había puesto demasiada colonia. Pero aun así, diablos, no pude decir que no. Después de todo, había organizado la noche entera. La cena estilo La Dama y el Vagabundo y todo eso. Esme era nuestra mesera, por Dios Santo. Para resumir, no era el tipo de chica que iba a graduaciones. Preferiría vivir en una colonia nudista a sufrir en una graduación. Bueno, espera, tal vez tengan graduaciones en las colonias nudistas, y, oh, guácala. Olvídalo. Pero, en serio, preferiría hacer cualquier cosa que ir a la graduación.

Pero Edward… se veía tan feliz. Así que iba a ir a la Graduación.

Mierda. Mierda. Cabrón. Mierda. Bolas.

Afortunadamente, todavía quedaban por lo menos dos meses. ¿Cierto?

—Será genial, lo prometo. Conseguiré las entradas mañana —dijo Edward, después de ponerme de vuelta sobre mis pies. En mi vida, nunca había visto a un chico tan emocionado por una graduación. Pensé que solo era una cosa de chicas. Da igual.

—¿De verdad ya están vendiendo las entradas tan pronto? —pregunté, ligeramente distraída por el aroma de su loción para afeitar.

—¿Tan pronto? Bella, la Graduación es en dos semanas —se rió—. ¿Te has perdido los carteles? Están en cada pared —y entonces resopló. Bastardo.

—Oye —fruncí el ceño, golpeándolo en el brazo—. No me fijo realmente en ese tipo de cosas. De todas formas, no puedo bailar, de hecho.

—Nadie más puede. Solamente nos tocamos mutuamente y nos mecemos torpemente, ¡lo cual no sabres porque no has estado en un solo baile!

—¡Mentira! Fui al Baile de Bienvenida.

Edward se encogió.

—Ese no cuenta. Aquí, te mostraré cuán fácil es —me jaló de la mano hacia el último cuarto de su casa, aquella que daba al bosque invasor del patio trasero. Recordé casi inmediatamente que éste solía ser mi cuarto favorito. Dentro había solo una lámpara, y el pequeño gran piano. Aparentemente, Esme había comprado el piano junto con la casa. Los antiguos dueños fueron demasiado flojos como para moverlo, así que Carlisle dio un pago adicional a la casa, simplemente para conservarlo. Esme puso a Edward al día con lecciones de eso, pero después la reacción violenta de Edward, con rabietas salvajes después de cada sesión, le permitió desistir. A pesar de eso, este cuarto era el favorito de los dos. Inclusive tallamos nuestros nombres debajo del sucio banquillo de madera.

Edward se sentó en la dichosa banca, con sus dedos alargándose sobre las teclas. Me moví para sentarme junto a él, pero me detuvo.

—No. Yo toco, tú bailas.

Entonces, empezó a tocar chopsticks. ¿Qué carajos?

—De acuerdo, nadie puede bailar chopsticks —me quejé.

—Seh, lo sé, pero hasta ahí llegué en las lecciones de piano. Además, nadie puede bailar de todas formas. Básicamente, esto solo es practicar para obtener el nivel óptimo de un mal baile.

Me quedé parada ahí. Él seguía tocando.

—¿Vas a bailar en algún momento? —preguntó finalmente, con dos dedos bailoteando sin sentido por encima de las teclas color marfil. Suspiré y empecé a dar saltitos, meneando mis brazos como una víctima que se ahoga. Después, me detuve abruptamente, rodando los ojos—. ¡Fantástico! —gritó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La 'música' se detuvo, y él se acercó a mí, con cierta maldad en su mirada—. Sabía que podías hacerlo —dijo, mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Mis dedos tiraron de su cabello, descansando en el inicio de su cuello—. Sabes —susurró, con su aliento en mi aliento—, tu papá ha apuntado su pistola hacia mí dos veces hasta ahora.

Hice una mueca.

—Voy a trabajar en eso. Lo prometo —sus labios tocaron los míos. Gentilmente.

—No quiero perder la cabeza. Es todo —su labio inferior recorrió suavemente por el mío, presionando brevemente contra mi mejilla, antes de seguir su camino por mi mandíbula hasta mi oreja.

—Entiendo —derritiendo. Me estaba derritiendo.

El sonido del golpe de mil teclas al mismo tiempo penetró la habitación. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre ellas, con mi vestido levantado hasta mis muslos debido al paso de los dedos de Edward. Sus labios trazaron un sendero por mi cuello y a través de mi clavícula, y durante los escasos momentos que sus manos dejaban mis piernas, las sentía empujar un poco más las dos tiras para mantener mi vestido en alto. Mis piernas se enredaron de manera instintiva alrededor de sus caderas, causando que quedara más cerca de mí. Sus manos, ligeramente más grandes para mis senos, presionaron desesperadamente contra mi pecho. Respondí empujándome a mí misma un poco más cerca, más cerca, todavía más cerca.

—¡Oh!

Nos congelamos, encadenados juntos como piezas de rompecabezas en un tornado. Esme estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, con sus ojos abiertos e inquietante inocencia.

—Escuché que estabas tocando el piano. Me iré —se giró sobre sus talones, pero el momento estaba arruinado.

Bloqueo de polla. Por Esme. Era tan jodidamente cliché que era casi doloroso.

Jalé los tirantes de mi vestido de vuelta sobre mis omóplatos, desenganchando torpemente mis piernas de la cintura de Edward. Él se movió incómodamente, con sus ojos en el piso, mientras yo alisaba la tela de mi vestido. Traté de hacer el menor ruido posible cuando me bajé del piano. Fallé. Nos quedamos de pie uno junto al otro, a centímetros, pero al mismo tiempo a millas de distancia. Nuestras mentes divagaban; estábamos completamente separados pero en las mismas condiciones, con nuestro aliento como único sonido de fondo en el cuarto ahora en silencio.

—Te llevaré a casa —dijo Edward, guiándome por el cuarto con su mano colocada en la parte baja de mi espalda. Ni siquiera tuve el corazón de decirle que su corbata estaba oficialmente al revés de como empezó. Tomó sus llaves de la encimera. La noche estaba fría. El aire estaba frío. El silencio en el auto era sofocante, y para cuando llegamos a mi casa, los dos estábamos bajo una presión insoportable—. Te acompañaría hasta la puerta, pero, uh, tu papá, la pistola…

—Entiendo —silencio, por dos minutos.

—Pero te veré pronto, ¿verdad?

—Cierto —silencio, por dos minutos.

—¿Bella, qué va mal? Jesucristo —me giré abruptamente por el tono exasperado de su voz. Palmeó su cara, arrastrando una mano callosa sobre su expresión, convirtiéndolo en una representación de El Grito (2).

—¿Qué? Nada —contesté, sorprendida de su reacción tan rápida. Consideré taparme la boca, asustada del vómito verbal.

—Mentirosa. Solo dime, por favor —maldición, los ojitos suplicantes.

—No lo sé. ¿Hice algo malo? Quiero decir: ella entró, nos detuvimos, y no sé sobre la Graduación —la última parte se me salió. Sospecho del vómito verbal. Maldición. ¿Por qué alguien no me da una bolsa de vómito de una buena vez?

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Te refieres a cuando entró mi mamá? —preguntó, con su rostro fruncido por la confusión. Asentí, deseando que entendiera la emoción que golpeaba pesadamente sobre mí. Sintiéndome indeseada—. Oh, no, no, Bella. Es solo que no sé cuán lejos puedo llegar contigo, es todo. Me dejé llevar. Eso es todo —acunó mi rostro en sus manos, con la emoción brotando con una fuerza que nunca había visto antes en él. La fachada se había roto, y estaba completamente segura, cien por ciento segura, de que en ese momento mi Edward estaba de vuelta. Total y completamente—. Y sobre la Graduación, no te preocupes por eso. Me haré cargo de ti. Lo prometo.

—Lamento que esté tan jodida —exhalé. Él se puso rígido inmediatamente.

—No hables así. Solo, ugh, solo no lo hagas. No amaría a una chica jodida, de todas formas —su voz se volvió fuerte, confiada y certera, hasta que se rompió en un susurro vacilante. Le di la mejor sonrisa que pude conseguir, antes de iniciar un ligero y casto beso. Jaló de mi labio inferior hacia su boca, con su lengua líquida creando fuego y chispas. Me agarré de su mandíbula, negándome a apartarnos hasta que él lo hiciera. Eventualmente, se hizo para atrás, a pesar de que su cabello estaba perfectamente despeinado y sus ropas re-arrugadas—. Te veré mañana, Bella.

—Adiós, Edward —justo antes de que me bajara del auto, deslizó un pedazo de papel a mi mano. Era el pequeño y rectangular pedazo que decía '¿A la Graduación conmigo?'. Una vez que llegué a mi cuarto, lo destrocé y metí los pedacitos de papel debajo de mi cama. Ahí, se unieron a la nota que me había escrito, y a cada cosa importante que no dejaba que nadie leyera. Estaba segura que un día, cerca de mi inevitable partida de mi hogar de la infancia, alguien iba a mover la cama o a mirar debajo de ella. Sin embargo, todo lo que verían serían pequeños trozos de papel, imposibles de leer, ilegibles, y míos para siempre. Piezas de mi corazón.

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, Charlie y yo tuvimos una charla en la mesa del comedor. Empezó bastante simple, yo haciendo enchiladas con los ingredientes que él había comprado en la tienda después del trabajo. Ni siquiera mencioné cuán doméstica y sofocada me hacía sentir esa actividad. En lugar de eso, me enfoqué en lo que necesitaba conseguir. Traer a Edward había sido fácil, pero conversar sobre él era virtualmente un territorio desconocido. Tomó un par de forzados y neutros minutos antes que Charlie empezar a abrirse, y me permitió persuadirlo para que al menos bajara la pistola cuando él estuviera aquí. Puedo decir que entendió sus fallas, y sabía que había sobreactuado. Y aceptó, aunque un poco a regañadientes, a darnos un poco más de espacio. No me había ganado su confianza, pero en serio lo apreciaba.

Lo aprecié, así como Edward apreció la noticia de que tenía permitido ir a mi casa sin recibir un disparo por ello. Diablos, era algo importante para nosotros. Por supuesto, todo esto en medio de la ausencia de James. Aún era extraño, comer sin él. Nutella o puré de manzana, mi excéntrico almuerzo de mantequilla de maní se sentía solo sin él, y junto a la normalidad alienígena de Edward. Pasarían tres días antes de verlo de nuevo. Tres largos, aburridos y tediosos días. Pero tres días al fin y al cabo.

Era casi medianoche, cuando lo encontré en mi cama, ese viernes. Venía de regreso a casa después de una sesión con Carlisle, y entonces, por supuesto, una breve 'sesión' con Edward, también. Era todo normal, en realidad. Excepto por el hecho de que James seguía sentado en mi cama a medianoche. La ventana estaba parcialmente rota. Asumo que la cerró una vez que llegó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, ni siquiera estaba sorprendida de encontrarlo en lugares extraños. Lo encontraba un poco atractivo.

—Estaba aburrido, supongo. Pequeña B, ya no te veo más. ¿Por qué él sigue acaparando tu tiempo? Vamos, sabes que tienes otros amigos también —el rostro de James tenía una pequeña mezcla entre enojo y soledad, y podía decir que estaba balanceándose por el borde. Me puse mis pijamas y me senté a su lado, cansada pero lista para apaciguarlo.

—Es mi novio ahora, James. Lo sabrías si te molestaras en presentarte en la escuela de vez en cuando —le dije tiernamente, pero actuando acusatoriamente.

—Y una mierda. Mi mamá se fue, ¿de acuerdo? No me siento con ganas de ir a la escuela nunca más. Jódete. Oh, y cada vez que traté de ser tu novio, me diste de largo. ¿Qué carajos con el doble estándar, Pequeña B? ¿Eh? —estaba furioso. Realmente furioso. Coloqué mi mano protectoramente sobre la suya, decidiendo ahí y en ese momento que nunca más hablaría con él sobre Edward.

—¿Qué pasó con tu mamá? —pregunté, sintiendo el dolor familiar en mi corazón que venía cuando mencionaba a la madre de cualquier persona. Aún era doloroso, pero era más sencillo cuando lo ignoraba.

—Solo dejó todo y se fue, ¿de acuerdo? No me importa una mierda. No me importa —sus manos se curvearon hasta volverse puños. Apretados, apretados puños.

—Entiendo —porque lo hacía. Real, realmente lo hacía.

—A la mierda con ella, de todas formas. Probablemente estaba engañando a mi papá. No me importa. Ya no la quiero nunca más —gruñó, pero era una amenaza vacía.

—Seguro que lo haces —le dije tristemente—. Tú siempre la querrás.

Y con eso, James se puso furioso. Se puso de pie, se paseó de un lado a otro un par de veces, y después me miró. Su espalda estaba arqueada como un gato asustado, con picos de pelo y flamas.

—¿Sabes qué? A la mierda con esto. Me largo de aquí —tan pronto como comprendí lo que había dicho, él ya estaba fuera de la ventana. Corrí hacia allá, sacando mi cabeza hacia la fría noche. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi: nada. Mis ojos escanearon la espesa línea de árboles, mezclándose profundamente con la noche oscura. Todo era una mancha sin sentido, sin embargo grité. En vano.

—¡Regresa! —grité—. ¡Te extraño!

Mi voz me devolvió el eco.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Autora: Ineedyoursway_**

 ** _Traducido por Nikky Valencia_**

 ** _Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD_**

* * *

La semana pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Entre la escuela, Edward, y el asesoramiento, se sentía como si mi vida estuviera pasando por frente en lugar de estar viviéndola. Por supuesto, pienso que eso tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que el baile era inminente. No quería que llegara, exactamente. Para nada quería que llegara. Okay, estaba exagerando. Mucho. También, me sentía mal por eso. Digo, Edward realmente quería que el día del baile llegara y, honestamente, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Y podía hacerlo.

¿Cierto?

Estaba sentada en mi sofá viendo Stacy London y Clinton Kelly, esa perra con una pobre imitación de una bruja cuando mi teléfono sonó. Mi celular. En realidad. Apesta.

—¿Hola? —Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar al identificador de llamadas. La única persona que siempre llamaba era Edward, de todos modos. No estaba, exactamente, sorprendida cuando él habló.

—Hey Bella… ¿está tu papá en casa? —Me sorprendió la urgencia en su voz. Él hablaba sin aliento y casi podía escuchar el temor, casi veo la forma en que su pie golpeaba con ansiedad y su ojo derecho apenas temblaba por la angustia. Me tomó por sorpresa, y me detuve un poco antes de contestarle.

—No, está en el trabajo. ¿Qué paso? ¿Necesitas algo? —No hubo ninguna pausa antes de que contestara.

—No, no. Voy para allá. Quiero decir, ¿eso está bien? —preguntó, pero pude escuchar el tintinear de sus llaves y el sonido de sus zapatos contra la madera del vestíbulo.

—Sí, está bien. Dejaré la puerta sin candando, ¿está bien?

—Un huh —Colgó el teléfono. Acababa de llegar a la parte cuando Stacy London le dijo a la señora bruja que sus ropas eran jodidamente feas, cuando Edward llegó. Todo fue en cinco minutos. Quiero decir, joder. Yo sabía que él conducía rápido, pero maldita sea. Llamó a pesar de que deje la puerta abierta, y finalmente entró cuando se dio cuenta de que era demasiado perezosa para moverme del sofá. Al doblar la esquina en la sala de estar su cara era, cuidadosamente, tranquila. Era una máscara que había visto en él una o dos veces en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, y era algo que sabía que tenía que temer.

Porque la máscara era la calma antes de la tormenta.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Le pregunté, con el ceño fruncido. Él no respondió. En su lugar, se sentó a mi lado. Pensativo y contemplando y enmascarado, a mi lado. Enlaza mis dedos con los suyos, con lo que me respondió un poco. Los músculos de mis dedos se sentían tensos y confusos, sin la presión de la correlación, y me apretó con más fuerza para compensar. Mis dedos lentamente se volvieron de un blanco fantasmal, pero Edward no pareció darse cuenta. Miró por la ventana a la derecha de la televisión. La ventana era enorme, casi desde el suelo hasta el techo, y sólo mostraba una visión del gran árbol en mi jardín, y los paneles de color beige apagados de la casa de enfrente. No era exactamente interesante—. Por favor, dime —le supliqué, anclándome hacia él.

Cuando seguía sin responder, mis inseguridades vinieron ardiendo como una llama que ya esperaba. Lamían mis entrañas y quemaban mi piel, hervían alrededor y hacían que mi ansiedad estallara. Tragué saliva para suprimirla.

Porque yo moriría si él me dejaba.

Fue un primer amor equivocado, desesperado, y de cliché. Pero era mío. Y por eso, sabía que mi cordura se equilibraba sobre una cuerda floja, algunas millas de alambre apretadas sobre el suelo, miles y miles de pies de caída, miles y miles de pies. Ese alambre apretado era Edward Cullen, y me aferré a él con el temor de la muerte.

—¿Hice algo mal? —sonaba con una chica insegura, pero eso captó su atención. Sus ojos verdes brillaron. Fríos ojos verdes, dura esmeralda.

—Claro que no. Nunca eres tú, Bella. Nunca eres tú. —Y sin embargo podía decir que estaba enojado, y aún así le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad para estar tranquilo, todavía me acarició la mejilla con ternura dolorida.

—Por favor dime —pedí suavemente, cuidadosamente alejándome de mi instinto de rogar. Arrugó la nariz y pasó el brazo por mis hombros, tirando de mí hacia su pecho. Me acurruqué allí, la mejilla a los músculos como si él distraídamente besara la parte superior de mi cabeza. Apagó el televisor. Comenzó a llover. Dura, densa, lluvia imparable.

—Amo el sonido de la lluvia —murmuró. Su voz rebotó contra la larga ventana, causando un eco extraño.

—Es demasiado relajante. A veces no puedo ir a dormir hasta que empieza, o no puedo despertarme mientras está lloviendo —murmuré confirmándolo, apretándome más contra él, dentro del latido de su corazón, dentro de su vida.

—No quiero que tengas que preocuparte por nada más, Bella. Quiero decir, te preocupas por todo. Todo el jodido tiempo, te preocupas.

—Lo siento…

—No te disculpes. —Él se encogió, y pude sentir la inmediata tensión en sus brazos y su pecho—. No te disculpes por mierdas como esa. No está… mal. Sin embargo, no quiero que te preocupes. Quiero que seas feliz.

—Soy feliz —protesté, sintiéndome completamente contenida donde estaba: rodeada por él. Quiero decir, claro, que había dolor cuando él no estaba. Pero eso era normal, ¿cierto? Normal en una relación. Especialmente desde que estuve segura de lo que sentía por él. Estaba segura de que lo amaba y que dependía de él. No podía… decirlo aún, pero estaba segura. Me preocupaba el día que él me dejaría y sabía que entonces sería infeliz. Pero era feliz ahora, ¿cierto?

Él acomodó un mechón de cabella detrás de mi oído. Mi piel hormigueó. Quería que él me tocara. Ahí y en todas partes.

—Quiero que seas feliz —repitió, ahora triste. Y yo estaba triste por él, queriendo remplazar su tristeza con la mía. Queriendo quitársela de sus hombros para ponerla en los míos. Deseando que se sintiera infinitamente mejor con sí mismo de lo que yo me sentía conmigo misma.

—¿Está pasando algo? —pregunté, intentando llevar la plática lejos de mí y regresándola a él. Él suspiró, resignado. Derrotado.

—No. Nada está pasando —él pausó, sólo una ligera vacilación—, pero ese es el problema.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté, instándole a dar detalles.

—A casa, Bella. Sé que tú no… Sé que tú no lo ves porque siempre estás en el estudio de papá, pero… es horrible. —Su mano se tensó sobre la mía, por fin. Dejé que recolectara sus pensamientos, viendo como sus ojos parpadeaban a cada rincón de esa gran ventana. La lluvia seguía lanzando gotas contra el vidrio—. ¿Recuerdas lo qué mis padres solían ser, cierto? ¿Recuerdas? ¿Desde cuándo éramos más jóvenes? —De pronto fue urgente, con los ojos buscando los míos mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Comprendí la necesidad. Fue la necesidad de que alguien —cualquier persona— para confirmar la normalidad.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, ellos siempre estaban muy felices. Felices y abiertos. —Nunca había visto a Carlisle fuera de su estudio, pero en el interior se parecía mucho al de mis recuerdos. A pesar de que todavía me molestaba que él era mi psiquiatra y descubriera mis secretos escondidos, todavía era Carlisle. Pero Esme. Cuando pensé en eso, ella era increíblemente distante. Siempre silenciosa y demacrada, dedos y huesos separados por delgadas capas de piel. Ojos tan abiertos como los océanos, constantemente mirando a la nada pero atentos.

—Carlisle, se parece mucho… a quien conozco. Pero Esme… Edward, ¿qué pasó con Esme?

Entonces, Edward quitó su mano, pasándola a través de su cabello. La quité de su melena despeinada en un sorpresivo acto de agresividad, regresándola de nuevo a la mía. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en algo parecido al respeto.

—Dime —murmuré. Él tomo un respiro.

—Ellos quieren otro hijo —Y entonces él se detuvo. Escuché un sollozo, pero no, no, los niños no lloran—. Yo tenía 13. Ellos estaban intentando… intentaron por años. Cuando ella finalmente se embarazó estaba muy feliz. Nunca la había visto tan feliz. No antes ni después. Y después lo tuvo. Él fue prematuro, pero sólo por dos semanas. No era un gran problema. Los doctores dijeron que no era un gran problema. Ellos lo llamaron Isaac, como mi abuelo. Sólo habían pasado tres días desde que lo llevaron a casa cuando murió.

Jadeé al final de su frase. También, fue un jadeo verdadero. Una reacción inmediata. Me molestó que yo nunca hubiera sabido eso. Me molestó que yo hubiera hablado con Carlisle cada día, quejándome de mi vida, cuando él había perdido un hijo. Un bebé. Estaba triste. Estaba triste y disgustada. Estaba triste, disgustada y afligida.

—Oh Edward, lo siento —Porqué todo el mundo decía que lo lamentaban. Porqué todo el mundo necesitaba estar mal por algo que no causaron.

—Papá se quedó en su estudio después de eso. Todavía casi nunca sale, de verdad. Y mi mamá... ella ni siquiera está realmente ahí. Sé que es egoísta, demasiado, lo que estoy diciendo. Pero, lo qué pasó conmigo y lo que les pasó no fue lo mismo. Quiero decir, yo ni siquiera conocí al niño. Su nombre era Isaac... eso es todo lo que sabía. Pero fueron devastados. Me di cuenta de que estaban devastados. Pero nunca lo demostraron. Y creo que eso es peor. Creo que eso es peor… —Edward dejó de hablar. Todas las palabras se vaciaron entre nosotros. Ellas flotaban en un abismo, a la espera de ser capturadas y se convirtieran en pensamientos. En espera de ser analizadas. En espera de ser confrontadas.

—Lo siento, Edward —traté de nuevo, realmente era una pérdida. No había nada que pudiera decir para hacerlo sentir mejor. Nada que pudiera decir para arreglarlo. Nada que pudiera decir para volver a mi antigua ignorancia egoísta pero feliz.

—No te preocupes —Edward suspiró sin forzar nada—. No es tu culpa, de nadie es la culpa.

—Todavía puedo sentirlo. Todavía puedo... no lo sé, ¿consolarte? —Salió como una pregunta. Para mi alivio, sonrió ante mi torpeza, aunque sólo ligeramente. Tiré de él para abrazarlo. Se resistió al principio, aunque accedió cuando puse la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y tire de él hacia mí. Él me agarró con fuerza, casi como una tabla de salvación. Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse, pero sólo una vez. Dejé que el momento pasará con discreción, cuidando de no hacerle saber que fui testigo de la ruptura de su fachada varonil. Pasó como un rayo, dejando sólo los restos de electricidad entre nosotros. Su rostro se relajó, pero ya no era una máscara. Fue alivio.

—Te amo —dijo—. Sé que no debería decir eso, en realidad, pero…

—También te amo —Lo interrumpí. Se quedó boquiabierto. Un trueno se estrelló afuera, despertándolo de su trance.

—Dilo otra vez —Él jadeó, su boca moviéndose más cerca de mí boca.

—Te amo —Lo dije sin vacilar. Porque de verdad lo amaba. Y si no lo podía tener, perdería todo.

—Una vez más —Estaba tan sólo a unos centímetros de mi piel, tentándome y probándome. El sofá se transformo de un monumento en una cama matrimonial.

—Edward –—protesté, inclinándome hacia él para encontrarnos a la mitad. Él se retiró.

—Sólo una vez más, por favor —Por supuesto, no podía negarle nada.

—Te amo.

Nuestros labios se encontraron con éxito, pasión y descuido, buscando a tientas un amor encontrado. Él sonrió contra mis labios, los blancos dientes asomándose por debajo de la carne de color rosa.

—Estaba preocupado porque no lo dijeras —exhaló en admisión, dióxido de carbono caliente se mezclaba con el olor fuerte del niño.

—No quiero que te preocupes —Cómo habían cambiado los papeles.

—Mmm —fue su única respuesta, su boca succionando mi labio inferior. Empezamos a movernos más rápido y con más vigor, los paneles calientes de carne presionándose uno contra el otro con impaciencia. Nos recostamos en el sofá, inconscientes de la lluvia, la tv, y el mundo. Él desabotonó mi blusa, y lanzándola a un lado sin una segunda mirada. Sus dedos recorrieron las copas de mi sujetador, las manos callosas presionadas contra la piel suave. Mis pechos estaban hinchados por encima de mi sujetador, hinchados presionando en vano contra la restricción de la tela. Pasó la lengua por la línea de mi aro. Gemí, enredando mis dedos en el crecimiento excesivo de su pelo. Impaciente, impaciente. Sentí sus dedos buscar el fondo de mi sujetador, buscando el broche. Vi la ceja de Edward fruncida en señal de frustración.

—Adelante —me las arreglé para jadear, quitando su camisa de nuevo. Él gruñó y la lancé sobre su cabeza, sus manos se movieron sin vacilar a la hebilla en la parte delantera. Él los liberó, endurecidos pezones presionando contra su palma mientras los amasaba.

—Muy hermosa.

—Edward.

—Bella.

Mis manos y cerebro se movían sin inhibición, por detrás de la cintura de sus vaqueros. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Especialmente cuando se desabrochó el pantalón y mi mano se deslizó hacia el exterior de sus boxeadores. Su pene se tensó contra la fina tela. Me dejé solo un segundo para preocuparme antes de que lo agarrara y me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que era muy rápida aprendiendo. Sin embargo, todavía Edward gritó, enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

—Bella —gruñó—. Dentro de los bóxers. Por favor, ¿por favor? Quiero sentirte —Asentí con la cabeza y empujé mi mano por debajo del elástico. No tenía ni idea de lo que parecía, lo único que sabía era lo que podía sentir. Y fue grande, gracias. Pero, en realidad, eso no fue lo primero que pensé. Lo primero que pensé fue en lo extraño que era en realidad, tocarnos por debajo de la ropa. La parte instintiva hizo caso omiso de la parte lógica de mi cerebro, presionándome a hacerlo. Pero yo sabía que era extraño. El pelo y la piel, y la diferencia entre lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Edward sintió de alguna manera mi confusión, moviendo su mano para envolverla alrededor de la mía.

Arriba y abajo, arrastró los dedos. Una supurante humedad se deslizó a través de ellos en la punta. Se me quedó mirando mientras nos acariciábamos, sus labios se separaron con la respiración fuerte y sus ojos entrecerrados. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de una manera que nunca había visto, curiosamente cerca de mezclarlo con los trozos de color rojo de su cabello, pero que lo hace lucir aún más etéreo en rojo, verde y blanco. Sus ojos se abrieron y él tiró de mi mano, sustituyéndola por completo con la suya. Con la otra mano me deslizó de nuevo a sus muslos, hacia las rodillas. Accedí a su petición y me moví. Levantó la pelvis y empujó sus pantalones y calzoncillos más bajo de sus caderas. Continuó acariciando. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco a continuación, su cuerpo convulsionaba y temblaba mientras se corría. Me acarició la cara y el cuello, maravillado.

Se calmó finalmente, besos delicados salpicando mis labios y el cuello en señal de gratitud.

Entonces tuve una idea.

—¿Sería mejor si lo hiciera con mi boca?


	23. Chapter 23

**Traducido por Nikky Valencia, FFAD**

 **Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD**

* * *

—Bella —Edward gruñó, sorprendentemente hostil. Era extraño, también, porque él se sentó allí sin sus pantalones. En mi sofá. Al igual que, su culo desnudo estaba totalmente en los cojines del sofá. Me imaginaba a Charlie sentado en el mismo lugar, viendo el partido esta noche. Fue bastante repulsivo, pero también divertido al mismo tiempo.

—¿No sería mejor? —Seguí lanzando miradas a su polla que se desinfló como un bicho raro. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta y se puso torpemente los pantalones, agitando los brazos y las piernas. Para darle un poco de crédito, realmente era imposible ponerse sin problemas los pantalones mientras estuviera sentado. Una vez que se había enderezado, pasó un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Me apoyé en su pecho, lo que refleja la imagen más solemne de lo que fuimos sólo unos minutos antes de nuestras distracciones.

—Sí, sería mejor —dijo riendo—, para mí, no para ti. —Él presionó su dedo en la punta de mi nariz y se relajó en el respaldo del sofá, levantando sus zapatos desgastados en la parte superior de la mesa de café. Él bostezó—. ¿Así que ya compraste un vestido, Bella? —de repente se preguntó, tomándome completamente por sorpresa, por supuesto.

—¿Un qué?

—Un vestido, Bella. Oh, por favor. ¿Para el baile? Es como en una semana. Está bien, es en seis días. ¿Quieres que te lleve? ¿A comprar uno? —Comenzó a pasear, y con toda honestidad, sonaba como una jodida niña de mierda. Levanté mi ceja y, por suerte, rápidamente se calló. Puse un dedo sobre sus labios y luego lo besé profundamente, prometiéndole a través del tacto que se me ocurrirá algo. Probablemente. Quizás. Esperemos.

Él suspiró en respuesta, presionando su mejilla contra la mía. Su áspero vello había crecido desde la última afeitada y sentí como rozaba mi piel. Se había acostumbrado a no afeitarse. Al parecer, él quería aparecer varonil, y el vello claro y breve que crecía en su labio superior y su mandíbula lograba ese efecto. Honestamente, él se veía mejor sin el vello. Todavía era demasiado pequeño para quitar el vello facial, demasiado inmaduro, demasiado juvenil. Le hacía parecer un fraude, haciéndose pasar por un hombre mayor con un alma joven.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Me moví para levantarme.

—¿A dónde vas? —protestó, apretando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y presionando su nariz en mi pómulo. El vello áspero en la línea de su mandíbula continuó a molestándome como la mierda.

—El timbre sonó. Duh —De mala gana me alejé de él, inmediatamente sentí la ausencia de su cuerpo contra el mío. Suspiró de nuevo, descansando en el sofá con un brazo echado al azar sobre el respaldo, ojos cerrados. Encogiéndome de hombros, me dirigí a la puerta, abriéndola a un sonriente James todavía completamente empapado. Puse los ojos en blanco y abrí la puerta, dispuesta a permitirle entrar después de nuestro último encuentro. Parecía como si hubiera dejado el pasado, en el pasado, y yo no iba a interferir con sus bruscos cambios de humor (sobre todo si se volvían a mi favor). Sonreí cuando pasó por delante de mí, entonces me dio cuenta de la sospechosa forma en la bolsa de plástico delgado que mantuvo contra su cadera—. ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté.

—Hola a ti también, Pequeña B —resopló, haciendo bastante alboroto mientras se movía desde la puerta hasta la mesa de la cocina. Dejó charco tras charco en su caminar, puntos de agua peligrosos donde yo podría tropezar, estaba segura. Por algún pequeño milagro, llegué hasta la cocina sin caer sobre mi trasero. Abrió la bolsa sobre la mesa. Parecía como una bolsa de basura, pero larga y delgada, con un borde curvo y tres rectas. Un zipper negro se deslizaba verticalmente desde el centro.

Oh, mierda.

—¿Es un esmoquin? —A pesar de todo grité.

—Duh, B. Es para el baile. —Deslizó el zipper como broche de oro. Un limpio y negro esmoquin surgió, desamarrado y limpio. Lo mire boquiabierta, sin palabras.

—Um, James… um, iré con Edward.

Él me miró fijamente.

Pensé que me iba a matar.

Pensé que me iba a matar.

—Tienes un gran ego de mierda, Pequeña B. ¿Sabes qué? ¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué siquiera pensaste que quería ir contigo?, ¿eh? —Sus ojos eran penetrantes, bordes irregulares de dagas, dirigidos directamente a mí. Me di cuenta de que su corte de pelo militar anterior había crecido. El pelo rubio castaño caía en sus ojos, lo que alteraba la mirada lo suficiente para mí para obtener mí mirada. Fue guardando el esmoquin antes de que pudiera hablar, y estaba casi fuera de la puerta antes de que yo lo detuviera con el brazo. Flexionó el músculo de su antebrazo, latiendo contra mi palma.

—Yo no quise decir eso. Es que... no es eso lo que quise decir. Me gusta mucho el esmoquin. Elegiste uno muy elegante, de verdad. Así vas a estar en el baile, ¿no? —Contuve la respiración con miedo, el miedo de que me dejara. Otra persona de la que tenía que temer. Se detuvo, congelado por un momento. Se giró, sus ojos que ya no eran dagas, pero inclinados y traviesos. Argumentando.

—No, yo y mi niña, vamos a cenar y luego de vuelta a mi casa. Ya sabes. Estamos muy por encima de la graduación.

Parpadeé.

—¿Así que no vas a estar allí? ¿Para nada? —Mi voz se quebró dos octavas. Por alguna razón, yo estaba completamente segura de que James estaría allí, a pesar de que nunca le había preguntado realmente. Él era una presencia constante y un tampón constante, y supuse que (estúpidamente, como estaba obviamente haciendo en los últimos tiempos) que él estaría allí para mí. Y era tan increíblemente egoísta, podría haber vomitado.

—Por supuesto. Quiero decir, espero que te la pases muy bien. De verdad.

—Bueno, espero que te la pases muy bien. De verdad—. Él se burlaba de mí.

—James, en serio —le supliqué, pero salió más como un gemido.

—En serio... ¿qué? —preguntó, sarcástico y con desprecio—. ¿En serio que me has plantado? ¿En serio ni siquiera eres mi amigo? ¿En serio tienes una vida completamente separada de mí? ¿En serio yo soy la que te espera y tú me dejas ir como la jodida basura de la semana pasada?

Yo contuve la respiración, completamente en una pérdida de palabras.

—¿Entonces, Pequeña B? ¿En serio qué?

—No fue así.

—No fue así para ti, tal vez.

—No se suponía que debía de ser así.

—Bueno, lo fue.

—Lo siento.

—Que te la pases bien.

Cuando se fue, la habitación estaba viciada con el aliento expulsado. Todo era de la manera en que había parecido siempre: silla desequilibrada, el zumbido de la novela, mosaico barato de un gallo en la pared sobre el fregadero. Sin embargo, todos parecían burlarse de mí. La silla se balanceaba en su ausencia. El frigorífico zumbaba más fuerte en su ausencia. ¿Y el gallo? El gallo se rió de mí en su ausencia. Me senté en la silla rota, sintiendo las piernas desiguales tambalearse debajo de mí. Ellos hacían ruido distraídamente sobre el linóleo, llenando el ruido de fondo de mis pensamientos. Me perdí por un momento, la cabeza en las manos sobre la mesa del suelo. Edward me encontró balanceándome, el grifo de la silla en el suelo sincronizado con el latido de mi corazón.

—Bella, ¿qué pasó? —exclamó, alarmado por mi repentino cambio de actitud. Se sentó a mi lado en la silla estable, con los dedos tratando de aplacar el mío de mi cara.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Bella, por favor, dime lo que pasó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Puedo llamar a Carlisle. —Sacó las manos de mi cara, metiéndolas en su regazo. Me di la vuelta.

—Yo no necesito a Carlisle.

—Entonces háblame —suplicó— y no lo voy a llamar. —Él me cogió las manos con fuerza en las suyas, lo suficientemente apretadas para que yo pudiera sentir su pulso martillando a lo largo de su muñeca—. Por favor —dijo, una vez más. Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios en los míos. No podía sentirlos.

—James no va a estar en el baile —finalmente admití, diciéndole que la parte menor de lo que ocurrió cuando se encontraba desaparecido en acción en la sala de estar. Una breve sonrisa iluminó su rostro, y luego murió tan pronto como pasa el viento.

—Creo que eso es algo bueno —dijo. Confiado, seguro.

—¿Por qué? —Me rompí, sin intención vil.

—Porque, Bella. Él no es una buena persona. Cada vez que James está aquí te enojas o entristeces o simplemente, actúas extraño, ¿de acuerdo? Así que, obviamente, no me va a gustar si no estás bien Bella cuando él está aquí. Así que no me gusta, obviamente.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta más —insistí, aunque yo no estaba segura de si eso era cierto. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, frustrado y solemne. Él asintió con la cabeza, pensando que sería mejor dejar de lado el tema antes de que ninguno de ellos estuviera demasiado enojado con el otro. Tiró de mí hacia su pecho, apretó su nariz en mi pelo. Corrientes constantes de aire caliente penetraron en mi pelo, goteando por mi cuello como el agua caliente, cálmate.

—Si te agrada, entonces está bien, no voy a pelear más. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias. —Apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo que me permitió estar más cerca de él de lo que nunca le dejes antes. El hecho de que él permitió que James estuviera aquí, más de lo que quisiera, hizo parecer como si finalmente me entendiera. Finalmente entendió lo que sentía, o lo que yo quería sentir. Yo estaba eternamente agradecida, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía más dependiente de tener a Edward conmigo.

—Va a estar bien —Edward habló en un susurro sobre mi cabello, una mentira piadosa.

Después de una sesión anormalmente larga con Carlisle, me permitió permanecer en la casa de los Cullen por unas horas hasta que Charlie me recogió después del trabajo. Edward estaba en la casa de algún compañero, trabajando en un proyecto de física (una clase que no estaba tomando), así que nos colamos con Esme mientras ella hacía rollos al horno para la cena. Era tan absolutamente doméstica, yo estaba casi con temor de ella.

—Así que Bella —habló de repente—, Edward está muy entusiasmado con este fin de semana.

—¿Este fin de semana? —Le pregunté distraídamente, pasando la uña a través del espacio arenoso entre los azulejos de cerámica de la barra.

—¿El baile, verdad querida?

—Oh, sí. Así es.

Ella comenzó a amasar la masa, rodarla y empujarla y fusionarla. Los músculos y los tendones de los brazos flexionados, y un pelo escapado del moño en la parte superior de su cabeza y le rozó los párpados. Añadió más harina a la masa, el exceso viene en bocanadas blancas como las nubes brumosas, brumosas.

—¿Tienes un vestido entonces? —preguntó casualmente.

—Oh, no. Bueno, yo tengo uno, pero en realidad no es un vestido de fiesta, supongo.

Hizo una pausa.

—Bueno, yo tengo uno para ti. —Levanté la vista hacia ella. Ella todavía tenía que levantar sus ojos. La actuación indiferente parecía ser su fuerte—. Es de cuando yo tenía tu edad. Seguramente no te importaría si te lo presto. No tengo una niña para dárselo, al menos. —Al final, su voz se volvió melancólica.

Y entonces yo hice una pausa.

—Eso me gustaría. —A Edward le gustaría eso.

El vestido era una antigüedad. Aparentemente (Esme no me dijo de esto hasta después de mucho, mucho tiempo), era también el vestido de boda de su abuela. Su abuela nunca había tenido una boda propia, y cuando su única hija necesitó un vestido, ella le dio su vestido de boda. Esme se había enfurecido por la falta extrema de lujo, y solo se encontró con la belleza del vestido después de que su madre hubiera muerto. En su oferta para dejarme usarlo, me estaba poniendo en una plataforma inquietantemente similar a la de su familia.

Era de un color azul claro, y estaba bordeado en olas de color blanco. El bajo era corto —corto porque Esme cortó el largo del vestido— y cayó justo debajo de mis rodillas. Esa noche, me lo probé una vez. Vi la forma en que el tejido giró cuando me volví una vez. Me dejé deleitar con la tela pura sólo una vez. Y luego lo puse en mi armario cerca de la espalda, cubriéndola con mis pantalones y sudaderas, dejándome olvidar el hermoso artículo hasta que me vi obligada a llevar.

La mañana siguiente, Charlie se fue a pescar. Cerró con llave todas las puertas y ventanas. Me besó en la frente en la despedida. Él comprobó doblemente que su número de teléfono celular seguía acumulando polvo en el refrigerador. Se alejó para irse con sólo dos miradas por encima del hombro hacia la casa. No volvería hasta tarde esa noche.

Edward se detuvo, sin duda porque él sabía que Charlie se había ido. Todavía estaba durmiendo cuando llegó, pero me desperté rápidamente con el sonido de su puño golpeando contra la puerta. Él estaba completamente empapado cuando lo dejé entrar. Goteaba sobre el suelo de la cocina, cubriendo su chaqueta de la lluvia sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Nos besamos hasta que no pude respirar.

Él pasó los dedos por debajo del suave algodón de la camisa vieja que llevaba de pijama.

Yo le permití quitarla.

Fuimos a mi habitación.

Sus labios estaban hinchados, sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Yo no quiero llegar demasiado lejos —dijo.

Me quité la camisa, corriendo las yemas de los dedos sobre sus músculos endurecidos.

Me deleitaba con las chispas, las chispas chocantes que tuvieron lugar.

Él se cernía sobre mí.

Mi espalda desnuda yacía sobre la colcha de algodón.

Sus labios corrieron sobre los míos, sobre mi barbilla, sobre mi cuello, sobre pecho, sobre mi estómago...

Sus dedos examinaban la cintura de mis pantalones cortos.

Poco después, los quitó.

Gimió en mi cuello.

Gemí cuando su pecho descansó sobre el mío.

Me acomodé entre sus ajustados vaqueros.

Él los sacó, atascados en sus calcetines, pegado a sus pies, tirándolos al suelo.

—Yo no quiero llegar demasiado lejos —dijo de nuevo.

Lo toqué por todas partes que pude encontrar.

Me tocó por todas partes que pudo encontrar.

Le quite los bóxers.

Me quitó la ropa interior.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo.

Él me miró con sus ojos verdes.

Yo lo sentí cerca de mí. Yo lo sentía a mí alrededor. Sentí que esperaba. Sentí su anticipación. Sentí la angustia. Sentí el miedo. Sentí...

—¡Alto! —Grité.


	24. Chapter 24

**Traducido por Nikky Valencia**

 **Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD**

* * *

—Lo siento —sus ojos, negros de lujuria, negros de deseo, negros de necesidad, alejándose de mí.

Hizo una pausa, midiendo su moderación. Sus músculos flexionados dentro de sus fundas mientras me ponía una manta con fuerza alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me sentí obscenamente desnuda y descubierta, incluso debajo de un edredón de lana pesada. Edward estaba desnudo. Lo vi parado ahí, todo desnudo, primitivo y animal. Él realmente se veía como un animal, como la mayoría de los seres humanos lo eran cuando estaban sin ropa. Toda la dignidad se había ido sin nada que perder, excepto piel viva, huesos y órganos. Vi la transpiración que se aferraba a los vellos de su pecho y sus ojos desviados hacia el suelo. Fue duro, de verdad, pero yo ni siquiera podía mirarlo sin apartar la mirada, como si se tratara de algún tipo de droga ilegal.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo, retrocediendo hacia mi tocador. Golpeó la puerta con el gato de porcelana que había recibido de mis abuelos cuando tenía seis años. Rodó pero no se rompió.

Se puso los vaqueros.

Ni siquiera miré.

Su camisa.

No miré.

Y se fue.

Tampoco vi.

Había tres temporadas en la preparatoria. Las temporadas eran desproporcionales, pero eran distintas y temporadas absolutas. La primera temporada (y la más larga) era el pre–baile de graduación. Empezaba en Junio, dos meses antes del verdadero comienzo de la escuela. Poco a poco se consolidaba como la fecha se acercaba. La gente comenzó a entrar en pánico, empezó a planear, comenzó la fiesta. El día era inminente como una pena de muerte, con la cantidad de emoción que se presentó de la población femenina. Cada día que pasaba sin esa pregunta, esa maldita pregunta, las hacía llorar hasta quedar dormidas, las hacía desear, las hacía soñar. Ellas se preguntaban, en esos últimos días antes del baile de graduación, aquellas noches, aquellas horribles noches, noches horribles, ¿por qué coño la graduación existía? Elles se preguntaba si era un rito, simplemente, por hacerlas sentir feas, o era una secreta táctica de humillación decidida a darle a los estudiantes un consumo mínimo de alcohol y pocos embarazos no deseados.

Ellas se preguntarán ¿cómo coño la sociedad podría perdonar algo como el baile de graduación? Porque, ¿había algo mejor que ir al baile de graduación? ¿Alguien alguna vez fue más feliz con el baile de graduación? ¿Era una de esas cosas, un fuerte concepto, que no podían ocurrir? Bueno, tal vez, pero seguramente era la minoría. La mayoría de los estudiantes no soportaba mostrar su cara al día siguiente en la escuela. No podían soportar el hecho de que se hayan acostado con algún chico, se desmayaran en una coctelera, fueran detenidas por la policía local, perdieran su beca, rompieran su vestido, fueran encerradas en el baño, deshicieran su peinado, tropezaran y cayeran de cara, pidiendo públicamente a la administración chaperones "grandes rostros gordos de mierda que se chuparan su polla peluda".

Sí, eso pasó.

Segundo año.

Lacy Sanders.

Ella no iba ni asistir al baile de graduación de ese año —un estudiante le pidió que fuera con él pensando que ella sería una chica dedicada. Él habría tenido razón, si ella no hubiera sido expulsada antes de que terminara la noche—. Terminó en un internado de mujeres en Maryland. Nadie ha oído hablar de ella desde entonces.

Por supuesto, la segunda temporada, después del baile de graduación, podría ser, ciertamente, la Noche del Baile de Graduación.

¿Hubo palabras para la fiesta de graduación? No, en realidad no. Las únicas palabras que fueron pronunciadas se dijeron al día siguiente, en un inodoro, con un dolor de cabeza palpitante.

Y por supuesto, la tercera temporada: después del Baile. Está temporada abarcaba todo el tiempo después del día absolutamente horrible, hasta junio, cuando la temporada de pre—graduación comenzaba oficialmente. Post—baile fue un día de muerte de todos los chismes. Excepto, por supuesto, para las personas que el chisme les encantaba. Se viviría con él para siempre. Y a continuación, el ciclo se repite. Una y otra y otra vez, por diferentes generaciones de mujeres desesperadas, chicos despistados y música de borrachera. Un día con las mejores intenciones, sólo para convertirse en el peor.

Y, por supuesto, me encontré en el período peligroso de pre—graduación. Sólo un día antes de la fiesta de graduación real. Edward jugaba con la manta a mis pies, sus dedos se entrelazaban con los flecos del final, las pequeñas borlas cayendo alrededor y sobre su piel. Él estaba muy distante últimamente, sus pensamientos en otras cosas, supuse. Yo no lo presiono, pues estaba segura de que lo odiaría si los papeles se invirtieran. Me puse de pie y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos con un parpadeo desconcertado.

—¿A dónde vas? —él preguntó.

—A lavar mis dientes —le dije lentamente, como si le hablara a un niño. Frunció el ceño y trasladó su atención a la manta que era, al parecer, infinitamente más importante que yo. Me contuve de burlarme.

Cepillé mis dientes tan fuerte que después, hubo más sangre que crema dental en el cepillo.

Edward no se había movido cuando regresé, así que me metí debajo de las sábanas de mi cama y me hundí en ellas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, de repente llamearon con determinación.

—Si no quieres ir, entonces no tenemos que ir.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, confundida.

—Al baile. Si no quieres ir al baile, Bella, no tenemos por qué ir.

—Cállate.

—Bella.

—Cállate.

—De verdad.

—No, tú quieres ir. Sería un bebé si no fuera. Hay gente con verdaderos problemas y siguen con sus vidas, ¿sabes? Esto es sólo un estúpido baile. Puedo manejarlo —Creo.

—Ugh, Bella, ¿has estado viendo el Health Channel otra vez o alguna mierda así? —Maldita sea.

—No mucho.

—Sé que te pone paranoica —rodó sus ojos, sus dedos girando sin rumbo sobre la manta.

—No paranoica.

—Nerviosa. Sintiéndote desagradecida, culpable. Lo que sea, Bella, no lo sé. Pero no te sientas mal por esto solo porque viste alguna mierda en el Health Channel.

—Eso no es por lo que quiero ir.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué? —él se rió entre dientes, preparándose para mi mentira.

—Porque sé que te hará feliz —contesté honestamente, un inquietante momento de claridad para otra parte de mi vida, sin esperanza, sin palabras. Me miró a los ojos, ojos verdes parpadeando, ya que medía mi sinceridad. Aparentemente no encontró alguna culpa, porque se acercó y rozó sus labios suavemente contra los míos. Desde el día que se fue sin decir una palabra, había sido demasiado cauteloso, y me encontré ansiosa por las inhibiciones que vinieron de la mano del baile de graduación. No sabía que estaba lista, pero sabía lo que quería. Era, probablemente, una decisión estúpida. Probablemente era tonto e infantil y no pensado bastante bien, pero yo sabía lo que quería.

Quería a Edward.

Y si él me quería, iba a suprimir el miedo para darle lo que quería, también.

Mi alarma sonó.

Eran las 9:00

Edward no estaba permitido en mi habitación después de las 9:00.

—Entonces, te veo mañana —sonrió.

—Mañana será.

Dormí sin sueños.

Y entonces fui despertada demasiado temprano.

—Bella, Edward está aquí —Charlie estaba tocando mi puerta, no, Charlie estaba tirando mi puerta. Gemí y me puse una almohada sobre la cabeza, incapaz de enfrentar el día. Me quejaba de mi propia resistencia, y estaba avergonzada por mi propia fuerza de voluntad. Yo haría lo que pudiera para hacer feliz a Edward, para hacer que Edward se quedara. Haría lo que fuera porque lo amaba. Porque dependía de él completamente. Porque quería ir al baile y quería sexo y se lo daría así él se quedaría.

—¿De verdad te dormiste hasta la una? —Edward sonrió, colgando sin orden ni concierto en la puerta como un modelo que no debe estar fuera de mi habitación. Yo saqué la lengua y me enterré bajo las mantas. Grité cuando sentí un pesado cuerpo sobre mí, aunque sentir a Edward por encima y fuera de las mantas no me asusta, ya que una vez lo habría hecho. Él sonrió cuando aparecí e inmediatamente dio marcha atrás, asomándose sobre el borde de mi cama.

—¿Dónde está tu traje o algo así?

—Son la una, Bella —el rió, sus dedos girando sobre la maldita manta.

—¿Qué problema tienes con la manta? —Finalmente lo dije. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, evidentemente sorprendido y con la guardia baja por mi confrontación.

—¿Qué? ¡Es suave!

Una extraña pausa.

—Tú eres como una niña, en serio.

Él parpadeó.

—Es suave —refunfuñó de nuevo, aclarándose la garganta de una manera que se suponía que debía ser algo varonil. Me eché a reír y me metí en la ducha, moviéndome tan rápidamente como me fuera posible, aún incómoda con el pequeño espacio. Pero tuve que tratarlo con Carlisle; él de verdad ayudó mucho. Desde el tiempo que empecé con él hasta entonces, era distinto, obviamente una mejora. Era tanto mi autoestima y mis reacciones hacia la proximidad de otras personas.

Pero seguía siendo rara.

Pero seguía siendo diferente.

Pero seguía estando equivocada.

Y necesitaba a Edward más que nuca.

Tomamos la cena en un restaurante Italiano. Eso apestaba porque no podía comer espagueti. Otra vez. Sin embargo, Edward fue muy dulce. Incluso fue amable con la persona que nos sentó y, pagó por nuestra cena. También, se veía sexy, todo hecho con el traje, como él era. Las puntas de su cabello rozaban el cuello del traje, su frente, y sus oídos. Sonreí cuando él accidentalmente, tiró una vela de la mesa durante uno de sus suspiros dramáticos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron hasta sus oídos, iluminando la punta de ellos como fuego.

—¿Quieres ir?

—Sí.

—Sí.

Faltaban 30 minutos antes de la hora programada para que el baile comenzara. Nadie llegó a la hora establecida, por lo que nadie bailaba y básicamente eso apestaba. Al menos, eso fue lo que Edward me dijo cuando le pregunté el por qué llegábamos tan tarde. Él me llevó en su Volvo, no en un auto—fiesta, no en una limosina. Fue dulce, de verdad, con las ventanas parcialmente agrietadas y gotas de lluvia cayendo. Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello en ansiedad, en un inusual movimiento femenino.

—Te ves hermosa —Edward dijo suavemente, de repente. Nuestros ojos se encontraron brevemente. Me ruboricé y sonreí, mi cabeza agachada mirando mi regazo.

La caminata desde el estacionamiento fue divertida. El baile fue en la escuela, la ciudad era demasiado pequeña para albergar un pequeño baile en un lugar más lujoso. Casi sentí como si estuviéramos caminando a la escuela como cualquier otro día, excepto por el hecho de que no podía caminar en mis zapatos y era demasiado oscuro afuera. Edward estuvo cerca de mí, y me di cuenta por su mano sudorosa que él también estaba un poco nervioso por la situación de esta noche.

Sería una mentira si dijera que todo el mundo se detuvo y nos miró cuando entramos en el gimnasio. Sería una mentira decir que no había de repente una luz mágica en mi cabeza, y que todo el mundo se detuvo y contuvo la respiración. Sería una mentira decir que la música se detuvo, y que el único sonido que se oía era el de mi corazón y su rápido latir. Todas esas cosas eran una mentira, porque cuando Edward y yo entramos en el gimnasio lleno de gente, sudaban todos lo que nos saludaban, se deslizaban con sus parejas y sus vestidos brillantes, camisas desabrochadas, y los ojos entrecerrados, música estruendosa y ponche flamante. Nos quedamos en la parte trasera, Edward claramente, aprensivo acerca de unirse a sus camaradas en la pista de baile, especialmente en el baile. También sería una mentira decir que no quería unirme a ellos. Estaba caliente, maldita sea.

—¿Quieres bailar? —el finalmente gritó-susurró en mi oído.

Asentí fervientemente. Finalmente.

No lo enfrenté, pero lo sentí.

Sus manos tomaron mi cintura y mi cadera, jalándome hacia él, así que pude sentirlo completamente y totalmente sobre mí. Su barbilla descanso en mi hombro, aliento cálido en mi oído, abajo en mi cuello.

No nos dieron un gran recibimiento. A nadie le importo. A todos les valió una mierda. Esto era una excusa –una excusa para ser públicamente sexual cuando la sociedad lo permitiera.

La última canción fue una pieza lenta. La gente se comía unos a otros (al menos, eso parecía).

No había un mirador con luces. No había ninguna pareja que discretamente nos diera privacidad. Sólo fue la última canción, y la sudorosa frente de Edward, y el hecho de que estaba presionada sobre la mía.

—¿Te gustó? –Edward preguntó mientras esperábamos en la fila para irnos del estacionamiento.

—Sí, me gustó.

La sonrisa de Edward fue de mil voltios.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos momentos. Miré como la gente subía a sus autos, vestidos tropezando con los zapatos y pies torpes sobre el concreto.

—Entonces, ¿podemos regresar a tu casa?

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero sólo por un momento. Él sabía lo que quería decir. Cada adolescente sabía lo que eso significaba.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—Dije que sí.

—Está bien.

Edward llamó a Charlie y le mintió vilmente. Le dijo que me había quedado dormida en el camino de regreso; por lo tanto, él me permitiría dormir en su habitación de invitados, así podría regresar el vestido. Era una muy bien pensada mentira, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que él se la creyó en el acto. Sonreí, enredando mis dedos con los de él mientras íbamos a mitad de camino. Carlisle y Esme estaban dormidos abajo en el salón. Eso fue lo que Edward me dijo, que ellos estaban dormidos. No me atreví a dudar de él.

Sus dedos trazaron las líneas de mi vestido, el vestido de Esme, el vestido de la madre de Esme, el borde cayendo a través de sus dedos. Entendí. Sus labios remplazaron donde sus dedos una vez estuvieron, cálido, suave y cálida caricia de carne, suave carne. No pude contener los sonidos que estaba haciendo, los jadeos y los gemidos. No me permití pensar en nada más que este momento. Eso ayudó al miedo, de verdad, lo hizo. Me permitió hacerlo. Me permitió conocerme solo según lo que iba sintiendo cada segundo. Me permitió olvidarme del futuro, olvidarme de las repercusiones.

—Bella.

—Edward, te amo.

—Sí.

—Te amo.

—Sí.

—También te amo.

Con sólo un zipper el vestido cayó al suelo, dejándome relativamente desnuda frente a él. Sus ojos me recorrieron como cálidas caricias, llameante energía en su despertar. Desabotoné su camisa hasta que me frustré demasiado, y él lo hizo. Sus músculos, delgados y vigorosos, flexionados bajo mis dedos. Vi la onda, a su vez, la transformación. Dejó salir el aire cuando se deshizo de sus pantalones.

Hicimos una pausa.

Era un juego de espera.

Me saqué las medias; y él sus calcetines.

Desabroché mi sostén, dejándolo caer al suelo; él se sacó su camiseta.

Me desnudé, me levanté, me sonrojé; él siguió y esperó, ansioso.

—Eres hermoso —dije finalmente, porque era necesario, porque era verdad. Él dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, de júbilo, y me jaló hacia él. Me recostó sobre su cama, edredón azul oscuro en una habitación oscura. Podía ver, difícilmente, su perfil, sólo suspiros y jadeos de la piel en la brillante luz azul de la luna a través de su ventana, parcialmente, abierta.

No dolía.

No pensé que podría doler.

Solo dolió una vez, solo dolió una vez.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me concentré en la manera en que temblaba, respiraba, lloraba. Su ceño fruncido y los dientes se cerraron sobre su labio inferior moderándose. Yo no quería que se detuviera. Yo quería complacerlo, y yo quería que él me necesitara. Yo no me iba a venir. Yo sabía que no me iba a venir. Era hermoso y perfecto y glorioso y era mío, pero yo no me iba a venir. Pero lo era. Y no tenía sentido esperar.

—Vente conmigo.

Mentí.

Él escuchó.

—Te amo —susurró, acariciando la piel desnuda, la carne desnuda—. De verdad.


	25. Chapter 25

**Traducido por Nikky Valencia**

 **Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD**

* * *

Edward me llevó a casa la mañana siguiente. El aire en su Volvo era viciado; no llovió la noche anterior. Los neumáticos se deslizaban por debajo de nosotros sin el sonido familiar de un exceso de agua, dejando extrañamente tranquilo el interior del coche. Sus dedos tamborileando el volante, el repiqueteo repetitivo embotaban mis sentidos y lo que nos dejaba con el ruido relajante que tanto necesitábamos. El sol brillaba agresivo a través del parabrisas contra nuestros ojos cansados. Sentí la resaca, aunque no la tenía. Edward parecía tener resaca. Aún así, sus ojos estaban coloreados con círculos negro-purpura, y la palidez de sus mejillas estaba enmarcada y resaltada.

Me dejó en la entrada de mi casa y se volvió a mí, dulces palabras de agradecimiento brotaban de sus labios.

—Fue excelente —me dijo. Fruncí el sueño, esa debería de ser mi línea no la suya.

—Sí —fue todo lo que pude ofrecer como respuesta. Él hizo una pausa, el ceño fruncido.

—Perdón, ¿para ti no fue excelente o algo así? —fue entonces cuando vi sus inseguridades y una excesiva necesidad de ejecución a todo lo que decía o hacía.

—No, fue más que eso. En serio.

Él sonrió con alivio.

—Bien.

El vestido de Esme estaba irreparablemente arrugado por el baile y por lo que pasó después. Me estremecí, avergonzada por el hecho de que ni siquiera podía admitir lo que había pasado. Deseosa de estar distraída por mis obvias culpas, pasé mis dedos por el fondo, grabándome las arrugas. El vestido se amoldaba a mi cintura, allí se juntaba, revelando una piel desnuda con vello en las piernas que empezaba a crecer a partir de la madrugada de ayer, que fue la última vez que me afeité. Edward apagó el motor y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

Lo dejé.

Se metió y sus labios rozaron los míos. Estaban secos y agrietados ligeramente.

—Te amo —murmuró.

—También te amo —respondí.

Él me llevó a la puerta, hizo una pausa y besó mi cuello.

Charlie no estaba en casa. Estaba en servicio. Estaba en servicio por horas y horas y horas.

Solía decir horas y horas y horas pero de escuchar las voces extremadamente aburridas de la Radio Pública Nacional en un débil intento de calmarme para dormir. Apenas dormí la noche anterior; pasé la noche deleitándome con un Edward desnudo. Sentí sus perfiles, sus músculos, sus curvas, sus huesos, su piel. Durmió profundamente, sonoramente. Apenas se inmutó, apenas se estremeció y apenas se movió. Me sentí triste por él, por su perfección, por su belleza, por sus malentendidos. Me sentí mal por mí, también. Porque sabía que tendría que perderlo, porque era incapaz de retener lo que amaba.

—Te llamaré después, ¿está bien?

—Ok.

Se detuvo por un momento, preparado para decir algo que aparentemente decidió no decir. Esperé amablemente, y cuando finalmente se fue, entré a mi casa. Inmediatamente me dormí en el sofá con el vestido de Esme. Cada vez que me giraba en mi sueño el tejido nadaba a mí alrededor, me envolvía en la nada, me ahogaba en el azul. Cuando desperté, la casa estaba oscura, y una manta de luz me cubrió. Me moví desde el sofá, frotándome los ojos cansados con los puños y viendo los restos de rímel crear manchas de moretones en mis manos.

Me trasladé a la cama y me dormí.

Ni siquiera me presenté a la escuela el siguiente día, sintiéndome muy cansada para ir. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que lo extrañé hasta que Edward me llamó al final de día, despertándome y preguntándome por qué no había ido. Le di una excusa idiota, y en ese momento me dijo que llamaría más tarde por algo que, en realidad, no estaba escuchando.

Como sea.

Finalmente me cambié el vestido y lo dejé en un montón arrugado en el piso del baño mientras me duchaba. Fue interesante, cuan hermosa me pareció la prenda, hasta que parecía un trozo de tela rechazado en el azulejo. Lo dejé allí, sólo para que mi papá lo encontrara más tarde, para que llorara en la tela, y para que lo cuelgue en el armario, sin darse cuenta de que lo había tomado de Esme.

No me quedé bajo el agua por mucho tiempo.

Charlie se sentó frente a mí, una taza de café entre sus dedos.

La taza de café decía "El mejor papá del mundo".

—Tengo el turno de la noche —dijo, con ojos cansados y pesados.

—¿Después de tu turno matutino?

—Estamos cortos de personal.

No le gustaba quedarse en casa conmigo. Esa era la razón por la que constantemente estaba en el trabajo. Lo deprimía, demasiado y él no sabía cómo ayudarme —no sabía qué hacer—. Podía decir, solo por las líneas en su frente, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, que estaba cansado de fallarme, cansado de tratar y fallar. Así que dejó de tratar.

—Está bien, bueno, um, ok.

Suspiró, sus dedos pellizcando el puente de su nariz, ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido.

—Regresaré pronto. En serio.

—Lo sé. De verdad.

Charlie no se dio cuenta que había dejado su arma en la mesa hasta que llegó a su oficina.

Sí.

Edward me llamó dos horas después, algo sobre algo que no me importó. Hablaba de tarea (lo entendí después de cinco minutos), sobre clases y clases a las que falté. Me imaginé que él asumía que me estaba ayudando, contándome de las clases a las que falté, tratando de salvar mí, probablemente, insalvable curso. Tomé el teléfono y lo traje a la sala, encendiendo la TV sólo para ver la publicidad de Drew Barrymore y Cober Girl con su bien diseñada sonrisa de víctima.

—¿Bella, estás ahí? —preguntó; obviamente no estaba poniendo atención.

—Sí, claro que estoy aquí.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar la tarea?

—Oh, no, en serio, está bien.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—Está bien, al menos déjame decir qué es. Quiero decir, la tendrás que hacer ¿o no?

—Cierto —mentí, repentinamente me sentí hambrienta. Fui a la cocina, mirando con recelo el arma que Charlie dejó sobre la mesa. Quise llamarlo pero decidí que llevaría mucho esfuerzo, y ya estaba hablando con Edward.

Edward paseó en el otro lado de la línea. Ni siquiera me molesté en escuchar, sólo empuje los imanes alrededor de la superficie del refrigerador con mis dedos. No había imágenes debajo de los imanes, sólo un refrigerador estéril y vacío.

—Ok, tengo la tarea —Edward dijo. Estaba a punto de responder cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

Eso fue la última cosa que recuerdo hasta que empecé a…

Gritar.

—¿Por qué gritas? —James exclamó. Parpadeé, orientándome. Me senté en el sofá, el teléfono junto a mí. Se escuchaba el tono que señalaba que hace rato habían colgado, y yo ni siquiera había terminado la llamada. ¿Edward, me colgó? ¡Espera! ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿De dónde veniste?

—Toqué la puerta y tú me invitaste a pasar, o alguna mierda así. ¡Joder!

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué?

Miré a James. De alguna forma, ahora solo estaba verdaderamente registrando que era él, quién era él, cómo se veía. Estaba feo; ojos desproporcionados, nariz desproporcionada, oídos desproporcionados. Cabello desordenado y muy largo, haciéndolo parecer a un perro ovejero confundido. Ropa desarreglada y brazos larguiruchos, también sus piernas. Me miró como si fuera una psicópata, sus ojos desproporcionados aún más incoherentes con su incrementada talla, café oscuro, verdes, dorados, azules, violetas, ojos rojos.

—Estaba en la cocina.

—Estabas aquí, aquí es dónde estabas.

—No entiendo.

—¡No hay nada que entender! —él chilló.

Miré hacía fuera por la ventana. Nada era anormal; el cielo estaba nublado, el césped verde. El árbol balanceándose ligeramente con el viento, la calle silenciosa, vecinos en casa. Miré a la cocina. El arma sentada, esperando, en la mesa de la cocina. Sí.

Me levanté y el avanzó un paso hacia mí.

—No me toques —advertí. Y, oh, eso lo enfureció. Sus ojos, multicolor, multifacéticos, se encendieron en un sólido color rojo demonio, completamente claro de su cabello. Avanzó un paso más, acorralándome en la pared. Sentí la frialdad, la dureza y la solidez de la pared detrás de mí. Ningún lugar al que ir, ningún lugar a donde escapar.

—Así es siempre contigo ¿o no? No me toques, no me toques, blah, blah, blah, que niña —Su labio tenía una mueca. Nunca la había notado. Sólo se levantaba en una esquina. Solo una, no en la otra. Mostraba sus rojas y sangrantes encías desproporcionadas con sus dientes amarillos desproporcionados para el tamaño de su quijada. Ya no era el James que conocía, no, era una persona completamente diferente. Alguien a quien no comprendía, alguien que rápidamente perdía el control y, rápidamente, me sobrepasaba.

—Retrocede —susurré sin convicción.

—Eso es todo lo que hago contigo, Little B. Retrocedo. Ahora no hay donde retroceder, ¿o sí?

Me empujó contra la pared, el hueso de mi hombro retumbando por la dureza. Su tacto era frío, sus dedos como el hielo.

—No me toques —dije de nuevo, hablando con sus dedos, estrangulándome, matándome.

—Me estás tocando —lloriqueé. Sentí la presión, sentí los moretones, las marcas, las quemaduras, sentí sus dedos en mi piel, acariciándome y violándome aunque traté, traté, de hacer que se detuviera. Pero no pararía. No podía parar porque en realidad no me acariciaba. Sus manos estaban a sus lados, en forma de puños, lejos de mi piel.

Pero lo sentía ahí, encima de mí, en mí.

—¡Por favor, para! ¡Sólo detente!

—Little B, no te estoy tocando —pero él no retrocedía. Al contrario, avanzó más. Lo podía sentir rodeándome, su presencia rodeándome, y entonces supe que había perdido todo.

—Por favor —me hundí hasta el suelo, aferrando mi cabello, imaginándome que estaba en otro lugar. Aún, no me imaginaba con alguien. Me imaginaba sola; completamente sola. Nadie estaba conmigo y era relajante. No había riesgos ni una inminente caída. Sólo era yo, y podía manejarlo porque estaba completamente sola, y era hermoso.

Y entonces fui arrastrada, de nuevo, a la oscuridad.

Imaginé que él me pegaba, me maltrataba, me empujaba. No sabía quién era, pero sabía que eran manos, muchas manos sobre mí y no podía detenerlas. Era como si mi cuerpo ya no fuera mío, pero había alguien más quien quería algo de él. Estaba completa y totalmente separada, mirándome siendo maltratada y violentada, mi piel marcada y violada.

—Pero, Little B, te amo.

Y eso ya ni siquiera se parecía a James, pero sí como alguien a quien solía conocer; alguien de un lejano recuerdo que no podía suprimir.

—Sabes que siempre te amaré, no importa donde esté.

Y lo que decía, no tenía sentido. No tenía sentido porque mentía.

Y entonces sentí unas manos cálidas sobre mí.

Y entonces escuché una voz diferente, una voz sutil, elevándose cada vez más.

—Bella, Bella. Por favor, en serio; no me hagas esto. Por favor, por favor, no lo hagas.

No entendía. No podía recordar el haber hecho algo. No sabía que pasaba, qué era real y qué no lo era. Todas estas cosas no las podía determinar.

—Bella por favor, te lo ruego, por favor —y entonces la voz creció delicadamente—. Sí, hay una emergencia. No, no puedo… no, ya he tratado. ¿Por qué no me estás escuchando? Sí, sí, necesito ayuda aquí, ahora. Está bien. Ok. Ok.

Abrí mis ojos pero solo había oscuridad. Trataba de ver pero no podía. Era como estar en un bosque denso con paredes de arboles. Las marquesinas sobre mi cabeza no permitían la luz, pero sabía que estaba el sol sobre ellas. Sólo tenía que alcanzar el sol, y entonces habría luz, y sería capaz de ver. Pero no podía alcanzarlo.

—Bella, Bella, por favor solo despierta. No sé qué hacer. No sé qué hacer.

Ya ni siquiera podía oírlo.

Él se estaba alejando de mí.

No, él no se alejaba.

Yo era quien se alejaba, dejándolo atrás.

Desperté en mi sofá.

Mi cuello estaba tenso por descansar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, y mis dientes se sentían sarrosos y gruesos. Entrecerré los ojos por la luz tan fuerte sobre mí, involuntariamente volteé mi cabeza a un lado y por eso mi cuello me ardió. Una boca mojó el borde del sofá. Era Edward. Estaba en un estado durmiente donde sus ojos estaba casi cerrados excepto por esa ligera línea blanca que mostraban sus parpados. Lo desperté con mi pie.

Despertó como un rayo.

—Bella —parecía, instantáneamente aliviado, y no tenía idea del por qué.

—¿Esa soy yo?

—Gracias a Dios, estás bien —¿Gracias a Él? Y… ¿por qué? Él besó mi frente.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bella, te juro —él suspiró— qué moriste. Bella, no has comido nada en 24 horas. ¿Por qué coño harías eso? Yo… no lo entiendo.

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente. No lo sabía. No recordaba. No recordaba el comer, no recordaba que había pasado, no recordaba a dónde había ido James…

—¿A dónde fue James?

Ahí fue cuando él hizo una pausa, se detuvo, pensó. Su ceño se frunció y miró a un lado.

—¿Charlie? —lo llamó. Charlie apareció un poco después, su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Oh Bella, estás bien.

Él no me tocó.

—Tenemos que decirle Charlie. No podemos no decirle.

—Pero Edward, ella acaba de despertar.

—Decirme ¿qué? —interrumpí— ¿Qué está pasando? —mi voz era rasposa, lastimando mis oídos.

—Entonces, ¿le dirás? —Charlie retó a Edward, quién estaba claramente convencido.

—Si tú no quieres Charlie, entonces sí, lo haré.

Charlie estaba muy infeliz con esto. Él refunfuñó y miró al piso.

—Pero apenas se está mejorando —él respondió tímidamente.

Ellos hablaban como si yo no estuviera en la habitación. Lo odiaba.

—¿Por favor, alguien me puede decir qué está pasando? —rogué.

—Bella —Edward sostuvo mis manos y habló en una forma que parecía como si alguien que yo conocía hubiera muerto—, estabas preguntando por James… James, Bella, ¿me escuchaste? —Yo asentí— James… él no es real.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Traducido por Nikky Valencia**_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Beta FFAD**_

* * *

—¿Bella? ¿Me estás escuchando? —Edward preguntó después de una inapropiada pausa.

—No, no estoy jugando, ¿dónde está?

—¡Con un carajo, Bella! —Charlie gritó, atrapándome con la guardia baja. Mis ojos se dirigieron a él, y entonces me dio la espalda y salió de la habitación con un resonante eco—. Estoy llamando a Carlisle —bramó. Edward lo ignoró completamente. Se me hizo extraño como la relación entre mi padre y Edward había mejorado en cuestión de días. Parecía que se habían confabulado contra mí.

Carlisle era como Superman; no había tardado en llegar a mi casa. O tal vez yo sólo perdía la noción del tiempo. Edward me trajo agua, el vaso temblaba en su apretado puño mientras se negaba a mirarme a los ojos. Estaba murmurándose a sí mismo en lo que parecían pequeñas maldiciones.

—¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? —Carlisle me preguntó mientras entraba a la habitación. Me molestaba cuando las personas trataban de aligerar las situaciones cuando eran muy complicadas.

—No entiendo.

—Edward, supongo que le dijiste ¿no? —preguntó cuidadosamente. Supongo que no tenía que haber escuchado eso, pero claro que lo escuché.

—Por favor, ayúdenme —finalmente rogué, porque nadie me ayudaba. Solo quería ayuda. Empecé a recordar lo que había revelado, como me lastimó James, como ni siquiera lo hizo. Me moví para pararme pero Edward puso una mano en mi hombro, obligándome a no moverme.

—Te ayudaré. Déjame ayudarte —me dijo, acomodando mi pelo detrás de mi oreja como si fuera un jodido perro.

—¡Entonces, díganme qué está pasando!

—Bella —interrumpió Carlisle, en un tono tranquilo y un suspiro profundo—, Edward ya te dijo qué está pasando, entonces ¿por eso estás confundida? —Odiaba esa estúpida voz psiquiátrica. Odiaba que estuvieran sobre mí. Odiaba estar atascada en el sofá. Odiaba lo que decían. Lo odiaba todo.

—Esto no es una puta ciencia ficción —reaccioné—. Cuando una persona es una persona, sólo es una persona —Carlisle puso una mano sobre mi hombro, para tranquilizarme, estaba segura. Me estremecí y él la quitó, jalando una silla y sentándose como si fuera una jodida intervención y estuvieran exorcizando los demonios de mi cuerpo. Instantáneamente bloqueé a tos, mis ojos volaron de las puertas a la ventana, a las llaves de la oficina de policía de Charlie que estaban en la mesa de la cocina. Necesitaba salir, encontrar a James, hacer algo.

—Bella, hay ciertas condiciones… —empezó Carlisle, pero se detuvo cuando le dediqué una mirada gélida que lo silenció. Si las miradas pudieran matar, todos en la habitación estarían muertos. Es lo que quería.

—Bella —Edward repentinamente gruñó, ojos encendidos y cabello despeinado. Así lo arregló, haciendo que se parara en el final. Era un furioso desastre. Carlisle miró a su hijo, obviamente sin esperar lo que iba a decir. Charlie parado detrás. Era un desastre. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo—.¿Cuál es el apellido de James? ¿Siquiera lo sabes? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué tal tu teléfono? ¿Hay algún número ahí? ¿Lo hay? Porque no lo había, la última vez que revisé. Me dijiste que James conocía un lugar donde pintarían tu carro. ¿Te llevó? ¿Tiene padres? ¿Está inscrito en la escuela? ¿Cuál es su maldito apellido, Bella?

—Edward, por favor —Carlisle lo detuvo. Edward resoplaba, como un toro de lidia en busca de una bandera roja. Estaba claro que había sacado todo, pero por alguna razón no podía comprender lo que decía. Mi boca estaba agazapada, esperando a que alguien me diera una bofetada para regresar a la realidad, porque en serio que estaba soñando.

—Bella, ¿cuál es su apellido?

—¡No lo sé! —finalmente lloriqueé—. Él nunca me dijo, ¿ok?

—¿Y nunca pensaste en preguntar?

—Edward, es suficiente. —Carlisle lo cortó de nuevo.

—¡No lo entiendes!

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo eh, Bella? ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes un amigo imaginario, el cual cuidas más que a los verdaderos? Charlie y yo, hemos tratado de ayudarte. Pensamos que él se iría. ¡Pero no! Él sigue aquí. Y te lastima —él escupió, sonando desesperanzado.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, para empezar? —Estaba llorando, lo que era idiota, estúpido y erróneo.

—¡Porque gritaste en el teléfono y desapareciste! Estaba hablando contigo acerca de la tarea, pensé que necesitabas ayuda, pero no, tú estabas jodidamente ocupada con James. Gritaste su nombre, Bella, y si no hubieras sonado tan asustada ni siquiera hubiera venido.

—No estoy loca.

—Edward, tienes que irte. Charlie, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Charlie y Carlisle rodearon a Edward, sacándolo de la habitación mientras me lanzaba una mirada gélida. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan enojado. No entendía que estaba pasando, excepto por el hecho de que me decían que estaba loca. Pensé que estaba mejorando. Pensé que estaba mejor. Pensé que ya no estaría loca. Pensé que sería normal. Pero me equivocaba.

Ellos regresaron unos minutos después, Charlie permaneció parado en la retaguardia, descansando contra la pared con una expresión solemne. Carlisle se me acercó. Pero esta vez era diferente. No había bloc de notas y ni una mirada psiquiátrica, no prescripciones, no escritorio, ni un sofá raro ni una oficina, ningún Edward esperando del otro lado de la puerta. No nada.

—¿Cuándo conociste a James?

—Cuando se mudó aquí, ¿ok? ¿Eso es normal para usted Dr. Cullen? —Me burlé, sutilmente me moví para hacer un recorrido desde las llaves a la puerta —¿Y sabe qué? Sé que es real. ¿Quiere saber por qué? Bueno, primero, no tengo cinco años. No tengo amigos imaginarios. Y él es el único que estuvo conmigo. Me defendió en la escuela enfrente de Tanya, la primera vez que lo vi. Y después —y después— también me defendió de Edward. Golpeó a Edward. Lo recuerdo. Y muy bien. Y él… —luché para recordar que otras cosas había hecho en público— se sentó conmigo en el almuerzo de la escuela, y fuimos de compras… ¡y Tanya estaba ahí! Tanya sabe que es real.

Carlisle parecía dudoso.

—¿Quién es Tanya? –preguntó tranquilamente.

—Una perra.

—¿Tienes su número de teléfono?

—Ja, no, pero sé que no soy la única quien ve a James. Porque Edward también lo ha visto, y, ¡y Charlie! Charlie tú lo has visto, ¿verdad? —Charlie giró hacia mí, mirada triste y las comisuras de su boca caídas. El arma que estaba en la mesa de la cocina ahora estaba bien puesta en su cinturón.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella –Charlie susurró. –Pretendía por ti. Pensé que te ayudaría… sabía que necesitabas un amigo. Pensé que te ayudaría, Bella, lo siento. Pensé que era mi púnica opción. Pensé que Edward reemplazaría a James… estaba tan agradecido.

—Te he visto hablar con él. Te he visto verlo. Lo he visto, Charlie.

Empezó a llover. Charlie sacudió su cabeza. Eso era todo.

Había alguien que sabía que no me mentiría. Charlie mentiría para alejarme de James. Eso lo sabía. Como fuera, Tanya no mentiría. Ella aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacerme lucir como loca (obviamente lo era), y esto sería sólo otra forma de humillarme. ¿Verdad? Antes de poder hacer un salto hacia las llaves. Carlisle me preguntó algunas cosas.

—¿Él te lastimo? ¿Te llamó de alguna forma?

—Él no me lastimó —mentí, Sus manos estaban a sus lados, ¿verdad? Estaban a sus lados—. A él le gustaba llamarme Little B, pero no era un nombre ¿ok? Nunca me habló mal. Era como un apodo.

No habría nada extraño si Charlie no hubiera emitido un sollozo ahogado después de mi confesión. Carlisle se giró a él, y sabía que tenía mi oportunidad.

—Era como su madre solía llamarla.

Fue lo último que oí antes de salir por la puerta, las llaves del coche patrulla sonaron en mi mano. Edward, que estaba esperando pacientemente en la cubierta, se volvió hacia mí con sorpresa. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Fingí que las manchas de humedad en sus mejillas eran lluvia.

Los chicos no lloran.

—¿A dónde vas? —me llamó mientras yo subía al carro. Manejaba en la avenida cuando Carlisle y Charlie salían por la puerta. Edward ya estaba corriendo hacia el jodido carro de su abuela, preparado para perseguirme. Claro que él no tenía la ventaja de las luces de emergencia. Las prendí con facilidad, rebotando en la calle y rodeando a los carros que iban avanzando muy lento.

Mientras aceleraba para llegar con Tanya, James se apareció en el asiento del copiloto.

—Little B, no les creas. Sabes que tratan de herirte. Sólo tratan de tirar, solo eso. Recuerda, yo era tu único amigo. Soy quien estuvo ahí para ti cuando nadie te tocaría porque eras una zorra sucia después de haber dormido con ese tipo. Fui el único que te ayudó. Sigo siendo el único que puede ayudarte, Little B. Me necesitas. Sin mí, no tendrías a nadie. Me necesitas.

Entré al camino de entrada de Tanya con una borrosa visión. Cuando miré a la izquierda, James se había ido de nuevo y sólo estaba el asiento vacío. Salí del carro y toqué el timbre, esperando ansiosamente a que abriera. Justo cuando la puerta se deslizaba para abrirse vi al Volvo estacionarse por mi visión periférica.

—¿Qué coño…?

Oh bien, Tanya contestó.

—¡Tanya!

—Um, ¿tú?

—¿Recuerdas, um, recuerdas cuando tomaste mi mesa de almuerzo y aquel chico vino y fue como 'tomaste su mesa, por qué lo hiciste? Y tú estabas como, 'porque soy una perra y no voy a regresar la mesa' y… —realicé una pausa para tomar un respiro, mis ojos se dirigieron al inicio de la barda donde el eco de la puerta resonaba.

—¿Edward? —Tanya lo llamó, protegiéndose los ojos del sol parcial, mientras miraba por la calle hacia donde él estaba corriendo hacia nosotros.

—¡Tanya! —La llamé, capturando su atención de nuevo. Abrió los ojos por mi tono de voz, probablemente por mi valentía de hablar con ella—. ¿Recuerdas?

—Nunca me pediste tu mesa de nuevo. Edward te la pidió y tu dijiste sí, entonces te sentaste con los de primero. Lo que fue asqueroso. ¿Hablas sola?

La ignoré, inmediatamente continuando a la siguiente pregunta.

—Pero en el mall. En el mall llegaste y me viste en una tienda y un chavo estaba conmigo.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a Edward? —me interrumpió.

—No, alguien más.

Edward recorría ya la banquetita.

—Ok, enserio nunca te he visto fuera de la escuela —comenzó a reír—. Nunca te he hablado. ¿Qué coño ve Edward en ti? Estúpida loca.

—Cierra la puta boca —Edward gritó, suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo último. Me abrazó por la cintura y lo pateé en la espinilla, tratando de empujarlo. No quería que nadie me tocara. No quería que alguien me tocara—. Bella, amor, por favor, lo siento. Sólo regresa a casa y solucionaremos esto. Lo solucionaremos. Por favor, te amo.

—¡No me toques! —Lo empujé lejos de mí, retrocediendo y sin querer caí sobre Carlisle.

—Bella, si te calmas entraremos al auto ahora, no hay necesidad de una reacción exagerada —dijo Carlisle, penetrando la atmosfera con su calmada y suave voz. También pude oír la trampa. Ciertamente no era inmune a ello. Aquello silenció a Tanya, quien estaba hacienda sonidos irritantes. Examiné mis alrededores. No había salida. Era así. Sólo regresaría a casa, pero se sentía como si fuera a la morgue.

Charlie condujo su coche patrulla y el resto nos fuimos en el jodido Volvo de la abuela de Edward. Carlisle tomó el volante mientras Edward y yo nos sentamos en los asientos traseros. Miré a la ventana, rehusándome a mirar sus ojos.

—Sólo quería ayudarte —dijo Edward, repentinamente. Habló en un tono suave y bajo lo suficiente para que Carlisle no oyera—. Te escribiste en un día de San Valentín, Bella. Fue muy dulce, pero supe que necesitabas ayuda, así que, intenté.

—Entonces, ¿eso era para ti? ¿Un experimento de amigo? ¿Una novia experimental? ¿Alguien a quién podrías arreglar?

Carlisle me escuchó. Carlisle me miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Claro que no. Quería ayudarte, Bella. No pensé que me iba a enamorar de ti. En serio, no lo esperé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me estás mintiendo? —lloré—. ¿No recuerdas cuando James te golpeó? ¡Él te golpeó! ¡En el salón de arte!

—¿Qué? No, Bella, no. Tenías un ataque de pánico en el salón de arte y tu profesor me permitió calmarte. Todo lo que pasó ese día fue que finalmente te convencí de hablar con Carlisle. Nunca vi a James. Ni una vez. Iba intentar pretender por ti Bella, si te hacía feliz, pero te lastimó. Sé que te lastima. Tal vez no haya moretones —dijo mientras sus dedos trazaban un camino desde mi brazo, mi hombro y mi muñeca—. Pero sé que te lastima —podía decir que él no sabía que decir. Podía decir que él no sabría cómo ayudarme; no sabría ya qué hacer; ya no sabría cómo salvarme.

—No me lastimo —susurré—, sus puños estaban a sus lados.

Cuando regresamos a la casa estaba claro que Charlie era incapaz de manejar lo que fuera a decir Carlisle. Carlisle le dijo algunas palabras. Se estaba disculpando por la situación. La puerta de su habitación retumbo con un increíble eco. Edward se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, sin estar tan cerca como para tocarme, claro. Carlisle hizo pregunta tras pregunta, a muchas de las cuales solo podía asentir tontamente.

—¿Tuviste amigos antes que James?

Sacudí mi cabeza, no.

—¿James te apoyó mejor que nadie más que conocías?

Asentí con la cabeza, sí.

—¿James era similar a ti?

Asentí.

—¿James solía desaparecer?

Asentí de nuevo.

—¿Notaste que cuando eras más feliz, James desaparecía? ¿Y cuando estabas triste, enojada, sensible, desesperada, nerviosa o pensando en lo que ocurrió en octavo grado, el reaparecía?

Vacilé, enlacé mi mirada con la de Edward. Él mordió su labio, agachando la cabeza de una manera que me impulsó a responder. De una manera que me dio apoyo.

Y entonces, asentí.


	27. Chapter 27

**Traducido por Nikky Valencia, FFAD.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD**

* * *

Edward se fue un jueves.

Bueno no se fue, se fue. Pero se fue.

Carlisle se lo ordenó. No era la casa de Carlisle, pero, como dijo él, seguía siendo el padre de Edward.

No me importó.

No lo noté.

Carlisle me dio píldoras. Enormes píldoras que se atoraban en mi garganta cuando las tragaba, que me convertían en alguien confusa y sin vida.

Ellos dijeron que estaba viviendo en una realidad alternativa y, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. No era eso. No era realmente eso. Sabía lo que pasaba. Sabía todo lo que pasaba. Sólo que no sabía la diferencia entre las cosas que de verdad pasaba y las que no. Todo era mi realidad y sabía lo suficiente para reconocerlo.

Me recosté en la cama, mirando como las estrellas se convertían en kamikazes. Pasé por una fase, junto con la mayoría de los niños pequeños, que requerían tener esas estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad pegadas en el techo del dormitorio. Se desvanecieron en los últimos años, las luces brillantes convirtiéndose lentamente en manchas opacas y brillantes. Estaban perdiendo su rigidez, y se caían, ya no luchaban contra la gravedad, caían a mi piso de madera. No las escuché caer. Eran demasiado ligeras. Ellas eran como copos de nieve. Copos de nieve hechos estrellas lloviendo a mí alrededor.

Enroscada en posición fetal, esperé a que algo pasara. Esperé, esperé y esperé a que la puerta se abriera. El ruido de la lluvia en mi techo ya no era ligero, ahora parecían balas destinadas a destruir vidrios. Escuché mientras esperaba. Escuché al techo victima de la incesante agua, y el casi silencioso sonido de las estrellas al caer.

Pensé que Edward volvería a mí.

No lo hizo.

No me importó.

Ni lo noté.

Fue más tarde, tres días después, de hecho, que finalmente sentí la pérdida de él. Lo sentía en lo profundo de mi pecho. Estaba vacío, llenando todos los lugares de mí que le di. Le di mucho de mí. Me dio mucho a él. Me arriesgué demasiado, y ahora pagaba por ello.

Carlisle apareció.

Respiró profundo, pellizcando su nariz dos veces.

—¿Te gustaría hablar ahora?

Sentí el ardiente agujero en mi pecho. Me deleitaba con mis errores, lo que les permitía adelantarme. Pero yo no quería que nadie más presenciara esto. Quería disolverlo en mí misma, desaparecerlo. Pero quería hacerlo sola. Me aparté de Carlisle en respuesta, dándole la espalda y de frente a la pared blanca al lado de mi cama.

—Tal vez mañana.

Yo sabía lo que Carlisle estaba planeando. Podía olerlo en él como el sudor que empapaba su frente, impregnando el aire de un hedor pegajoso y salado. Iba a echarme. Probablemente para una sala de psicología, o alguna mierda así. Iba a ser la siguiente loca jodida en "Atrapados sin salida". Lo que era una locura, porque no me sentía nada diferente a como me sentía cuando yo funcionaba. Quiero decir, James ni siquiera estaba aquí. Era yo sola, completamente sola.

Y yo seguía sin saber qué camino tenía que tomar.

Dormía y despertaba, entrando y saliendo de la conciencia. Con el tiempo, ya no sabía lo que era la realidad y lo que no. Pero, al parecer, ese siempre había sido mi problema. ¡Sencillamente genial!

Me di cuenta, después de un tiempo (o tal vez no en un tiempo, tal vez estaba perdida por completo, incluso en el tiempo), que James estaba dentro de mí. Lo sentí, luchando contra todos mis pensamientos, empujando en un intento de liberarse una vez más. Podía sentir su presión constante, doblando mis opiniones, convenciéndome de cosas que no eran ciertas, que no eran reales. Y no era como si pudiera decir que fuera culpa de James. Debido a que no lo era. Porque, a su manera, incluso si fuera mi propio mecanismo de afrontamiento, me estaba ayudando. Antes de él, yo era solitaria. Con él, yo era más fuerte, más confiada, dispuesta a ir más allá de mi burbuja cuidadosamente construida.

Me di cuenta, tiempo después de mi descubrimiento, que necesitaba de regreso a Edward. Cuando Carlisle vino a hablar conmigo, como lo había hecho diario, a la misma hora cada día, finalmente respondí.

—¿Te gustaría hablar ahora? —Claramente él no esperaba mucho. Lo deduje por la forma en que se hundían sus hombros, y la densa y pesada exhalación que hizo después de hablar.

—¿Puedo ver a Edward? —Inmediatamente se enderezó, sorprendido.

—No sé si sea lo mejor…

—Por favor, Carlisle —lo corté. Él hizo una pausa para contemplar la idea.

—¿Qué te parece si le escribes? No quiero nada sobre hacerlo venir. Conociendo a mi hijo, me temo que pudiera pasar.

Acepté a regañadientes, ya no tenía la energía para protestar por alguna de las decisiones de Carlisle. Me quedé dormida poco después de que se fue, sobre todo por los sonidos repetitivos de la lluvia, y los pies de Charlie en la cocina debajo de mí. No soñé nada. Era una especie de niebla en blanco, donde sabía que yo estaba presente, pero todo a mí alrededor estaba dispuesto a reconocer el hecho mismo. Nadie sabía que estaba en la niebla. Yo estaba perpetuamente sola. No pude averiguar si estaba decepcionada por este hecho, o simplemente aliviada.

Me moví de mi cama la maña siguiente. Me moví al escritorio.

Oh, y ahora olía a mierda.

Miré al papel. Las líneas vacías no se burlaban de mí; sólo me miraban, todas con un interés benigno, esperando mis palabras. Suspiré, moví la pluma en círculos, haciendo que la tinta se regará sobre el papel en gruesas manchas negras. Medité mis palabras por un momento. Dejando que pasearan por mi lengua antes de escribirlas, dándome el lujo que no me daba cuando hablaba con alguien en persona.

Edward:

El día que te conocí, estaba extremadamente enojada. Recuerdo verte, claro como el día de hoy. La forma en que tú cabello, juvenil y rebelde, brillaba bajo el pálido sol de Forks. La forma en que tú sonrisa, brillante, limpia, clara y perfecta, me dio la bienvenida, saludándome, esperándome. Mejillas sonrosadas, reconociendo mi cuerpo flaco y juvenil en una manera que yo nunca podría haber hecho, no de verdad. Justo desde el principio, te di todo lo que tenía. Te lo di sin siquiera quererlo, sin siquiera creerlo. Y no pude quitártelo. No quería quitártelo.

Estuve perdida por mucho tiempo. En realidad, lo sigo estando. Pierdo las luces a veces. No una luz divina, no, una luz que me dice que debo hacer por mí, y que no debo hacer. Y, por darte todo lo que tenía, también te he dado esa característica. Como desearía quitártelo. Como desearía quitarte todo lo que te presté, o todo lo que transformé en ti, como si fuera alguna asquerosa, contagiosa y mortal enfermedad.

Te tomé para mí, y caímos juntos. Te tomé y seguimos cayendo, sin parar, siendo peligrosas víctimas de la gravedad y del peso. Me vi en ti. Vi la manera en que te afectaba. Sigo viéndolo, lo veo cada día, en cada cosas que hago. La forma en que sientes lo que siento. La forma en que te he dado todos esos sentimientos, empujándolos en ti. Soy peligrosa ante tu proximidad. Soy dañina, Edward. Más dañina que cualquier vampira, un asesino serial, un homicida. Soy una psicópata. Puedo tomarte. Puedo herirte.

Como el buen monstruo que soy, aún soy egoísta para dejarte ir. Desde el primer día sabía que tenía que tenerte. Lo sabía hasta los huesos. ¿Cuándo ya no me quisiste de vuelta? Eso me mató. Me marché, perdí la maldita luz, y no me importa. Pero entonces regresaste. Regresaste y supe que podría, finalmente, tener aquello que siempre había querido. Fui feliz el saber que te tenía para caer contigo.

Estaba feliz de tener compañía en mi imprevisto e inminente viaje a las profundidades.

Pensé que podías ayudarme. Me entregué a ti porque me podías ayudar. Tenía que entregarme. Tenía que dar todo lo que tenía para que pudieras entender de verdad. Y ni siquiera fui capaz de quitártelo. Y así esta carta está llena de "Yo" y "Mí", sólo para reforzar mi propio egoísmo, mi propia incapacidad de sentir empática, para dar de forma equitativa, de amar verdaderamente.

Y eso, tal vez, es mi más grande fracaso. No mi enfermedad mental, pero sí mi incapacidad de amarte como mereces.

Y sin embargo, soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte.

Tienes que hacerlo por mí, o caeré a las profundidades, me golpearé con fuerza, y estaré destruida.

Bella.

Llegó a mi habitación dos días después, la piel resbaladiza por el sudor, el pelo mojado por la lluvia incesante. No registré todos sus detalles, para mi disgusto. Era como si yo no hiciera el esfuerzo. Ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo de moverme de la cama, para tocarlo por todas partes, para que lo memorice para siempre. Me disgustó. Me disgustó. Edward se cernía, al parecer sin saber qué decir. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, sus dientes perfectos encerrados por perfectos labios rosados. Eso me dolió, lo hermoso que era. Era injusto.

Se sentó en el borde de mi cama, frotando sus palmas una y otra vez en sus jeans.

—Recibí tu…

—¿Recibiste mi…?

Ambos empezamos al mismo tiempo, y paramos. Él suspiro y pellizco el puente de su nariz. Odiaba esa maña. Encontraba algo de culpa en esa maña, creo. Marcaba una imperfección. Se arrepentía de sus pensamientos.

—¡Oye, escucha! —tosió—. No soy, quiero decir, no soy perfecto. ¿Qué escribiste? No soy ese quien dices.

Suspiré, no quería escucharlo despreciarse. Fue solo un reflejo de la forma en que constantemente me regaño por mi propia imagen corporal, mi propia personalidad. Era sólo otro poco de mí en él, y azotando a todo lo que tocaba.

—Ese no era el punto.

—Lo sé. Pero era importante, Bella. Necesitaba sacarlo. No puedes seguir pensando en mierdas como esa. Bella, no entiendes que tú eres… —se detuvo, enterrando su cara entre sus manos. Removiendo sus dedos arriba y abajo por su cuero cabelludo. Esperé que la sangre roja escurriera. —Eres hermosa, ¿de acuerdo? Cada parte de ti. No importa… no importa lo que digan los demás. Solo escúchame. Solo confía en mí.

—Edward… —lo interrumpí.

—No espera, solo escucha, ¿sí? —me pidió, respiro profundamente—. Solo escúchame. ¿Ese James de mierda? Eso ni siquiera importa. Eso se puede arreglar, ¿ok? Quédate conmigo. Eso es todo lo que importa. Bella, te necesito.

—No me necesitas.

—Te necesito.

—No, claro que no.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! ¡No me puedes decir que necesito y que no! —Explotó, su cara roja por la furia, ojos abiertos con sorpresa. Abiertos y húmedos.

Carlisle asomó la cabeza por la puerta, obviamente flotando justo fuera. Él le dio a Edward una mirada severa, manteniendo una mirada firme, midiendo la interacción entre nosotros. Todavía no se había movido desde la última vez que me vio, enterrado profundamente en mantas de protección, incapaz de enfrentarse a la parte exterior de las sábanas de algodón.

—¿Todo está bien aquí? —Carlisle preguntó. Edward respiró profundo, alejándose para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Los hombres no lloran.

Los hombres no lloran.

—Todo bien —dijo, encarando a Carlisle—. Enloquecí un poco, pero ya estoy bien —Su voz sonó aburrida, sin vida, vacía. Asumí que finalmente había entendido que era lo que le había pedido hacer.

—Cinco minutos más —Carlisle lo permitió, silenciosamente cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Edward regresó a su lugar en la esquina de mi cama, sus manos crispadas sobre su regazo. Sus dedos enredándose unos con otros, jalando y empujando.

—Antes de que… antes de que haga esto —se ahogó—. ¿Solo podrías responderme algo?

—Lo que sea —respondí. Mi propia voz era molesta para mis oídos.

—Cuando, es decir, después de la graduación… ¿querías hacer lo que, uh, hicimos?

No podía ni decirlo. Él no podía ni decir lo que hicimos.

—Claro que sí —respiré—. Quería darte todo. Lo haría de Nuevo, ahora, si pudiera. De todas las decisiones que he tomado, nunca me arrepentiría de esa, Edward. Lo prometo.

—Está bien.

Sus hombros se hundieron, temblando.

Él se alejo.

Los hombres no lloran.

Los hombres no lloran.

—No puedo hacerlo ahora —dijo finalmente.

—Pero…

—Dame el fin de semana. Por favor. Lo haré Bella, pero necesito el fin de semana.

—Claro.

Después de que se fue, me permití revolcarme en mi mala suerte. Me di cuenta de que tenía dos días de insensibilidad, y el lunes, tampoco moriría o triunfaría completamente. Tal vez ambas, como el extraño fénix de Harry Potter. Aquel que arde. Podría ser ese fénix, tal vez. Arder, para salvar el día.

O tal vez no.


	28. Chapter 28

**Traducido por Nikky Valencia, FFAD.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD**

* * *

Empaqué mis cosas. Pero, honestamente, no tenía mucho que empacar. Había unas pocas mudas, un boleto de autobús estándar, algo de dinero que mantuve escondido debajo de mi cama, el anillo que Edward me dio y las llaves de mi camioneta que nunca fue pintada y siempre permaneció pendiente. Charlie estaba dormido en el sofá cuando me fui. Carlisle estaba en casa, en su casa, por fin tomándose un descanso. Edward me estaba esperando en un restaurante pequeño justo al lado de la carretera que conducía al sur de Seattle.

Estaba incómoda y torpe en el coche. Al parecer, la calefacción no funcionaba y el pedazo de mierda retumbó como un cohete despegando cuando retrocedí por el camino de entrada. Desde el gran ventanal de la sala, vi a Charlie despertar, desorientado, frotándose los ojos. Yo había avanzado a la calle antes de que él mirara por la ventana para ver que la camioneta finalmente vio su primer uso. Después del calentamiento de la camioneta, era sorprendentemente suave. Todo el exterior del coche era borroso hasta el punto de no existencia y, finalmente, sentí que me estaba pasando por la vida, en lugar de que la vida pasara por mí.

Edward mantuvo su promesa, dos días del fin de semana. No estaba segura del por qué él lo necesitaba. Para endurecerse a sí mismo emocionalmente, asumí, aunque eso era demasiado egocéntrico para mí. Estacioné a la derecha del Volvo, casi rozando el lado de este, en realidad. Gracias a Dios, la brillante pintura roja de mi carro no mancho la preciosa pintura plata de su carro. El restaurante estaba prácticamente vacío, teniendo en cuenta que eran cerca de las diez de la noche. Hubo un camionero en una de las banquetas, su camión bloqueando lugares de estacionamiento que no eran necesarios, pilas de troncos de remolque. También había una anciana sola en un reservado del fondo. La vi una o dos veces cuando yo era más joven, la anciana patrullando la tienda de comestibles sólo para hacer algo.

Sentada justo en la esquina contraria, miré a Edward emerger de los baños de pacotilla. Él me vio y se acercó, todo en una calma confiada. Se sentó a mi lado, inclinado hacia mí, abrió la boca sólo para ser interrumpido por una camarera con un mal sostén de push-up.

—¿A los niños les gustaría algo? —me preguntó alguien con un acento sureño; había llegado a Forks, Washington.

—No, gracias —respondí tranquilamente. Edward dijo lo mismo. Sus manos se agarraron al borde de la mesa mugrienta y observé con paciencia como su fachada cuidadosamente construida comenzaba a destruirse.

—Por favor, Edward —rogué una vez que el silencio era demasiado grande. El asintió y respiró profundamente una última vez.

—Necesito dejar de salir contigo, Bella.

Me encogí.

Fuerte.

Yo estaba esperando el golpe. Lo establecí. Pensé que estaba lista. Pero, en realidad, nunca podría estar lista. Me rompió como el tañido repentino de una cuerda rota en una guitarra acústica. La reverberación se hizo eco a través de mis huesos y barrió el aire de mis pulmones. Edward me miró, y me odiaba a mí misma por hacer que lo hiciera. Me odiaba a mí misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper con mi propio novio.

—Dilo otra vez —susurré en voz baja, recordando su petición para decirle una vez más que lo amaba. Parecía tan lejano.

—No podemos ser novios, Bella.

Hizo una pausa y respiro profundo, otra vez.

—No te quiero.

¡Que gran actor! Me dije a mí misma.

—No me quieres —repetí, la incredulidad impresa en mi tono. ¿Cómo podía ser tan incrédula? Yo pedí esto, yo quería esto. No. Necesitaba esto. Ya no puedo depender tanto de Edward. Tengo que mejorar por mí misma, además toda mi vida tendría que ser dependiente de Edward y no era justo para él. No era justo tener que amar a alguien quien no era estable, que no estaba completo.

—No te quiero —repitió.

—Lo entiendo.

—Bien. —Su voz se quebró.

Los ojos del conductor del camión volaban a nosotros a veces, y mientras el fingía leer el periódico, en realidad escuchaba nuestra conversación en el otro extremo de la barra. Su ceño se frunció en una forma que simbolizaba su dolor, por algo que se dijo que pudo haber tocado su pasado. La anciana en la esquina parecía ajena, aunque la forma en que ella clavó sus nocturnos panqueques indicaba lo contrario. Los trozos suaves fueron mutilados. La camarera miraba desde detrás del mostrador, con el rostro oculto tras una sartén, colgada de un gancho en la pared. Se llevó una servilleta a la boca y su otra mano descansaba sobre su corazón. Ella estaba llorando.

Me levanté, haciendo caso omiso de estas personas y su atracción natural y no deseada a nuestra situación. Edward se quedó sentado, los ojos fijos en el mostrador, duro como el granito.

Caminé con calma hacia el coche.

Ni siquiera estaba lloviendo.

Mientras me dirigía a Seattle, permití que mi mente se pusiera en blanco. Era como si todo lo que existiera fuera yo, el camino y el coche. Vi las líneas amarillas y blancas disolverse debajo de mí y me maravillé de las suaves curvas de la carretera. Edward me diría más tarde —mucho más tarde— que se desmoronó después de que me fui, allí mismo, en el restaurante. La camarera le gritó, él me diría. La camarera le gritó: "¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo has podido romper el corazón de la chica? ¿Cómo pudiste?"

Pero yo no presencié nada de esto y supuse, quizás ingenuamente, que Edward estaría bien. Que Edward seguiría adelante sin mí y yo sin él. Yo ya sabía que yo era más fuerte. No era como si yo ya no amara a Edward. Oh, yo todavía amaba a Edward. Tanto es así que mi corazón herido, reverberaba en mi pecho como el del ritmo de un niño soldado moribundo.

Pero el sentimiento de independencia —que era lo que quería—, lo que necesitaba. Toda mi vida, dependí de otros diciéndome qué era, quién era y cómo debería ser. Por una vez, era yo misma. Sí, era temerario. Sí, era estúpido. Sí, no tenía ningún plan de acción, nadie veía, nada de mi posesión. Pero en mi corazón sabía que lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba encontrarme antes de encontrar a alguien más.

Le escribí una carta tras otra y otra y otra.

Nunca me respondió.

Nunca me respondió porque se lo dije en la carta, justo debajo de mi firma.

Y todas ellas eran iguales.

Edward,

Te extraño cada día. Veo tu reflejo en las ventanas y en los escaparates de las tiendas. Te veo en el viento y en el cielo, cuando llueve tan fuerte que no puedo ver más allá que dos metros. Te veo en la cara de cada extraño que veo en las calles, quien tiene tus mismos ojos, tu color de cabello o tu mismo porte. Siento una punzada en mi vientre, un destello de esperanza, de vida, cuando te veo en esos extraños. Me ayuda a seguir y mientras te busco en el siguiente extraño, en la siguiente ventana, en el siguiente objeto, me estoy curando.

No perfectamente, por supuesto. Seattle no es una droga mágica. De hecho, es lo opuesto. A diferencia de Forks, aquí hay muchos tipos de personas. Hay gente más loca que yo, vagando en las calles, cojeando y con una taza, pidiendo cambio y hablando con ellos mismos, hablando con las personas que piensan que ven. Rara vez hablo con James. Sólo cuando estoy sola, y no me puedo distraer pensando en ti, en qué haces, en dónde estás. Gradualmente él se desvanece cuando me canso, como un pedazo de persona, un espejismo polvoriento.

Pero tú eres real. Eres real y tangible y nunca dejaré de buscarte, incluso cuando sé dónde estás. Sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, pero debo de estar en ese lugar. Tengo que estar en ese lugar donde sé que puedo ser tan buena como tú lo fuiste conmigo.

Bella,

Por favor no respondas.

Todas seguían el mismo patrón, empezando en cuántas veces pensaba que lo veía, a la ciudad, a James, a cuánto lo extrañaba, a la fe que tenía en nuestra relación. A pedirle que no respondiera. A veces me preguntaba si se cansaba de mis palabras repetitivas, de los mugrientos papeles, de mi escritura garabateada. No me detenía de escribir la misma carta el siguiente día, semana, mes, año.

Fui contratada en una pequeña boutique que vendía asquerosas prendas de bebés. La mayoría del tiempo me sentaba en el fondo, mirando clientas embarazadas llenando de mugre las prendas pues sus manos estaban sucias por lo que tocaban en la calle. Hojeaba revistas detrás del escritorio con la caja registradora y que sonaba con la persona que ocasionalmente compraba algo. Consideraba en hacer algo grande y fabuloso, algo que hiciera legalmente por mi cuenta. Tal vez empezar una campaña para gente como yo, tal vez escribir una memoria, tal vez regresar a la escuela, tal vez convertirme en una empresaria.

Salí de esos sueños, no gracias a algún ataque de depresión, sino porque sabía en lo que debería de estar enfocada. Sabía que, en mi vida, lo grandioso y maravilloso sería ser saludable y capaz, funcional en todas las facetas de mí misma.

Después de cinco años de trabajar en la boutique, terminé firmando por clases nocturnas en la Universidad de Washington. Era un poco pequeña para la escuela nocturna, pero muy grande para la escuela regular. Sin embargo, lo disfruté. Reaprendí las clases que había visto a través de una niebla en la secundaria y, gradualmente, fui viendo materias más difíciles. Remodelé mi departamento, pero seguía siendo acogedor y cálido.

En Nochebuena, me senté en mi salita, bebiendo un vaso de vino y acurrucándome con el gato que adopté de improviso. Su nombre era Bigotes porque no tenía bigotes. No estaba segura del por qué no tenía bigotes. Era extraño, en realidad. Él ronroneó bajo mi brazo, y luego decidió que estaba harto de mí y saltó lejos, moviendo la cola en el aire mientras se pavoneaba hacia mi dormitorio. Me reí entre dientes y me dio la vuelta, metiendo la cara en la almohada. De repente, me quedé dormida.

Me desperté en medio de la noche con el sonido de las sirenas a todo volumen de una ambulancia, con las luces lanzando destellos impredecibles en mi sala de estar. Me estremecí y caminé en silencio a mi habitación, la habitación pequeña en la parte posterior. Bigotes yacía lánguidamente sobre mi almohada, ronroneando. Lo moví y me deslicé bajo las mantas y me acurruqué, mirando a la pared. Las sirenas se calmaron bajo los sonidos apagados del tráfico de Seattle, y me dejó una sensación de vacío y gasto.

Soledad.

Las punzadas de tristeza lamieron la parte posterior de mi cerebro, aumentando mi paranoia e imaginación. Durante las apariciones que a menudo le escribía a Edward, derramando mis pensamientos y sueños en el papel, por correo a él, rogándole que no respondiera. Salí de la cama y busqué papel. Nada. Usé mi última página. Me olvidé de comprar más. Por alguna razón, eso fue absolutamente devastador. Hice un par de respiraciones profundas, calmándome, suspirando.

Mis ojos se movieron hacia atrás y adelante entre el teléfono celular recién adquirido y mi cama, ambos luciendo más bien siniestros y poco atractivos. Por un estímulo de la decisión, he elegido el teléfono, dando un salto de fe. Mis dedos temblaron en las teclas.

—¿Hola?

Era Carlisle. Su voz era profunda, oscura, ronca por el sueño.

—¿Hola? —preguntó de nuevo, ligeramente molesto. Oí la agitación de mantas, arrastrando los pies por la noche.

—Hola —espeté, esperando mordiéndome el labio. Casi podía oír el clic, clic, clic de sus pensamientos. Y luego, ¡bingo!

—¿Bella? —Estaba en shock.

—Hola... Carlisle. ¿Está, um, Edward allí? —Hubo una pausa. Duró mucho tiempo.

—Se mudó hace un tiempo —dijo en voz baja.

Por supuesto. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Habían pasado cinco años desde los años de secundaria.

—¿Quieres su nuevo número de teléfono? —preguntó al cabo yo no había dicho nada.

—Sí, eso sería... si —tartamudeé, preparando a mi cerebro para recordar los números. Los recitó rápidamente y nos despedimos brevemente, incluyéndome mi promesa de volver a llamar en un futuro próximo, y de llamar a Charlie también.

Dudé antes de llamar a Edward. Era ridículo, porque yo ya había tomado el gran salto. Tenía que hacerlo una vez más.

Así que lo hice. Yo no sabía lo que me esperaba de él. No esperaba reconocimiento inmediato, o reconocimiento alguno en absoluto, la verdad. No me esperaba la aceptación. No esperaba la comprensión. Todo lo que realmente esperaba era un "hola".

—¿Hola? —habló después de cinco tonos largos y dolorosos. Era medianoche. Él estaba completamente despierto, igual que yo.

—¿Edward? —Le pregunté tímidamente.

Hubo una inhalación brusca, una larga pausa, un sollozo ahogado.

—Tengo tus cartas.


	29. Epilogo

Traducido por Nikky Valencia, FFAD.

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Edward se mudó a Boston desde Forks por la escuela. Pasó cuatro años allí y luego se trasladó a una escuela de posgrado con la esperanza de seguir algún tipo de carrera médica. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tantos años, aunque para mí todos fueron igual. Cada invierno borroso en el siguiente, verano a verano, primavera a primavera, otoño a otoño. Aún así, me maravillé de los progresos que había hecho y mi nueva capacidad de estar parada en mis propios pies. Mi tardía y nocturna llamada telefónica a Edward terminó con un "buenas noches", aunque había aceptado venir a Seattle tan pronto como le fuera posible.

De hecho, él llegó el fin de semana siguiente. Acordé encontrarme con él en un pequeño café en el centro, ya que él no vio el aeropuerto como un lugar de reunión adecuado.

Ni siquiera lo reconocí. No reconocí la manera en que se movía, miraba, actuaba. Su apariencia era la de un hombre, no de un chico. Sus hombros se ensancharon, los ojos se oscurecieron, la mandíbula más definida. Sin embargo, a pesar de que parecía casi afeminado o débil, caminaba con cautela. Agitación, incluso. Cada paso vacilaba como si tuviera miedo.

Me miró a los ojos sólo momentos después de entrar en la tienda. Sus ojos se abrieron como si se sorprendiera, y tropezó con el asiento frente a mí. Estábamos metidos en un pequeño rincón de la tienda, lejos de los transeúntes.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo —habló primero, agachó la cabeza.

Sonreí, dándome cuenta de tres líneas de la risa que habían encontrado residencia permanente en las comisuras de sus ojos. Por supuesto, se emparejaron con el estrés claro, como el día, en su frente.

Hicimos sólo bromas al principio, pero poco a poco empezamos a informarnos mutuamente de nuestro tiempo separados. Nuestras experiencias, o, en mi caso, mejoras y retrocesos.

—Así que estás en la escuela otra vez –le comenté.

—Sí —sonrió con algo parecido a la vergüenza, su rostro entretenido en su café.

—¿Escuela de medicina?

—Psiquiatría —aclaró, con mirada ausente.

—Eso está bien.

Él sonrió.

—Fue porque... cuando pensabas que lo que pasó fue culpa tuya... Yo quería averiguar por qué pensabas eso. Porque no lo era —tartamudeó a través de su sentencia, luego pareció aliviado una vez que hubo terminado.

—Entonces, ¿averiguaste lo que está mal en mí? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió y respiró hondo, sus dedos acariciando los míos debajo de la mesa.

—Todavía no.


	30. Epilogo 2

**Traducido por Nikky Valencia, FFAD.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD**

* * *

 ** _5 años después del epílogo_**

Edward estaba trabajando en su residencia, así que no estaba muy presente. Raya eso, él nunca estaba. Difícilmente lo veía, lo cual me habría devastado en algún punto, pero no. Ya no. De todos modos, pasaba mí tiempo lo más lejos del piso que compartíamos. También trabajaba, aunque nada tan prestigioso como lo de Edward. Después de todo, había muchas cosas que podía hacer con un diploma. Me mude a Portland, Oregón para estar cerca del programa residencial de Edward. No fue una gran mudanza, lo cual fue bueno y la familia de Edward estaba satisfecha de que él se mudara más cerca después de tanto tiempo.

Lo que me molestaba era que Edward llegaba exhausto. Eso y Charlie. En un intento de reavivar la relación con mi única familia, estaba arrastrando sus pies, básicamente. Después de todo, yo lo merecía. Abandonarlo así, me sentía como una perra. La parte más difícil fueron las primeras veces cuando intentaba hablar con él. Seguía siendo difícil hablar con él. No podía lidiar con su represión de sentimientos y emociones, y la forma en que parecía que se abrían paso a través de las barreras que yo había construido cuidadosamente después de mudarme de la casa de mi niñez. Pero ahora había soportado el sistema, para ayudarme. Ellos me ayudaron a realizar cosas que estaban sumergidas en la neblina de mi adolescencia.

Por un lado, ayudaron a darme cuenta de que lo que hice fue increíblemente irresponsable e ingenuo. Eso y que no funcionó en absoluto. Más bien, mi salida por mi cuenta en mi último año fue probablemente una de las peores cosas que podría haber hecho. Abandoné a mi familia y mi casa, pero lo más importante dejé a Edward. Era difícil conseguir que se abra sobre cómo fue cuando yo me fui. No sucedía a menudo, pero cuando él hablaba, era a la vez doloroso y triste. Él sabía que yo cometí un error, sin embargo, él lo aceptó. Era mucho más de lo que merecía, pero lo acepté igual.

Edward llegó a casa a las nueve. Estaba terminando de hacer la comida, algo de comida tailandesa que había comprado de camino a casa. Lo escuché abrir la puerta y entrar, entonces puso el seguro con un clic. El sonido de sus pies era pesado y lento, lo que me entristeció, aunque no debería. Hacía lo que amaba. Y había sacrificios que tenía que hacer antes de que nos pusiera la debida atención. Lo escuché caminar a la habitación. Pensando que saldría de nuevo, calenté algo de lo que sobraba de comida tailandesa.

Después de unos minutos, Edward seguía sin salir. Con el ceño fruncido, caminé a la habitación para encontrar a Edward bocabajo, aún vestido. Riendo ligeramente, le quité los zapatos y los puse en el closet. Gruñó su aprobación y se acercó a mí, tirando de mí hacia la cama, junto a él. Él resopló ligeramente. Lo ignoré educadamente.

—Ven aquí —refunfuñó, con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Pero tengo comida tailandesa para ti —le dije, ignorando la incitadora forma en que curvó su cuerpo.

—No la quiero —gruñó.

—Tienes que comer.

Levantó las cejas, abriendo los ojos, finalmente. Estaban rojos pero intrigados.

—Tienes que comer comida tailandesa —reí, rodando los ojos.

—No me interesa —respondió, jalándome hacia él—. ¿Adivina qué?

— ¿Qué? —Su cabello estaba creciendo. Ya empezaba a sobrepasar el cuello de su camisa, y cubrían su línea de visión. Lo retiré con mi palma, permitiéndome acurrucarme junto a él, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban. Una sirena sonó fuera de nuestro apartamento antes de que pudiera hablar. Las luces intermitentes de color verde y azul arrojaron luz al azar a través de nuestro dormitorio, iluminando a Edward como un brillante árbol de Navidad.

Se veía ridículo.

—Tengo el día libre mañana —sonrió.

— ¿Qué? No. ¿En serio?

—Mmju —reconoció, obviamente, totalmente agotado. Tiró de la manta y nos cubrió, todavía completamente vestido con su ropa de trabajo. Su brazo cubriendo lánguidamente mi cintura y, en cuestión de momentos, él respiraba pesadamente en un sueño profundo. Sonreí para mí misma, desabotoné cada botón de su camisa con el fin de quitársela. Su pelo brillante rozó su pecho, era algo que yo había llegado a amar, aunque ciertamente, no estaba presente en nuestra vieja relación. Era un símbolo de muchas cosas en nuestra relación. La nueva era infinitamente mejor que la vieja, pero no totalmente diferente. Seguía siendo Edward y yo seguía siendo Bella.

Me moví lentamente cuando le quitaba la camisa, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Realmente, era infundado. Cada vez que volvía a casa después del trabajo que estaba muerto de cansancio, nada le despertaba. Incluso cuando le desabroché el cinturón no se movió. Seguí los músculos de su pecho, simplemente lo adoraba. Me preguntaba cómo era posible que tuviera tanta suerte, que la cosa que más quería estaba realizada.

Era estúpido, pensar que pudiera vivir de verdad sin Edward. Podría sobrevivir, eso era verdad. ¡Joder! Sobreviví sin Edward. Sobreviví sin Edward cinco años. Pero eso no era vida. Nunca sería vida sin él, en realidad. Me dormí con el sonido de sus latidos en mi oído y me desperté por la ausencia del sonido.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, rascando su cabeza ausente. Su cabello parado en diferentes direcciones, como cada mañana. Alguna vez me dijo que, durante la secundaria, le tomó media hora domarlo. Cuando le dije que se tardaba más que yo en alistarse, se enojó y no me habló por media hora. Después lo superó.

Miré el reloj en la mesa de noche. Eran las diez de la mañana. Usualmente, Edward estaba despierto a las seis, debido a las horas que requería por su residencia. Se sentía bien tenerlo aquí, conmigo, en lugar de estar fuera. Me moví en la cama y él giró para ver si estaba despierta. Cuando me vio a los ojos, sonrió.

—Buenos días —murmuró y se agachó para darme un beso. Lo esquivé, no permitiendo que mi aliento por la mañana se extendiese como la peste. Rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la ventana y abrió las persianas. Para sorpresa de los dos, la luz se filtraba por las grietas pequeñas. Raro sol en un día de primavera Portland.

— ¿Ves eso? —comentó Edward, mirando a través de los listones de las persianas.

—Sí, no bromeaba. Deberíamos de salir hoy, bueno si quieres —propuse, moviéndome de la cama para pararme a su lado.

—Fuera… —murmuró. Los dos estábamos en una pérdida. Actividades al aire libre no era algo común en Portland.

—Yo sé lo que podemos hacer para prepararnos —sonreí, volviendo la cabeza hacia el baño.

— ¿Una ducha? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia mí y sonriendo.

—Una ducha —confirmé.

Después de la ducha, finalmente decidimos que un día de campo sería algo que podríamos hacer fuera y que también era tranquilo, lo suficiente para uno de los pocos días libres de Edward. Metimos un almuerzo que consistió en bocadillos y unos pocos dulces, buscamos bolsas de Capri Sun. Nosotros realmente no teníamos el hábito de picnic tradicional con una cesta de mimbre y una manta a cuadros, así que metimos todo en una bolsa de supermercado y terminamos metiendo la manta de la cama (no es una buena idea, viéndolo retrospectivamente). Manejamos por un tiempo, bastante extraños a cualquiera de las actividades al aire libre en lugares cerca de Portland. Eso fue realmente embarazoso, porque yo estaba segura de por lo menos seis de las personas que vivían en el piso solo eran excursionistas ávidos.

Finalmente, después de conducir en círculos durante una hora, terminamos tirados a un lado de la carretera con el fin de crear nuestro propio camino. No fue una buena idea. En el momento en que llegamos a una zona que era remotamente adecuada para nuestro picnic, estaba cubierta de barro, palos, tierra hasta la rodilla. Edward, por otra parte, estaba prácticamente impecable. Era absurdamente gracioso como me veía caer sobre tocones y troncos abandonados. Por supuesto, sus tiempos de reacción aparentemente tardados. O eso, o le gustaba verme caer de bruces. Supuse que era un poco de ambas cosas.

Tiré de la manta sobre la hierba ligeramente húmeda. Afortunadamente, el rocío no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para penetrar nuestra fina protección. Nos sentamos sobre ella, y saqué los bocadillos. Edward sonrió agradecido, tomando el suyo y abriéndolo. Hasta ese momento, estábamos casi en completo silencio. Era algo que tenía que llegar a pasar, el silencio. En un principio, intentamos llenarlo en su totalidad, aunque pronto descubrimos que era estresante encontrar que decir y fue positivamente inútil. Era más fácil para nosotros, personalmente, comunicarnos en la ausencia de ruido. Lo hacíamos a través de toques y expresiones faciales, roces de piel sobre piel.

Algunos cuervos malvados que de alguna manera debían haber sido un híbrido con una oveja graznaban incesantemente.

Edward dio un mordisco a su bocadillo, y luego rápidamente lo escupió en el suelo.

—¿Qué es esto? —Él farfulló, tratando de librar su lengua del sabor.

—Un sándwich —me reí, dándole un mordisco al mío. El jarabe pegajoso y dulce pegado a los dientes y las encías al masticar.

—¿Qué carajo tiene esto?

Abrió el sándwich, mirando en el interior con una expresión un tanto dudosa y un poco asustada. Él quedó asombrado por un momento, y luego habló.

—Está bien, Bella. Sé honesta conmigo. ¿Esta cosa ha estado en el sol por mucho tiempo?

—¡Edward, eso es horrible! —me reí, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Es Nutella. Es buena... pero hay que acostumbrarse a ella.

—Esperaba que fuera mantequilla de maní —refunfuñó, uniendo las dos rebanadas de pan con sus palmas.

—Se nos acabó —le expliqué—. Pero está bueno, ¿no?

Hizo una pausa por un momento —un momento muy breve— deliberando.

—No, es un asco. Hablando en serio, ¿quién compra esto? —dejó el bocadillo decapitado en la bolsa.

—No lo sé —respondí. Casi digo James, pero no lo hice. Me cuesta pensar en él, sólo lo hice cuando las cosas se pusieron muy mal. Y, cuando llegué tan bajo, Edward y mi médico fueron capaces de ayudarme a salir de donde estaba. Ellos me ayudaron a volver a la realidad. Me recetaron medicamentos, aunque me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme a ellos. Las píldoras tenían una manera de volverme paranoica y hacía mi piel de gallina, pero eran infinitamente mejor que la alternativa. Y la peor parte de esas recaídas ni siquiera fue lo que me hicieron, sino lo que le hicieron a Edward. Nunca quise ver a alguien que amaba con tanto fervor, tan asustado. Yo no quería causarle dolor o sufrimiento o dificultad. Lo hice por mí misma, sí, pero uno de mis principales motores era Edward y salvarlo de la preocupación.

Y valió la pena.

Miré como se recostaba en la colcha, las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba las nubes. Lo admiraba, terminé mi sándwich en una posición sentada. Después de terminar, me recosté junto a él en la fría colcha. Sentí su irradiante calor. Me llenó de calidez. Calidez y amor.

—Te amo —dije tranquilamente, entre los lloriqueos de las aves/ovejas híbridas.

—También te amo —respondió e hizo una pausa—. Pero, ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí? —pregunté curiosamente.

—Nunca vuelvas a comprar Nutella.


End file.
